Time Shift Woe
by Genko-Yoru
Summary: When Clockwork notices someone has changed the past and in turn destroyed the future, he turns to the only ghost hero who can help. Danny Phantom is sent back twenty years into the past to correct the timeline and save Harry Potter from being killed. However, Danny soon finds out his mission might be harder than even Clockwork thought.
1. Chapter 1 - Mission Through Time

_**Chapter One: Mission Through Time.**_

 **Hello dear reader and welcome to my first ever crossover! (and fan fiction for that matter). Before you read there are just a few things about this crossover that you'll need to know, most importantly the timeline:**

 **1\. We start in Danny's time which is set just four days after** ** _The Ultimate Enemy_** **. I'm following the fan theory timeline extremely loosely since the show's timeline is so broken, so Danny is fifteen.**

 **2\. Since this story is set in the first** ** _Harry Potter_** **book, Harry, Ron and Hermione are eleven years old. This story is following the** ** _book_** **, not the movie. This also means that the character's personality and appearances fit more to their book versions. That includes the years its set; 1991/1992.**

 **3\. Most of the story will be in Danny's POV, but I will swap POV to other characters throughout the story. I didn't want to write a carbon copy of J.K Rowling's book word for word with Danny just inserted into it, though I can't avoid that some dialogue lines or scenes will be quoted. It's unavoidable.**

 **4\. You don't have to know too much about the Hp universe to follow this storyline, I will though go into things that are cannoned by Pottermore or not mentioned too much in the books and expand on them. But I'll explain these within the plot. However, you** ** _will_** **need to know about** ** _Danny Phantom_** **, at least up to episode 29. I'm not going to bore you with paragraph-long descriptions and backstories to characters you already know.**

 **Now, with that all said; Enjoy!** **And of course, Disclaimer: I don't own** ** _Harry Potter_** **or** ** _Danny Phantom_** **.**

 **EDIT 2017: I would also like to add since I didn't mention it in the original summary, but there is an OC villain in this story. I know that there's a stigma towards OC characters on this site, but I've really tried to make sure this villain doesn't fall into that stigma. So at least, give her a try.**

* * *

 _This cannot be right._

Once again Clockwork rewind his viewing mirror back, watching as the images of time flew past. Then, it happened again. A key moment in time was being altered against his will. The Time Master frowned at the change, hand hovering over the mirror as it replayed. This was beyond not right; this was not possible! Time had been fine only mere moments ago, and yet now it was unraveling before his very eyes. He scowled, gripping his time staff tightly to let his power flow through. Tapping the mirror, he reversed it over and over again, shifting time through every possible outcome. Every pathway he could think of he viewed in the hope of finding the reason.

But every timeline was the same. The past, present, and future were morphing; _evolving_ , into something different. He returned back to the source, watching a scene he had viewed a hundred times before. He watched the boy approach his fate. Watched their battle, the confrontation of the hero and villain. Light overcoming the dark. The correct course of the future.

Instead, the hero lay cold and dead.

In all his existence Clockwork had never witnessed a change quite like this. Never had he faced a change that he himself had not caused. It was too random, too cleared deliberate to be an error on his part. As he moved down time to watch the aftermath he only became more certain, someone or something was altering the timeline.

But that wasn't possible! He felt an odd fury at the very thought. _He_ was the Master of Time! Only he and he alone could travel along the path of time. No other being in existence, magical or not, shouldn't have the power to travel through time so freely.

Moving down the timeline further he watched as the world would be destroyed bit by bit. The death of the boy would demolish all order and harmony that his victory had made, leaving in its wake misery and anguish to all. It was like Clockwork was watching Phantom's future once again as his future-self devastated the world. No, it _was_ like the alternate timeline. Though different in natural the outcome was the same. Death, despair and the world without hope were being shaped back into reality. It was inevitable.

Closing his eyes, the Time Master paused the troubling images, shifting into his elder form. Slowly he turned away, vision wandering around his lair. His sight froze at the gray door that held the dented thermos within. How ironic that all that hard work he had done for Phantom was now pointless. No matter what he did now, Danny Fenton's future would change back yet again. No, it would be worse if the Dark Lord rose to power sooner. His family would die in the crossfire like the others and instead of living out a future of despair, Fenton would not even get the chance to exist.

 _Unless_ … raising his staff back to the mirror he brought the image of their first encounter back and concentrated, trying with all his might to correct the timeline directly. Purple energy swirled around his body, his eyes glowing brighter as he willed it to return. The mirror trembled, rippling back and forth as the Time Master gritted his teeth. At first, it seemed that he had succeeded, that the event changed back to its correct path. But whoever was responsible had caused more damaged than Clockwork had thought. The image changed back to the dead boy, the Dark Lord gleefully holding the stone in triumph.

He growled and slammed his staff into the ground, the mirror turning back to swirling green. The echo of his staff rang through his mind as he tried to calm his emotions. Anger wouldn't help here; what he needed was a plan. With a sigh Clockwork glided to his window, arms crossed as he gazed out into the vast ghost zone in thought. He couldn't fix the timeline here, nor could he dare risk fixing the timeline in person. The Observants would never allow him to. He groaned as he shifted to his child form. Of course, how could he have forgotten the Observants! Once they got wind of the change all hell would break loose and those fools would make things worst with their laws. He needed to fix this issue in a way that he could limit the cost it would cause for all of them.

 _Phantom._ He frowned at the thought, fingers tapping on the metal of his staff. The young half-ghost? Too risky… and yet he could think of no one better. But he had proven to them how dangerous he was to the timeline, sending him back to the past would be an unwise idea. Not only that but whatever had caused this was strong, maybe stronger than Phantom. Instead of saving everyone from doom Clockwork might end up sending the teen into a den of wolves. Sealing his and the boy's fate. But right now, it was his only choice. The Time Master would once again have to take that gamble.

Realizing that he needed to move quickly for his plan to work, Clockwork grabbed one of his Time medallions. With a twirl of his staff, he teleported out of the Ghost Zone straight into one of Casper High's classrooms. In half a second he hovered in front of the class. A blur that no one, not even the teacher who Clockwork teleported in front of, saw. Even Phantom with his ghost sense could not react fast enough for him to notice.

" _TIME OUT!"_

With his words, the world froze in time. Clockwork drifted through the class, looking down at the medallion in his hand with a frown. Ironically, he didn't have much time till those pesky Observants figured out his plan. Once they sense that he had left his tower they would certainly find out. And he certainly knew they wouldn't understand his plan to use Phantom to repair this. After all, in their eye Phantom was a threat to all of time. Using him to repair it yet again would sound outrageous to them, especially since he had almost destroyed the future twice and helped create a being to exist outside of time.

He drifted over the children to the back of the room, stopping in front of the half-ghost. Amity Park's ghostly protector had a look of boredom etched on his face as he gazed out the window, clearly lost in his own thoughts. For a moment the Time Master stared at him, noting his eyes were heavy with dark circles. The teen had always looked tried, right up to when they had first met. But after facing off against his evil future self a different kind of tiredness had settled there. Content as he was to have saved Phantom's future, Clockwork knew he wouldn't be the same after that fight. At least, not for now.

Looking up he observed the room, noticing the person behind Phantom. Tucker Foley was leaning forward with a cheeky grin on his face, about to make his best friend's day worse. He had already seen what would happen. Phantom would cry out in shock at the touch, too lost in his mind to realize it wasn't a ghost attack. He would be told off by his teacher for disturbing the class, laughed at by his peers and given lunch detention for his actions and sarcastic response. Sam Manson would become angry at Foley and the trio would be troubled for the rest of the day. The natural direction of time.

But Clockwork was about to change that.

With a sigh he reached up and looped the medallion around Phantom's neck, waiting for it to take effect. At first, the teen didn't seem to notice that time had started once again for him. He huffed his dark bangs out of his face and continued to stare out of the window. Abruptly he frowned, finally realizing that Mr. Lancer was no longer ranting. Lazily he glanced over to the teacher only to come face to face with the ghost. With a yelp, the Danny jerked out of his seat as his ghost sense exploded from his mouth in a puff of mist. He tripped over his chair, landing on the ground with a heavy thud and a clatter. Clockwork chuckled as the teen tried to untangle himself from the chair, staring up at the purple robed ghost with disbelief.

 _"_ _C_ _-Clockwork!?"_

The Time Master chuckled again, tilting his head in amusement. "It's been a while, Danny Phantom."

Danny could only stare at him in shock, not able to believe the Time ghost was seriously right in-front of him. But when it became clear the ghost wasn't about to vanish in a puff of smoke he slowly got up, propping the chair upright as he went. Nervously he smiled back at Clockwork.

'Four days to you is _'a while'_ then?'

"For me, everything is _'a while.'"_

"Right…" Scratching the back of his neck Danny sat back down, finally noticed that everyone in the classroom was unmoving and quickly he looked down to see the Time medallion on his neck. "So, you've saved me from Maths. I would say thank you and all that but-wait, what's Tucker doing?" He had turned right around, only to come face to face with Tucker's pointing finger.

"I believe he is about to poke you in the back."

Danny scowled at his best friend. "Seriously?"

While the teen was busy muttering about the payback his friend was getting after this Clockwork shifted to his elder form, toying with the gear in his staff. Time was too short. And now that the Time Master was facing Phantom, he was quickly having doubts about how to tell this proposal to him.

"Tucker's not about to cause some sort of catastrophic event like I did with the C.A.T test, is he? It would explain why your…here…"

He watched as Clockwork continued to twirl the gear in his hand, a grim look settling on his pale face. A sense of dread filled Danny. Whatever the ghost had to say it couldn't be good. "You didn't just come to chat, did you. Something really bad has happened again, hasn't it?"

The ghost sighed, shifting his form again. Gently he placed his staff on Phantom's desk, hoping the space would stop him from becoming distracted. "You are right Phantom, something bad has indeed happened."

Danny slouched in his seat. "Okay, what then?

Clockwork paused, thinking of the words to say to him. "…Simply, I am here because what has transpired in the past is now affecting the future. I am here because the timeline has begun to change."

Eyes widening Danny shot up in his seat, staff rattling as he slammed his hands on the table. "Wait a minute! Are you saying that the timeline has _changed_ , like in changed in a good way? Or like evil-self-destroying-the-world change?"

"It's more like a key moment in time has been altered. And due to that change, the whole world's future has fallen into chaos, your future included."

"Then you mean…then you mean that my self has broken out and, and-"

Danny struggling with the thought of his evil self-returning. He'd only been able to stop him because he had the element of surprise with his ghostly wail. Who knows if he could defeat him in a second round? He felt his pulse quicken, his breath hitching in his throat at the thought of his nightmares coming true. But when he looked up at Clockwork he was amazed to find the ghost quite composed.

"No. This has nothing to do with your evil self. Your future in that regards is safe."

The ghost could see the tension melt off the teen's shoulders. Danny sighed deeply, a weak smile appearing on his face as he slumped back down. Relief that Clockwork did not share.

"No, in reality, this is much worse than that. Someone has gone back in time and reformed the past, changing it so that the world will end up being destroyed."

"What? I thought you're the only ghost that can control time?"

Clockwork looked down at his chest, watching the pendulum tick back and forth. "At directly viewing the timeline I am. I see every outcome and path, and control it." He gestured to the classroom. "No other being in existence can stop time like I can. But saying that there are indeed humans who can change time and in turn travel back." Clockwork morphed to his adult form and with a smirk pointed to the medallion around Danny's neck. "There are more of my medallions in the world of the living than you think. My earlier creations started off much weaker than the one you wear, so I don't worry too much about them."

"There are other people who can time travel!" Danny held up the medallion suddenly seeing in a whole new way. "Wait, Clockwork, you mean that there are people who have a time medallion just like this? Isn't that still, I don't know, kind of dangerous?"

"Only a few are in possession by others. Besides," Clockwork shrugged in a bored manner, looking out the window. "those who do have my medallions know the cost if there alter time. It's their own responsibility if they wreck their time. Not mine."

"Oh…" Danny said awkwardly, let the medallion fall from his hand. He watched as the ghost switch through his ages before settling back to his adult form.

Clockwork's pupil-less eyes narrowed as he continued to stare outside. "But this isn't due to one of my medallions. Someone has physically gone back in time and changed a key event. It shouldn't be possible, but… it has. Thankfully the existing timeline has not begun to change just yet, but soon…all timelines will adjust and this world will be nothing more than a wasteland."

Danny paled. "I really don't like where this is going,"

Clockwork turned back to regarded the teen as he hunched lower in his seat, chin almost touching the surface.

"-Or what all of this has got to do with me."

With a sigh, Clockwork began to explain his plan. "I need your help Phantom, because like it or not this change will affect you too. See, if we cannot fix this changing of time at its source and the effects of the shift take place, you would no longer exist."

"Huh?" Danny blinked, baffled. What did the Time Master mean he wouldn't exist?

The ghost closed his eyes and took a breath. He needed to tell the teen what was about to happen without panicking him. If he panics, there was a chance Phantom would refuse to help. But before Clockwork could speak Danny seemed to come up with his own conclusion.

"Oh! You mean I won't become a half-ghost? I admit that's going to suck. But being normal again will be nice. I can finally get some sleep instead of worrying that the Box ghost is going to show up and yell 'Beware' in my face-"

"Danny," Clockwork said gently. He bowed forward, picking his staff up and pointing it to his forehead. "You would not be born."

Danny frowned at Clockwork, struggling to understand what he had just heard. What did he mean he wouldn't be born? Was that even possible? He still didn't understand everything about the time stream and this time travel stuff. All he really knew was that messing with it was dangerous. Very dangerous.

"Don't tell me Plasmius has found a way to time leap and adjusted the future to marry Mom or something?" Danny chuckled weakly, hoping that was the worst of it. But Clockwork shook his head.

"No Phantom, Vladimir has nothing to do with this time change. If it was that easy I wouldn't be asking for your help."

Danny felt his heart jumped into his mouth. This was bad. Worse than evil-self-destroying-the-world bad. He wouldn't have a chance to muck up his future in the first place. But still, he didn't understand how he could suddenly not exist. Or more like he thought he knew; he just didn't want to say it out loud. He wanted Clockwork to confirm it himself.

"How…" Danny muttered, catching the ghost off-guard." How come I won't be born in this new timeline?"

Clockwork closed his eyes, picturing the scenes in his mind. "There is much… much you must understand to answer that, but I do not have the time to stand here and explain it all. Basically, thanks to this change a very cruel man will rise to power. A world war will break out because of this man, a war that is like no other. Powerful forces with magic at their command will capture the world bit by bit. They start in Europe, then a year before your birth they will turn their sights to America. Your parents are involved in the conflict and will be killed in the crossfire."

Danny gulped, his mouth going dry. It was worse than he had first thought. Both his parents would be dead. But then he realized that Clockwork had only mentioned his parents.

"Jazz!" in a panic he looked up and grab the hem of Clockwork's cloak. "What happens to Jazz!?"

Clockwork twirled his staff, worried that they were running out of time. "She will be one years old at the time of your parent's deaths. Because of this, she is orphaned and, well, I amuse you can guess the rest."

If Danny wanted to save his family before, it was unbearable now. His sister would end up alone in a world torn by war. It was worse than Danny could imagine, no little brother, no Mom, or Dad, nothing. Pure fury raged through his body making his eyes flashed neon green. No way was he losing his family again! Not after all he had done to save them only days ago. He stood trembling, not in fear but determination. There was no question in what he had to do.

"Okay Clockwork. I'm guessing you've got a plan to save the world, so tell me what you want me to do."

The Time Master couldn't help but smile. Even though the situation was dire, he could not help feeling proud of Phantom selflessness. His own life was on the line and yet his only thoughts were on saving those that he loved. That was the thing that the Observants could never see about the young half-ghost, the reason that Clockwork had given him the second chance in the first place.

Shifting his staff Clockwork held his right hand out to the teen. "Quickly, we have much to do and very little time to do so."

The teen nodded and took the ghost outstretched hand. "Going Ghost" He smirked, and with a surge of blinding white light rings wrapped around his body. As they broke apart black hair turned snow white as Danny became Phantom.

Clockwork laughed despite himself and swiftly teleported them out of the world of the living to his lair in an instant. Danny shuddered at the gust of mist that escaped his lungs, his ghostly body startled at the atmosphere change. Once Clockwork was sure they were alone he took the medallion from his neck, quickly leaving the young ghost to return to his mirror. He was hoping above all hope that the Observants had not yet caught on to his intentions. Danny shivered again at the chill that rushed through his chest, gazing around the Clocktower in awe. It was still as freaky as he had first thought, what with the constant ticking.

With a shake of his head, Danny flew over to Clockwork, watching him summoned images on its surface.

"So…. What do I have to do anyway?"

The Time ghost stopped and turned to him, a curious look crossing his face. "What do you know of Witches and Wizards?"

Danny snorted with laughter. "That they have pointy noses, warts and fly on broomsticks with black cats? Not much."

Clockwork couldn't help but snicker. "So, in other words, you do not believe they exist."

"Pretty much…Wait, you're saying that Witches and Wizards actually exist? So that "magic force" you talked about is a bunch of witches going all out and turning people into toads."

"Not quite, but yes Phantom, they do exist. They are a type of human that is connected to the flow of magic."

"Magic…" The teen frowned, looking at the old ghost. "so there are other people who have supernatural powers like me?"

Clockwork turned to him, a strange look plastered on his face. "Not just humans. There are entire species of creatures and abilities that exist around the world." He smirked. "Did you really think that we ghosts were the only beings of legend to exist? There are countless others, Phantom, all hiding around us. In both living realm and the ghost zone. Even in realms beyond that."

He raised his time staff, making images swirl on the glassy surface of the mirror. Placing a hand on Danny's shoulder he moved them closer, words almost at a whisper like it was all some very important secret.

"Those born with magic in their veins, or Witches and Wizards as they like to call themselves, are born all over the world from every race. Some are born from the blood but many are born without magical parents. They live in their own little world, like you, parallel to the humans without the magic gift. Over centuries of practice and caution, their kind has been able to hide from the world, much like us ghosts did before your parents made the portal and allowed free travel. Though the magical world has known of mine… _our_ kind for quite some time, as many of us like to journey whenever we can into theirs."

"So, you're saying," Danny breathed." That right now, there's a whole race of magical people living under everyone's noses?"

Clockwork nodded.

But Danny's brow furrowed. "But- but that can't be right! You can't tell me that these people can just stroll around the world without at least a few people getting a little suspicious of them!"

"Phantom, they are ready for occasions like that. Memory wiping, changing events to look like illusions or weather disasters and even public and political corruption. They have thought of it all and thanks to that, have remained hidden." The ghost chuckled. "Well, mostly hidden."

Danny didn't understand what he meant, and Clockwork tapped the mirror. An image of a woman struggling as she was tied to a tree appeared, people surrounding her with touches as they edged closer.

"Witch burning…" he whispered and the Time Master nodded.

"One fatal error of a foolish woman caused years of prejudiced for their kind. Unpreventable."

But to Danny that just left him more questions. "If we don't stop this event from being changed, then the world will be taken over by these magic folk-"

"No." Clockwork cut in. "The magical world will be in just as much war as the humans will be, brother will turn against brother."

He gestured to the mirror again where Danny saw a group of masked people. In front of them was a pale looking man whose eyes were rimmed with shadows. "In the past, years before the event change, there was a villainous wizard, more of a necromancer if anything. This man slowly began tearing the magical world apart, so much so that even the Ghost Zone began to notice the changes. There was so much terror and death Phantom, you could only begin to imagine how hard it was for me not to change that timeline, to merely watch that kind of torture and death. So many ghosts joined our realm in those years, but…all was as it should."

Clockwork closed his eyes in thought briefly before continuing "This man kept killing, again and again till he was no longer could be called human, till his humanity was washed away and all that was left of him was a monster. However, in a rage at learning of a prophecy that would destroy him, he went to kill the baby that would turn into his slayer."

"He went to kill a baby?"

"Yes, but he undervalued the powers of the baby's mother. For she was a strong, kind-hearted witch and had a power that the man could never truly understand. She shielded her child and the killing magic rebounded back to the man. Yet he did not die. He became neither living or dead, but a mere shadow, a shade weakened but hell-bent on revenge."

Clockwork turned and grip both his shoulders, hoping he would understand the importance in his tale. "Phantom; this shade then weakened, overshadowed a human years later to find a way to a revive itself. Only for it to be stopped by the very child he tried to kill all those years ago."

"That's the incident, isn't it?" Danny stated. "The event that got changed."

"Yes. Someone has gone back in time and change that exact moment. Instead of the boy stopping the shade from becoming physical again, the boy is killed and the most malevolent wizard in all history will return."

Danny whitened as much as his ghost form could. "So… that's what we need to do? Stop this shade from killing this boy?"

" _You_ need to stop it."

The ghost pointed his staff yet again to the viewing mirror, a picture of a dark room appearing. "I am going to send you back in time. To the year 1991, to stop the death of that boy. I have viewed countless ways and possibilities and this is by far the safest one I can see. I wish…there was an easier way, but I cannot tangibly affect the time stream. So you Phantom will do it for me. You will become my catalyst."

"Wait! You're sending me back to 1991!? That's like-" Danny quickly ran over the years in his head. "-Twenty years in the past!? There'd be no one there I'll know, I'll be-"

He stopped, realization dawning on him. "Alone."

"Phantom." Clockwork sighed in repose to his panic. "True, you will be alone, but you do not have to _do_ this alone. Others at the school can help you in your task."

"It's just… _School?_ " astonished he glared up at Clockwork, floating away from him. "You pulled me out of class just to send me back in time to go to another _school?_ "

The Time Master laughed at his childish response. "It is a school for witches and wizards, and as fate chooses it, the place the shade will come to kill the boy."

"I don't care if it's a school for ghosts; it's still a school!"

"You don't actually have to take classes, you're not a pupil there."

Danny huffed muttering under his breath. "It's still a school…" Clockwork ignored the troubled teen and looked back at the mirror.

"It might pain you to be there, but out of all the ghosts that I know, you are perfect for this task."

"Yeah? Is it because I'm just such a nice person?"

"No, it's because of your transformation."

Danny gave him a puzzled look, not getting it. Clockwork decided to wait, hoping the boy would figure it out on his own.

"Transformation…" the teen suddenly groaned, slapping his forehead. "Of course! Because I can still use my ghost powers when I'm normal, I can hide in plain sight and still use my powers."

"Exactly. You don't need to hide in the shadows as your human form will protect your powers from any detection, at least to those not expecting it. Also, since you are young, no one will think otherwise at seeing a teenager running around the school."

"Perfect..."

Clockwork watched in amusement as Danny huffed angrily about. But even though the Time Master knew he could blend in easily at the magic school, he knew that there would be others there that could find out about his abilities. The timeline was going to change into something new no matter was he did, so the Clockwork thought best to prepare Phantom for the worst.

"A word of warning; be watchful who you reveal yourself to. Once I send you back, I cannot help you directly. Who you decide to grace with the knowledge of your powers is up to you, but be careful who. Some might not take kindly to your…uniqueness."

"You mean there are people who would love to dissect me there as well? Great."

"Phantom, I don't think you understand the gravity of your powers-"

" _CLOCKWORK! HOW DARE YOU!"_

Both froze at the booming voice that echoed around the lair. Clockwork hissed, his eyes flashing red and for a rare moment, his anger emerged.

"Blasted Observants! They are not as naïve as I take them for!" The ghost grabbed Danny's jumpsuit and gently tugged him towards the mirror.

"Now go."

"But what about you!?" Danny hesitated in front of the portal. He knew he had to do this, but deep down he didn't want the Time Master to be in trouble because of him. That, and he was now starting to doubts that he could actually do this.

The Time Master smirked in reply. "I will be fine, they cannot hurt me, but they _can_ hurt you."

But as Danny went to pull himself through the portal, he didn't feel Clockwork's grip loosen. Concerned Danny looked back to see Clockwork scowling at the mirror, a strange, almost pained look on his face. It was strange to the teen; Clockwork had always appeared to be such a composed ghost, like no matter how dire things got nothing could ever faze him.

"One more thing. I believe the individual who changed the timeline will be there with you. I do not know who they are, whether human, ghost or...something else _._ But know that they likely try to stop you. So Danny…" Clockwork pulled him closer, almost whispering his words. "Do not get yourself fully dead; it would be hard even for me to correct that."

Danny felt a shiver at those words. Something about them told him the one who had changed time wasn't somebody to mess around with. They meant business. And if Clockwork, the most powerful ghost Danny had ever encountered was nervous of them; then what chance in hell did he have?

The teen merely nodded, trying to hide the sick feeling that had just settled in his stomach. The old ghost only gave him a weak smile in return. However, just as he was about to ask him something else Danny quickly caught sight of the Observants behind Clockwork, flying madly towards them.

" _STOP RIGHT THERE CLOCKWORK! HOW DARE YOU DISRUPT THE TIMELINE AGAIN! YOU–"_

But Danny never heard the rest. Clockwork pushed him into the portal and closed it immediately, leaving him alone.

* * *

 **Just a quick note: if there are any grammar error's please let me know. I'm still learning creative writing and I am curious in opinions on how I write. Any feedback would be helpful.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Into the Unknown

**_Chapter Two: Into The Unknown_**

* * *

Danny watched as the portal swirled away behind him, leaving him alone in the dark. At first, he wondered if Clockwork had sent him to a cave, yet as his ghost eyes adjusted he began to make out shapes around him. Desks, chairs, and tables sat piled up against a wall and large blackboards covered the side, covered in faint, old scribbles.

He was indeed in a classroom. Immediately he groaned, annoyed that Clockwork had actually told the truth about the school. After waiting and see if his ghost sense when off and making sure that nothing was about to appear and ambush him he floated over to a set of heavy curtains. With a pause, he pulled it back, squeezing his eyes shuts as a bright yellowish light flashed into the room. Hoping to see outside Danny was disappointed to find the glass caked in grime so thick all he could see was brown grime. Well, at least he now knew it was daytime.

He looked around the now visible room, quickly checking he was definitely by himself and shifted back to his normal form with a soft thud. It would be just his luck today that some witch walked in and zap him. He didn't even know if magic would affect him as a ghost, but he wasn't about to offer any openings to test that theory.

Heading over to the only door, his feet lifting small clouds of dust that made him sneeze. Rubbing the dust away he grabbed the handle turned, only to find it didn't budge.

"Uh, of course!" he muttered to himself. Why wouldn't it be with the state of the room? He closed his eyes and quickly brought back the feeling of his ghost core, for that cool light in the center of his being. He sighed as the icy sensation of intangibility along with invisibility overcame him.

Without pause he phased through the door, only to stop at the sight on the other side. He gasped at the long antique hallway before him, beginning to think Clockwork had sent him to the 15th century instead. He walked along the gothic stone walls, running his hand along the cold marble to see if it was actually real. The hall smelled of wood smoke and oil and from the lack of electric lights on the ceiling, Danny figured they lit lamps. For a school that was supposed to be run by wizards, he'd been expected some more out of this world, something that looked insanely cool, not a super old fashioned, medieval setting.

As he hit the end of the hallway he came to a stop at a pair of heavy-looking wooden doors. He suddenly felt nervous remembering he was in an unknown place filled with beings who could easily take him on. He double checked is invisibility and phased through them, into the next room.

The sight he saw made him gasp, his focus vanishing along with his power. The hall he was in was massive, big enough to fit his whole house in, Op. Centre and all. Danny had never seen a room with such a high ceiling before, it was so high that he could barely make out the roof even with his ghost vision. There must have been windows up there, for there were small dots of light lining the walls. But they were so high up that most of the roof was covered in darkness. To the left of him was a white marble staircase that seemed to go on endlessly up, gleaming in the firelight from the pillars beside it. Two pairs of doors lined the other sides of the hall, one open to reveal a large hall filled with four long benches. The other door was larger than that, closed firm covered in detailed carvings, its thick iron hinges and heavy timber frame making the thing look impossible to move.

He walked to the center of the hall, spinning around with eyes wide taking in the details. The old-style paintings, the carvings, even the plush, maroon rug that ran from the huge door the staircase under his feet all spoke expensive. And this place was huge! _What kind of school is this?_ Danny thought as he fixed his eyes back to the door he had come through. This school was putting Vlad's mansion to shame, and he was a billionaire! And if this was just an entryway, what on earth was the rest of the school going to look like?

It dawned on Danny how long it was going to take to search this place for the shade. It would take days, maybe even weeks to explore this place completely if the hall was any judge to the place. Though he didn't think he had a time limit as such, the longer he took the more chances this shade had at killing the boy.

Danny smacked his forehead in shock. The boy! He had no clue who he was! This school would have to have hundreds of students and staff members, if not more. How on earth was he going to find the shade and the one it was after! He cursed at the Observants interrupting them. Why hadn't he just asked Clockwork who he was right at the start? Even a visual clue or a name. Anything.

Not only was he now going to have to check each student if they were being overshadowed, but he'd have to search for the one who they were going to kill. And to top that all off he was alone in this. He didn't have Tucker or Sam to help him search like usual. He was totally alone.

He groaned, scratching the back of his neck. What was he actually going to do? He wasn't exactly supposed to be here, in both place and time. A thought hit him. What if he mucked up the timeline? Wouldn't everything he did from now on effect and change the outcome of the future? Biting his lip, he turned towards the giant door. He needed to be careful, _very_ careful. One wrong move and he could damage the future more than this unknown ghost.

Without any real direction or goal, he headed towards the door. He was just going to have to stay unknown for as long as he possibly could-

"Meoorr."

"Gark!" Danny twisted around at the sudden noise that sounded deafening in the giant hall. He brought up his hands in defense, only to blink at the tabby cat sitting at the bottom of the stairs, watching him with intense, amber eyes.

The cat blinked once and with a yawn walked lazily over to him, staring up at him with an unusually marked face, the marks almost making the cat look like it was wearing glasses. For a moment, he could swear that the cat was scowling at him, in an odd sort of way. He relaxed a bit though, it was just a cat after all and a friendly one by the way it was trotting over to him. Leaning forward on his knees as it approached Danny couldn't help but chuckle at himself for freaking out over a cat.

"My you're one grumpy looking cat, aren't you?" He grinned, crouching down with his hand out. The cat seemed to huff in disgust, turning its head away and narrowed its eyes to slits. Suddenly it posed itself into a pounce and jumped.

And turned into a human.

Danny cried out in shock and jerked back, tripping over his feet as he fell with a smash onto the marble floor. Pain quickly flashed from the back of his head, but that was all forgotten as his ghost-hunting reflexes kicked into full gear. _Danger, unknown, move!_

He quickly pushed himself away in a roll, standing up fast as he stared up at a woman dress in emerald green, every muscle in his body tensed and ready to go ghost in a second if the woman tried anything funny.

"It seems this cat has a very good reason to be grumpy." The woman said bluntly, glaring down at Danny through her glasses.

He gulped. She was a witch. A real, live witch. A person who had just changed herself into a cat. He would have been excited if he didn't have clue what to do, what to say. There was the fear that she already knew he didn't belong here and was about to demand who he was. So, he only looked up at her in shock as a long silence followed.

Finally, the woman edged closer. "Tell me," She said in a flat tone, head crooked to side. "Why I find a student lingering about the entrance hall when classes are commencing. _And_." She sharpened the word, making Danny cringe. "I find him in _casual_ no less."

Danny looked down at his baggy jeans and white-red t-shirt, realizing that compared to her long flowing robes he stuck out like a sore thumb. Silently he cursed himself for letting down his invisibility.

"Well?" her voice was getting more irritated, Danny could hear it. He needed to do something before he ended up in bigger trouble.

"Um…W-Well…I…" he stood straight like he always did when Mr. Lancer would question him, rubbing the back of his neck thinking of a plan. "Y-You see I'm…"

The woman's eyebrow arched as she waited for Danny's answer. He could feel the blood draining from his face. _I'm actually a half-ghost sent on a mission from the Master of Time. It sounds weird, I know, but you see one of your students is going to be killed by an evil, all-powerful shade who's possessed someone here. So if you'll let me be and not turn me into a cat that would be great._ "I…got lost?"

The woman stilled. "Lost."

He could tell from the tone that she in no way believed him.

She edged nearer and Danny couldn't help take a step back. The Witch had such an air of authority to her that he felt with one word she could make the very ground he stood disappear into nothing. His teacher, Mr. Lancer could be intimidating sometimes, but this woman was all-out terrifying.

"Which house are you in?"

Now that stumped him. House? She wanted to know where he lived? What on earth did that mean? "H-House?"

She tutted. "Yes, your house, so that I can tell your Head how you're avoiding your classes and remove points."

"Oh…" What was he going to say to that? He watched as her eyes narrowed further, her eyebrow raising as Danny stood there in silence.

He was completely confused on what to tell her. Should he try and wing it? What hope in the hell did he have to guess a name? "My house? Well, it's…"

He watched her, seeing her eyes dart briefly behind him. Turning quickly, he caught sight of four hourglasses filled with different colored gems. Could they be related to these houses? Gulping Danny knew he'd have to take a guess.

"I'm in that one." He pointed towards the one filled with bright green gems.

"You're in Slytherin?" the witch questioned, a sudden irritated look crossing her face.

"Yep, that's the one" Danny smiled, trying to act like that was a perfectly normal question.

She paused, seeming to debate something for a moment, then in a flurry of her robe quickly turned. "Come with me."

For a moment Danny panicked, torn with complying with her and running away as fast as he could. But he realized suddenly disappearing wouldn't be the best thing to do, not with how she kept looking back at him. Worst comes to worst, he'll learn more of the layout of this place.

Instead of leading them up the great staircase like he thought she guided him down a small stairway he hadn't seen at first. Down they walked till they entered a gloomy passageway lined with torches. Unlike the hallway above there was nothing grand about it, only that its unpleasant feel made Danny think he had just entered a prison. The stone walls seemed to drain all the heat out of them, a wet sheen covering their surface. Even the faded rugs beneath their feet did nothing to make the passageway more confrontable, only add to the cold, miserable feeling.

It was then Danny felt it. His ghost sense exploded in a puff of icy mist, so fast he barely had time to cover his mouth. Much to his dismay, the witch caught sight of the dense mist slipping through his fingers.

"Are you alright?"

"It's nothing! It's just so chilly down here! Ha…" Danny wrapped his arms around him and pretended to shiver, though he didn't even feel the slightest bit cold.

"Of course it would be! What with you only wearing a shirt. Goodness knows how you didn't feel it when you left your common room."

With an odd glance at Danny, she continued walking. He sighed silently in relief.

Making sure her back was turned he madly looked around, trying to pinpoint the feeling that his core had sensed.

But this feeling wasn't a ghost, no, it was something that Danny knew all too well. That same bizarre hot and cold sensation that he was always greeted with every time he entered his house when his parents were down in the lab.

There was a ghost portal down here.

The witch stopped at a heavy wooden door cut out of the stone and knocked loudly, but Danny didn't even hear her. His mind was exploding with thoughts. Ghost portals meant ghosts. Lots of them. That means this school was most likely going to be filled with them. He bit his lip realizing that meant the shade also had a way to the Ghost Zone too. It would have a perfect hiding spot for him, and in the ghost zone, his sense didn't work as well what with all the ectoplasm floating around.

"I assume you have a good reason to interrupt my class."

Danny broke out of his thoughts at the cold voice echoed around the passage. There, standing in the open doorway was a silhouette of a man dressed all in black, his hair long and greasy looking. The witch seemed to stand up straighter, puffing out her chest as she huffed, pointing a finger at the man.

"I have good reasons to Severus. I just so happened to come across one of your students lazing about only moments ago!"

Panic gripped Danny. This man was about to look at him and know straight away he wasn't one of his students. He would be caught out and the questions would follow. Or worst, he'd end up being captured or something. He had only been here minutes and he was already about to blow his cover! Before either of them noticed him Danny did the first thing that came to his mind, he went invisible.

And not a moment too soon. The man gave the witch a skeptical glare, before turning to where Danny had just been. There was a pause till Severus's face suddenly grew displeased, his black eyes hardening. "What kind of joke is this?"

"Joke!? What on earth do you mean? This boy here claims to be one of your–" she turned, stopping short when she saw that there was no one beside her.

"…pupils?"

She walked forward looking down the hall, confusion showing on her face. Danny shifted back soundlessly out of her way, pressing his back into the wall holding his breath. "Where did he go?"

Severus laughed, and not too kindly. "Maybe this boy of yours is a ghost?"

Danny froze and glared at the man in horror. Did he know? Could he sense him using his powers? But his eyes never left the witch. She whipped around, baffled.

"Of course he wasn't a ghost! I spoke to him mere seconds ago, and he looked very much solid!" she hissed, almost whispering "He claimed he was a Slytherin, one of yours! I swear it."

Severus leaned his hand against the door frame, a sneer appearing on his face. "Well. While you go looking for disappearing school boys, I have a lesson to run. If you stumble across any more delinquents then by all means Professor; please, interrupt my class again." And without another word, Severus closed the door with a gentle thud.

"The audacity of him!" muttered the witch, her face flustered. She turned and with a quick look back at the door began to head back towards the stairs, running right through the invisible Danny. She shuddered, bringing her robes closer to her frame as she scanned around. "Why must it always be so cold down here…" with one final glance behind her Danny was alone.

He let out the breath he had been holding in and glanced back at the closed door. That man must have been a wizard! He walked forward, double checking his invisibility this time and softly pressed his ear to the door, not daring to phase his head through in case the man could really sense him. At first, he got nothing, but after a time he concentrated enough to enhance his hearing. With a jolt words flooded into his ears.

"-So powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

Danny heard a mad panic of rummaging of paper and a scratching that he couldn't quite place. Then, over the noise, the teacher spoke harshly "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter"

He pulled away from the door, unable to hide a grin. They were actually learning magic in there! Granted he didn't have a clue what any of that was about, but still. This place really was a school for magic.

But then a gust of mist left Danny's mouth and he shuddered, the calling of the ghost portal bringing all the curiosity out of his mind. Turning ghost he phased through the floor heading deeper into the depths of the school. After passing empty rooms full of mold, cobwebs, and puddles of green water he soon found himself in a narrow, tiny hall. Gliding to where the feeling was at its strongest, stopped when he came to a dead end.

The portal had to be on the other side of this wall. Placing a hand on the stone he could feel the faint throbbing of power. With a deep breath and readying an ecto blast in his other hand, he phased through the stone wall.

The first thing Danny saw was that the small, square room was filled with a bright blue glow, the light dancing on the walls like reflections from water. Dead center in the room, wedged between what looked like the slanted frame of a door was the portal.

 _It wasn't just any old portal, it's a natural portal!_ Danny thought with a start. Natural portals were so rare, constantly disappearing and appearing at random around the world and almost impossible to track. The fact that one was stable like their Fenton portal made his mind race. Boy, would his parents would be jumping in glee at the sight.

Seeing he was alone he let the ecto-energy fade from his hand, surveying the room for anything else that stood out. The chamber was small, empty and had no entrances within, meaning it would be impossible for anyone on the outside to get in. That thought relieved Danny's mind as he realized the possessed human wouldn't be able to get to the portal.

 _Unless_ he thought, _magic let you walk through walls_.

He went up to the portal and stuck his hand into the ectoplasm, feeling the icy rush of power flow through him. He felt strangely…alive, _fully_ alive and normal connected to the portal. Unlike his parent's artificial one at home, this one reminded him what it felt like before the accident. He edged closer, letting his arm sink further. It wouldn't hurt to have a quick look at the Zone. Maybe it looked different twenty years ago?

"Who are you?"

Danny twisted around, firing a fast ectobeam without thinking. He was so confused and lost in the portal that he hadn't noticed the other ghost till it was right behind him. There was a quick cry as the ghost dodged his attack just in time. The blast smashed into the wall, deep cracks forming from the impact into the stone. Rolls of see-through paper and feathered quills flew into the air and with a thud, a book landed heavily onto the floor.

 _Paper?_ Danny looked down at the ghost, swiftly seeing that it was… different. It was so pale and transparent, so unlike the solid and glowing green ghosts he was used to. It also looked much more human, no glowing red eyes or strange features. If it wasn't for his ghost sense and the pale appearance he could have thought it was a living person.

The ghost was a young woman dressed in a long, flowing cloak. Her long black strands of hair billowed around her face as she stared at him in fright. For a moment the two floated there in silence until Danny looked down at the ground which was now covered in transparent papers.

He waited for the fury, for her to attack him and boom some kind of threat for attacking her, declaring she would waste him like all the others did. But nothing happened. He blushed when he saw she wasn't going to attack him, realizing how rash, how stupid he had acted towards her.

"I'm sorry, I- " He slowly flew down and began picking up the papers. Still, she didn't move.

He stuffed as many of the papers that he could under his arm and held out the book. She recoiled from it, disgust on her face as she glared down at him. Danny winced, letting his eyes drop to the floor.

"Damn …I'm so sorry! I thought you were going to attack me and, well you kind of freaked me out, so I do kind of have a reason to-"

Before he could say another word the ghost flew away through the ceiling, leaving him and her things behind.

"WAIT!" Danny called out after her. "You forgot your book!"

Not wanting to leave her stuff he grabbed the last of her papers and rushed up after her. If he wasn't so focused on keeping up, he might have stopped to explore a room full of armor and another filled with strange paintings that he swore he saw move to look after him.

Finally, they ended up in what looked like an abandoned tower room. The ghost quickly turned to Danny, backing away to the windowsill. Her face was now void of any emotion as she stared back at him. Quickly he held the book out again, trying to appear friendly despite his actions before.

"Wait! Um, I really am sorry okay? It's just I'm so used to ghosts sneaking up and attacking me all the time. So I thought you were doing the same, you know, trying to waste me before I got the change to strike first. Ah crud, this isn't making my case any better…"

He dropped the papers gently on the floor and rubbed the back of his neck with a smile. "…I'm kind of new to this school. I just got here from…the Ghost zone. But I swear I didn't mean to cause any trouble!" He dropped his eyes to the wall, debated what to do in case she broke his cover.

A soft tug from the book brought his eyes back up. She had edged closer to him, taking the book from his outstretched hand. Once she had taken it from him she rushed back to the windowsill, kneeling lightly on the sill, her thin fingers smoothing out a crease in the cover. Once sure the book was intact she settled it under her arm. Tilting her head to one side she spoke, her gentle voice ringing out around the room. "Again. Who are you?"

"Oh… I'm Phantom." Danny smiled back, happy she hadn't run away. Or slapped him.

She regarded him for a time, then held out her hand, making the papers fly neatly onto her palm. "Lady Grey."

"Huh?"

"You may call me Lady Grey."

"Lady Grey," Danny repeated. He grinned. "Nice to meet you. I'm sorry that I was a little violent for a first meeting. But I seriously am sorry. But well, you did sneak up on me. What else was I going to do? Let you get a cheap shot at me? - Sorry, that sounds stupid."

Lady Grey watched him while he rambled on. However, the moment he finished she returned to her book, paying no attention to him.

"Um…" Danny hovered closer. "I was wondering. I know it's kind of weird from the guy that almost attacked you, but maybe… Well, maybe you could show me around this place? I guess I don't have any right to ask, and you don't have to if you don't want to-"

"I do not have time to parade around the school with you." Lady Grey stated dryly, flicking a page.

"Right. That's okay, I completely get it that you don't what to show me around. Guess I shouldn't have asked after frightening you." Danny's heart sunk a little. Of course, she wouldn't want to help him. He had attacked her the moment he saw her! It was amazing she was even talking to him so calmly.

Lady Grey sighed mournfully and closed the book with a thud. "I cannot help you, but I can take you to one who can."

"You… can?" Danny couldn't help but sound hopeful. Even though he'd met quite a few ghosts, Danny still was finding it hard to trust them. Besides Clockwork, most wanted to waste him or use his pelt as a rug. It was nice for a change to find one who just wanted to talk to him and even wanted to go so far as to help.

She nodded and glided down. Quickly Danny followed as they phased to the room below, finding it filled with old mattresses and rotting furniture. Like the other room, it seemed that this place hadn't be used in quite a few years. More like a few hundred years from the state of the decay. The moldy smell was so bad that Danny covered his nose, snorting out the smell before it made him sick.

"Do you… _Smell_ it?"

Danny frowned back in confusion, blinking up at Lady Grey "Don't you?"

"I long ago lost my sense of smell and taste. The dead do not need such things."

"Strange. I've never met a ghost that can't smell anymore."

"We are not like you."

Danny stilled. He hadn't transformed in front of her, so how did she know? She caught his sudden wariness, the anxious stare that he sent her way and breathed. "The ghosts at this school are fragments; mere shadows of our living selves. We do not need to be… bodily like you."

He relaxed. "So is that why you're so see-through?"

Lady Grey didn't reply and looked around the room.

"Sir Nicholas?" she called out. Danny frowned. Who on earth would live in this dump? Unless…

Mist escaped his mouth as another ghost flew into the room. Like the Lady Grey, he was almost see-through. He straightening out his funny looking collar and to Danny, his clothes looked like he'd just walk off stage from a Shakespeare play. He all but beamed at the sight of the female ghost, bowing low with his head bobbing wildly.

"Ah! Lady Grey! Do what do I owe the pleasure of serving you with? Have you come to finally review my letters to The Headless Hunt that I requested?"

"Regrettably not, I wish to leave you this young ghost in your hands. I feel you are more appropriate to help him than I."

Sir Nicholas finally noticed Danny hiding behind Lady Grey, who had been astonished at how posh they talked. Suddenly seeing that the new ghost was drifting towards him Danny edged back, his back pressing into the spongy frame of a wardrobe. With a loud laugh, the ghost completely disregarded his distress.

"A new ghost eh? How wonderful! It's been too long since we have had a new face at Hogwarts, and a powerful one by the looks of it. Peeves is most certainly going to have his work cut out for him, and about time too!"

In alarm, Danny caught sight of Lady Grey disappearing from the room. For once he would have liked it if the ghost had stayed a bit longer. This ghost booming voice was freaking out his nerves.

"Now, I think introductions are in order. I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower and hope-to-be-member of The Headless hunt. And you are, dear boy?" He held out his hand, beaming down.

"Ah…Phantom" Danny stuttered, shaking the oddly warm hand. He was overwhelmed at the positive vibes this ghost was giving him. It was all so different from what he was used to that he didn't know how to respond.

"Phantom then. Apologies if this seems like a personal question, but are you pray by chance newly dead? You seem to act quite young in the terms of us ghosts."

Danny blinked. He'd never been asked that question before. "I became-died about a year ago." He stopped himself from saying _became_ _a half-_ _ghost_ just in time.

"My, so young." A look of pity crossed Sir Nicholas's face and Danny felt him squeezed his hand. "I know no words can ease the aching of dying, but I am truly regretful for you. I will say though that the years certainly do get better, not matter how mournful they can become."

He was lost for words. No one had ever had spoken to him like that about the accident, about him becoming a half-ghost. Sam and Tucker had thought his ghost powers were amazing once he had shown them. Same when Jazz had told him she knew. Sure they all gave him words of encouragement and told him constantly that they would be there for him. But none of them seemed to dwell on the fact that Danny was half-dead. It felt nice for once for someone to remind him of that fact and comforted him about it.

He let go of his hand, feeling a cold tingle in his core. "I…thank you, Sir Nicholas de… Mim-si Porpinaton?"

The ghost chuckled back as Danny struggled to pronoun his name. "Just call me Sir Nicholas or Nicholas for short. You do not have to use my full name."

"Thanks, Nicholas."

"Now, let's stop all this talk of death, doom, and gloom! Dear Lady Grey said you needed some assistance?"

Danny reddened and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Yeah, you see I just got here, so I really don't know where I am or what this place is."

"Why, you're at Hogwarts of course! The finest school of witchcraft and wizardry that ever existed."

"This place is called _Hogwarts?_ "

Sir Nicholas frowned, head swaying in his collar. "You truly do not know about Hogwarts?" Danny shook his head and the ghost grinned.

"Then I have much to show you! Come Phantom, I shall give you your own personal welcoming tour!"

Danny blushed in embarrassment as the ghost swept him under his arm, guiding him the wall. "You really don't have to have to that-"

"Nonsense! It would be my pleasure"

They phased through the wall. The old ghost parted from him, turning in a way that Danny could imagine him twisting on his heels. Sir Nicholas gestured Danny to follow, one hand behind his back as the two drifted through the hall.

"Now, I guess I should start with telling you about our Four Founders…"

* * *

 **AN: First of all, thank you all who read, faved, followed and reviewed the first chapter! That was such a motivation builder to get this chapter done. Also, I know "Lady Grey" is called in the books "The Grey Lady". I ended up swapping them around after re-reading. It just sounded odd calling herself a Grey lady.**

 **Next chapter should start picking up in the plot were Danny finally gets to "meet" Harry Potter. *winks***

 **Also, here's the reply to the review that I cannot directly answer:**

 ** _Kit:_** **Thank you, there are quite a few characters I wanted to use that never showed up the films e.g. Peeves. As to Danny getting new powers, I wouldn't say "new powers" and more "new Allies and Enemies" there are two more main characters I want to introduce in a few more chapters but didn't put their names in the characters list due to massive spoilers. I won't tell which fandom(s) those characters are from, but I will say one will test Danny's patience and the other will test his resolution.**


	3. Chapter 3 - All Falling Apart

**_Chapter Three: All Falling Apart_**

* * *

It was well past midnight by the time Sir Nicholas had finished with his "tour". After hours of traveling the halls and listening to the long, detailed recounts of the history of this place from the old ghost, Danny had been shocked to learn Hogwarts was actually a _castle_. A real, medieval castle deep in the highlands of Scotland. That had thrown him big time; realizing for the first time in his life he was in a different country. He would have been ecstatic at the news if the heavy weight of his mission wasn't hanging over his mind. This wasn't time for a holiday, after all.

The longer Sir Nicholas's tour took, all hope of returning to his time within a few days faded away from the sight of the school and its grounds. The school was much bigger on the inside than it appeared on the outside. And it was still a castle! Countless rooms filled with god-knows-what seemed to appear around every corner. There were multiple towers that contacted the wings of the castle together and hidden courtyards that were tucked away between them. The giant lake that boarded the school looked like the castle's huge shadow, and apparently to Sir Nicholas, it was enormously deep, filled with old, forgotten ruins. Even the endless forests and mountains that surrounded the school looked like it would take him weeks, if not months to search for signs of the shade. That very thought was making Danny's head spin with dread at how huge this mission was going to be.

After politely declining Sir Nicholas's offer to stay in his mold old tower room, Danny had found himself in one of the schools many bathrooms. He was there now, gripping onto one of the sinks as he tried the gather his thoughts together. He stared at his exhausted face, his hair a massive mess and sticking up in all directions from flying all day and the grime of the first room. He sniffed, clearing his nose from the dust, then tried the impossible task of smoothing out his hair.

He looked a wreck. All those sleepless nights spent ghost hunting and cram-studying were finally starting to catch up to him. And not to mention for the past four days he had barely slept a wink, dreams filled with nightmares of his evil self-destroying Amity again and everyone he loved plagued him every time he closed his eyes. It was a miracle that fighting his evil-future-self hadn't driven him crazy from how stressed out he'd been about the whole ordeal.

His stomach growled and he leaned down to the tap, filling his stomach with as much water it could carry. It would hold off the hunger for a time, but Danny knew sooner or later he would going to have to find something to eat.

He took one more look in the mirror and went ghost, noticing his aura seemed duller than before. With a loud sigh, he ran a hand through his white hair and fazed through the floor. Taking a moment to get his bearings he returned to the unused classroom. It wasn't like he had anywhere else to stay the night.

He changed back and slumped against one of the walls, grimacing at the clouds of dust he sent into the air. Great, now he was really starting to miss his room, mostly his dust-free bed. Shifting position Danny suddenly felt something dig into his thigh, and a quick search revealed he still had his phone. He completely forgot he hadn't left it in his locker that morning, well, Dash had thrown him _in_ his locker, so he hadn't really been thinking about being a rule-abiding student at the time. Either way, it was good he had something from his time with him, though it wasn't like his phone was going to do much stopping this shade. A thermos would have been so much better.

Danny turned it on, wincing at the brightness of his screen blinded him in the dark. No signal. Not like it mattered. Tucker, Sam, and Jazz weren't even _born_ yet. In fact, almost everyone on his phone didn't exist yet, so who was he going to call?

He turned it off to save the battery and stuffed it back into his pocket with a little more force than needed. This mission was already turning into a disaster. He knew what he had to do, it was simple: stop an evil shade, prevent a kid from getting killed and bam; timeline saved. It was just that he didn't know how. Should he just go all out and blast into each classroom, checking each student? Or should he slowly wait for the shade to make a move? Or should he just go searching now, get it over and done with as fast as possible and wing it?

He groaned and fell on his side, coughing the grime away from him. He wasn't good at this detailed planning stuff. He always worked as a team with his friends and now even Jazz whenever trouble appeared. On his own… he just acted in the moment! Most of the time he had no idea what he was doing, or how to defeat a ghost till the answer just kind of came to him. Right now, his mind was coming up a complete blank. And if he failed…

Danny scrunched his eyes closed and tried to get comfy on the wooden floor. Sleep, that's all he needed. Then he could think of a proper plan in the morning.

* * *

In the end, he barely slept at all. He winced as his numb muscles twitched from laying on the hard surface for too long and stretched his deadened fingers back to life. His stomach was hollow, almost painful, surprising him a little. Seeing that the room was beginning to lighten he pulled himself up, running his hand through his hair to rub away the rising headache. It must have been because he'd be stuck in his ghost form for hours with Sir Nicholas, his energy levels must have dropped faster than he'd thought. He needed food to get his energy back up, and badly.

He stood and stretched, feeling his back pop and bones crack back into place. Walking over to the door Danny found himself struggling to call up his ghost powers. Gritting his teeth, he became intangible long enough to phase through the door. Once out into the hallway he froze, inhaling.

It was the smell of food. He suddenly smelt the lovely scent of butter and bacon, a warm, smoky smell that his auntie's kitchen always smelt like in the mornings when they visited for Christmas. Not like the odd, burnt smelt that was his mom's cooking. Actual, perfectly cooked breakfast. His mouth watered, feeling his ghost core surge at the thought of a quick energy boost. He followed the smell till he came back to the door that led to the large entryway. Hesitating, remembering what happened last time, he phased silently through. Checking to make sure the coast was clear, he quickly headed the other side, this time his eyes checking for any students, teachers or cats.

The smell was coming from the room with the long, massive tables. Leaning against the doorframe he peeked in, seeing kids of all ages sitting eating breakfast. He was about to ease back behind the door frame, but the sight of the great hall stopped him dead in his tracks. The sight he saw was incredible, so incredible he all but forgot he was supposed to be hiding.

Owls of all kinds were flying about the high-ceiling hall, parcels, and letters in their grip as the swooped away in a crazy, organized sort of way. The roof itself looked open to the sky like an illusion had been placed upon the stone to reflect the day outside. But Danny's eyes were glued to the tables. Golden plates were filled with so many foodstuffs. Toast, eggs, bacon, and sausages were only some of the foods that were piled high. It was so much that he crinkled his nose to try and block it out, his enhanced senses suddenly overpowered by the sickly mash of smells. It was making him dizzy.

He was just about to go invisible when he felt a soft breeze beside him. Jumping he looked down as two young girls, so similar they had to be twins, walked past. The pair gave him a puzzled look before going back to their talk; flicking their long braids over their shoulders as they giggled. They paid no mind to his startled expression.

Confused as to why hadn't pinpointed him and yelled 'intruder!', Danny looked back into the hall, this time seeing that many of the students were dressed in casual, some even still in pajamas. Unlike his moment with the witch, he could blend in easier here. And if those girls hadn't said anything…

He walked out into the open, over to the closest bench and sat at its edge, nervously smoothing down his shirt. But no one paid attention to him, too busy talking, eating or reading. With one more glace to make such, he was completely safe, he couldn't help but smile at his good future. Quickly he loaded a plate and began wolfing down the food, trying hard not to appear desperate in case he looked funny.

When the worst of his hunger dealt with he slowed down and started looking around him. Seeing this as a good time to start his mission he checked to see if any of the students around were possessed, looking quickly into their eyes. But from what Danny could see everyone around him were all clear. He strengthened his hearing and while stuffing more bacon into his mouth, listened.

"- You know how Professor Binns classes are-"

"–Win the Quidditch Cup-"

"-So much Homework! Professor McGonagall must-"

"-Confundo Charm I bet!-"

"–Broomstick in front of Malfoy-"

"- He used an Expulso spell! That's an O.W.L level right?-"

"-Certainly talked about flying a lot-"

Danny abruptly stopped eating. _Did he hear, right? Flying?_ Looking over to who had spoken down the table, spotting a small group of kids huddled close chatting. They must have been young, way younger than him, as they looked shorter than most of the students around them. They looked excited like they too still couldn't quite believe that they were here, like Danny. The one that was talking about flying however had an annoying scowl on his face, pushing his large, round glasses back up the bridge of his nose. Another boy sitting next to him, one with fiery red hair that put even Jazz's hair to shame leaned forward, grinned broadly.

"You know that's all talk, right? Malfoy's got to be lying."

There were two others sitting across from the boys. The only girl with them was reading while she ate, book propped up with a pile of others so she could still eat without having to stop. The other boy beside her was opening a small parcel, a barn owl sitting calmly next to him. At the talk from the redhead, he stopped uniting the string and frowned.

"I don't know Ron… Gran always talks about how flying is dangerous. And how it's supposed to be really difficult."

"It's easy, once you learn how."

The one with the glasses turned to his friend in surprise. "You've flown before?"

The redhead, this Ron, blushed back making his freckles disappear briefly. "Borrowed Fred's Cleansweep sometimes back at home, things bloody awful, always trying to buck you off. But I learned the basics."

It was weird for Danny, listening to some kids talk about flying surrounded by owls and magic. It painted an odd picture that he was still having a hard time believing. But seeing as the kids obviously weren't possessed he turned back to his breakfast with a shrug.

He hadn't taken more than two mouthfuls when the kid with the parcel yelled, voice filled with delight.

"It's a Remembrall!" Curious Danny looked back at them, noticing others nearby were doing the same. The boy held up a strange, glass orb that fit in the palm of his hand. "Gran knows I forget things all the time! This here tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red- Oh…"

The boy's face fell when the orb glowing a bright scarlet, smoky red swirling around the glass ominously.

"…you've forgotten something…"

Danny chuckled along with the other students around him, just getting the joke. He turned back to his food, picking up a pitcher of orange juice, starting to feel more relaxed in the setting by the minute. He still couldn't believe all this magic existed. Boy, wouldn't Jazz be having a field day trying to explain the science behind it. And Sam would absolutely love this place, what with its gothic appearance and freaky, dark feel. The magic would also fascinate her to no end either, but she'd probably go nuts seeing owls carrying stuff for other people. He had thought ghosts and his half -ghostness was mystical and bizarre. But all this took the cake. At the thought, Danny frowned and took a sip from the cup. No, even around all these witches and wizards, he was still a freak.

"What's going on?"

Danny froze mid-mouthful. No way, That voice!

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."

Danny slowly put his cup down, heart racing.

"Just looking."

He saw in the corner of his eye three people walk away behind him, snickering as they went. _Act normally_ he thought, hunching over to make himself appear smaller. _Stay calm. She won't see you if you remain calm._

"Thank you, Professor."

"That's quite alright, Longbottom, I could see Mr. Malfoy was up to no… _YOU!_ "

Danny flinched, there was no doubt that 'you' was for him. He turned to face the witch, confirming his fear. It was her, the cat lady. There was a sudden stillness around the hall, a paused that the witch's words had caused. All eyes turning to them as the witch glared down at Danny. The students suddenly knew, suddenly realized he was wrong, and in deep trouble. He gulped, tensing. There was no way he could turn invisible now. He had horribly trapped himself with his carelessness.

 _Oh_ _Crud._

She seemed to suddenly grow in height, her eyes flashing behind her glasses. "You…have some nerve breaking the rules and avoiding your punishment like you did."

"I…Um, I-" Danny couldn't think I a single word that would get him out of this mess. He shifted one leg over the bench, ready to spring away if he needed to. She saw his panicked start on escaping and marched forward, robe swinging around her like a cape. There were giggles and murmurs echoing around the hall as students watched as the witch stood in front of him, excited to see someone getting chewed out.

"My office. Now."

That was all Danny needed to bolt, realizing if he didn't, he was going to ruin everything. He moved like lightning, the ectoplasm in his body helping him twist around the bench in incredible speed. All thoughts of hiding his abnormality vanished in fear of an unknown enemy as he sprinted towards the door, knowing that the moment he got out of their sight he could disappear. In his edge of his vision, he saw the wide and shocked eyes of the students, unable to believe the speed he had bolted.

 _"Incarcerous!"_

There was a loud pop and suddenly Danny felt something twist tight around his body, his arms and legs snapping together. With a gasp, he smashed into the marble floor, tasting blood as he bit his tongue. He heard gasps and murmurs around him and twisting around he saw in shock that ropes had wrapped around his body, trapping him.

The witch rushed forward to him with a stick in her hand. He panicked, pulling at the ropes. But the more he struggled the tighter they seemed to get. It felt like he was slowly being choked, his lungs and heart squeezed. When she was almost upon him Danny had had enough and phased the ropes away with a grunt. No way was he end up getting zapped by some magic spell! In a second the rope fell through his body, landing in a heap on the floor. He saw the witch's eyes widened when she realizing the rope had parted from him, hesitating when she grasped that Danny wasn't some normal kid.

He sprung up onto his hands and knees but to his horror he saw a crowd of students by the door, blocking his path. The witch was almost upon him now, hand reaching down to grab his shirt when all logic left his thoughts. He needed to get away! He had no idea what these people could do with him, and after dealing with Freakshow he knew magical things equaled a lot of pain, misery, and misfortune from him. With a deep breath, he pulled energy from his core.

And phased through the floor.

He had no idea what the hell he'd been thinking. Before he sunk completely and what he was doing suddenly dawned on him, he looked up at the witch. The shock was plastered on her face. He could see the kids behind her, their eye's showing disbelief. He had been so stupid. He had blown his cover in less a day!

He blamed his pathetic luck.

He fell from the roof, not able to fly as a human. He just caught sight of a huge table below as he smashed into it, sending pots and plates flying. The table cracked under the force and he found himself winded, the air whooshing from his lungs. For a moment, he fought for air, pulling himself slowly up as he threw away the rope that had followed him. It was then he saw he was surrounded by creatures.

They were small, big eared and big eyed beings dressed in rags and odd bits of clothing. One screamed, running away waving a spoon in its hand. The others were slower to react, but they all had the same look on their faces at the sight of him. Terror.

Danny scrammed up and dashed towards the wall, sending cutlery and the creatures tumbling back. He just wanted out of here! He ran through the wall, smashing into another on the other side. In a last save he pushed himself off, sprinting down the hall as fast as his legs go. He ran away from the weird creatures, the witch and the hall of students. As he ran only one thought crossed his freak out mind.

He was so screwed.

At the end of the hall, he sprinted through a door, not even caring to open it. All notion of hiding his powers vanished as he dashed down stone passageways. As he ran Danny realized he was in the same dungeon-looking area from yesterday and sighed with relief when he remembered the ghost portal. He didn't dare to hide in the classroom again, right now the Ghost Zone was one place he knew no one would find him.

He gripped the edge of a corner and literally swung around using his speed as momentum-

Only to crash into the back of someone.

The person squeaked as Danny leap to the side, twisting on his heels as a frightened man tumble to the ground. He was dressed like the witch, his long purple robes madly flying out in all directions as he tried the reorganize himself. However, on the top of his head was a peculiar, large purple turban that smelt strongly of garlic and something…else. Something foul.

The smell hit Danny's nose like a punch, making him gag at the disgusting odor. It was so bad it made him back away from the wizard, his nose wrinkling in disgust as he covered it with his hand. At the sound the wizard whipped up, eyes wide as dinner plates as he trembled at the sight of him.

Danny was about to speak but found his stomach churn at the stench. There was something repelling about the odor and he felt his ghost core flare into life. It was bad like he was smelling a corpse or something like it. With one more stare at the shaking man, Danny ran, heading down a flight of steps that would take him deeper into the dungeon.

Once he knew the wizard couldn't see him he lunged forward, turning ghost mid-jump. Now able to fly he phased straight down to the portal room and all but threw himself into the ectoplasm. It was like he had suddenly dived into a pool, and he curled up like he'd just cannoned balled in, letting himself float in the zone imagining he was lost in space. Taking a deep breath he let the energy flare into his core, letting it's strange, cold power calm him down.

He was safe for now. With any luck, none of the teachers or students would know about the portal or even think he'd be here. Exhaling the breath he'd been holding he pulled his head up, looking around.

The ghost zone looked exactly like it did back at home. Green and purple ectoplasm swirled around him, doors of all shapes and sizes floating mid-air. The only thing that stood out from here was a small stone platform, the same oddly purple color that most things in the Zone shared. It was so bizarre, actually feeling safe inside the Ghost Zone of once, instead of fearing that he was about to get wasted by one of his enemies. He flew over to the floating rock, sitting down with his knees pulled up to his chest.

He'd mucked up. Sure, there was no way they would know he was a half ghost as he hadn't turned into a ghost in front of them. But his human side would now be recognized as the freak who phased through the floor. It was obvious that even wizards with all their magic didn't just go through solid objects like he did.

He sighed and flopped onto his back, putting a forearm over his face. Maybe he should go back and pretend he was a full ghost? That he could make himself appear living…Ah, who was he kidding! These guys wouldn't be as clueless as the people of Amity Park. They already believed in the supernatural, so they would know all about ghosts. Probably. They could easily figure out if his answers were lies. They could even just ask one of the other ghosts and found other themselves since the other ghosts seemed chill living with the living.

But now, the horrible truth of how difficult his mission was going to be now dawned on him. The students now knew he was different, the teachers most likely already being told about him. How could he roam freely around the school now if he'd have to watch his back 24/7? His only advantage, his only way of hiding, and he'd blown it in less than a day.

Danny ended up laying there for hours, not wanting to head back into the school. All he could think about then was of home, and of all the places he should be instead of here.

"Phantom?"

He stilled at the voice and pushed his arm up, looking over at Lady Grey. She had just warped in from the portal, looking her usual emotionless self.

"What do you want?" Danny couldn't stop the harshness creeping into his voice. He was so lost in what to do that he was beginning to hate every reminder that he was stuck in the past. That this wasn't _his_ Ghost Zone.

She floated over, kneeling next to him on the platform with her cloak tucked neatly under her. She sat there with him in silence for a while, looking out into the Ghost Zone before she spoke.

"The school is filled with quite a peculiar rumor today. That a young boy dissolved through the floor of the great hall. Escaping from Professor McGonagall, disappearing without a trace into the depths of the school."

She paused, waiting to see if Danny would speak on his own accord. When he didn't she sighed mournfully. "That was you, was it not?"

He didn't reply, wanting to avoid any type of conversation on the subject for as long as possible. Didn't want to speak and in case his emotions suddenly boiled over. However, the Lady Grey merely sat there opening up her book, waiting.

"Aren't you going to ask?" He finally said.

She stilled mid page turn.

"Aren't' you going to ask me how? _What I_ _am?_ " Danny hissed the words, anger building. He didn't like being mean, especially to a ghost that wasn't hostile to him. But boy, was he angry about all that had happened. "You all know ghosts can't really act like the living person. Or look human enough without overshadowing someone. _Or_ eat normal stuff for that matter! So, well, are you going to demand to know how much of a freak I am? Tell the school that 'hey, just FYI, there's a freaky half-ghost walking around your school at the moment!'"

"No."

Danny looked back, seeing the Lady Grey close her book, still looking out in the Zone. "You are unique, that I can now see. However, I will not delve into your private matters if you do not wish me to."

"Really?" Danny raised his eyebrow. "You seriously don't care? The thing is you might say that, and the other ghosts around here like Sir Nicholas might too. But others in this school there won't." He put his arm back over his eyes. "I can't go back there now. Not without being interrogated, or captured or…. Much worse."

"Why do you think that child? Do you truly believe those at the school will resent and fear you for your strange existence? Indeed, I have never heard of one-half dead in all my afterlife or living for that matter. But I believe not all in Hogwarts are such single-minded. We ghosts here at Hogwarts have lived in harmony among the living for hundreds of years now, even with our tragic, mournful afterlives. Even our trickster Peeves is accepted as part of this castle's history. I cannot, and will not, even imagine the Headmaster hurting you in such a way you are thinking. He is a man who allows action to be the judge of the person, not what they possess."

Danny was surprised how passionate she sounded about the subject, it was the first time he'd heard her speak more than a few sentences. Sitting up he watched as she rose, floating over to the portal. With a small nod of her head, Lady Grey gestured Danny to follow.

"Come. It would not be wise to remain here forever. Where you must be, is in there."

Danny frowned. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean, correcting your problems before they worsen usually is best. I believe your issue is a lack of communication."

That made him sigh. "You don't get it. I'm a half-ghost. Just a freak who's got the powers of a ghost. They're never going to be okay with that."

"I disagree."

"You didn't see their faces when I phased through the floor." Danny huffed, crossing his arms. "I read "Total weirdo" there."

Lady Grey remain silence, watching him with haunting eyes.

"You're not letting me stay here for the rest of my life, aren't you?"

"No."

Danny hesitated, an idea came to his mind. Would it be worth telling her? She was helping him and seemed to accept him. He took a deep breath and tested it.

"Fine. I'll go back and face the music. But _only_ if you answer a question I have."

"…Very well."

"Do…you know if any of the students in the school are, well, um, _possessed_?" he floated to her, trying to work out her reaction. He thought it was time to get another's opinion on his mission and some well-needed help.

"I do not think so. The ghosts that enter Hogwarts are never of ill willed, the headmaster would never allow such beings that could hurt his pupils to remain within."

"Oh." Danny's shoulders slumped. Just great.

"But, if this is your purpose for being at Hogwarts, a possession, then in my honest opinion, it might not be a student."

He looked up. "You mean one of the teachers could be-"

"Many are powerful in the ways of magic, it is possible one has the knowledge to hide their control. I would…look there."

"So it could be a teacher!" he grinned. And actual start, a goal. "Thanks, you have no idea how helpful you've been."

She nodded and continued back through the portal to Hogwarts, leaving Danny to his thoughts. Now he had an objective. And actual goal he could follow up on. He would watch each teacher and look out for anything eerie about them. And when he figured out who the possessed teacher was, all he had to was defeat them and save the day. Now that was a plan!

He rushed out of the Ghost Zone and turning invisible, soared up into the school. He was surprised to find that night had fallen and the halls empty, the time had flown so fast away from him. Well, this was perfect for him anyway. He turned back, landing with a soft thud in a random hallway. One deep breath and confident nod he set off, moving with purpose now. Now with a goal set, he could finally start on his mission!

He would first spy on the teachers who patrolled the school at night. He had learned from Sir Nicholas that they would guard the halls trying to catch students who were skipping curfew. At night, there were more chances the shade would muck up and reveal itself too, so he just had to wait, watch and force the shade out of the person's body-

 _Thump!_ "Ow!"

Danny jumped as his foot connected something soft. It moved under his shoe, moaning from the impact he'd made. Puzzled he brought his hands up, forming a small green ball of ectoplasm on the tips of his fingers. Once he saw what it was though, he quickly hid it in fright.

It was a boy.

The kid groaned, clutching his stomach where he'd had socked him. Danny was confused as to why there was a kid sleeping in the middle of the hallway in the dead of the night. He was torn with just leaving the kid and turn invisible, and hoping that the kid didn't bruise up that bad. But his hero side won out in the end. He knelt, looping a hand under the kid's arm to help.

"What are you doing laying down in the hallway? It's like the middle of the night!"

"I'm sorry." the boy rubbed his stomach, leaning on Danny's arm. "But I got locked out- of the…"

The boy looked up at Danny and both of them gasped in recognition. It was the kid from breakfast, the one with the red glass ball!

"You're-" the kid leaned away, eyes wide. Danny himself stood up, ready to run.

"-I'm coming with you."

They both froze and turned at the sound of voices approaching. _They sound familiar,_ Danny thought with a frown.

"You are _not_."

"Did you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you and you can back me up."

"You got some nerve-"

He watched as the three kids from breakfast rounded the corner. The boy with the glasses stopped abruptly at the sight of Danny, making the redhead behind bump into his back with a yelp.

"Hey! Harry what-"

The boy's jaw dropped at the sight of Danny, who was now trying to slowly back away without looking too obvious. There was strained silence as four pairs of eyes gaped at him. Just as he was about to bolt the red head grinned, pushing in front of his friend.

"You're that guy from this morning! The one who vanished into the floor!"

 _Oh_ _Crud…_

* * *

 **AN: This chapter ended up completely different than what I first intended. Originally, Danny gets away from Professor McGonagall and phases through the wall unseen. He then hides out in the classroom till night, bringing on the next scene. But when I started writing it, it just… _Evolved_. Next minute Danny's blowing secrets, fazing through floors and freaking out House Elves. I quite like this version better but…now I have to completely change my plot outline so everything makes sense. *sigh* Oh well, back to the drawing board!**

 **Once again, replies to reviews I cannot PM.**

 ** _Kit:_** **I guess it makes sense calling her "Grey Lady" since the ghosts in HP are written as transparent beings, though you are right it's quite derogatory. And Danny's is the kind of character that can go Gun ho without thinking of the outcomes. He's actually very destructive when he wants to be, makes one wonder if Hogwarts will still be standing after this!**

 ** _Hufflepuff OC:_** **Thank- you! I wanted to write something different in the DP-HP crossover that was more…hmmm…Plot/action focused? Something that tests Danny without giving him magic? Not sure, though I think I didn't want to write a Fanfic were Harry and Danny quickly become BFFs and go about destroying Voldemort. Wanted the story to have more backbone. And I'm grateful I'm on holidays to update so fast, might be a delay in Feb by a few days. Though I doubt I'll be able to stop writing this! (My teachers are going to hate me…)**

 **And to you, two Guests, Thank you so much.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Midnight Troubles

**_Chapter Four: Midnight Troubles_**

* * *

"Yep, that's me…" Danny moved back till his back was against the stone wall, comforted by the fact that if they started yelling spells at him he could just phase through it.

"That. Was. _Wicked!_ " The redhead's grin widening, moving closer. "How'd did you do it? I've never even heard of a spell that makes you go through objects like you did. That has to easily be an Newts level charm at least!"

"Err." Danny didn't know what to say. _What on earth was a Newts?_ "Well, I… Just kind of do it?"

The kid he'd kicked got to his feet, edging around back to the safety of his friends. "You mean, you can cast a spell without a wand?"

He just stared dumbfounded at the kid. "…Yeah?"

"That's _impossible_." He was taken by surprised when the girl marched forward, stopping right in front of him whit her eyes narrowing as she glared up at Danny. "You can't just cast a advance spell without a wand. That's ridiculous. Not even the greatest wizards of all time can cast that level magic without some kind of magical tool."

"I-" He looked at all four of them, mind racing. "Of-of course I use a wand. Can't you…take a joke?"

The girl's eyes narrowed further, reading every emotion that crossed his face. "Really? I didn't see you holding a wand."

"Well, you weren't looking close enough, kid."

"Oh, lay off him Hermione." The redhead rolled his eyes, pushing his way next to Danny. "Does it matter how he did it? All that matters are did you see the look on Professor's McGonagall's face; it was priceless!"

The other two boys laughed as they remembered that morning. But the girl, Hermione, merely scowled and turned back to Danny. She watched him like a hawk, eyes searching for something to give away all his secrets. It unnerved him, her stare. It was like she was glaring into his personality.

"Who are you? From what I heard about you from the other professors, none of them have seen you before or taught you. So, you're evidently are not a student here at Hogwarts."

"I'm Danny. And I am a student." he crossed his arms and frowned. She was way too nosy for her own good.

She didn't like his answer. "You-"

"I'm Ron Weasley." The redhead said cutting the girl off, offering a hand. "The talkative one here's Hermione."

The girl huffed in reply, turning her attention the other things.

"And I'm Neville Longbottom."

Danny cringed and rubbed the back of his neck when he saw the kid still holding his stomach. "Sorry about that, I've got a killer front kick. Though wasn't really expecting to find anyone lying on the floor this late."

Neville simply smiled and shook his head. "It's okay. It's my fault that I got locked out of the common room in the first place."

Danny smiled faintly. He seriously just wanted out of here, but didn't want to appear rude in front of the girls investigating eye. "So, we got Ron, Hermione, and Neville." He nodded to each of them in turn and looked over to the last member of the group." And you are?"

The boy with the glasses hesitated, almost like he was afraid to answer. It was a curious response; one Danny hadn't expected. Was the kid afraid of him? It wouldn't surprise him if he did though, the people of Amity park were terrified at the mere sight of a ghost. It was possible that witches and wizards held the same opinions.

"I'm Harry…Harry Potter."

Danny could feel the others turn their eyes to him, almost like they were waiting for him to respond, especially the girl's. He felt nervous from all the attention and looked away from the stares. Was this kid name such a big deal? Sounded pretty common to him.

"Harry then. Nice to meet you."

The boy blinked up at him in disbelief, his green eyes confused. To Danny, it seemed like his reply wasn't the answer he'd been expecting him to say. Ron opened his mouth to speak but Harry quickly cut him off, blushing.

"Good – Well look, Neville and-" Harry quickly looked back at Danny. "-Danny right? We've really got to be somewhere so we'll see you later-"

"Don't leave me!" Neville shouted the words, making everyone flinch. "I don't want to stay here alone! The Bloody Baron's been passed twice already!"

Ron looked down at his watch and then back up at Hermione and Neville, an annoyed look on his face. "If either of you gets us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and use it on both of you."

Hermione was about to protest before Harry hissed at her to be quiet and with a quick nod, beckoned the group forward. Danny watched the four walked away with amusement, noting the rebellious vibe he was getting from them as they soundlessly moved down the hall. So even in a magical school, there were still rule breaks here too. But still, he was curious as to what on earth those kids were doing so late at night? Nicholas had said the teachers patrolled the school at night to protect them, so whatever these kids were doing couldn't be safe. Or good. It was tempting to following them, go invisible and see what the fuss was about. But he had a mission to start.

"Aren't you coming?" One of the boys, Neville, called back, stopping Danny in his tracks.

"Best I don't. You guys might get in trouble because of me."

Ron laughed back, nodding happily. "You should! Can you imagine the look on Malfoy's face when we turn up with the guy who used advanced level magic? He and Crabbe will be petrified at the thought you'll do something to them!"

Danny couldn't help feel a twinge of irritation at that. He didn't like to be used, especially as a means to bully someone else for their enjoyment. But all the same, he shrugged, his curiosity getting the better of him. And another thought crossed his mine; if the shade was walking around Hogwarts at night, these kids could get into serious danger. "Fine, I'll guess I could tag along for a bit."

Ron grinned. "Perfect, I can't wait to see Malfoy's smug face at that!"

"You won't see anyone's face when you're expelled," Hermione whispered, earning a glare from Ron.

Danny watched in amusement as the kids began to sneak their way around the school. They were darting along the corridors ever on the lookout for patrolling teachers, moving around like every noise was a danger, and scolded him when they saw him cruising down the hall without care, hands in pockets. They were so amateur is was kind of hilarious. They moved like they totally thought they were invisible, when they made too much noise, hid around corners still with their feet sticking out. If there really was a shade around one of these halls, these kids would've been spotted a mile away. Total rookies at their best. Though they needn't have worried. He enhanced his hearing, to the point he could tell no one was nearby. And if he did hear something, he'll have plenty of time to warn them.

They returned to the giant marbled staircase, and after a pause rushed up the third floor. They dashed along, quickly making their way inside a room labeled "Trophy room". He remembered this room from Sir Nicholas's tour, " _A room dedicated to the achievements of Hogwarts greatest, I myself among them you know!_ " The kids made their way to the far wall, edged along it instead of passing through the many displays, holding cups, shields, and plates that sat in large glass cases.

In the far corner the kids finally stopped, listening for any sound. To Danny's surprise Harry and Ron pulled out sticks from their back pockets and held them up like swords. _That must be those wands that they were talking about_. He peered at the wands closes, interested to find that other than the craved handle there was nothing oddly weird about the sticks.

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered. The other kids nodded, a feeling of relief passed around them. So, they didn't want to be here in the first place.

Suddenly a scraping noise echoed in the next room, making them all jump.

A door creaked open, a strange shuffling sound dragged alone the ground followed by an evil chuckle. "Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

Danny, with a quick glance at the horror-struck kids to make sure they wouldn't see the glow of his eyes, enhanced his vision. He caught sight of a wicked looking man slinked into the room, followed by a large tabby cat. For a panicked moment he thought it was the cat lady again, only to realize the cat had different markings and colour.

He felt a small tug on his sleeve and Harry signalled madly at them to follow him. The kids pressed themselves closer to the wall, scurrying towards a door on the other side of the room hold their breath. The man moved slowly around, an amber light abruptly shining from an old oil lamp he carried. "They're in here somewhere…Probably hiding."

Once they snuck out the side door, they found themselves in a long gallery full of suits of armor. Harry, pressing his finger to his lips, guided them down the hall. Their footsteps tapped softly on the marble floor, ringing a little too much for Danny's likening. Just as they neared the end of the hallway there was a loud thud behind them. Neville squeaked and bolted forward in fright- only to trip. As he fell Neville grabbed onto Ron's waist and the two fell right into one of the large suits of armor. Danny tried to dash forward and grab the back of Neville's shirt, but it was too late. There was a mighty crash as bits of the armor clanged against stone as the armor went flying.

 _"Run!"_ yelled Harry.

The kids bolted and broke into a sprint down the hallway. They no longer cared if the man was following behind them or not. Danny was hesitated to follow, incredible annoyed that the boy had _yelled_ when they were supposed to be stealth. What the devil had he been thinking!? He wanted to just go invisible and wait for the drama to calm down, and leave those stupid kids to get catch and thrown into detention, or whatever magic school have for detention. But he couldn't just suddenly vanish! He chewed his lip as he realized he was now stuck in an odd position. He could not just abandon these kids, not after they'd seen and talked to him. And what if they got in trouble? What if the shade bumped into them and seriously hurt them, or killed them! He couldn't let that happen on his watch.

He swiftly caught up to them and matched their speed, glancing behind to see if the man had opened the door yet. It remained closed, for now. Hoping the evil-looking man was half-deaf.

"In here!" hiss Harry, surprising Danny as he pulled back a tapestry to reveal a hidden passage. They tumbled in, running down the dusty, cobweb filled passage. After what seemed like forever they burst through the other side, now miles away from the trophy room.

"I think we've lost him." Harry panted. The kids all doubled over trying to catch their breath, Neville sounded like he could barely breathe through his nose. Danny, seeing it would look weird if he wasn't breathless himself, intensify his breathing, leaning against the wall trying to look drained. Looks like all though times faking he was still pathetic in gym class where paying off.

"I _told_ \- you." Hermione panted, clutching her side. "I told you this…would happen."

"We've- got to get back to Gryffindor Tower" Ron said. "Quickly as- possible."

"Good thing it's safe now." Danny spun back to the hidden passage, expanding his hearing for any sound of heavy footsteps. "Doesn't look like he followed us. You got lucky."

"Doesn't mean where safe from Flinch. He and Ms Norris are looking out for us now. Just our luck he ends up telling Snape or McGonagall."

Danny looked at Ron, eyebrow raise. As fun as it was to run around with this kids getting themselves into trouble, he still had no idea why they were here. "That reminds me. What on earth where you kids doing up to in the trophy room? Doubt you wanted to do some late-night site seeing."

Harry, who had just got his voice back turned to Danny, reddening. "We kind of challenged Malfoy to a wizard dual…"

"A dual?"

"Yeah…"

His eyebrow raise up his brow, looking at the little kids talk about 'duelling'. He couldn't imagine it, these two and some other kids fighting with a bunch of sticks in their hands. At least, it would have been fascinating to watch.

"Malfoy tricked you," Hermione scolded finally, pushing her mass of curls out of her face. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you — Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, and Malfoy must have been the one who tipped him off."

The boys didn't answer her, starting to walk towards the end of the hall. But from the redness on their ears, both of them obviously realized that they had fallen into a trap. Harry straighten, marching down the hall with a scowl. He turned back to look at them. "Let's get out of here."

Danny gasped, icy mist pouring out of his mouth before he could stop it. And the kids saw it clearly in the moonlit hall.

They all looked at each other in shock. Danny in horror that a ghost was nearby and the four kids because he was unexpectedly spewing fog right in front of them.

Hermione gasped. "What was-"

The doorknob of a classroom rattled and in a whoosh, something came shooting out right in front of them with a chackling laugh. The kids twisted around and groaned in union, obviously knowing who it was. But Danny stiffen, loosening his shoulders at the ready at the sight of the little ghost in front of them. This ghost wasn't like Lady Grey, it was like _him_. Green, real and very solid.

The small ghost twisted in the air above them, his bold, checked suit standing making him appear like an odd little butler, or the guy you see at parties that you just know is going to embarrass you from the way they dress. His curly, red hair float wildly about as he grinned at them and squealed, beaming in delight.

"Shut up, Peeves." hissed Ron. "Please- you'll get us thrown out."

The ghost cackled, waggling his finger at the kids. "Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties?"

" _Please Peeves! Shut it_!"

Peeves cackled at their distress, but stopped shot at the sight of Danny. He whizzed over the kid's heads, hovering until he was right in his face. Danny didn't flinch, merely glaring back at the little ghost defiantly. This odd behaviour caused the little ghost to frown, befuddled at what he was sensing from Danny.

"Somin's off about _you_. You feel different than all the little kiddies around Hogwarts. What are ya?"

Danny scowled and crossed his arms, debating whether to flash his eyes green in warning. But then he remembered the others.

"I think your mistaken, Kid."

Peeves gasped and puffed out his chest, faking an offended look. "Peeves ain't no little kid! I'm a full grown, _responsible_ adult!"

Danny raised an eyebrow. He doubted that.

They glared each other down and Peeves sniffed like he was hoping his nose could tell him what was wrong. "To me, you feel like a Ghosty, but your got living scents mixed in too…Weirdo."

Danny twitched and flicked his eyes back to the kids, a counter to his remark already forming on his lips. Peeves caught the movement, breaking eye contact with him and turning his attention back to the students.

"Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please," Harry begged.

Danny noted the curious look Hermione was giving him. Damn! she really was too smart for her own good!

"Should tell Filch, I should," said Peeves almost kindly, but his eyes glittered wickedly. "It's for your own good, you know.

"Get out of the way." snapped Ron, and to both Danny and Peeves surprise, punched out at him. Peeves merely when intangible and Ron's fist passed harmlessly through. However, Peeves cackled and took a deep breath.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

The kids didn't wait and ran from the screaming ghost. Danny, however, was a bit more uncertain. Seeing how Peeves was grinning madly he recognized that the ghost was merely playing tricks on them. Relaxing at the thought Peeves wasn't about to start shooting ectoblasts everywhere Danny followed the kids, who had made it to a door at the other end of the hall. Ron grabbed its handle and pulled- only to find it locked.

"This is it!" Ron moaned, as he tugged helplessly at the door. "We're done for! This is the end!"

Footsteps began to sound at the other end of the hall as Peeves shouting grew shriller.

"Oh, move over." Hermione snarled. She grabbed Harry's wand and tapped the lock. " _Alohomora_!"

With a gentle click, the door swung open. They tumbled in, quickly shutting it. The kids quickly pressed their ears to the door, listening. But Danny was looking into the room, hoping to survey it before they enter. Only, he stared in horror at what was in front of him. No way, that thing couldn't possibly be real!

"Which way did they go, Peeves?"

In the edge of Danny's mind, he could hear Filch talking to the ghost, but he could only focus on the giant sleeping form in front of him.

"Say _please._ "

"Don't mess with me Peeves, now where did they go?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please."

"All right — please."

Danny watched as the thing started to wake, its _noses_ twitching. He felt Neville turn from the door and caught sight of it too, mouth dropping in fright.

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say anything if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!"

There was a loud string of curses and the sound of heavy footsteps moving away.

"He thinks this door is locked," Harry whispered. "I think we'll be okay — get _off_ , Neville! _What?_ "

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned and saw the horror that Danny and Neville were seeing. Ron and Harry paled, while Hermione squeaked, gripping Harry's wand tight.

It was a dog, a massive dog that glared down that them. On its stocky body were three snarling heads, fangs bared and drooling. The dog observed them for a bit, lifting one of its giant paws and banging it to the floor. The kids were frozen in fear, trembling as it edged closer, sniffing.

Danny's mind was racing, what was he going to do? Fighting the dog would be child play for him. Only if he was alone, that is. With the kids, there the risks of them getting hurt was way too high for him to risk it. He flinched out of his thoughts as the dog snarled. Without warning it sprung at them, jaws snapping.

The kids screamed, reaching for the door handle. But Danny didn't hesitate. He threw himself in front of the kids. In seconds he transformed, bright light startling both dog and the kids. He raised his hand's palms up and called forth his strongest shield he could, green light fizzing in his hands.

It slammed into his shield with an almighty clang. Finding the way block the three-headed dog thrashed upon the barrier, clawing and chewing at the surface. Gritting his teeth Danny glanced over his shoulder noticing the kids just standing there watching him, jaws dropped and shaking.

"W-What-"He struggled as the dog strengthened its attack. "-Why are you just standing there?"

Danny huffed, digging his toes into the stone and with a cry flung his shield away, sending the dog soaring down the corridor with it.

"RUN!" Danny thundered, snapping them out of their shock as his eyes flash neon green. Without another word, they bolted from the room. Danny quickly followed, slamming the door shut. He watched as the kids sprint away and sighed. Just great, now he'll have to explain why he suddenly transformed into a glowing hazmat-wearing ghost. Just as he was about to fly after them he saw Peeves phase into visibility. The little man giggled and took a deep breath, ready to once again reveal their position. Danny shot forward, hands raised.

"STU-"

Quickly he covered Peeves's mouth with a gloved hand, stopping him. "I wouldn't if I was you. Don't you know the story of the boy who cried wolf?"

Peeves turned, eyes widening as he saw a ghost behind him. Danny grinned. "It doesn't end well for the boy."

The little ghost gulped, pushing his way out of his grip. "Where'd you come from!? Never seen a Ghosty like you before."

Danny chuckled back, letting a little of his energy ball in his palm. "I'm new."

Peeves gave him a nervous grin, backing away. He obviously wasn't the fighting kind of ghost. However, before Peeves hit the wall he froze, sniffing. "Wait a sec…you're that boy with the Firsties! But how'd you turn into a ghost?"

"Doesn't matter how. Just stop yelling."

There was a pause. A moment where the two began to size the other one up. Then suddenly Peeves reached down to one of the display cases lining the wall and threw a vase at Danny's head. He caught it easily before it hit the wall, grimacing. "Hey, throwing things at someone you've just met isn't nice, Peeves. "

Peeves yelped fazing through the wall and Danny quickly followed. They ended up in a small classroom filled with rows of desks, the blackboard covered in strange notes and books lining the floor. Peeves flew to the teacher's desk, grabbing chalk dusters and a handful of books without touching them. The items flew around the ghost as Peeves snarled and started throwing them at Danny. But he went intangible, not bothering to dodge the pathetic throws.

"Hey- Would you, - _Hey!_ -OKAY _STOP!_ "

Peeves froze, book hovering above his pulled back hand as he glared at his opponent. Danny waited, thinking Peeves had finally come to his senses.

"Okay… Now, let's…let's talk, alright Peeves?"

Peeves hurled the book at him.

"Alright! That's it Peeves! No more fun and games!" Danny snarled, dodging the final book and sent off a weak blast, sending Peeves into crashing into the wall in a cloud of chalk.

Danny glided over before the little ghost could make a run for it and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him close. "Ok listen up pal, because I'm only going to say this once." Peeves gulped and nodded wildly.

"You leave those kids alone. From what I saw they did nothing to you. And you better not tell anyone about me. And I mean _anyone_ Peeves! Because if you do-"Danny let his eyes flash. "I'm not going to throw just books at you."

"Y-Yes Yes! Poor old Peeves gets its. Won't tell any living soul about your half livingness. And dead afterness too! I gety's."

Danny let go of his suit and Peeves shot up, nodding so fast it was a wonder his neck didn't snap. "I leave you right alone if you let poor weak old me alone too."

"Fine."

Peeves high tailed out of the room in a flash and Danny prayed that the little ghost would keep his word. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. Sometimes he really hated being a bully to ghosts. But, the brute force seemed to work…most of the time anyway.

He gasped. The kids! He had completely got side-tracked from them!

He went invisible and soared out the room, following the route they had come. It didn't take long for him to find the running kids, they were almost back to where they first met. That, and they seriously made way too much noise.

He flew ahead, hovering at the end of the hall and made materialize. They halted dead in their run, Neville quickly squeaked in terror, but Danny quickly saw to cover his mouth.

"Shhhhhh!" he hissed looking around. "You don't want that mad cat guy coming back do you?"

Once he saw Neville or the others weren't going to start screaming, he removed his hand. "Good. That's better."

"Who… _What_ are you." Hermione gasped, eyes glued to Danny's form in curiosity.

"Not here." Danny stood up tall and turn back to normal. "Where way too much in the open. And who knows who could be watching…"

The kids blinked from the light, uncertain. Danny sighed and thumbed behind him. "Come on, you guys said something about a common room?"

They stared at him speechless before Harry snapped out of his shock and took the lead, jogging forward. The others trailing after him slowly still keeping an eye on him. Danny stayed close behind, eyeing the hallway for anyone who might have seen his change. Confident no one had, he closed his eyes and tried to fight a sudden wave of fatigue. He was getting so tired from all this drama tonight.

The kids were edgy with Danny behind them, but they walked in silence till they came back to the spot where the five of them had first met. With a glance, his way Harry walked up to a painting of a very large lady in an old vintage-looking dress.

To Danny's absolute amazement the lady moved, smoothing out her frilly dress as she stood from her chair. He almost cried out in shock when she spoke.

"Where on earth have you all been?"

"Never…mind that- pig snout, pig snout." Harry panted and the portrait swung forward.

They scrambled in, quickly looking back to see if Danny followed. He did, hesitantly after the whole talking painting thing. Entering the dark, round archway they made their way forward, till they entered a circular room filled with comfy chairs and thick rugs. The air was so warm and smoky from a large fireplace, the stone around it craved with a pair of lions. There was a homey air to the room, a feeling that made Danny suddenly felt drained, everything that had happened to him in the past few days catching up with his body. He yawned, the soft chair by the fireplace looking extremely inviting.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in the school?" Ron spoke finally. "I mean, is the headmaster out of his marbles!?"

Danny was glad that the kids had turned their attention away from him for the moment and quietly staggered over to one of the armchairs, sinking into the plush cushions. It was like heaven to his back after sleeping on a hard-wooden floor, not to mention laying the rock all day in the Ghost Zone. He exhaled closing his eyes and lay his feet up on the footrest.

"You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" Hermione snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" Harry stuttered. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I… was too busy with its heads and-"

Danny could feel their eyes land on him. He sunk lower into the chair, pretending to be asleep and avoid questions that they might send his way.

Hermione huffed. "No _not_ the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. Obviously, it was guarding something."

Now that caught Danny's attention, no matter how exhausted he was. That dog was protecting something? The shade maybe, or something else important? That little bit of information was definably important, that's for sure.

"Who cares if it was guarding something!? I'm never going to think about that monster again!" Ron spat out.

"I-I'm with Ron on this one." Neville whispered. "We shouldn't mess with stuff like this…w-we…"

"- Almost got eaten by a three-headed dog." Harry finished.

To Danny their voices were starting to get further away, muffled to his ears as he begun to drift off. He yawned again, head dropping.

"Danny!" Hermione had walked up to him without him noticing. When he didn't respond, she repeated his name louder, kicking the footrest. He frowned, suddenly thinking Sam was yelling at him.

"What Sam?"

"… _W-What!?_ Aren't you going to answer my question? _What are you_? You're not a student, you're not even a wizard! And you just took on that Cerberus like it was nothing!"

Danny rubbed his eyes and stretched, bones cracking. "Tomorrow alright. I'm too tried to start explaining things. I just…need some shut eye…" He leaned back into the chair, returning his head to his chest.

"Unbelievable." He heard her walk off towards the others. "I hope you two are pleased with yourselves. We could all have been killed-or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed before anything else tries to kill us."

There was a sound of a door closing and Ron snorted. "No, we don't mind… You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you."

The others didn't reply and Danny thought they must have left. He jerked as a hand grabbed his shoulder, eyes swirling between blue and green as he wrenched them open. Harry jumped back in fright, hands raised and eyes nervous.

"Hey… um, are you okay?"

Danny blinked, shaking his head. "Yeah, just…really worn-out…"

He closed his eyes and could feel himself losing consciousness again. Why couldn't these kids just leave him alone and let him sleep?

There was the sound of feet on the carpet. "What should we do?"

"He can't stay here. Someone might come down later."

"Where else can he go? We don't know which…no, if that Hermione's right he wouldn't have a house, would he?"

Neville coughed. "He could stay in our dorm?"

"I guess" Danny could literally hear Harry's frown. "But won't we get in trouble?"

"Hey! We've already broken the rules twice today. Breaking them again isn't going to make a difference."

Danny felt two hands grab him and he was pulled up, supported by Ron and Harry. At first, they struggled under his weight, until Danny was able to make himself awake enough to walk with them. Right now, he didn't really care what happened or where they were going, as long as it was somewhere he could sleep in peace. One of the boys opened a door and they climbed up a steep staircase. Near the top, they quickly entered a room, shutting the door quietly behind them. Though not quite quiet enough.

"Ugh…what's going on guys?" a voice echoed out in the darkness.

"Go back to sleep Dean," Ron said bluntly.

"Hey, isn't that-?"

" _Shut up_ Dean!"

Neville appeared with a quilt and a pillow he had pulled out from a cupboard. "What are we going to do? We could share-"

Ron cut in. "There's no way I'm-"

Danny snatched the quilt and pillow from Neville and quickly draped it over his shoulders, cocooning himself in it, dropping the pillow and all but plummeting onto the rug covered floor, right in the centre of the room. He ignored the amazed pause from everyone and got comfortable, falling into a deep sleep. Finally, a comfy spot to sleep, at last.

The boys watched as Danny rapidly fell asleep insanely fast, his breathing becoming even. Neville had headed to his own bed, whispering softly to Dean about stumbling across the older boy in the hallway, coming up with a story to let it slide over him.

Ron leaned over to Harry, muttering softly so the others couldn't hear. "What do you think he is?"

"Huh?"

"You know, he transformed into something that helped him fight that dog. I bet it's the same magic he used at breakfast. And did you see his eyes? Creepy."

Harry frowned, recalling the scene in his mind as much as he could. "Can't all wizards do stuff like that? Transform into things, like how Professor McGonagall can turn into a cat."

"No. Animagus is completely different to what this guy did. I mean… he could be a Metamorphagi…but there so rare."

Ron caught Harry dumbfounded look and explained, remember his friend still didn't know much about the wizarding world yet. "Animagus wizards are the one who can turn into animals. Metamorphagi change what they look like."

"So…Danny changed his appearance?"

"Yeah…but that doesn't explain the green shield. Harry, think for a minute. He just casted magic without a wand! Sure, wizards can do small bits of magic without their wands, but making a strong shield out of thin air! That breaks all the laws of magic."

"Unless he's not a wizard."

"Then what could he be?"

They both looked at Danny, unease starting to fill their minds. Was it even safe bringing him up here? For all the boys knew Danny could be some dangerous creature that might attack them in the middle of the night. They jumped as he suddenly groaned, eyebrows furrowed as he muttered something into his pillow that the boys couldn't understand. With a sigh, Danny rolled over in his sleep, apparently plagued with some troubling dream.

Harry sighed. "Whatever he is we'll find out tomorrow. Let's get some sleep."

" _If_ I can sleep. All I'm going to dream about getting eaten by that dog."

"Me too."

Harry crawled into his bed and Ron quickly did the same. However Harry found he just couldn't doze off. His mind was racing with what had happen that night. He heard Ron's light snoring start and soon the others were all fast asleep. But still Harry lay on his back looking at the crack in his curtains, moonlight streaming into the room.

Hermione's words stuck in his mind. That dog was guarding something. Could it be the item Hagrid took from the safe? He frowned. It made sense, after all Hagrid did say whatever it was would be safest at Hogwarts.

He turned his head, seeing the boy's form faintly in the moonlight on the floor. Then there was Danny. Who was he? What actually was he? If Hermione _was_ right, Danny had no reason to be at the school. Harry removed his glasses, placing them gently on his side table and sighed, laying back down.

Danny didn't know who he was. When Harry had told him his full name he didn't get all excited or in awe of him like most did. No, he had merely shrugged, not bothered in the slightest what his name meant. Either Danny didn't care he was Harry Potter, the 'boy who'd lived' or he seriously didn't know anything about him. But that wasn't making any sense. Danny might not be a wizard, but he still was part of the magical world. Right?

Just as Harry turned to his side he heard Danny roll over again, muttering. But this time his face must not have been muffled by the pillow, and Harry caught what he said.

"No…I'm not…you... don't kill them…"

Harry closed his eyes, those words ringing in his head as he finally drifted into sleep. In the end he dreamed of snarling dogs and Danny's glowing green eyes, followed by a bright green flash and a familiar, high-pitched scream.

* * *

 **AN: After reading some of the reviews I've decided to post up the timeline I used for this story. Of course, I removed any characters that haven't appeared yet. It's…"based" on the cannon timeline of Danny Phantom (of what I've found) and Harry potter timeline, though the years could be a bit off.**

 **1991 – Harry Potter (11) starts at Hogwarts (This is the year Danny was sent back to.)**

 **1992 – Harry Potter stops Voldemort from getting the stone/ in AU, is killed. (What Danny has to stop.) Note: Jack and Maddie marry.**

 **1993 - Jazz is born (If Timeline not changed, a war between Magic folk and Muggles breaks out this year.)**

 **1994 – Jazz is 1 years old, (If Danny does not stop the timeline change Jack and Maddie are killed.)**

 **1995- Danny is born.**

 **1996 to 2008. Nothing plot related.**

 **2009 – Danny becomes a Half Ghost. (14)**

 **2010 – Danny fights his evil self, and then travels back in time to 1991. (15) Note* Harry is now 30.**

 **And reviews:**

 **Kit:** **The story is set in the middle of The** ** _Philosopher's stone_** **. Danny actually enters Hogwarts in the middle of** **_Chapter six: Potions master_** **. So Quirrel's is still very much alive, and Voldemort is the shade Danny's trying to find. I hope the timeline clears up everything. I started writing the story in the present then remembered that Harry started school in 1991. Hence how Clockwork came into play, and the whole plot changed. And Danny's going to love Quidditch…maybe.**


	5. Chapter 5 - A Grade Above

_**Chapter Five: A Grade Above**_

* * *

Danny stirred, slowly blinking from the sunlight that spilled across his face. The room was empty, the circle of beds that lined the space that was made up, and the curtains wide open. He stretched, yawned, and burrowed himself back into the quilt, looking up at the high ceiling. The memory of the night before came back to him, bringing with it the real reason why he was here, and not back in the dusty classroom. He didn't really want to get up. The warmth of the quilt and the spongy feel of the carpet underneath was heaven after sleeping on a hard floor, not to mention the peace and quiet of being finally left alone. But…

He turned onto his stomach, frowning as he remembered his promise. What was he going to say to those kids? The truth? No, that would only end up putting them in danger. He pondered how much he should say, or to outright lie. But in the end, he just couldn't risk damaging the timeline any more than he had. Best to vanish and let them wonder-

Just then, the door opened and Danny prepared to turn invisible. But when the opened door brought the smell of hot food he paused. Damn, of course, they had to bring food with them! He grumbled, letting his powers ebb away. Maybe… after a few bites, he'll leave.

"Danny?"

He opened his eyes, turning his head to glare at Ron. "What?"

The redhead paused, plate in his hands. Behind him, peering out of his messy hair was Harry and, much to Danny's annoyance, was the nosy girl from last night, leaning against the doorframe. Ron edged forward with a nervous lick of his lips, holding out the plate. "We thought you might like some breakfast before we talked so… we smuggled some out for you. We didn't think after yesterday you'd want to go into the great hall…"

Danny sat up, finally parting from his quilt and gently took the plate of toast and scrambled eggs from him. "Thank you."

He settled back, dragging out his actions to delay their inevitable questioning. While Danny ate, a heavy silence hung around the room. Harry moved back to his bed, sitting down cross-legged. Ron remained where he was, looking confused as to whether to join his friend or stay where he was. So, he remained in front of Danny, squirming nervously with his sleeves.

Hermione, however, was looking down at Danny, a pouting stare on her face as she tried to hold back the questions she was dying to ask. Danny knew it, making a show to slow down his eating to a crawl, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips when he saw her pout deepened. As the minutes ticked by her squirming intensified. Suddenly she could take it no longer, knowing full well Danny was going to doing this unless she ended it. She marched forward, hands on her hips.

"Alright, now answers." she huffed, flicking her curls back. "You said you would tell us today what's going on. So! _What are you?"_

Danny swallowed unhurriedly and gave her a bored look. "Do I have to?"

" _Yes!_ You can't just leave a question that important unanswered!"

"Actually, I can. Just because I said I'll tell you my story doesn't mean I need to, you know. Besides, now that I'm fully awake and with it, I've decided I don't really want to anymore." He took a bite from his toast, watching as Hermione's scowl deepened, her left eye twitching. "It's really none of your business, what I am."

Harry leaned forward, seeing the girl shiver in fury. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to-"

"Of course, he does!" Hermione snapped back, turning her anger to Harry. "Last night he performed advanced levels of magic way beyond that of any seventh-year student! Beyond that of a senior Professor! Did you two somehow forget that Danny made himself invisible? _Invisible!_ That is an insanely difficult charm to master, only those highly skilled in witchcraft can perform and even then, only just use. But last night he used the charm like it was as easy as a first _level spell, without a wand I might add!_ It's not normal…"

She turned back to Danny, crossing her arms. "Unless you're some kind of wizard prodigy who's been training in secret since your magic emerged, there's _no way_ you could know such high-level spells at your age. No, at all!"

Danny smirked, starting to enjoy her prodding. He raised his hands in the air in mock surrender. "Damn Hermione, you got me. Truth is I've been living like a hermit all my life, raised by a pack of magical wolves in Alaska. They taught me how to turn invisible when I was five and change my form when I was ten. It's an incredibly tragic, long tale."

Ron's jaw dropped. "S-Seriously? You-"

" _Of course, he's not being seriously Ron!"_ Hermione snapped. "Don't be so stupid!"

Ron flushed, freckles disappearing as he scowled back at her. Danny grinned. "Aw, it was a good try though. I thought it was howlarious…"

"Urgh!" Hermione suddenly regarded him coldly. "If you don't truly tell us what you are right now, I'm going straight to Professor Dumbledore."

"That doesn't sound good," he sighed, placing the plate in his lap. "Who's he, your teacher?"

"Our Headmaster."

 _Crud._ Danny pretended to casually brush it aside, even though his heart quickened. "So, what? Are you going to rat me out? Think telling your little Headmaster will get me sent detention to write some lines for bad behavior? Get a first warning and a slap on the wrist? I'm sorry to break it to you, but; even if they could catch me. And trust me; they won't. Do you honestly think that your Headmaster's going to treat someone with my, ahem, 'abilities' all carefree and understanding? Because from my experience my powers don't exactly go down well with others"

She frowned. "What do you mean 'Your powers'?"

"My special, none of your business powers."

Hermione chuffed before a small smile unexpectedly formed on her lips. "Really? Well then, why don't I go get the Headmaster and we'll test that?" she turned towards the door, a challenge glinting in her eyes.

Danny froze, reading her expression to see if she joking, and becoming worried when he didn't find it. The other two boys kept looking between Danny and Hermione, bewilderment on their faces at their exchange. But most of all they couldn't believe how bold Hermione suddenly was. Where on earth was this coming from?

Danny leaned forward, a playful smirk crossing his face. "Are you… _Threatening me?_ Me. The guy you just said uses 'advanced level magic in impossible ways'. And you, a little girl that fights with a stick, think that I'd be threatened by _you_? Now that's funny."

"I'll have you know I'm quite capable at spell casting."

"Good for you." Danny returned to his breakfast, but this time he didn't take his eyes from her. That was pretty gutsy of her, and she didn't seem scared of him either. Not only was she nosy, but she was extremely stubborn. He was starting to like her.

"Hermione…" Harry whispered in warning, but the girl ignored him.

"I'm still going to Professor Dumbledore if you don't start talking. And if you're so worried about me telling the Headmaster, does that mean you're at Hogwarts on bad intent?"

"Nope. Quite the opposite. Only that my powers don't normally get a warm response from people. And usually gets me into a tonne of trouble."

"Trouble?" Hermione looked down her nose at him. Now more curious than ever.

He laughed back at her, spooning the last of the scrambled eggs onto his fork. "Trust me kids; you have no idea how many people want to dissect me molecule by molecule. Some actually got close."

There was a collective gasp across the room. Even Hermione's scowl faltered, her face dropping into disbelief for a moment as he watched on amused. However as much as Danny liked the shock-factor his comment had left, he now was starting to feel nervy under their stares. He bit his tongue, why had he said that in the first place? What a dumb thing to say.

The girl watched him, now more in fascinate than anger. Suddenly she turned on her heels, marching to the door and took the handle in her hand. Looking back at him her face made it clear that she seriously would go to this Headmaster and Danny sighed, realizing he'd backed himself into a corner. He couldn't start fighting a weak little kid, and a girl at that! What kind of hero would he be, injuring kid?

"Fine, you win." That brought all the attention to him, leaning forward hopeful. " _But!"_ He snapped, making the kids flinch. "You mustn't tell _anyone_ what I am! And I'm serious about that. This isn't some joke you can spread rumors around the school to all your little friends about. I prefer not being hunted down right now, and I want that to stay that way. This; doesn't leave this room. You all got that?"

He waited till they nodded in agreement, Hermione walking back to the center of the room. Picking up a piece of toast he took a deep breath.

"I'm a Half Ghost."

He took a bite and waited for the questions, for the shock or laughter that would follow. Or for the small possibility for them to start shooting spells at him. Instead, the kids fell into silence. Curious, he looked up, eyebrow raised and ready to confront. The two boys were frozen in shock, jaws slightly open as they gawked back at him. But Hermione hadn't changed, face still filled with annoyance. She might have been surprised, or hiding her surprise extraordinarily well, for all he knew.

Danny snickered. "What? No questions? I'm amazed…"

"So, you're…" Harry stammered, now starting to process what Danny had said. "A ghost-"

" _Half_ ghost. The half part's important."

"Half ghost?" Hermione sneered finally, crossing her arms. "Be serious."

"I'm being dead serious."

She smiled teasingly back, but only then realizing from Danny's deadpan look that hadn't been a joke, that he utterly thought he was haft ghost. Hermione didn't buy it though. "If that's true, how can you only be half?"

"Simple. I'm only half dead."

He transformed into Phantom, making the kids gasp at the white rings suddenly appeared around his waist. They parted, turning his raven hair misty white and his eyes a dazzling neon-green. Pointing to himself with a chuffed smirk, he let himself hover from the ground, floating to show that for him, gravity no longer existed. Danny laughed at the awe. "Like this."

He went to continue eating his toast, but gagged at the first bite, wrinkling his nose as the once buttery toast now tasted dry, breaking up into his mouth like dust. He always forgot about that one problem with food in his ghost form, everything that wasn't made of ectoplasm tasted revolting. "Bleh. Tastes like chalk…" He wanted to make a show, so he held the piece of toast away from him, using his ecto-energy to burn up the toast into ash on the plate.

"Wicked…" Ron whispered, now grinning. "Bloody hell that's amazing!"

"But you don't look like a ghost?" Harry said from the bed, frowning. "All the ghosts I've see here at Hogwarts are see-through."

"That's because he's most likely solid like Peeves, Harry," She cut in, studying Danny's ghost form. "He's not like the Sir Nicholas and the others. He's a poltergeist. That means he can affect the physical world because his ectoplasm must be denser than that of a normal ghost." Hermione snorted, looking over at the boys.

"Sharp, aren't you? But you're a little wrong there. The 'ghosts' at Hogwarts here aren't the normal ones. I am. This here's what a _real_ ghost looks like."

Hermione walked right forward to him and Danny put the plate down, twisting in the air to show off his lack of gravity. As she got closer she shivered, his ghost form emitting a cold aura into the room that seemed to drip away from the warmth. It was funny to him, this little girl pouting up at him like she was scolding him off, unfazed by the fact that a ghost was right in front of her.

"Peeves did say you felt wrong. Said you were 'Ghostly'."

"So you did hear? Thought so. That's right, ghosts can sense another ghost's presences. Peeves knew he could sense my ghost core, and I sensed him before he flew the door."

"The mist from your mouth?"

"The Mist."

She tilted her head to the side, obviously, hundreds of questions had formed in her mind that she was begging to ask. But Danny didn't want to spend all day chatting and revealing any more secrets about himself or this mission he was on. "Alright. I'll give you a few questions and then that's it, I'm leaving. Besides; don't you kids have class or something?"

"We have time- "Hermione started, only to be cut off as Ron pushed past her. "Can you like, fly?"

Danny twisted upside-down. "Err, duh."

"How do you do it, all that ghost stuff?" Harry chipped in from the bed. Danny shrugged in reply. Even he himself wasn't quite sure how he'd figured out how to do most of the stuff he used in ghost fighting. Mostly he learned the hard way from getting his butt kicked all the time, till it just came to him.

"What about, are you immune to spells and stuff like Peeves and the other ghosts are, or do they affected you because of your only half?"

"Don't know."

"Do- "

"What _I'd_ like to know," Hermione snapped in, earning a glare from the boys. "is if you're really are only half dead, then how did you die and come back to life as a half ghost?"

Danny paused mid-turn, mouth dropped slightly at her personal question.

" _Hermione!"_ Harry hissed. "Why on earth would you ask that!?"

Getting off the shock Danny brushed the question and let a mischievous grin cross his face, drifting back upright. "I would be careful asking the dead questions like that, Hermione. Most of us don't like talking about our deaths. Mine wasn't exactly "pleasant"

She blushed but held strong onto her argument. "It just doesn't make sense! You can't be both dead and alive at the same time! That… breaks every law of natural and magical."

"I don't know how it happened… I just randomly become a half ghost one day in my boring life. It happens."

"It's impossible!"

"That's me, I'm full of impossible." He grinned and cupped his head in his hand.

"Urg! Forget it!" she finally stormed back off to the door, turning to face the boys. "You two do realize that you _will_ get in trouble hiding him here- right? I, however, no longer wish to have no part in this mess." And with that, she left, closing the door behind her.

Letting the white rings part again he transformed back, falling back to the floor with a soft thud. Giving the boys a sheepish shrug, he went out finishing off the last piece of toast now that he could taste it. Even though she'd threatening him, he doubted she would tell anyone. Hermione might be prying and bossy, but she didn't seem the type to rat him out. He licked the butter off his fingers and waited for the boys to speak, not really wanting to say any more about himself.

Harry pulled his knees up and frowned towards the door. "Sorry about that." He turned back to Danny, giving him an apologetic look. "Hermione is sometimes-"

"She's rude! That's what she is!" Ron spat, pointing at the door. "I mean can you believe her? She doesn't know when to keep her big mouth shut."

Danny stood, handing the plate to Ron. "Well, if she doesn't talk to anyone about me with that big mouth, it's fine," He smiled back at the two. "Frankly, I'm amazed you took the news so well. Though, I guess you guys see all kinds of weird things in this place. Meeting a half ghost freak probably isn't the oddest thing you've seen."

"I think it's really cool," Harry smiled back, pushing his glasses up. "Being able to fly and do all that amazing magic would be incredibility fun."

"Suppose…" He looked down at the quilt and pillow still lying in a pile on the floor. Suddenly he pictured the dusty classroom again, grasping that the last thing he wanted to do was sleep on that hard floor again. Reddening at an idea he pointed to them. "Is it alright if I go ahead and take these? They would be really nice where I'm hiding."

Both jumped up, cutting off his path to the door. "You're leaving?"

He scooped the quilt up, taking the lack of "no" as his answer. "Sounds like it's best I don't hang around; Don't want you two getting into trouble hanging around me. Thanks, for letting me sleep here last night. But now I'd better get to work."

"Work?"

Danny mentally cursed his slip up. "It's nothing you kids need to worry about. I'm not letting you two get involved in risky business."

"Kids!?" Ron jumped in front of the door, fuming back. "We're not kids, we're Wizards! we could help you out-"

"No way." Danny refused to even think about dragging anyone, let alone a bunch of little kids into his quest. This shade business was going to end up becoming dangerous, he just had this hunch from the way that Clockwork had described it. Even though these kids had magic on their side, there was no way they could hold their own in a fight, that dog monster was solid proof of that. "Are you going to move Ron?"

The redhead crossed his arms, refusing to move from the door. "We could help! Harry and I can cast spells, and hands-on experience would be- "

Danny turned invisible, watching Ron and Harry yelp together in fright. "I'm not going to let you two get involved in something that'll get you killed. Sorry, but seriously. No."

He phased through Ron and the door, leaving the speechless and shivering boys behind.

* * *

After the morning talk with the boys, Danny returned to the locked classroom, reorganizing that it was the best place to make a 'base' in the school. But when he stood in the middle of the room, looking around at the old, grimly place, he realized that unless he wanted to be coughing up dust for the rest of the mission, he needed to clean up. So, that was that was how he ended up spending his day. Once he had loosened the latch on the window enough to let some fresh air in the classroom, he began exploring the room, from the cupboards that lined the wall to the small storeroom that lay nestled in the corner. The storeroom, however, was completely useless, filled only with a family of spiders that Danny left alone.

It took him hours to clear the grim. Then he moved the piles of desks to one side, building a fort to hide the bedding just in case someone decided to enter the room. Finally, he stood, brushing the dust off his clothes pleased with his work. Even if it was a pathetic-looking hideout at that, at least it was a start. Running a hand through his hair he grimaced at the greasy feeling through his fingers, remembering he hadn't showered in a while. It was no problem though, he'd just wait until midnight to sneak into one of the bathrooms and deal with the problem.

His stomach rumbled, remembering that other than the small breakfast, he'd hadn't eaten. Yet the thought of returning to that hall made him anxious, more so since the cat lady would be there. But, as he lay down on the quit, hands behind his head, Danny knew that he'll have to brave it sooner or later. Either that or starving.

He waited till the evening, then with a reluctant sigh, took the route back to the great hall. This time making sure to stay invisible. Dinner was well underway by now and the hall was full to the brim with chatting students. Danny was careful this time, sneaking in and dodging those walking down the aisles. Whenever someone got too close, he let them past through, leaving them shivering in confusion at the icy chill. Suddenly a loud, familiar laugh caught his addition and he caught sight of the three boys from before. They were sitting a little off from everyone else, moving closer together as they talked excitedly. Danny grinned, creeping up behind the group. In the center of their group was a platter piled high with food. Danny suddenly knew what he wanted to do.

"- Should be wicked!" Ron sputtered with his mouth full, not noticing the chilling presence behind him. "I mean a Nimbus two thousand Harry! The others teams won't have a-"

Danny leaned over, touching the platter to make it disappear. He snickering in amusement as Harry and the boys jumped in surprise. Neville paled, darting his eyes around the hall to figure out what was happening.

Harry leaned forward, looking madly around. _"Danny?_ "

Danny replied by tossing Harry's hair, letting out a soft laugh. He picked up the plate, fazing through the wall next to them to reappear from prying eyes. Going ghost he flew up to the roof, grinning happily that this time he'd been successful. Settling down as comfy as he could on the roofing, he watched the sunset fall over the mountain-range, and odd, shadowy gloom falling over the surrounding forest. He wolfed down the food, starting to feel a little guilty in scaring those boys like that, but what was the harm of a little fun?

Once finished he balanced the plate on the slanting roof, leaning back with hands behind his head to watch the stars come out.

He'd been lying there for some time, lost in the night sky for when unexpectedly his ghost sense weakly went off. Though he didn't panic, the thin trail of mist and the weak tingle telling him it wasn't that Peeves ghost. When the old, familiar ghost drifted slowing through the roof, Danny smiled.

He smiled as he watched a familiar ghost float through the roof.

"Hey, Nicholas."

Sir Nicholas beamed down at Danny, his form standing out clear and pastel in the dark navy sky. " A fine good evening to you Phantom! How's goes the night?"

"Urgh…Quiet?"

" Marvellous … Just Marvellous…" the ghost nodded, head lurking frantically to side. Danny had already seen how Nicholas's head sickly hung from his neck, after asking about it on his tour. Never again did he want that mental picture in his mind. Danny shuddered, quickly looking back at the sky with the ghost began rearranging his head back.

"I do apologize for interrupting your night but; Well, I was speaking with Lady Grey earlier this day-"

"She told you, didn't she?"

The old ghost pause, the sound of his throat clearing more from habit than need. "Briefly. Not in detail, mind, but I connected some of her information to the... ah, _Breakfast event_ that the students have talking about _._ "

Danny sighed, he was really tempted to find Clockwork and get him to send him back a day or get him to restart this whole mission from the beginning. "Great, busted that secret quickly."

Silent fell, both now watching as the clouds covered the sky, casting shadows when it covered the moon.

"I find it very noble of you."

"Huh?" That had come out of nowhere, did he means his ghost powers? "Noble?"

"Lady Grey tells me you are on the hunt for a possessed human. I find it honorable of you to come way this way to Hogwarts solely for that fact, even when you have no personal connections to this school in the first place. You never were a student, correct."

"Yeah,"

Nicholas beamed. "See? That is why I, as well as tall the ghost of Hogwarts, find it very honorable of you to risk your afterlife to protect our students. Oh… perhaps the term 'afterlife' does not fit you?"

Propping himself up on his elbows Danny blushed. "No. But, I wouldn't go so far to say 'Noble', you know? I'm just…kind of helping out a friend who can't."

"So this friend asked to stop this possessed human?"

"Yeah, before it kills someone."

Abruptly, to Danny's complete shock, the old ghost bowed low. "So, I, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, as well as the ghosts of Hogwarts, wish to assist you in any helpful way possible."

His words left Danny speechless. Ghosts normally declared war on him, not help him. After learning he was a half ghost most challenged him to a fight, or at least tried to make his life a living nightmare. Being told by one that he and some other ghosts wanted to help him on his mission was something Danny never dreamed of happening. He was about to talk, question his proposal when Sir Nicholas quickly cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"It was all discussed last night! Granted, we cannot do too much since we are…immaterial with the living world unlike you. But, we ghosts can be a tome of knowledge when it comes to this school. And we can be startling effective in numbers!"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed at the offer. "Um… I ready don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Nonsense! It would be our pleasure. And certain, I would not mind some excitement!"

Seeing that nothing he would say was going to change the ghost's mind, Danny sighed, resigning. "…Say thanks to them for me."

Nicholas beamed and nodded. How friendly the old ghost was being made him recall something. "Are you sure _all_ the ghosts here will help me?"

"Oh dear," he chuckled. "I see you have come across our resident trickster! Do not worry; I would not trust Peeves with anything, but he never would tell your secrets to the living. That, I do know."

It helps ease Danny's mind that he didn't have to worry about Peeves shouting around the school that a half ghost was in the building, but he still had his doubts on the little ghost. Pushing the subject aside for later, he remembered something. "Hey… Can I ask you something?"

"Of course,"

"…You never did show me the school grounds properly in your tour." Danny floated up, looking out at the dark forest. "I need to learn everything about this place so that my target doesn't have anywhere to hide. So I was wondering…could you show me around?"

Nicholas laughed gladly, hovering over to him with his hands tucked neatly behind his back. "Well then, as my first task assisting in your quest; I shall continue!"

Together the two ghosts glided down to ground level, making their way down the slope to the dark forest. Without pause, Nicholas began.

"Now that, dear Phantom, is our great forest that surrounds the entirety of the school. It's borderlines the grounds and helps keep the school hidden from prying eyes of Muggle; the spells and enchantments around the castle do a fantastic job on their own. You will hear the students from time to time call it "the forbidden forest", and other than odd class or a detention, no one truly goes within."

"So…it's literally forbidden? Why's that?"

"To the students, it is. I suppose at one point it was named that by one of the Headmaster as a quick way to tell new pupils that the forest was off limits. It's quite dangerous for the living, filled with magical beasts and all things strange. Werewolf's, Centaurs and other ungodly creatures of the dark use it as a sanctuary of sorts."

"Wait, Werewolf's, Centaurs! Your kidding, right?"

"I'm afraid not. Though, such creatures stay away from the school grounds …mostly. We had only a few cases of injury from pupils entering the woods."

"No way…" Danny looked out into the dense, closely-knit trees, now seeing the forest in a whole new light. Though were the creatures of fiction, things you read about or watched on TV shows, things that watched for entrainment because you knew that didn't exist. But to learn they exist… it blew Danny's mind with the possibility of what else could exist other than ghosts. It was like a whole new world was opening for him.

"Students are of course forbidden from entering. But classes are sometimes held during the day, like Care of Magical Creatures classes. Though such things are held under strict supervision."

They had skirted the forest, heading out towards the large, murky lake. Why the ghost continued his rant, Danny's thoughts drifted, thinking about the offer that Nicholas had mentioned. Getting help from ghosts… it still was a hard concept for him to believe. But Clockwork himself had mentioned that he didn't need to do things on his own, that he could ask others for help without affecting the timeline. Maybe this was what he meant? Either way, Danny knew as he looked up at the towering castle before them, that it would be impossible to do things completely by himself.

"…Hey" He spoke, turning his attention back to the old ghost.

"Yes, Phantom?"

"Lady Grey…she told me that a teacher might be the one possessed because they know so much about magic. So…well; I was wondering if you and the other ghosts could keep an eye on them for me. You guys know them all better than I do, so you could pick up on anything different about them that I wouldn't."

"Hmm, indeed that is true. We all had been staying at Hogwarts for hundreds for years… even watched some of the professors as they grew from pupil to teacher. If anyone is to know the professors, it is us!" he smiled down at Danny, head lunching to the side with the movement. "I will tell the others."

Danny sighed, the worry melting off his shoulders. "Thanks. If you or the others find out something, I'm hiding out in that unused classroom on the ground floor."

"Ah, so you've established yourself in Classroom eleven? Quite a nice spot I must say Quiet, and thankfully, forgotten."

" Yeah. So, if you find anything about the shade for me, you can wait there-"

" _Shade_!?" Nicholas hissed, stopping short mid-float. "You never mentioned before that it was a _shade!_ I believed you were only looking for a _ghost!"_

Danny frowned. "Is there a difference?" Now he was puzzled.

"There is a _massive_ difference, Phantom! Shades…are not really like us ghosts. Their evil shadows of life, clinging to living things like a plague. They just don't overshadow someone, they merge with their host, literally draining the life out of them like a leech. They're... They are-"

"Shades are nasty business."

Mist exploded out of Danny's mouth, a cold shudder running down his spine. Both of them turned towards the voice, towards the dark lake. There, sitting on the bank was another ghost, calmly looking back at them.

Danny tensed. She was solid, like him. She regarded them peacefully with pupil-less eyes, her long hair twirling around her head like it was trapped underwater.

He quickly looked at Sir Nicholas, becoming nervous when it was clear he didn't know her either. "Shades-" She continued, untangling her legs as she floated up. "– are more "living" than ghosts. But they can't support themselves on their own, so like he said, they drain life to continue to exist."

"I don't think we've ever met, madam." Sir Nicholas said, smiling. "I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, a pleasure to meet you." He bowed politely, unaware to Danny's distress.

She actually walked over to them. It was an odd behavior for a ghost, even a solid one. Danny shifted his body, not as trusting as Sir Nicholas. "I'm Lucrezia" She grimaced at the name, turning to Danny and held out her hand. "But please, call me Luna."

He hesitated, worried she would try something. But not wanting to look rude in front of the older ghost, he took the offered hand, surprised when nothing happened. "I'm Phantom."

"Phantom eh? Fitting name-" She returned his hand, stuffing her hands into the pockets of the jacket she wore. There was something off about how she spoke, her voice was sharper, harsher than Danny had ever heard before. It both made him curious and jumpy.

"Sorry to butt in like that unannounced, but you're talking caught my interest. You got a shade problem here or something?"

Danny was about to reply, but Sir Nicholas was much faster. "As a matter of fact, we just might have. Phantom here was telling me that one of our very own teachers might be possessed by one! Frightening matter to think of, it is."

Luna's eyes widened. "Seriously!? A shade's hanging around?" she whistled, grinning down at Danny. He struggled to keep his face neutral when he saw she had fangs. "Now that's a problem, ain't it?"

"Y-Yeah…"

Sir Nicholas nodded, eyes grave. "It is a grave matter indeed. However, we at Hogwarts will not stand for such an intrusion!" He nodded passionately, head threating to snap off. He turned back to Danny with a gesture of his arm. "Now Phantom let's continue. And you are welcome to listen in on my talk, dear Luna."

"Thank you."

As Sir Nicholas floated towards the lake, talking as he went. "Now this here is the Great Lake or Black Lake depending on your choice. This particular lake house's the only colony of Merpeople in…"

But Danny was no longer listening, all his focus on the ghost beside him. He kept giving her quick glances, trying to work her out as she looked off into the distance. Suddenly she burst into laughter, making him jump.

"Hey, I know that I don't exactly look friendly and all, but there's reason to be so edgy around me."

"S-sorry. It's just… I haven't seen you before. Old habits."

She gave him an odd smile and turned back to the lake. "Being defensive to the unknowns' good. You never know when an enemy's going to show up. It pays to always be on your guard for the unexpected."

"…Right"

They watched Sir Nickolas for a time, Danny noting he was now talking about some giant squid that scared the students.

"So…why don't you tell me a bit about yourself Phantom? I'm curious."

Danny blinked and looked up at her, confused as to why she was being all friendly. Where all ghosts here at Hogwarts nice by default? Sensing no hostility from her he frowned, thinking up something to say.

"Um... Well, I just got here…"

"To Hogwarts?"

"Yeah."

She smirked, stuffing her hands deeper into her pockets. "You must have come from somewhere far, Danny. A bit like me. Truth be told I'm pretty new to this place too."

"I guessed; from how Sir Nicholas didn't know-" He froze. " Wait, you…you just used my name."

She raised an eyebrow, waiting.

"How'd you-"

"Really Danny, you're smart, figure it out." She sat cross-legged on the ground again looking out to the lake, an amused smile on her face. "It's not hard if you piece the puzzle together."

His mind raced. Who was she? He'd never met her before in neither Ghost Zone nor at Amity Park. Yet she knew his first name. Unless she was spying on him when he talking to those kids, she shouldn't know his name was Danny. And he was in the past too! No one should know who he was-

He backed off, realization hitting him hard. "You're… the one who changed the timeline..."

Without looking at him Luna raised her hand in a mock gun and pretended to fire at him. "Bingo."

Ectoplasm exploded from Danny's hands as he shifted into a fighter's stance. "YOU!"

She flinched, rubbing her ear. "Geeze, I heard you the first time, no need to shout!"

Sir Nicholas had stopped talking, staring in surprise at Danny's fury. His eyes glowed brightly as his ectoplasm oozed out of his palms, burning the grass as it fell.

"So you're the one mucking up the timeline for Clockwork!? You got some nerve."

"Oh? Is that old Time Master having trouble with his powers?" Luna chuckled darkly. "That's such a _shame_. He must be furious to be rendered so helpless…"

Danny felt his rage rise. She was insulting Clockwork!

"Y-You change the timeline, bring back an evil shade which will make my parents die. _And_ cause the death of a kid!"

"Uh huh, your point?"

Danny's hands balled into fists. He glared down at her darkly. "I'm going to stop you."

"Stop me? Pfff." She crossed her arms. "Please, you ain't got no chance Kiddo. To me you're nothing but a weak pup, just opening his eyes for the first time."

"Weak!? I'll show you weak!" He fired his blast point-blank at her. There was an almighty clang as a purple shield appeared out of thin air. She frowned, a glint of anger showing in her eyes.

"OK, now that's rude. I didn't even attack you yet! Kept this up kid and you're going to get hurt."

"The only one around here getting hurt is you!" He fired again, putting all his power into the blast. But her shield held strong. She swiftly stood, hair whipping around her like snakes.

"Oh? You want'a play with one of the big boys?-" She raised her arm up, a snarl emerging on her face. "-then let's _play, Danny_!"

Danny didn't even have time to raise his shield as a blast of purple ectoplasm smashed into his chest. He gasped in pain, his core rattled from the impact and he was hurled away. Right into the lake. The water exploded with the force, breaking the silence of the night.

Sir Nicholas could only stare in horror at Luna, flinching when she looked at him, hissing. "Stay out of this Nick. This doesn't concern you."

Sir Nicholas looked back at the lake, watching the water still and no Phantom surface. Luna took a step forward to him and he bolted, soaring back to the castle as fast as he could, all aware of the eyes on his back.

Luna watched him retreat, then turned her attention back to the water. She zoomed off, heading to the spot she saw Danny hit.

Meanwhile, Danny was clutching his chest, groaning as loudly as he could underwater. That had _hurt!_ It felt like he had been hit by a train! And from the small flecks of ecto blood floating near his head, he knew some of his ribs were broken. He gritted his teeth and formed a ball of power in his hand. New plan; He'll surprise her, wait till she wasn't expecting him-

A muffled bang made him look up, just in time to see a pair of angry orange eyes as she tackled him in a vice-like grip. They were pulled down deeper into the lake, Danny hissing as she squeezed down on his sore chest. It seemed like minutes till Danny was slammed into the lake floor, Luna pinning him down. He thrashed, suddenly feeling his fist connect with her jaw. Her grip loosened and he used that moment to phase through the earth.

He heard a loud thump as she punched the ground mere seconds from where he just lay. Danny thought quickly, rushing away from the spot and soaring up to the surface. He needed to get out of the water! It was dark and murky, making his glowing form an easy target. He cringed as two purple blasts flew past him, missing him by a hair. He broke out of the water, twisting in the air.

He regretted it. The move pulled at his ribs and he cried out, gripping his torso. It ached so bad that ecto blood began to pool in his mouth. Forget getting out of the water, he needed to get away! But where…

An idea came to him. The Ghost Zone! He could hide in there, wait till she left. But first, he needed to get away.

Luna rose from the water, hovering above the lake. She smirked up at Danny, pushing strands of hair out of her eyes. "Having fun yet?"

Danny floated to the bank, all but collapsing on it. "Oh yes- This is so much _fun_. It's practically _killing_ me…"

Luna laughed, raising her hands up. "Good! Now, how about I raise the _pressure!_ "

Danny tensed, protecting his chest as much as he could. But all his confident faltered at the sight of the water floating around her, flowing in streams under her hands.

"You… can control water?"

"Oh? So you haven't figured out your element yet?" she grinned wickedly as the water condensed around her. "That's too bad- you might have had a chance!"

Danny just had time to throw his shield up as the water smashed into it. He yelped at the heaviness of the blow and dug his feet deep into the sand. He was about to move when he saw in horror the water was coming back behind him. He made his shield a dome just as the water encircled him, crushing down.

He fell to his knees, struggling to hold his power up in the pain. Through tear-brimmed eyes he caught sight of Luna approaching, twirling a ball of purple flame in her fingers.

Crud. He had seriously; _Extremely_ underestimated her. He should have known after Clockwork's warning. And what had he done? Let his anger control him yet again and threaten her, attacked her without thinking, just like he always did!

"So stupid" he muttered, gritting his teeth.

"–I know you are!" Luna called out and Danny growled, she'd heard him!

Think. He needed to use that brain of his to get away. He couldn't let his shield down; the water would crush him. And shooting out of it was out of the question since she'd just blast him. That left-

He grinned and phased through the ground as the water flattened where he was just standing. Luna watched the pools soak into the dirt and snorted.

"Eh, not bad kid…" she turned towards the forest, just spotting Danny fly from the ground to the cover of the trees."…But you've got a lot to learn, turning your back on your enemy." she flicked her attack, sending it towards Danny

The purple flame smashed into Danny's back, sending him skidding into the dirt. He was confused as to how she had hit him. There was no way she'll be able to know where he would come out of, that wasn't possible, right? He slowly got to his knees, about to jump up when he felt himself flipped over.

He cried out as Luna pinned him down with her knee, pressing down on his broken ribs.

"You know, I'm a bit disappointed in you-" she sighed and made sure Danny couldn't get up. "I thought you'll be smarter since Clockwork thinks so highly of you…Oh well."

She leaned down, almost whispering now. "Right now, as weak, as… _isolated_ as you are. You're nothing against me. Right now, I'm your Pariah Dark…" she grinned, fangs flashing. "I'm like, _Him_."

Danny paled. He knew exactly what she meant when she said _Him_. But how could she know! He reached up and clawed at her shoulders, trying to push her off. But she was like stone and didn't sway.

"G-get, off-f me..." He took a deep breath, building his power into his throat. He was running out of options.

He gagged as she grabbed his throat, ramming him into the dirt. He couldn't breathe.

"I should kill you, you know. You're going to cause me more trouble than it's worth. Sure, Harry's got _months_ till he faces off against Voldemort. But you could do a hell of a lot of damage between then and now."

 _Harry?_ Danny vaguely thought. Couldn't she mean the same Harry?

He couldn't take the pain and the lack of air. He sensed the white rings wrap around him and reverted back to human. Stars and black dots danced across his vision and he felt himself beginning to lose consciousness. His hands slipped from her shoulders. It was over.

"But..." He felt the fingers loosen a faction. "Killing you would be _dull._ And pointless…Ha, I would, as the term goes; "dig my own grave." I can't afford to screw up here..."

She bent to his ear, whispering words his brain could barely follow. "It's hard to see now, but I'm not your villain! I'm so much _more_ than that Danny, I'm trying-"

 _"SKURGE!"_

Luna was thrown off Danny, hammering into a tree. There was a sickening crack and a bone-chilling shriek ran out through the night. Danny might have felt a hint of pity if he wasn't coughing up green and red blood. He turned on his side, hacking away, looking faintly up to the castle.

Sir Nicholas was floating behind a tall, long-bearded man, a man who had a look of composed rage. Further still, Danny could just make out shapes running towards them. _Ah,_ Danny thought, watching one of the shapes run passed the man, straight to him. _It's the cat lady_.

For once he was happy to see her as she quickly crouched down, placing a hand on his back.

"Oh my god…Albus-"

"–I will not." said the man. "Permit violence on my school grounds, no matter who, or what they are."

Danny struggled to look behind him, ignoring the protests from the witch. He looked in shock at Luna. She was leaning against the tree, clutching her chest as green blood gushed out of her mouth. But that wasn't what Danny was looking at. She had a giant hole in her chest.

She pushed herself away from the tree, her features changing. Claws seemed to grow from her hands, her fangs lengthening. She looked so much more…animalistic.

"Y-you're…YOU'RE A FOOL DUMBLEDORE!" she screamed, purple flames pouring off her. The witch pulled out her wand, wielding it like a sword.

"You have no idea what you're doing, getting in my way!"

The man, Dumbledore, didn't move.

"What's in that castle of yours right now, _Headmaster!?_ You think I'm dangerous? Wait till you see what's after _it!?"_

Dumbledore flicked his wand, sending a blue stream of light at Luna. She made a shield, hissing like a cat as it bounced off. "By the time you see how stupid you've been. You, and that boy you favor, will regret crossing with me!"

She glared back at Danny, making the witch stiffen and raise her wand higher. For a horrid moment, Danny thought she was going to lash out. But she suddenly spat, whimpering.

"C-catch you Lat-er, D-Danny…"

She vanished, turning invisible, leaving only a puddle of ectoplasm in the dirt. Danny waited till he couldn't sense her anymore and once safe, slumped back onto the earth, savoring the feeling of air passing through his aching lungs. In a somewhat cruel thought, Danny hoped she'll die from the wound. But seeing how powerful she was and how ghosts could take massive damage, he doubted it.

He closed his eyes, huffing. Letting the cold leaves and dirt ease off his building headache. There was a rustling of clothes. "Albus, he's bleeding-"

"Minerva, take him up to my office. Get him comfortable and filled with hot cocoa. I think he needs it." Danny heard him move closer. "I'll join you both when I can…Severus,"

"Yes, Headmaster?"

"Could you please deal with our, ah, little spectators? They really all should be in bed."

"Of course."

The other man rushed up the hill, bellowing to the crowd that had formed by the door. Dumbledore sighed. "I'm sorry to ask this of you, old friend, but could you please come with me? I might need your ghostly experience on this one."

"Of course Albus." Sir Nicholas floated to Danny, looking down at the witch. "Take good care of him Minerva"

"I-I will- But Albus, what are you planning to do?"

"Not sure. Mostly acting in the moment!" Danny heard the amusement in the voice and Dumbledore headed off into the forest wand raised, following the glowing trail.

He felt the hand of the witch return to his back. "Can you stand?"

Danny opened his eyes, looking up into her worried face. It surprised him how caring she looked. Puffing, he forced himself to his knees. He winced as he saw a trail of blood dribble from his face, and a quick touched confirmed it; he had a bloody nose.

So that's what she meant when she said he was bleeding. He stood with her help, leaning heavily on her to ease the pain of his ribs.

"We- it's not far from here, just lean on me."

The trip back to the castle was slow and painful for Danny and he began to debate just turning ghost. His wounds never hurt too badly in his ghost form and he could just float up. But every time he tried, he felt incredibly dizzy. When they finally made it to the doors, Danny pushed away from the witch, panting heavily.

All this movement was making his wounds worse! He just needed to rest, wait a few hours till his healing kicked in.

"Severus?"

There were light footsteps as the man approached them.

"Could you-"

There was no reply as the man grasped his arm, only to pull at his ribs. Danny gasped, knees buckling from the wave of agony as he crumbled groaning to the ground, wrapping his arms around him.

The man hissed. "Broken bones, no doubt."

Danny had no clue what happened next. One minute he was lying on the ground, the next he was draped over the man's shoulder, being carried down a hallway. He began to struggle but stopped at the cold voice.

"I am _not_ attacking you. I am _helping_ you."

Danny stopped, scowling at how childish he was being treated. The witch arrived at a large stone gargoyle and quickly whispered. " _Liquorice Whip_ "

The gargoyle hopped aside, revealing a small door. The witch quickly opened it and Severus pushed through, rushing into the room. Danny was stunned when he was gently placed on a sofa. Without a backward glance the man walked off towards the door, talking as he went.

"Make sure he doesn't move and when the headmaster arrives send for Madam Pomfrey. She'll be able to set his ribs."

"Couldn't you do something in the meantime?"

The man stopped at the doorframe, hesitating. "I doubt any of my concoctions would even work on him if what we saw…" there was a pause. " Just make sure he doesn't injure himself more."

There was a gentle click as Danny was left alone with the witch. She moved forward, taking out her wand. He panicked, trying to push himself further down the sofa. Now that he knew what magic could really do, he wasn't going to let his guard down.

She stopped, raising her hands in a peaceful gesture. "It's alright. Look, watch."

She flicked her wand at the coffee table and suddenly a plate of sandwiches and a mug of hot chocolate appeared. Danny was dumbfounded as to how it got there and eyed it suspiciously.

"See? It's quite alright. Now..." she walked towards him. "I'll get that blood off you-"

"I don't need your hocus-pocus! I…I just need rest!"

He twisted away from the flinching witch and head butting the back of the sofa. He needed to sleep for a few hours until his healing kicked in. He heard her sit down in the armchair and he huffed. Great, she wasn't going to leave.

Despite the witch's presents, it didn't take long till Danny was fast asleep, the day's excitement catching up to him. The witch watched him curiously and as the hours drifted by her eyelids drooped. Soon, just like Danny, she was sound asleep.

 **AN: A quick note,** _ **SKURGE**_ **is a spell used in the harry potter games (2** **nd** **) to clean ectoplasm from doors and chests. It's not "cannon" per say, but if it cleans away what makes a ghost exist then, it should, hopefully damage them.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Requirements

_**Chapter Six: Requirements**_

"- Did you find it?"

Danny could hear voices, forcing his mind awake. He squeezed his eyes tight and tried to fall back to sleep. Not yet. He didn't want to face those teachers right now.

"I'm afraid not. Sir Nicholas said that she had vanished, not even he could chase after her. At least it can ease our minds to know she's left the school grounds."

"That does not ease _my_ mind! Now we have no clue as to where this- this demon is!"

"Minerva, be calm please. I _know_ that she is not within the grounds. And if she shows herself here again, she will know I will not show her no mercy."

There was a soft rustle, followed by what Danny thought was a draw closing. "Albus, she knew what we have hidden within school. How could she have known? Only a selected few should know about the stone."

" I do not know."

There was a tap of footsteps on stone and a familiar, cold voice sounded. "She's obviously a threat. I imagine a spectral would have no trouble getting to the stone if it wished. I suggest we strengthen the defences, incorporate some runes and wards within the passage."

"That won't be necessary Severus. By the threat she gave I doubt she is after it herself. Something far worst is after the stone."

"Worse than that thing? What could be worse?"

An unfriendly chuckle filled the air. "Are you afraid of a mere poltergeist Professor? I'm surprised."

The witch huffed. "I am more concerned about our student's lives! Are you suggesting we just ignore this?"

"-Come now you two, we can't start bickering among ourselves. I for one wish to finished that book I was interrupted from."

"This is serious Albus! Some of our students have just witnessed a boy being strangled by a demon! I dread to think how all this will affect them."

Severus snickered. "Ah yes, the _'boy'_."

Danny stilled, his breath caught in his throat. He could feel the sweat building on his forehead. There was a short pause, till Albus sighed. "How is he?"

"He went to sleep almost at once, though he refused to eat any of the food I summoned."

Albus chuckled. "And why wouldn't he? After seeing what a wand could do to do him, it's understandable he would rebuff your magic. Isn't that right, young man?"

At first Danny didn't move, surprised to suddenly be addressed. Realizing he wasn't getting out of this he sat up, turning to the smiling wizard. "How'd you know I was awake?"

"Ah, I've known you've been with us for some time. I was quite curious to see what you would do." Danny watched the old man walked towards him, eyes smiling behind half-moon spectacles. When the wizard saw that he was still confused, he winked.

"I saw you move earlier."

"Oh…"

The man sat across from him, tapping the cold mug of coco with his wand. He watched amazed as steam rose from the cup. How did he do that?

"Firstly though, you should eat something."

Danny hesitated, looking down at the plate of sandwiches. He didn't want to look cowardly in front of all these adults; but he couldn't get the memory of that spell out of his mind. What if they were poisoned? Or at least make him feel sick? Albus sensed the teen's nervousness and smiling took one, taking a bite.

"Traditional Ham and Cheese at its finest, though I will say the bread is starting to go stale."

With a weak smile he took one. The wizard was right; they were starting to taste a little bland. Yet before he even knew it Danny was on his fifth sandwich. It didn't even cross his mind that the small plate seemed to replace the slices as he took them. Just as he reached for one more, he recalled he wasn't alone. Gazing up he found the three Professors watching him intently, almost like they expected him to vanish at any second.

Blushing up at them he grinned nervously. "Looks like I'm busted."

The wizard called Albus leant forward, linking his hands underneath his chin. "Now ,why would you say that?"

"Um… You're the Headmaster here right?" Danny took the beaming smile as a 'yes.' "Well, you caught me hiding out in your school and…saw me transform."

Silence followed as they waited for him to continue. He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling uneasy under their gaze. "How many saw me?"

"Thankfully, only my dear professors here and I caught your transformation. Your audience arrived mere moments later. You were very lucky."

He sighed and leant back onto the sofa, eating his sixth slice. Who cares how many rumors his human half was going to get! As long as his Halfa identity was a secret, he was still in the clear. Well, that wasn't exactly true. He looked at the teachers and remembered those kids from before. So it wasn't a complete secret.

Albus leaned forward further, a curious look on his face. "What I am concerned is why you are at my school and by no means trying to be rude, what you are."

Danny shifted, suddenly uncomfortable. "I- What are you going to do with me?"

The wizard smiled softy, head shaking. "Nothing. The only thing I will do is tell you to drink your coco before it gets cold again. It will help."

He looked down at the steaming mug with a start, remembering it was there. He took it, drinking the sweet liquid. After a few mouthfuls he realized the wizard was right, it was helping calm his nerves. Using it like a shield against the questions he tried to drink it as slow as he could. But they waited for him. Danny finally sighed, realizing they'd wait all night for him if they had to. He spoke, staring into the mug.

"Alright…"

Dumbledore smiled, leaning back into his chair with a nod. "Now, you only need to begin simply. What are you?"

He took another sip, refusing to watch their reactions. "Okay here's the deal; I'm a half ghost."

"Half ghost?" the wizard's head tilted to the side curiously.

"Yep."

The witch jumped forward. "What on earth do you-"

But Dumbledore cut her off with a quick hand gesture, a flicker of annoyance crossing his face. The witch blushed, composing herself as the wizard turned back to Danny. "I'm curious. How does one like yourself become a half ghost? I've never heard of such a spirit before."

Danny redden and swirled his mug round. "I wasn't born half-ghost; it was because of an accident. My…My parents are massive ghost fanatics, they've been researching ghosts and paranormal things for years. Because of that they started building a portal to the ghost zone, hoping it would prove to the world ghosts exist."

"I'm assuming since you're here that they succeeded?"

That made Danny snort with laughter, making the three blink in surprise.

"Hardly! Like most of their inventions back then it didn't work. They tried to make one for years! There were so many explosions form the lab."

A crooked smile edged on Dumbledore's lips. "So _you_ made it work?"

Danny nodded. "Yes. My friends and I went down to the lab to check out the portal. So I …"

He took a sip to clear his voice. "…I accidentally turned it on from the inside. It ended up killing me, but only half-way. That's how I'm still alive. Ah, it's hard to explain."

"So, to put it simply you're only half connected to the world of the dead, unlike a common everyday ghost?"

"Yeah."

"Fascinating…" Albus stroked his beard. "I wonder how the process of such a thing worked."

Danny watched the bubbles form on the liquid, becoming lost in the memory. "I don't know all the facts about how, my parents would know more about it if they knew. But… it hurt. I don't think I'll ever forget it, it was like my whole body was being torn apart and re-joined. It seemed to go on for hours, days even. But Sam and Tucker said I was stuck in there less than a minute. Course, you can imagine the shock when my powers started kicking in, Geeze it was awkward…"

He chuckled, he was starting to ramble. But it did feel nice to talk about it.

"So yeah… anyway, you asked me why I'm here before?"

Albus nodded, the other two edged closer.

"A ghost friend of mine sent me here on a mission. There's an evil shade that I think has possessed one of your teachers and is trying to revive itself. So I have to stop it. Because if I don't, it's going to kill one of your students. So… that's really it."

He'd finished his drink, yet he still didn't look up.

"Well, that's certainly is an exciting task." Albus finally broke the quiet, making Danny finally had the nerve to look up.

The old wizard had a look which Danny could only describe as interest in his eyes. But there was nothing sinner within them, just a curiosity towards him and his circumstances. While the witch, much to Danny's irritation, looked at him with pity. The other man had such a neutral face that he couldn't tell if the wizard was curious or just plain bored. It wouldn't have surprised him if it was the latter.

"But now tell me," Albus stated. "Where does that enemy of yours fit in to all this? Was she this shade you're looking for?"

"No. She's not the shade. But she is the one helping it." He placed his mug down. "All I know is she's trying to stop me from reaching the shade.

"So, you do not know who this shade is, or was?"

"Well yeah, my friend said-"

Wait. He remembered something. Luna had giving him its name. "–she said its name. What was it again? Ah, damn… I think it was Volder-something. Volderboat? No- that's not it…"

Whatever Danny was expecting from the name, it wasn't this. The witch squeaked, her eyes widening in fear. The dark-haired wizard hissed, gripping the chair so hard his knuckles went white. Albus stilled, all humor gone.

"Was it Voldemort."

"Ah! That's it. I'm guessing… you know of him?"

"Oh yes. We know him."

Danny looked back at Albus, interest rising with ever second. It made him realize that other than what Clockwork had told him, he knew next to nothing about this Voldemort. "I know from my friend that he was a powerful wizard, like you guys. But that he went evil in the past, that's why I need to stop him. Before the shade revives itself and causes a war."

" _Another_ war?" The witch leaned heavily against the armchair. "Oh my god Albus, we- must do something, close the school-"

"We will do no such thing."

Everyone in the room stared at the old wizard as he closed his eyes, lost in deep thought. "If the wizarding world learned that Voldemort is not only alive, but at Hogwarts, there will be a world-wide panic. We cannot afford such terror. Not now."

He looked back at Danny. "Have you told anyone else about your task?"

"No, though the ghosts know I'm after a shade."

"Good, then we still have a chance. "He turned to the two teachers and spoke with a sudden authority. "Minerva, please do not tell anyone else about this. Protecting our students is the most important thing right now. They cannot sense that something is wrong. Severus, you will be my eyes. Look for the traitor in our midst and watch them. But do _not_ stop them! We cannot allow ourselves to destroy this chance. If you must, try to ally yourself with them."

"Yes, Headmaster." Reluctantly they replied together.

"Wonderful. Now you two off to bed. Both of you have classes tomorrow- no, today. I thank you both for your help, but you have done all you can."

"Headmaster-"Albus cut Severus off, a stern frown on his face. "I wish to speak with our friend here in private. We shall talk about our issue at a later time."

They left the office half-heartily, the cold man looking back, eyes now full of worry. But the man followed the witch, closing the door behind him.

With a soft click they were alone. Danny fidgeted, suddenly finding himself nervous again. Out of habit he summoned his powers up, ready to go ghost in a second. He almost did when the wizard stood, walking over to the window. With his hands behind his back he gazed out at the night sky.

"You've certainly brought me dreadful news… news I prayed foolishly to never hear."

"Err…Sorry?"

He turned back, a twinkle in his eye. "You never gave me your name."

"It's Danny…Phantom." It wasn't like he was lying to the wizard. It technically _was_ his name, if only to one side of him. Right now he didn't think it would be good telling everyone he was a Fenton. Last thing he needed was more evidence that he time travelled.

"Danny Phantom." He smiled and gestured to himself. "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. Though, I believe you already know that."

Danny nodded and grabbed another sandwich, stretching to feel how bruised his torso was. His side still hurt, but at least his cracked ribs had healed.

"How long have you been here, Danny?"

He thought for a moment. "Hm, this is my fourth day here now…man, it feels like forever."

Dumbledore laughed. "Indeed it would! Being in a strange place alone on a dangerous mission."

"Yeah," Danny paused, taking another bite. "- saying that, can you help me with the shade? I mean, you took on Luna like it was nothing. So I'm guessing the shade would be a cake-walk with your magic."

"I'm afraid not. If Voldemort learns of my sudden wariness or that I know he is within the school, he will either rush in his plans or flee."

"Damn." Danny scowled. "I really was hoping you could."

"But I can still help you in my own way." Dumbledore sat down again, refilling Danny's mug. "You're lucky that I am one of the few wizards who know so much about him. If what you say is right and he is trying to return to power, I can take a guess at what he is after."

"What?" Danny took the mug. "I hope it's not nothing to do with that school pet of yours."

"School pet?" Puzzled he thought for a moment, before suddenly erupting with laughter. "Ah! I see you met our dear Fluffy!"

" _Fluffy?_ That's what you call that thing? More like Freaky…"

"Fluffy is indeed part of this. As he guarding the very thing Voldemort is after."

"The trapdoor it was standing on…"

"Correct." the wizard's eyes twinkled. "Below that trapdoor is a pathway to the item at hand. Though, I would advise you not to travel beneath there. There are a few nasty traps hidden within that might hurt even a half-ghost."

"Noted." Danny nodded. Not that he ever wanted to see that three-headed dog again. "So, what's this item that everybody wants?"

Dumbledore smiled. "An old friend and partner of mine created a powerful stone, a stone that is called by most as the "Philosopher's stone". As it's legend goes, this stone has the power to create a special potion called the Elixir of life and in turn make the drinker immortal."

Danny's jaw dropped. "No way, you mean the Philosopher's stone actually exists!? I thought it was just a folk tale. You know, up there with Pandora's box and Excalibur?"

"Most do, especially non-magic folk. However Nicolas Flamel, my friend, began to dread that the stone would be stolen from him and used in evil practices. I'm sure you can imagine how many would wish to become "Immortal"."

"Yeah, wouldn't that be like everyone."

Dumbledore agreed with the boy. "True, however the Elixir of life does not grant true immortality. Such a thing is impossible without costs. One who has drunken the potion must drink it forever to remain alive."

"So, they become depended on the potion?"

"Yes. If they stop drinking it, they will die."

Danny frowned. "Doesn't sound like a good trade-off. Besides, why is it that everyone wants to immortal in the first place? It's stupid."

"I believe it is because they fear death. All our ghosts that linger at Hogwarts died by tragic hands, not wishing to die. Which is why they remain as they are. But even ghosts are not immortal. Over time they too fade away."

"Hmm, I guess…" Danny took an another sip. "But ghosts can last for hundreds of years. And if they no longer exist within time, they no longer exist within the time itself. I guess that's kind of being immortal, since you exist but you don't at the same time…"

The wizard blinked in astonishment at the boy's argument. Danny himself seemed surprised at what he had just said. Where had that come from? He blushed, hiding his face by taking a long drink.

Dumbledore shook off his wonder and smiled. "Maybe we should move away from such deep matters and get back to the present?"

The teen merely nodded, happy that the man didn't want to push it.

"So, where was I? Ah yes with my friend. After he voiced his concerns to me I suggested that we hide the stone within the school. Not only would it be close to me, but be hidden in a place no one would dare try stealing it."

"But someone is."

"Yes…that's true."

Danny looked back at the mug. "My friend told me if he gets the stone, someone's going to die…"

"Harry Potter."

Danny frowned, so Luna had been right. "Why him?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "Harry is connected to Voldemort. He was the downfall of Voldemort's reign of terror. To Voldemort, Harry is his greatest menace, someone who has defeated him."

"The baby…"

"Oh? So you know."

"A little…" Danny suddenly felt sick now knowing that kid was the one who would die if he failed. "I know that Voldemort tried to kill him, but he survived."

"Yes. The fall of one of the Wizarding world's greatest Dark wizards. Harry's conquest over him certainly brought peace back to us." He chuckled slightly. "He's become quite the celebrity among our kind."

Danny was only half listening to the old wizard now, thinking about his mission. This wasn't just about fixing some error to save himself and his family, this was also about saving Harry. More than ever now he was going to make sure that Harry walked away alive from this.

He stood, confidence building in his voice. "So all I have to do is stop Harry getting killed by this Voldemort right? If I do that, everything will be back in order. Don't worry Albus- I mean Headmaster; I'm not letting anyone in your school get hurt by this shade. That's a promise."

Dumbledore looked at Danny in wonder. "Who are you?"

"I'm-" What was he? A Hero? The protector of Amity Park? After the Nasty bunger incident, he didn't really know anymore. "-I'm just doing what I feel is right."

The wizard beamed. "That's all I need to know."

With a wave of his wand and the food vanished from the table. He rose, walking towards the door of his office. "If you are planning to say here and protect my school, I believe you're going to need a proper base than that classroom on the ground floor. And I think I know just the place."

Danny rushed over. "Wait! -how did you know I was hiding in that classroom!?"

"I know a lot about the happenings of Hogwarts. Peeves was certainly most upset about a young ghost bossing him around the other night."

Danny's eyes flashed green. The little ghost had ratted him out!

But Dumbledore winked. "Don't worry. I only overheard him speaking to the Bloody Baron. Telling the students about you would only hurt his pride."

"Oh…"

Seeing that he settled down Dumbledore walked down the moonlit hallway, gesturing Danny to follow. Danny quickly fell in step with the wizard's stride as they made their way up the grand staircase. While they walked Danny used the time to study the old wizard. He reminded him a little of Clockwork. Wise, full of knowledge and powerful, but hiding big secrets. The fact that the man seemed happy Danny was here and that he didn't seem to care he had been running around his school seemed a bit too good to be true. He decided that for now it was best to trust this headmaster. After all he didn't want to end up getting blasted by that weird spell. No, definitely not a good idea to get in his bad books.

Soon they found themselves on the topmost floor. The man didn't even show that he had just climbed seven levels of stairs and strolled without pause to a strange tapestry. Peering closer in the dark Danny saw it was a tapestry show a bunch of strange, fat green men dancing in tutu's. Dumbledore looking at the wall hanging deep in thought making Danny still, starting to wonder if he'd been led into a trap. Without warning the wizard suddenly turned to him, beaming.

"My, I do love this hallway! Whenever I find myself lost or in great need, this place has wonderful ways of giving the answers."

"Huh?"

The man only beamed more. "I find pacing helps the most, three times no more, no less."

He twisted on his heels, looking at the wall across. "It's also best to really think hard about what you want. Like once, I was in great need of a lavatory when to my surprise Hogwarts delivered me a room full of chamber pots!"

He winked at Danny. "Well, with that I must leave you. Good luck on your task! And if theirs's anything you want to ask, don't hesitate to come to me."

Danny watched stunned as the man wandered back to the stairs. Just before he left he looked back. "Remember. Only three times!" and with a final wave he was gone.

Danny took back everything he had thought about the wizard. He was absolutely nuts!

 _What on earth was that about?_ He thought, looking back at the tapestry. What he had said made no sense! Pacing three times, thinking about things you need…

He blinked. They were instructions! Granted weird instructions, but hadn't he said he knew a place he could stay? Danny crossed his arms as he pondered the man's words. This _was_ a magical school; he couldn't really write anything off as impossible. If there was some magical hiding place here, then it wouldn't hurt to at least try. Turning he headed to the end of the hallway.

Okay, what did he really need? Someplace with a bed would be perfect. Oh, and it had to be somewhere no one could find him, a place not the shade, ghosts or the students could get into. And having a fridge full of food wouldn't be bad either.

He sighed and walked forward, repeating the same words over in his head. _I need a place to hide from everyone, somewhere I can stay and have food_. He turned at the end and counted each pace. 1.2.3.

Nothing. He stopped at the tapestry and huffed, humiliated that he had believed that crazy man. That wizard had just made him look like a fool-

 _Crack!_

He froze at the loud sound behind him. Rotating to the wall he gasped as a small wooden door seemed to appear out of nowhere. It was almost like it had always been there.

That crazy wizard was really telling the truth!

He gripped the metal handle. Solid. This door was a hundred precent real, not ghostly tricks or illusions. He couldn't help the giddy excitement build at the thought about what was on the other side. With a quick hallway check he opened the door, stepping through.

Danny immediately closed the door behind him and leaned back against the wood, eyes wide at the sight in front of him. The room was smaller than the classroom, but it definitely looked like some luxury looking apartment. His eyes immediately locked onto a large bed tucked away in the corner, a large fireplace in the centre lighting the room. He instantly went over it and dropped onto the soft, warm mattress. It was bliss.

"Oh man… this is perfect…" He muttered face-first into the quilt. He was tempted just to sleep like that, but his curiosity got the better of him and he pulled himself up. Across from the fireplace and a pair of armchairs was a desk along with a large blackboard. Danny walked over and curiosity open the draws, finding piles of papers, weird feathered quills and ink. It would be perfect for planning out his mission. There was also a bookcase filled with old, dusty looking volumes and Danny ran a finger along the spines, reading the titles as he went.

 _Hogwarts, a History_... _Quidditch for the Initiating Student….Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ …

He pulled out the last book and flipped through the pages. It was full of notes and images of creatures he'd never seen before. He stopped at a page were a snarled werewolf stood howling at the moon.

And instantly dropped it with a yelp when the image moved.

The book fell with a thud as Danny heart thumped madly. Was he seeing things or had that werewolf just _looked back_ at him? Slowly he picked it up and flicked to another page. There, in front of him was a green dragon, snorting smoke rings out of its nose.

He checked the other pages. All the images were moving! Every single one! Putting the book back he grabbed another, opening to see a group of people whizzing around on what looked like broomsticks. Danny couldn't believe it, so books written by wizards and witches could move! That was so cool.

Grinning he put the book back. He'd have plenty of time to check them all out later, for now there was the rest of the room to explore. Ambling over to the other side, he found a long curtain covered the wall. He pulled it across, expecting to find something like a window, only instead to find a small bathroom. Good, he wouldn't have to sneak into the student's one and worry about getting seen.

There was one more thing about the room that caught Danny's interest. There, in the far corner, was a small wooden door no more than half his size. Kneeling down he frowned, wondering where this would take him. When opened he saw a long dark passageway leading down. Making sure the little door wouldn't close behind him he carefully went through, standing up straight in the passageway. However, after a short walk he soon became puzzled.

At the end was nothing but a blank dead end. Touching it confirmed it wasn't some sort of illusion. What was the point of little door even existing if it just took him to nowhere? Groaning he smacked his forehead. He was a ghost! Dead ends didn't mean anything to him!

Making sure he was invisible he phased his head. In the dying firelight he saw the massive room held four long wooden tables. Pots and pans lined the walls and a faint smell of food hovered in the air. By the fire huddled hundreds of tiny people, which Danny quickly remembered were the creatures he'd frightened the other day when he fell. So this must be the school's kitchen.

He pulled back, chuckling. The room hadn't giving him a fridge full of food, but it had given him a way to _get_ food. This magical room was turned out to be a stroke of good luck.

Returning back, he winced when his t-shirt stuck to him. First things first, he needed to get clean. Pulling the curtain back he froze when he found himself in front of a mirror. His clothes were still caked in mud and blood; even bits of leaves had glued themselves on. His face was even worst, the bloody nose and dirt making his hair stick up in odd places. He blushed. What on earth had those teachers thought about him back in the office? No wonder that witch had looked at him with pity. He looked like a hobo.

Pushing his thoughts aside Danny saw that there was no shower, just a large stone bath cared into the floor. Turing the taps on he set to work kicking off his shoes. In next to no time the bath was filled, and Danny suspected some sort of magic was involved.

Dumping the muddy clothes in a pile on the floor he stepped in. The hot water felt like heaven to his bruised chest. With a mix of today's fight and everything that had happened Dany swiftly nodded off, slipping under the water as he did.

He had been underwater for about ten minutes when he suddenly woke up, his lungs finally complaining about the lack of air. He spluttered up, coughing the water that was sitting in his lungs. Hastily scrubbing out the last of the dirt in his hair he moved to the edge, glancing at his watch. Damn, it was three in the morning.

He glared at his dirty clothes, not looking forward to putting them back on. Maybe he could try soaking them in the bath? But then he'd just have wet clothes for hours. It was then that Danny noticed a cupboard that he swore hadn't been there before. Curious, he walked to it and saw it wasn't a cupboard, but a wardrobe filled with everyday clothes. Pulling a shirt out he saw that the clothes were plain, everyday outfits, not the wizard-like robes Danny thought the room would create.

Strange. Does this room create things from my mind? He looked at his old clothes and willed them to disappear. But they remained on the floor. So there were limits?

He shrugged, whatever. It didn't really matter to him how the room did this, as long as it continued to do so. He put on the shirt and a pair black sweat pants. Dumping his old clothes in the sink to soak he crawled into the bed, suddenly smiling at a thought.

 _I'll have to return that quilt to those kids…_


	7. Chapter 7 -Halloween

_**Chapter Seven: Halloween**_

* * *

Confident now that he had a place to stay and a plan in his mind, Danny began to strive forward. While the ghosts kept an eye out for the shade, he decided to act as Harry's secret bodyguard. Seeing that there was no point searching for the possessed teacher until something happened, he began to wait for Voldemort to make his move. At first Danny was motivated in his task. But as the days turned to weeks he began to become bored. Harry seemed to be your typical, if not magical student. He went to class, did his homework, mucked around with his friends and practiced flying with his Quidditch team early in the morning. It was all the same old routine every single day.

Danny was there now at the Quidditch stadium, lying beneath the seats. Lounging on one of the support beams he was reading a dull, wordy book about the Laws of Transfiguration. The only real reason he kept reading these magic books was for the moving images, most of the detail information flew right over his head. But lately not even the moving images of wizards and witches turning into animals could kept his attention.

Form the gaps in the seats above he had a good view of the Gryffindor team, whizzing around as their captain yelled out words of encouragement. Every Thursday morning the team would practice, and it was one of the few times he could really get away from hovering in classrooms and watching from the rafters of the great hall. But as Danny thought, moving his faintly glowing hand hover closer to the page, it was so boring not having anything to do. He even was missing his ghost fights back home.

He sighed and snapped the book shut, gently placing it on the wooden rafter. Pulled out his phone he found himself blinded by the light as it turned on. Worried one of the students might see he cupped his hands over to block the light. One quick glance at the date made his heart sink. Two months. He had been stuck at Hogwarts now for two long months. He wasn't exactly worried though at how long he'd been here; Clockwork would just send him back to his maths class. No one would miss him. Not even his parents or friends would know he was currently on the other side of the world in a place full of magical people.

He rolled onto his stomach and vaguely browsed through his phone, ending up like always looking at his photo album. Over the past few months in Amity he'd started sneaking a photo from his ghost fights, normally their aftermath. It was a way for him to kept some sort of record of his battles, a strange picture journal of his enemies. He found himself going through his latest fight with Youngblood, and their weird 'ghost-free family vacation' and like most of their family trips ended in disaster.

Realizing he was getting troubled with thoughts of home he turned off his phone, hoping to save the little battery life it had left. Abruptly his body shivered from a wave of cold, his chest flashing in biting icy pain. He clutched his shirt, waiting for the shaking to stop. The air around him was turning sub-zero, he watched as frost started appearing on the beams around him, actually cracking the wood.

It had happened again! One minute he was fine, and the next he was beyond freezing! He paused till the tremors stopped and a little warmth returned to his human body. This now marked the fifteenth time this month, and each time they were getting worse than the next. He frowned, guessing it could be because winter was coming and his ghost core was getting colder with the days. But this…didn't seem normal.

Whatever the reason Danny was pushed out of his thoughts at the sound of footsteps creaking on the seats above. He let the glow fade from his hands, squinting through the gaps. It was those boys that were friends with Harry. The flash of red told him Ron was there, along with that clumsily kid Neville, who Danny just caught sight of his round face.

"HEY!" The Gryffindor captain suddenly yelled at the sight of them, stopping the training. "You two aren't supposed to be here! This is private, secret training!"

"Where just here to get Harry" Ron called out, laughter in his voice. "Besides; we're in Gryffindor! Why would we spy on our own team?"

There was a huff from the older boy, until Danny caught sight of Harry zoom over. They talked briefly, Danny catching snippets of words like "it's alright" and "great this weekend" from the two of them. It seemed whatever Harry had said calmed the captain down, and he flew down to his friends. They were a thud from the boy, sending little clouds of dust into the air, must to Danny's annoyance.

"Is it that time already?"

"Yeah, if we don't hurry were going to be late for Charms." Neville said, with that same old nervous hitch in his voice.

"Oh! That's right. Didn't Professor Flickwick say we're learning a more advanced spell today?"

"I just know I'm going to muck it up…"

"Don't say that Neville, it might be easier than he says. Most of Professor's Flickwick's classes are straightforward."

"That's easy for the two of you to say! Both of you are actually good at casting magic! I can't even take off on a broomstick without losing control…"

Ron snorted. " Just so you know, it took be months to get the hang of flying. Harry's just got natural talent to back him up. It runs in the family for him."

"I don't know about that…" Danny could literally hear the embarrassment in his voice. "Come on, I need to quickly change. Meet you down there."

They walked away, their voices drifting away in the air, leaving Danny in silence. He waited a moment in the dark, before summoning back the light. He stared at his hand in thought, watching the ectoplasm glow through his skin. A sudden thought came to him, maybe he should go at talk to those kids?

He picked the book, chewing on his lip. He really shouldn't. This wasn't some cheerful holiday Clockwork had sent him on. This was a mission to save the world from a war! But just hearing them talk made Danny feel tinges of jealously. There was plenty of ghosts to talk to here, but that was just it, they were ghosts. And old ghosts at that. Though he didn't mind the talks with Sir Nicolas, or the friendly chit-chat with the Fat Friar, it wasn't the same to talking to the living. He didn't want to bother the headmaster, besides, he was a little strange. That Severus wizard was just plain annoying, and seemed to hate him. He guessed he could go talk to the cat lady, but then he didn't want to deal with her pity if he could help it. He winced as an ache of cold came from his core and he rubbed his chest. It would just be a quick chat. Besides, they might have some gossip he didn't know.

He went ghost and turning invisible. Making sure the book was tucked firmly under his arm he flew through the stand, up into the sky. He dodged the Gryffindor team as they whizzed by, till he was high above them. He watched them for a while, waiting to see Harry to leave the pitch. The team certainly was good, but Danny couldn't help but chuckle at how slow they were flying. They called that fast flying? Please, that was nothing!

Finally, Harry and his friends appeared, strolling up the grassy hill to the castle. Danny left the team, floating down behind them. The boys shuddered from Danny's presence, but didn't think much of the cold. Smirking he realized that he could prank them again and turned visible, gliding soundless behind them.

"Harry, what do you think Professor Flickwick's going to teach us this time? Maybe that unlocking doors spell Hermione knows?"

"Maybe. Wouldn't it be cool if he taught us something like controlling fire? Or flying without brooms-"

"Now that would be a worry, kids flying all over the place." Danny snickered right behind the boys, not able to stop himself from freaking them out.

Neville actually squeaked, jumping behind Ron as they twisted to Danny. They looked like deer's caught in headlights till they saw who it was behind them. Both Harry and Ron's jaw dropped in shock.

"Danny!?"

"Yep." Danny nervously smiled, starting to regret speaking to them. But it was too late now. "What's wrong? Looks like you guys saw a ghost."

Harry pushed his glasses up his nose, eyes wide. "You're…Fine?"

Danny laughed. " Course I am, why wouldn't I be?

"I-I saw…"

"-I'm going to head to class now guys." Neville spoke softly, almost at a whisper. "I'll…Tell the Professor that you two will be late."

And with that Neville left, almost sprinting up to the castle. Danny watched after him in amusement as how quickly the scared kid had left. Still hadn't got over the dinner surprise it seems.

"You sure you're ok?" Ron seemed to gawk at Danny, almost like he was shocked to see him standing there. Danny transformed back, letting himself fall and crossed his arms.

"I'm fine really. Well, not really. Being half-dead and all that. But I'm as normal as I'll ever be. Why?"

He was surprised when the two kids shifted nervously around. Harry was the one would talked, his voiced small. "I kind of saw you fighting…That other ghost that time. You know, that night a few months back…"

Danny smiled dropped. "What."

Harry seemed to cringed under his gaze. "-I was heading back from Quidditch practice with Wood when we heard this giant splash. Then Sir Nicholas flew passed and warned us to head back to the castle. But I…stayed and saw you burst out of the lake with that lady ghost. And I saw you two fight… and get hurt."

The whole time Harry recalled that night he played with his sleeve, not looking up at him. Danny himself was thinking madly. Harry had been there that night!? What the hell would have happen if Luna had saw him. She practically wanted this kid dead and he had been calmly watching them battle it out!?

Danny ran his hand through his hair, pulling. That had been close, way to close! If she had seen Harry, there would have been no way he could've stopped her. Without realizing it he had just be inches from failing. He bit his lip. Then who else could have been watching them? Other students? Voldemort and his host? It was frightening to think who else might have been there that night.

"Danny? You're not mad at me, right?"

He looked back at the boys and huffed. "I'm mad with myself! How could I have been so stupid not to notice you- Gah! Look! -"he pointed at the boys with his book. "If you ever see that ghost again, even if I'm there, just run okay? Not all ghosts are friendly like Sir Nicholas and the Lady Grey. Some will try to hurt you and even kill you! That ghost certainly would."

Unintentionally he rubbed his neck and Harry eyes widen knowing exactly why. Danny sighed "Look…Ghosts are seriously stuff alright? I'm okay, even that silly Peeves is okay. But some Ghosts are crazy evil. Their like fruitloop villainous, like your Voldemort is to you wizards."

Ron gasped, suddenly looking sick. Harry merely blinked in surprise. "You say Voldemort's real name?"

"Don't say his name!" Hissed Ron, glaring at both of them. "It's not okay to say his name!"

Danny was surprise to see Ron so upset over just a name. "What? I know he was evil, but to be scare of his name? now that's weird."

Ron blushed. "W-Who wouldn't be? Look, a lot of wizards and witches don't like it when you say You know whose name. It brings back a lot of bad memories. I guess it's okay for you to say it Harry since…"

Both of them looked at Danny, worried that they were about to spill some sort of secret. He realized they were referring to the fact Harry had been the reason Voldemort was a shade now. He grinned. "Ah, you mean about Harry "defeating" Voldemort as a baby."

Ron growled. "Don't say it!" but Harry looked at Danny curiously. "You knew all along?"

"Yep. Granted only about two months ago…didn't even know about wizards and witches before that."

"Wait a minute, you're a Muggle?" Ron broke out of his distress and stared at him.

"Muggle?" Danny frowned, then clicked his fingers when he remembered seeing the word from one of those magic books. "Ah! That's a non-Magical person right! Yep, before I became half-ghost I didn't even think you folks existed."

"So…"Ron blushed again. "So you grew up like Harry did? With that television, unmoving posters and…Football?"

"Yes." He was a bit worried at how Ron said though things like that were the most alien thing ever. "Didn't you?"

"No."

"Wizards don't have stuff like that Danny, they have different things to Muggles." Harry smiled, as he explained to him. "They don't even use cars or the post to send letters."

"So, you didn't even grow up having video games and mobile phones?" He pulled his phone out of his back pocket, flipping the protector cover open to show Ron. To Danny's amazement however both Ron and Harry stared at it.

"That's a mobile phone!?" Harry gawked. "It's so thin! And they're so expensive! Uncle Vernon spent months saving up for his, and it was the size of his hand! Where are the buttons though?"

"Well it's a-"Danny quickly shut his mouth, stuffing the phone back into his pocket. How could he be so stupid! He was twenty years in the past after all! They wouldn't even know about touch screen phones like this!

"M-My Dad built it for me! Yeah... But it doesn't work really well, rubbish. More like a walkie-talkie than a phone, Ha…"

He tried brushing it off, seeing Harry give him a strange look. Deciding it was time to get out of here before he blew his cover Danny turned to head down to the lake. If these kids decided to follow him he could just jump in.

"A-anyway, I've got to go and you guys have got classes. I don't want you kids getting detention because of me."

Raising his hand in farewell he strolled off, hoping that by the time they got to their class, they would have forgotten all about the phone.

"Hey Danny!"

He flinched, turning his head slowly back. "Yeah?"

"Are you coming to the Halloween feast tonight? I mean being a ghost and all you could get away with it, since all the other ghosts will be-"

"I don't _Do_ Halloween." Danny said bluntly, remembering his last Halloween disaster with Fright Knight. He had promised himself his next Halloween he would spend the night locked in his room. No amount of magical school and friendly ghosts was going to change that. "Sorry, but polite pass."

He gave them a nod in farewell and made his way to the Black lake. Glancing back to see if that they'd gone he found himself heading the spot he had fought Luna. It was almost like his fight had never happened. The area now looked normal, besides the odd indent in the sand were Luna's water had pounded him, but other than that there was nothing, the rain washing everything away. He sat down on the rock, thinking about where his enemy could be now. Some small part of him hoped she'd just pop up again, just so he'd know she was still around. After the fight he hadn't even sensed her.

"Shows how damaged she was…" He muttered, letting the book fall from his grasp onto the rock. He transformed, invisible, looking out at the distance mountains. He had a lot of time till lunch, so it wouldn't hurt to explore just a little bit…

* * *

After making sure Harry survived lunch, Danny had returned to the enchanted room. Papers and notes littered the floor, the blackboard crammed with names as he tried to work out a plan. After another small cold shiver, he had pulled the armchair as close to the fire as possible. And thanks to the room's seemly endless supply of clothes he had put on the warmest jumper the room could give. Going through his latest list he scowled, crossing out another teacher's name and went over his findings.

In the two months he'd been stuck here Danny had learnt that the school had eleven teachers and a total of sixteen adults on the school grounds. More than half of that number seemed to be in the clear of possession. At the moment there were four teachers who were on his watch list. The first was Flinch, the creepy caretaker. Danny knew that the man hated all the students with a passion, threating to lock them upside-down in the dungeons. He had actually encountered the man one night. After being accused of breaking the rules his cat had started hissing at Danny like crazy. Flinch had taken off like a bullet with the cat bundled in his arms. Danny was starting to think that maybe the cat was the one possessed.

Then there was Rolanda Hooch, the flying teacher. He didn't know too much about her yet, but she was a good candidate due to her wild temper and weird hawk-like eyes. Course, they might be a normal thing to witches, he'll have to ask Lady Grey about it later.

The Librarian, Irma Pince, was absolutely crazy. Whenever he entered the library that woman was always on a warpath. She screamed and threaten any students who dared to talked too loudly and she would literally curse anyone who mucked up her books. She was someone that Danny wanted to avoid at all cost.

Then finally, there was Trelawney, a strange woman who could drink sherry like water. Not long ago Danny had spied her alone in her classroom, eyes rolled back and muttering about death. She was at the top of Danny's list, but talks with the other ghosts had shown she was always eccentric like that. Lady Grey had even stated that the woman saw things others could not. Still she was the one he'll watch first, when he figured out how to hold his duplication for more than two measly minutes.

Danny sighed and let the paper fall from his hands. He now had targets, but as much as he wanted to, he couldn't just confront them about it. He had to be smart, discreet, as Dumbledore put it. If Voldemort had put together a plan to steal the stone without anyone knowing, the wizard sounded like someone who was crafty and planned ahead. If Danny just started barging out and accusing people or tried overshadowing, he'll either deny it or run. Worse comes to worst he might try painting Danny as the bad guy, which wouldn't go well if he was around teachers that didn't know his secret.

With a quick glimpse at his watch he stood moving over to the wardrobe. He paused at the doors, thinking clearly in his mind what he wanted. Sure enough when he opened them he found a thick knitted scarf and a pair of gloves to match.

He grinned. "Thanks again room, you're the best."

if he remembered correctly that Halloween feast should be starting, meaning plenty of time for him to patrol the halls for the shade and start trying to memorize all these endless hallways and secret passageways. He adjusted his scarf hoping it didn't make him look too dorky. Until he figured out why his core was acting up he'd just had to keep as warm as possible. He pulled up his hood just in case and phased through the wall not caring to go invisible. One thing about feasts at Hogwarts, it meant no one would be walking about.

For a while Danny walked around the seventh floor till he made it to the great staircase. Even from the top he could smell cinnamon and pumpkin wafting up from the hall. Heading down he stopped himself at the fourth level, resting his chin on his hands. This was so boring.

 _That shade probably at the feast right now having a good time, while I'm stuck here alone. The joys of being the "hero" …_

Sudden his hands felt chilly and Danny saw his gloves covered in a thin layer of frost. When balled into fists the frost lifted in a cloud of mist, looking almost like snow. What the hell was going on with his ghost powers?

"Well, if it isn't the phantom boy."

Danny twitched at the blunt voice and looked over his shoulder to Severus Snape. He was standing a few floors above, but even from that height Danny could see the glare on his face, eyes black. For a moment Danny was about unsure about what to do at the sight of the wizard, however, he just couldn't help himself.

"Aw, did you miss me Severus? I feel bad that you're skipping the party because of me."

"That's Professor to you, Boy."

Danny smirked and leant back on the step behind. "Technically, I'm not a student here. So I can call you whatever I want, Professor Severus."

Snape literally hissed in anger and marched down the stairs. He passed Danny without looking at him, trying to act like the teen wasn't there. Just before he reached the next floor Danny called out.

"How's the shade hunting going?" He knew from his spying that Snape had been searching for Voldemort himself. Almost every night Snape would check the dungeons and hunt the dark halls, questioning anyone he found. The man seemed to have started his own mission in locating Voldemort. Once or twice, the teen had even caught him keeping an eye on Harry.

Snape froze. He twisted his head back to Danny, displeasure still on his face. But he remained silent.

Danny chuckled. "I take that as a no?"

"I don't trust you."

He sat up at that, watching as Snape turned around completely in a swirl of black robes. "The Headmaster might have faith in you and your "task", but I know you haven't told the whole truth as to why you're here."

He edged closer, a sneer of distaste crossing his face. "Why would an insolent boy like you want to confront the Dark lord? You claim it's due to your poltergeist ability's, but I know that there is something you're not telling us."

Danny tilted his head. He tried to appear unbothered by the questions, but his heart quickened. "Whatever I'm holding back doesn't matter to stopping this shade alright? It's _personal_." He crossed his arms. "Besides, I've dealt with loads of villains before, so don't misjudge me Severus, I've fought with ghosts that could easily be stronger than your Voldemort."

Snape paled. His reaction to the name was just like Ron's. "You have no idea what you're talking about, you fool!" he dashed back up the stairs till he was just below Danny. "The Dark lord would kill naïve fools like you in a second! He has murdered hundreds, destroyed the lives of countless wizards, witches and Muggles alike. How would a weak little boy like you defend yourself against one of the most powerful wizards that ever existed!?"

Danny stood quickly, looking down at Snape. He felt his eyes glow neon-green, not knowing why he suddenly felt enraged at the wizard's insults. " _Weak little boy?_ I'm not some defenceless kid that doesn't have magical wizard powers, you know. I've fought ghost kings and crazy self-centred fruitloops. Hell, I've got more enemies than you have fingers! Sure, your "Dark Lord" got to be strong if he's so feared, but that doesn't mean I can't take him on if I want to!"

Danny didn't realize that his glowing eyes had started changing to blue. The whole time the air around him had become arctic cold. The windows above frosted and ice began to crack on the stone. Both of their breath misted in the air and Snape took a step back from him, shivering as the frost spread to their clothes.

"You naïve-"

He abruptly stopped as a high-pitched scream echoed bellow them. The cold faded along with Danny's anger as they both looked down the dark stairwell. The teen strengthened his hearing, just made out the strain words "Troll in the dungeons" before more panic cries and screams where all he could hear.

"Someone just said that there's a troll's in the dungeons."

Snape gawked at Danny in surprise that he couldn't help but snorted. "Enhanced hearing okay. Don't ask."

They heard the sound of students rushing out the hall, their chatter starting to reach their ears as they climbed up. Danny was tempted to go invisible in case he was seen, but the puzzled look on the wizard's face stopped him.

"Hey," He asked, stepping down to be level with him. "Is that bad? A troll I mean…"

It didn't look like the man would answer. However, he faced him, regarding the teen oddly. "Trolls are dumb creatures, though brute-like they are easily defended. All of the teacher's present here can easily deal with one. A simple stunning spell, or befuddlement hex would do. The real problem is how it got in. It would be too stupid to just wander into the school by itself."

"So if that's the case…maybe it was led here? Why on earth would someone let in something that could hurt the students?"

Both looked at each other, the same thought hitting them at once. Danny's mouth hung open. "No way, you think to stone-?"

"A distraction." Snape said bluntly. With a flurry of black he ran down towards the third floor. Danny quickly ran after him, forgetting all about their argument. Voldemort is making his move!

They rushed down the stairs to the third corridor, dodging confused students as some of them catching sight of Danny. Mutters about him started, but he ignored the stares and focused on following Snape. After a while the students thinned, till they were alone sprinting. As they rounded the corner where the door to Fluffy's was Snape stopped short, making Danny thud into his back.

The door was wide open.

"Damn." Snape hissed. Danny wasn't about to wait and went ghost, shooting forward leaving the wizard behind. Inside he found a very angry three headed dog. It was crouched in the corner of the hall, a gash bleeding from one of its heads. Two of its heads where trying madly to lick the wound, but they couldn't quite reach.

Making sure the dog hadn't noticed him yet he flew to the trapdoor, quickly testing the handle. To his surprise he found that it was sealed up tight, not even moving from the force for his enchanted strength. He looked quickly around in case someone was hiding in the shadows. There was no one there.

"We missed him," Danny whispered, looking back at Snape as he entered the room. The man moved slow, eyes not leaving the dog as he took about his wand.

"Be cautious, they might be hiding under a concealment charm."

"What, you guys can turn invisible too?"

Just as Snape was going to reply Danny saw a shadow at the door. It moved in a blur of robes, so fast that he just caught sight of the person before the door slammed loudly shut. Both of them froze in shock, as a loud 'Click' sounded.

Fluffy growled and shook its heads at the clamour, finally seeing them. With a sharp bark it stalked forward, fangs bared.

"Go." Danny moved towards Fluffy, raising glowing hands in warning. It seemed the dog remembered him as it jumped back crouching down to spring, it's growl rising in pitch.

"I'll keep Fluffy here busy, you go and warn Dumbledore."

Snape raised his wand. "I can- "

"No," Danny cut him off as Fluffy snapped forward, barking madly now. "I can take him. Just get out!"

Fluffy gave one final snarled before lunging at Danny, jaws open wide. Just as one of the heads clamped down on him he went intangible, wincing as he heard the sickening crunch of teeth around him. Fluffy, realizing he hadn't caught his prey rear up in confusion, looking down at the ghost teen. Danny blinked, before grinning at the dog.

"What's the matter? Can't get a hold of me?"

Fluffy whined angrily and madly began chomping at Danny's form, pawing at him. He laughed as he phased out of its heads, moving away from the door to the other side.

"That's it flea-bag, keep trying to eat me!"

Danny watched as Snape tried to open the door only to find it sealed shut. He tried using his wand, blasting spell after spell on the lock, but nothing seemed to be working on it. Whatever that man had did, it had trapped them in.

Danny looked back at Fluffy, who was starting to froth at the mouth from his rage. The stone below was now riddled in deep claw marks from its effort.

"Man, your one seriously angry dog! Why don't you be a good boy and cool down…Um," He stood straight, making himself solid for a slip second, lifting his hand up palm flat. "STOP Boy!"

To his utter surprise Fluffy yelped back, rumbling down at him. He couldn't believe that had actually worked!

"Wow, that's new. Never would have thought all that dog training would work on a triple-headed monster."

Two of its heads watched his hand suspiciously, while the other whipped around. It caught sight of Snape, making another deep rumble as the man tried everything to unlock the door. As Danny frowned he suddenly realized what Fluffy was thinking. With a snarl the dog twisted around and bolted towards the door, lunging at the man.

"Severus watch out!"

The wizard turned, eyes wide at the fangs approaching him. Danny bolt after it as Snape dodged the heads. Fluffy slammed into the door, the wooden trembling but amazingly didn't break. It seemed Snape was safe, only for the right head to whip around and clap its jaws on his leg. Snape collapsed to the marble floor, wand falling out of his hand as he cried out.

Danny gritted his teeth and clamped his hands together, firing a blast dead centre at Fluffy. The dog howled in pain, letting go of Snape. Danny just had time to grab the back of wizard's robe as heavy paws came crashing down.

"Hold on." Gripping his shoulder tightly he phased them through the floor just as Fluffy snapped at them. they tumbled into the air, before they crashed into tables, sending chairs and quills flying. Danny groaned, kicking away the bits of broken wood. Snape hissed and gripped his bleeding leg, deep scratches in the skin where it's fangs had grazed him. He watched him, glancing up at the roof.

"You… You wizards aren't really 'fighters', are you?" Danny couldn't help despite the situation they had just been in, smile.

Snape scowled in reply. "If I had not been focused on the enchanted door I would have been fine."

"My point."

Snape stood, testing his leg. Once sure it would support he limped to the classroom's door "Enough, we don't have time for this. The Dark lord has now tried to get the stone, yet luckily has failed. Next time he will be more careful in his plan."

"Did you see him?" Danny was trying to set the room back to the way it was, however he gave up when he saw how pointless it was. "At the door, just before it shut. That was the teacher pocessed by the shade. I didn't see his face. But that hat…" Danny remembered one key thing about the person, the man.

He had been wearing a turban. And there was only one other person at the school would always wore a turban.

"I saw just as the door closed." Snape frowned as he opened the door, leaning a bit on the frame. "Of all the people to be helping the Dark Lord…"

"I know right. Never even thought that scary-cat could be the one."

They walked out into the quiet hall, looking at one another. Danny grinned. "If you're up to it, go get that troll. I'll go look for our stuttering Professor Quirrell."

" _Excuse me?_ You have no right to boss me around, boy,"

"Hmm…who'd just saved you from becoming Fluffy's new chew toy? And its _Danny_ …"

The wizard huffed in disgust. " Keep this up and I will personally find a way to throw you in detention for the rest of the year."

"Oh no. not detention. My greatest foe. Your too cruel Severus." Danny snickered and floated laying back in the air, hands behind his head.

The was suddenly a loud burst of laughter. "Aw, I wouldn't say that Danny, detentions the pits."

Danny flipped around in the air as Snape pulled out his wand again. She was there, leaning against one of the fire pit pillars.

"Luna."

She smiled. "It's been awhile; hasn't it Danny-O?"


	8. Chapter 8 - My Dear Nemesis

_Chapter 8: My Dear Nemesis_

* * *

Quickly Danny went into action. Flipping around he landed back onto the stone floor, getting ready for anything. He could feel the wizard tense next to him, raising his wand higher. Danny himself tensed at the thought of another skirmish with this weird ghost. Yet Luna didn't appear like she wanted a fight. Remaining where she was against the pillar she calmly watched the two, arms loosely crossed in front of her. A completely crazy thought crossed Danny's mind, if he played this right he could have a chance to get some well needed information.

Stepping in front of Severus so that the wizard didn't have a clear shot to blast her, Danny tried to give the impression that he wasn't unruffled about her sudden arrival.

"What are you doing here?"

The other ghost snorted in amusement. "It's Halloween. Nothing wrong with a little ghost haunting."

"Yeah? well I don't think your exactly welcome here anymore," He crossed his arms as she suddenly came closer, giving the wizard a warning glace over his shoulder. Personally he wouldn't have minded one bit if Severus blasted her into tomorrow, but that would only end in disaster. He turned back with a sigh. "After what happened that night I'm surprised to see you're still standing."

"Likewise. Bailing on you wasn't part of my plan."

Danny couldn't help himself. "So you didn't plan on becoming holy? Shame; it suited you."

Luna laughed and rubbed the spot which once was nothing but a gaping hole. "Word of advice kid, wouldn't recommend getting hit by that anti-ecto spell. Hurts like hell…"

"Thanks. I'll put that down in my notes, right next to the one about getting strangled by loopy ghosts."

She snickered, a twitch of a smile crossing her lips. "Wise kid. Not going berserk this time but instead trying the witty banter. I see you're finally learning."

His eyes narrowed at the comment. So far he just couldn't figure her out. "What the hell are you playing at? I know you've got some plan for all of this chaos with Harry and Voldemort, but I've got no idea why you're suddenly acting all chummy?"

"Good question." Luna turned her gaze to Severus. "Don't you have a troll to take down? If you don't hurry soon Severus, you're going to miss the show."

The wizard almost hissed with rage as he raised his wand towards her. But just as the spell was about to part his lips Danny stopped him. "Go."

"You cannot seriously-"

Danny turned his back on Luna, even though months of ghost-fighting told him that was the worst thing to do. "This is none of your business, you got to go and warn everyone about the _troll._ " He winked as Severus merely glared down. Danny roll his eyes when he saw the wizard didn't get his "hint".

"I'll handle this; you just go deal with that troll." He repeated, finishing he mouthed " _Dumbledore_ ". The wizard only showed a small twitch of his lip that he had caught onto the message and without another word hobbled away.

Turning back to the issue at hand Danny felt his stomach drop when he saw that Luna had an amused smirk on her face. Crud, did she spot the message? But if she had, she didn't say anything, merely waiting for him to continue. It was awkward, the uneasy silence.

"-Well, are you going to answer my question or what?"

Startling him Luna walked away to lean against the windowsill, paying no mind to him. It made for an uncomfortable quietness, Danny unsure what to do at the lack of fight she was showing. At least this small moment of nothing gave him a chance to really think about the situation. And observe his enemy for the first time.

It baffled him that right here was the ghost that changed time. This ghost here that constantly looked like she was suspended in water, was the one that was trying to kill Harry and bring back the evilest of wizards? Danny knew what villainous ghost were like and how they worked; his life was full of them. They boomed out that diabolical plans, proclaimed themselves the greatest of all ghosts and made his job a living hell. But Luna acted different. Sure she'd show in their last fight that she was cruel, brutal and didn't care one bit if he got hurt. But she was too calm right now, too sure of herself that it put him right on edge. Instead of telling him how stupid he was and smashing him into the ground, Luna just behaved too human. She was an all-new kind of enemy for him, one that was completely unpredictable.

"You know," Luna said loudly, making him jump. "I really do love Hogwarts. It's got a sort of charm to it that I've never seen in a place. Reckon there's no other place like it in the world."

He remained silence. Let her rattle on. The longer she did the sooner Dumbledore can come and deal with her. And the less chance he'd have to fight her.

Looking down at her fingers she rubbed them together, frowning like something was wrong with them. "it's got ancient magic protecting it, that's for sure. Difficult to remain within, even more difficult to find. Takes a lot of energy to deal with a place like this. And then there's the matter that it's protected by more than just complex enchantments. Fortification wards have to be etched in here somewhere…"

He tried to follow her bizarre speech, but this talk about Hogwarts being powerful? What the hell did that mean? Could she mean that Hogwarts had ways to keep her out, like old spells or something? But then that couldn't be right, she was right here.

Luna sighed, resting her head on top of her arms. "So full of dark history, this place. So full of secrets…"

He couldn't keep silent anymore. "…You're full of secrets."

Blinking, Luna looked over her shoulder at him, like she just remembered he was there. "Oi, I'm trying to give you a break. Be nice."

"You're being freaky, that's what. Can't you act like normal villains do? You know, brag about your evil plans so that I can figure out how to stop you?"

"I'm not making it that easy, Danny."

He huffed as she fully turned around. For a moment she seemed to debate something, uncertain as they both stared each other down. Each knew that their talking was only delaying a fight. Even now, in a way, they were battling.

Running her tongue along her teeth Luna leaned closer, tone becoming serious. "Secrets are everything kid. They hide truths, protect others from truth and bury things one should never know. You of all people should understand that, what with your own secret."

"Yeah, but my secret won't kill anybody." He countered her.

"Not true." She grinned, fangs flashing. "You're protecting yourself from getting killed."

He stilled. No matter how much he hated to admit it she was somewhat right. He always worried what would happen if everyone learnt that he was half-ghost. Visions of being captured, examined and dissected by his parents or faceless scientists haunted him in the early nights of his powers. That fear had only increased when the Guys in White had shown up in Amity Park, not seeming to care about all the good that he had done.

He shook his head from the thought and glided closer to her, crossing his arms tightly. "What are you now, some sort of shrink?"

" _A shrink?_ Pfff, course not! if anything I'm the one who needs a shrink."

Well, that had been interesting. So Luna actually admitted she was completely crazy? "Good. Glad I'm not the only one who thinks you're insane."

She smiled somewhat smugly and drifted over to him, till she was right in front. "No ghost's truly sane. Deep down all of us are bonkers. Some just more than others."

Worried at her nearness Danny drifted back. However she made no move to attack him. Her expression was quiet as she crossed her arms again, black hair madly swaying like it had been caught in a current.

"Sometimes kiddo, to stay sane in this life, you must destroy your humanity and in turn yourself. That's the only way you can survive."

His mouth suddenly went dry. Those words sounded so like what had happened in his alternate future and it wasn't the first time she'd mentioned that she knew. "How do you know?" he whispered.

The panicked, puzzled look that crossed her face that only made him angry. "Know about _that_. About _Him_. Only Clockwork and my friends should know about that. Is it… is it because you can control time?"

He noted the look relief that flicker on her face. It was so quick he almost missed it. Why she was relieved at his question he didn't know, not that he cared. He was still trying to understand how they were still talking and not punching each other.

"I don't control time. Can't. That honour goes to the Master of Time, and he alone. I can just… move through it."

He frowned. "How'd you change time then? and how come Clockwork can't fix it?" Danny knew he was pushing his luck. Any moment she might snap and realized she was telling things that she shouldn't. Quickly he glanced the way Severus had left. What was taking him so long?

"Like I said; I move. If I, let's say, killed Albus when he arrives, I've just changed the future, and the whole timeline. And everything will change into a new path." She snickered when Danny's face dropped in horror. So she had noticed his message! "As for Clockwork, even the Master of Time's got his rules-"

"I won't let you." he raised up a glowing green hand, keeping his voice as steady as he could. "I'm not letting you kill anyone. You got that?"

"Could you really though?" gradually Luna edged closer, until his ecto-blast was centimetres form her chest. Amber eyes turning into slits as her hair fanned out around her, making Danny realize just intimidating she could be.

"Could you really stop me from killing Albus?"

He refused to let himself gulp in front of her and nodded. It was the way she had said it, the abrupt, almost predator aura that suddenly pooled off her. The energy faulted in his hand.

"What about," she whispered softly, eyes never leaving his. "could you stop me from killing you?"

There was no warning. One minute she was gazing down at him and the next her hand was at his throat, nails lightly brushing his exposed skin. It took Danny seconds to realized what about to happen before he dashed away, putting as much distance between them as he could. His heart thumped madly in his chest as he squeaked to a stop, Luna watch him expressionless, her hand still hovering in the air where his neck had just been.

"You won't kill me." he said with a weak smile. He couldn't let his nervousness show. "You said so yourself; killing me would be digging your own grave to your plans. Besides, do you think I'd even let you?"

" _Not yet."_

A shiver trickled down his spine when she said those words with the same blank, expressionless stare. All the humour had drained from her voice, replaced with nothing but cold, heartless tone. The mood swing made Danny quickly draw forth his intangibility, ready to disappeared beneath the floor if he had to.

Leisurely Luna let her arm drop and almost like she had become bored of him, drifted away. Relief filled him as he let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, feeling the tension leave his body. That had been totally weird, that sudden change in personality hadn't been what he had expected. Now that was how his ghostly enemies acted.

As he watched her float down the hall, confused whether to let her leave or blast her while her back was turned. Suddenly he remembered the real reason he had been stalling her in the first place. He needed to keep her here till Dumbledore arrived!

With a groan he called out to her. "Wait! you didn't' answer my question."

She froze, looking back with vacant eyes. "Haven't I?"

 _"No!"_

"Oh…that's such a bummer for you…"

Sighing loudly Luna dropped through the floor, disappearing below. Danny tugged at his messy hair in frustration. He couldn't believe she was toying with him again!

Racing after her through the halls below, Luna sunk deeper down into the lower levels of the castle. She wasn't that hard to follow. In fact, as he rounded each corner she would slow down slightly, almost like she was letting him follow her. Rushing through the entrance hall the pair ended up at the deepest part of the dungeons. And it didn't take long for Danny to figure out where she was heading.

The ghost portal shimmered in its vivid aqua light as they entered the tiny room. Once there Luna drifted unhurried to the portal, twisting slowly in the air to face him while Danny readily himself for yet another weird talk or worst. With no way for Albus to reach them now, he was becoming all too aware that things could get serious fast.

He floated closer, holding back a wince when his chest ached near the portal. The familiar icy feeling spread from the spot, growing stronger with every breath. Shuddering he tried to rub the ache away. He couldn't afford one of those strange cold attacks now.

The ghost turned back to him, her back resting slightly against the frame of the portal. Running a hand through the ectoplasm she drew her attention back to him, all hostilely she had shown moments ago gone. "So, you want answers. I guess… a few clues couldn't hurt."

Wary at the sudden return of her mood, Danny found himself crossing his arms again. "That would be nice, since I have no clue who you are."

"That's an easy one. My name is Lu-"

"-I already know your name!" He snapped, starting to get annoyed with her games and from her snicker he knew she knew it.

"No need to get mad alright? I'll tell you soon enough…maybe. You are such a good little detective after all."

She was mocking him again! He scowled and raised a glowing hand. "Stop avoiding the question!"

His threat made Luna sigh, shoulders slumping in mocked defeat. "Fine, I guess I'll continue from where I was so rudely interrupted that night." She pretended to clear her throat. "Let's see, where was I? …It's hard to see now, but I'm not your villain! I'm so much more than that Danny, I'm trying to correct everything."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "That's it? "Correct everything"? So, your idea of correcting a timeline is killing an eleven-year-old boy and reviving an evil wizard who will start a magical world war that will end up destroy the whole world? I take back what I said; you're not insane, you're psychopathic"

She hissed, her hair suddenly whipping around like snakes. "That was uncalled for."

Danny grinned, so he had hit a tender spot. "Hey it's not my fault you're crazy even for a ghost. Hey! You know what? You should go and team up with Skulker and Plasmius. You three would be perfect together what with all your stupid plans."

"Your joking?" her lips pulled back to expose her fangs as she snickered. "Teaming up with those two…" she paused, head tilting. "You know what? That doesn't sound too bad. The Ghost's Zone's greatest hunter and a master strategist teaming up with…me. We could do some serious damage." Grinning wickedly Luna flew right up to Danny. "So much damage I doubt the great Danny Phantom would survive."

He tried to hide his rising panic with an angry scowl. She wasn't serious, right? He'd been joking about the Skulker and Plasmius thing. But did she really…?

Luna sighed and drifted lazily back, like she was gliding through water. "But I don't think Skulker would play nice with me. And Plasmius…well, let's just say I don't-"

All of a sudden she froze, body going rigid. Eyes wide she hovered motionless in the air. Danny frowned nervously when the ghost didn't stir.

"Umm, Luna?"

Jolting in alarm, she whipped back towards the portal with a sharp intake of breath. "It's…in motion...crap, I've run out of time…"

And with that she disappeared into the Ghost Zone.

Danny didn't know if it was wise to follow after her, she was obviously nuts. But he wasn't about to let his enemy run away. He slowly stalked into the Ghost Zone, gasping at the change of air and the abrupt increase of power that coursed through him. He just had time to see Luna siting on a floating platform holding the bridge of her nose when his core exploded in cold.

He cried out in pain, gripping his chest tight. It was so much worse than the attack at the Quidditch pitch. He could feel his whole torso seize up a felt the thin frost on his body become heavier. He panicked, clawing at the ice on his chest. Dimly he felt hands clutch his shoulders, pushing him up straight.

"Calm down. Concentrate only on your heart and stop thinking about the pain."

Danny gritted his teeth, unnerved that his enemy had him defenceless. He grabbed the arms holding him, feeling the ice spread from his fingertips in a blast of blue light.

"Focus!"

Through his squinted eyes he saw the ice covering their arms, spreading outwards in jagged spikes. He realized with a gasp that it was his ghost core that was doing this. His powers were literally freezing them in ice!

His teeth chatted, mist gushing out of his mouth as he began to panic, he could feel the inside of his nose freezing. "I-I can-n't."

"Then don't you dare whinge to me about this!"

Out of nowhere water burst around them, encasing them in a sphere in seconds. Danny gasped, inhaling the water as it swirled around them like a torrent. He pushed against her and the pressure, only to be crushed in a hug as she held him in place. Was she stupid! If his core was freezing everything then surrounding them in water was the worst thing to do!

He tried to break away from her grip, feeling his core worsen. Every time he built a blast in his hands it instead glowed bright blue, making the water that rushed past turn to slush. This was bad! If this kept going on they'd end up being frozen solid, that was if he didn't drown first. He…he was getting warm. Danny frowned as he slowly began to sense the icy feeling fade away. He could even feel the storm of water melting the ice off him, breaking off in the torrent. For a while he merely enjoyed the feeling of his body feeling back to its normal self -till he remembered who was holding him.

He gasped in bubbles and in panic blasted Luna away from him. The moment she was thrown out of the sphere the water stopped, hovering in the air. Sluggishly it turned green, turning back into ectoplasm of the ghost zone. Danny spat out as much of the dense water as he could, grossed out when ectoplasm blew out of his nose.

Thrown from his blast Luna smashed onto the stone platform, skidding on the surface. She pulled herself up clutching her stomach, coughing.

"Y-you… _Dingbat_."

Danny frowned at the insult. It was an odd choice of words, though he didn't have much time to ponder about it. Luna stood, spitting out green as she glared at him.

"I actually try to help you and you go blasting me!"

"You… How do I know you're not the one making my ghost core go crazy" he pointed at her, anger rising in his voice. "I've never had this problem with my core before I fought you. For all I know your blast at the lake mucked up my powers!"

"You're seriously blamin' me? I've got nothing to do with your little power issues." She balled her fists and purple flames flared up within them. Danny tensed and readied a blast himself, the green energy growing bright in his hands. If it was a fight she wanted, then it was a fight she was going to get. But this time was ready for her. This time he was going to win.

He waited for her to make the first move this time, thinking madly about a way to defeat her. Luna was watched him like a hawk, spinning her energy faster between her fingers. Taking a breath, he readied his ray, a plan coming to him.

"As far as I'm concerned you're the reason I'm stuck here. So unless you want to take blame for that, then I think I've got a right to blast you back into tomorrow."

She laughed deeply, flames growing almost black in colour as she held them up. "Are you threating me?"

Danny pretend to pounder her question. "Hmmm, let me think: _yes!"_

He brought his hands together and fired, green ray shooting towards Luna as fast as he could send it. The ghost acted just as fast, dodging his attack as sending her own hurtling to him. Danny twisted, feeling the purple flame sting against his check as it past inches from his face. Dashing away from the spot he fire again, and again; trying to break the shield that Luna had raise around herself.

He scowled when his attacks did little to her defence, but something was bugging him. Why wasn't she charging him like she had done at the lake? Every time he took a break with his attack she countered back, firing her own purple rays to him. But she wasn't moving from that place, depending on her shield when his ray got too close for comfort. She'd show him before she was super-fast, and that water ability she had was strong, so why wasn't she using any of them?

"What's wrong?" He gasped when he barely missed one of her rays. "Afraid I might actually beat you if you get to close? Where's all that bravo you were showing me before?"

Luna smirked at his taunt. "Far from it kiddo; I know you can't beat me, and no amount of baiting is going to change that. I'm out of your league."

"Yeah? How about _now?_ " Summoning all his strength Danny sent a beam of green at her shield, gritting his teeth as he put all his power behind it. He couldn't hold it for long, and once the smoke cleared he frowned at the sight of Luna's perfectly find defence. He hadn't even cracked it.

Dropping her shield Luna flexed her fingers, the ectoplasm in the air around them growing heavy as it transformed. With a grin, she pointed her hand to him. "Let me prove to you how pathetic you really are."

Danny didn't bother with a shield this time, he flew straight to the stone platform, getting behind just in time as the jet of water smashed into the surface. He could feel the pressure as the stone dug into his gloves as he pushed back. It left his mind reeling. How on earth could he break through that shield of hers? Then in hit him; Luna put her shield down when she attacked. He needed to somehow trick her in lowering it she he could have an opening.

The rock began to crack and Danny gulped, casting his own shield around the platform. Think! He needed to think of a plan, just like the last time he was trapped under her water. But then, even with what he had thought was a good idea he had still ended up flat on his back-

That was it! Suddenly Danny knew exactly what to do. Still, had a slim chance of working and he would only have a few seconds to do it. But if it worked, he was sure he could beat her.

"What did you say?" Danny let down his shield, grinning "'don't turn your back on your enemy'? Well I think it's time I give you a lesson!"

Luna meanwhile watch as the green aura vanished from the rock, the platform violently shaking as it began to break apart from her attack. She smiled; so, Danny was starting to run out of steam, was he? This was ending up being all too easy.

With one finally burst of power the platform shattered, water and rubble flying in all directions. Luna expected to see Danny fly away in the torrent; but to her disbelief he burst through it, hurtling at her with his fist raise. He roared, a pure look of determination etched on his face as he charged at her with speed Luna hadn't thought he was capable of. But is wasn't fast enough.

She sent a blast at dead-on, watching on in amusement when Danny didn't dodge, letting the hit smash into his chest. He cried out as the purple ball sent him whirling back, gripping the spot where the flame had burned into his hazmat suit.

"Nice try Danny, but you're stupid to think charging me would work."

Danny opened his eyes with a wheeze and smirked, fighting back the pain. "T-that's my line."

And with one last huff, he disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

 _Clank_! Luna froze, her mind abruptly muddled at what had just happened. At the sound behind her she twisted round, finding behind her a furious Danny punching at her shield. He yelled, fist glowing neon as to her horror her defences cracked, fine-line fractures blocking her vison of him. Turning as fast as she could Luna tried to attack back, but he was three steps ahead of her. The shield broke, shards fazing away as Danny raise his other fist, a fully charge ball of ectoplasm hovering in his palm.

Danny lashed out with the strike, his blazing fist smashing into Luna's gut. At the hit, he heard the ghost grunt in agony as his energy pushed her away. The sound made him even more confident to kept going. Quickly he readied his second punch, sure that this final blow would mean his victory. But Luna had snapped out of her confusion and snatch his fist as it came for her, a vicious snarl crossing her lips. Pushing away from him she sent her own blast, this time hitting Danny's real body. The force sent him flying back into one of the floating doors, the doorframe splintering as he crashed.

Groaning Danny detangled himself from the wreckage, feeling like his chest had just been hit by a sledgehammer. But despise that he couldn't help feel happy at tricking Luna, severs her right for underestimating him.

"W-what, how did you do that?" Luna was gripping her stomach, glaring at him with a mix of amazement and fury.

He laughed whole-heartily, immediately regretted it when his whole body hurt. "What, didn't know I can duplicate myself? Looks like you don't know all my cards." He pushed himself up, brushing the transparent woodchips from his hair. "Maybe we're both in the same league after all."

The ghost bristled, hair fanning out as her arms bursting in purple flames. Danny tensed, realizing that Luna was about to get dead serious. He had got lucky in his idea back there, but she wouldn't fall for the same trick again. Not only that but he was starting to feel drained after making that duplicate, he still couldn't hold one for more than a few seconds. If he didn't do something soon, he was going to lose this fight, and badly. That meant he only had one move left to try; his Ghostly Wail.

It was a dicey move. So far every time he had used his most powerful ability it had exhausted him of all his energy. But he wasn't going to let her treat him like a punching bag today. It was time for him to start winning some of these fights.

He chuckled, faking that he was making a ectoblast. "You know what? I should thank you for going into the Ghost Zone, makes this _sooo_ much easier."

"Oh? Why's that?" Luna sneered raising up her palm, not one but three flame ball swirling around her fingers.

"I can do _this!"_ Danny lent back and took a deep breath.

Immediately Luna's flame vanished, recognizing with horror at what he was about to do. This time she wouldn't be able to stop him, and swiftly she raised a shield just as he closed his eyes, letting lose the strongest Ghostly Wail he could muster.

The soundwave shot forward, destroying everything in its path. Danny heard an almighty clang as the wave hit Luna's shield, but he squeezed his eyes tight as he focused everything that he had left on the wail. There was the amazing feeling of power, a rush that flared his ghost core into life. And then…draining.

He struggled to hold the attack till his strength gave out. A surge of dizziness made the white rings appear around him, quickly turning him back to normal. He panted, gripping his knees as he tried not to pass out. It seems he still couldn't quite use his Ghostly Wail without reverting.

After blinking away his blurrily vision he looked up to see the damage it had caused his enemy. Floating around the chucks of debris Luna floated unmoving, surrounded by the fading fragments of her shield. He waited for her to stir. But as time went by and nothing happened he grinned. He'd done it!

Still feeling lightheaded he moved towards her. It was slow now that he was solid, having to push his way through the Ghost Zone like he was swimming in mud. Danny nervously approached her still form, fist raised in case she jumped up.

Luna's eyes were closed, her mouth slightly open as trails of ecto-blood ran from her ears. He waved his hand by her face, pulling back fast fearing she'd wake. When it was clear that Luna was knocked out Danny couldn't help but grin. He had knocked her out! Now he needed a way to contain her. If only he had a thermos-

Her eyes flashed open and before he could react she twisted up and slapped him.

Danny cried out and gripped his stinging cheek as Luna twisted away from him. However, she didn't get far before she curled up on herself.

" _Argh!_ Ow, ow ow _ow!_ My head!" she tugged at her hair as blood flowed from her nose.

In dread, seeing that Luna was wide-awake and moving, Danny struggled to call back his ghost form, but the rings barely appeared before they fizzled out of existence. Of course; this couldn't be the one, only time that he got lucky.

The ghost blinked up at the flash of light, the two locking eyes. Danny tightened his fists and readied to fight back against her. Even in his weak body he wasn't going to go down easily. He thought she would use this chance to wail at him, but instead Luna flew sluggishly back towards the Hogwarts portal.

 _"No!"_ Danny knew if she got back to the school he wouldn't be able to protect Harry till his powers recovered. And the way he felt that was going to be while. He kicked off the chucks of floating stone, using it to propel himself forward. He cut ahead of her, grapping onto her torso as she tried to dart pass.

They ended up in an odd-looking tug-of-war, Luna woozy from the throbbing headache and Danny fighting waves of dizziness.

"Ah! Let go of me!" Luna reached around and gripped the back of his sweater. He grunted at her tugging, holding on tighter trying to madly think of a way to stop her. She was building speed, becoming stronger with each passing second. Just as his fingers started to slip his ghost sense exploded out of his mouth, taking the two of them by surprise.

He just caught sight of a glowing form when Luna wrenched him off her and literally threw him at the ghost. Danny slammed into it hard, both tumbling off into the zone. Blinking off his fuzzy vision he tried to untangle himself from the ghost, ramming it away to see where his enemy had gone.

She stared at him some ways off, puzzlement and pain crossing her face as she gripped the side of her head. Her eyes were locked at the groaning ghost behind him, but Danny refused to look away fearing she'll send some of her water his way.

"I-I think," she muttered suddenly, a weak smile forming on her lips. "This is a sign to retreat… for now…" And with that she went invisible, disappearing into the Ghost Zone.

 _"Dammit!"_ Danny untangled his scarf that had tighten around his throat, almost ripping it in half. That could have just been his best, his _only_ good opportunity in defeating her and one step closer in saving Harry. But like always he'd mucked it up. Fuming, he whipped around to the ghost behind him, wishing somehow to vent his temper.

" _Hey!_ Next time why don't you, oh, I don't know; _move_ when you see someone hurling towards you what a-"

He stopped, jaw dropping when he finally got a good look at the ghost. Oh, no; _no way!_ Why couldn't this day have ended up perfect and happy, instead of going from bad to worse! The ghost was gripping his stomach in pain where he had been body-slammed, oblivious to Danny's rising terror. But Danny couldn't stop looking at his red, pupiless eyes. He couldn't believe it. It couldn't be possible had he was here. But there was no doubt in his mind that it was _him_.

 _"V-_ Vlad _!?"_

Vlad whipped up at the mention of his name, his eyes widening as he looked up at Danny. "Your-?"

Anger suddenly filled Danny. No! Why was it always when things started going his way, Fruitloop just had to come and muck everything up! He didn't have the time or the strength to deal with him right now.

He struggled again at his powers, the rings splitting centimetres before disappearing.

"Perfect." He looked back at Vlad, glowering. "Go away Plasmius, I don't have time to deal with your creepy schemes." He turned to drift his way to the portal.

"Wait!"

Danny ignored him, rolling his eyes. First things first was to get back to Hogwarts and warn Dumbledore of the threat. Luna seemed to be hurt by the Ghostly wail but she could still do some damage. Right now with that spell of his Dumbledore was one of the only ones-

Bam! All the wind left Danny as he was tackled in the back. His vision spotted with black dots as he struggled to not pass out as they flew headlong towards the portal. He didn't need to look to know who it was. What the hell was Vlad thinking attacking him so…fast...?

They blasted through the portal and Danny quickly realized in dread as the wall came into view.

He didn't have enough power to go intangible and Vlad certainly wasn't.

He raised his arm up. "Vlad WAIT!-"

The wall rushed up to them and Danny blacked out.

"…Hey….Hey! ... Can you hear me!?... Oh my god… WAKE UP!"

Danny groaned, his body stirring at the sound. _Everything_ hurt. He struggled to open his eyes only to find them glued together. Something gripped his shoulder and pain shot through him, pulling him into consciousness. Finally Danny forced his eyes open, blinking away the blurriness.

"… Oh thank goodness…"

He frowned, that voice sounded familiar... Suddenly his vision became clear and he found himself looking up at Plasmius. In his confusion he lashed out and punched him, sending Vlad howling back as the sound of his nose cracking rang through the room.

Danny jumped up, only for the world to violently tilt. With a groan he slump back onto the ground clinging to his spinning head. Perfect, of course he had to hit the wall as a human. He could take more damage after the accident, but unlike his ghost form his human body was still weak.

Vlad had moved away, holding his nose as it bled green. Startled he stared down at the ectoplasm in his palm while Danny tried getting up slowly this time, trying not to throw up as the room spun. He touched his forehead and felt something sticky. Great, he was bleeding.

Danny glared over at Vlad, seeing him still staring at his hand. "What t-the Hell do y-ou think you were doing!? Din't it Cr-cross your mind to at least go intangible before you made me into a pancake!"

Vlad didn't speak, he didn't even show that he had heard Danny. He just continued look at the dripping ectoplasm, hand starting to shake.

"Plasmius!" Danny hissed as he stood, wobbling. "VLAD!"

Vlad flinched and swung around. Surprised filled Danny, Plasmius flinching at _him?_ That was new. Danny slowly lent against the wall, his ears throbbing like a drum. With a huff he finally had the strength to summon his ghost core, transforming. Immediately the pain lessened as a cool wave rushed to his head.

He closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind, however the peaceful silence was broken when Vlad spoke.

"You… where human in… there. But now you're… how?"

Danny winced at how loud he sounded and pried his eyes open, looking as Vlad staring at him with surprise and to Danny's astonishment, fear. The young ghost gripped his head in his hand, rubbing his temple.

"Are you joking? I'm like you, half ghost." Danny looked up and tried to stretch his ghost sense out, hoping to feel Luna. But no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't focus! Damn headache was making his head numb!

"Half ghost?"

Vlad's voice drew Danny's attention back to the old Halfa. He looked so confused. Something at the back of Danny's mind was warning him about something, but he merely groaned and sat down in the air.

"Has your age started catching up to you, making you forget things now?"

A flicker of anger crossed Vlad's face, all too familiar. That vanished as he looked down at himself. Danny watched muddled as Vlad squeezed his eyes closed, appearing to tremble as he struggled with something.

Suddenly black rings formed around his waist and reverted back to his human side. But Danny stopped at the sight of the man. Now he remembered what his sore brain was trying to remind him. He had forgotten he was in the past!

The Vlad in front of Danny looked nothing like the sly billionaire he was so used to. Firstly it was what he was wearing. A baggy knitted sweater and jeans. But want shocked Danny the most was he was barefooted. The Vlad he knew always stress neat, pristine attire, mocking Danny's whenever he could on his casual teenage clothing. So this… was so strange.

Vlad's signature white ponytail was gone, replaced with short cut hair that stuck out due to a mass of bandages. Danny blinked as he gawked at Vlad's head. The bandages didn't just cover his forehead, but his face and neck as well. Patches of the white dressings dotted his face, almost hiding Vlad's surprised expression.

Danny took a step back. Words Vlad had told him the night that they met ringing in his mind. _"Why? So you can go back to stumbling through your adolescence, desperately trying to get control of your powers? Powers, by the way, that I've had for twenty years"_. Twenty years. Clockwork had sent him _twenty years_ into the past! So that meant… Oh man he had messed up.

Vlad looked at Danny's horror-filled face, all surprise leaving him as he narrowed his eyes.

"Who, no… What are you? And how on earth to you know who I am?"

Danny gulped. _Oh Crud_.

Clockwork watched from his tower the confrontation of the Halfa's. His grip on his staff tightening as he quickly viewed the future, watching the consequences of their meeting. So many changes. Time was becoming unstable, rearranging itself to a whole new direction. Clockwork sighed closing his eyes, waiting for those fools to arrive.

"CLOCKWORK!"

He remained still as the Observants flew into his tower. The largest one flew forward, eye red filled with rage.

"This must stop at once! The timeline is becoming corrupted! You were warned before of the results of your actions. And now it is plain for all to see that your plans were nothing but failures waiting to happen!"

"You are thinking of this in the wrong way, like usual. Danny is fixing the timeline of the boy, just like I planned. If all continues like it should, my plan will succeed."

" _Fixing!?_ The Halfling is destroying all of the correct future timelines. The two Halfling's have met in the wrong time, years before the young boy was even born. How can you tell us that he is fixing the problem?"

Clockwork held back his scowl, turning back to his mirror. Those foolish Observants always rushed to conclusions without thinking. With a tap of his staff the mirror re-showed the moment Danny entered the school.

The lead Observant growled. "Fix this now Clockwork! Restore time and put the boy back in his correct place, you-"

"I cannot."

The Observants eye narrowed. " _Cannot?_ How dare you tell us-"

"Did you not listen? I cannot change the timeline. My hands are tied in this matter at present. Until Phantom stops the event change from happening I cannot alter what is to come."

There was a long silence. "You mean, that ghost is stopping your powers!?"

"Yes."

Clockwork shifted to his child form, hearing the nervous mutters behind him. It was simple to understand their uneasiness. Clockwork was the Master of all Time, there was nothing Clockwork couldn't rewrite, within the rules of course. He was one of the most powerful ghost to even exist in the Ghost Zone. So that a mere, foreign ghost was easily stopping his strongest power… it terrified the Observants.

The Time Master chuckled and turned to them. "Do not fear. Though the timeline is violently shifting, change is not always a bad thing. Good might come out of this yet." He looked back at the mirror, seeing Danny crouched in the dark classroom huddled with his phone. "Now…if that is all you have to say I suggest you leave me. I have much to do and so little time."

There was a series of pops as the Observants teleported one by one out of Clockwork's tower. However the leader remained.

"This isn't the end of this matter Clockwork, if the young Halfling destroys anymore of the order of time, we will have no choice in following through with our original plan." His voice was cold as he teleported away.

Clockwork closed his eyes, shifting to adult as that thought hovered in his mind. Killing Danny was something he refused to be a part of. The boy had shown true strength and resolution saving his future, strength that he had not seen in a ghost for a long time.

With a tap of his staff Clockwork changed the mirror to the battle Danny had fought with the ghost. Luckily with Danny's encounter, he could finally see the creature who was causing all this trouble. But as Clockwork watched the fight, something struck him odd about the ghost. A few moments later he saw why.

He couldn't follow her timeline. No matter how hard he tried the only times he could watch her was when following Danny's timeline. He tried with the Headmaster, the Professor. It was all the same.

But that was impossible. The only way he wouldn't be able to see her was if she didn't exist. Yet there she was, physically affecting the world around her.

Another change of the mirror and Clockwork leaned forward, watching as she braced herself against Danny's wail. She struggled to hold her ground and for a spit second he swore she blurred, her form seeming to morph and adjust as if her whole presence in reality disappeared.

Clockwork's brow furrowed. "What precisely _are_ you, Lucrezia?"


	9. Chapter 9 - Quarrels

**_Chapter 9: Quarrels_**

* * *

The room was spinning as Danny tried to madly think up an answer to Vlad's question. Nothing that he thought of would work, what could he even say? That he was a time-traveling half-ghost from the future and that they were both enemies' due to the fact he was Jack and Maddie's son? No way, that would be disastrous!

With each passing second Vlad was becoming more and more suspicious, eyes beginning to narrow. Danny panicked, realizing that if he didn't do something fast he was going to have a very irritated Plasmius on his hands.

"Urgh, well! … you- um see…my… my name's Phantom." He mentally slapped himself. Of all the stupid things to say he just had to screw up the timeline! Not only did that show incredibility lame, but now he had just royally mucked up the future even more.

" _Phantom?"_ Vlad repeated the name like he couldn't believe it was a word. "That can't be your real name."

"Is for a ghost." Danny swayed, gripping his head as his vision went double and the pressure in his temple seemed to grow. Why wasn't his ghost form getting rid of his headache? Normally by now, he should completely be healed. So why wasn't he healing? He reverted suddenly, losing control of his powers.

Vlad's scowl abruptly disappeared at the white light faded. "Ghost…" He looked back at his hand, wiping the green off.

Danny struggled to think of something to say. With his head aching as it was, he was finding it difficult to concentrate on Vlad at all. "Yeah ghost, you know; the folks that float around yelling 'beware' and drive you mad all day. Or in this case, the ones that decided it would be fun to body-slam someone into a wall!"

He sighed and turned back to the stone wall when it became clear Vlad preferred to stare at him than own up. Slowly he began to build enough power to be able to phase through, though he didn't know how long it would hold. But Danny hesitated, looking back towards the half-ghost. Should he leave the man here? Which was more dangerous? An unpredictable Vlad Plasmius or a loony ghost that wanted to destroy the future? Both were just as bad as each other.

He made his choice. "Go home."

"W-what!?"

"I said _; Go home Plasmius_!" Danny swung around and pointed towards the portal. "right now I'm kind of busy; so if you could actually listen to me for once and clear off. That's…would be great."

Another dizzy spell came, almost causing him to pass out. Ignoring the speechless look Vlad was giving him and deciding he had made his point, Danny walked through the wall, tumbling to the other side.

Hands leaning heavily on the stone floor, he tried to shake the fogginess out of his mind. Damn, he couldn't afford to be like this, not when Luna was out there likely causing havoc and here he was, barely able to move! Huffing he stood, pausing a moment to test how he felt. When he thought he could walk without fainting he slowly made his way up the stairwell. All that was on his mind now was getting to Dumbledore as fast as he could. At least then he could rest knowing that Harry was safe.

When he finally made it to the first level of the dungeons, his legs buckled underneath him, sending him crashing on the stairs. A sharp pain pierced his stomach and before he could stop himself Danny heaved, emptying what little he had left in his gut. It brought little relief as shivers ran through his body and he felt inches from passing out.

No, this wasn't normal! He had never felt like is after a fight before! But then…he hadn't been hurt this bad in his normal form. He'd be shocked, knocked out and even blasted with ecto rays before as Danny Fenton, but never had he been smashed into a wall that fast. Plasmius must have been traveling at full speed when they hit, and he had taken the brunt of it. But even so, he still had ghost powers! His healing should have immediately kicked in after he took damage like it usually did.

He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that nothing serious was wrong with him. Had Luna done something to him when she had encased him in water? How long had he even been knocked out anyways? Guess he should have asked Vlad. Though, Danny thought with a scowl, not like Vlad would have told him the truth anyways.

As he waited for nausea to pass, he didn't hear the slow footsteps approaching, nor hear the soft chuckle as they came to a stop in front of him.

"If I had known this would happen, I would not have left."

Danny blinked at the voice, surprised to find himself no longer alone. Straining to get his vision to focus through the muddled haze he could just see a shape of a man. But the voice he knew all too well.

"Severus…"

He watched as the blurry figure bent down to his level, grunting as he leant on his bad leg. "Seems you lost again."

"I-" he tried to get up, but found himself tilting sideways, staring dazedly at the floor. Shaking his head Danny tried to clear the fog. What was he doing again? That right, he had to get to Dumbledore, oh and Vlad was down below too…

 _"Lumos_." Danny felt his head tilted up, his sight abruptly blinded by the bright white light that came out of nowhere. He winced and tried to look away, it was so bright that it hurt everything. But the wizard held his chin in place, moving the light till Danny squeezed his eyes shut.

Snape sighed and to Danny's relief, the light faded from his eyelids. He heard the man stagger up, dragging him up by his shoulder as he went. He gasped at the sudden movement, grabbing the arm that was propping him up. Both swayed as Snape grunted under the sudden weight, his injured leg aching. But still, the wizard held his grip underneath his arm, propping him up.

"You need to walk down the hall for a while. If you suddenly feel sick or about to collapse, tell me at once."

Danny didn't trust himself to speak, instead, let the wizard drag him forward. Every step was jarring, the dark corridor seeming to go on forever to him. Somehow without warning, Danny found themselves in front of a door set deep in the stone. Snape pushed the creaking door open, hauling the two of them in the darkened room.

Familiar with the room from years of use, Snape lead the way around his office. Taking out his wand he gestured to where his fireplace was, and with a flick, the dancing light lit the domed room. A quick glance confirmed that everything was in its place; his desk was in order, the cabinets and shelves filled with their correct ingredients, and his bedchamber's door was still firmly closed and warded. All good signs that no one had been in his office uninvited. Content they were alone Snape used his good leg to kick one of his armchairs outwards, dumping the disorderly boy into it.

The wizard wasn't going to leave any chances though, not with that poltergeist possible still lurking within the school. It had been a fluke that he had heard the boy while heading to his office, even more, surprising was why the boy was down in the deeper levels of the dungeons in the first place. The lower levels of Hogwarts were vast, many of the ancient rooms collapsed and flooded from the Black Lake. Snape supposed it was a good place to battle without endangering the students, but still, it left the wizard curious as to why down there of all places. Sending his thoughts away he raised up his wand, casting a few more wards around the room and a muffler charm for good measure. It was still not a perfect defence, but at least they would not be overheard.

A groan brought Snape's attention back to the boy, finding him doubled over with his head in his hands. The wizard could now see the bleeding wound on the back of Danny's head, the back of his scarf now covered with patches of red, dark brown and odd flecks of green. While Snape could only guess that the blood was on his sweater as well, the strange green flecks could still be seen glowing faintly on the dark fabric. With a start the wizard realized why; it was ghostly ectoplasm. The boy was literality bleeding ectoplasm!

Disturbed but seeing that the wound was more important than his questions, Snape studied the boy while he could still see the injury. He did have head trauma, that would explain the severe case of a concussion he had been was showing. Everything considered it was a miracle he was moving and awake. Seeing that it needed attention quickly he headed to his vial cupboard and began sorting through bottles of all shapes and sizes, running through the boy's conditions in his head.

The wound was bleeding heavily or _had_ been, it was hard to tell with that mass of black hair. But even there were no signs it was a cut or gash. Grazing of the skin then? Then there would be bruising, chances that dirt and grit had got inside the wound. It would have to be cleaned to stop infection. And the boy's complexion was pale, well, paler than it normally appeared meaning anemia was present from lack of blood.

Choosing three vials he re-read their labels, a thought coming to him. Would his brews even work on the boy? Though he took the form of a human, he had shown them that he was no means 'normal'. Creatures and Muggles did have different results and reactions to potions depending on their systems. It was possible none of these would work on him, even make him sicker. However, the boy had said he was half living, which meant if he took these in his current state they, in theory, should affect him like any normal Muggle. And Snape knew these brews would most certainly work on a Muggle.

Reaching up to the shelve above he took a small tin box, walking back to Danny with vials in hand. He knelt in front of the teen wincing as the cut on his leg pulled, the feeling of warmth running down his ankle as it reopened. He was going to have to clean those scratches again and brew another tonic for the pain. But first, the boy.

Drawing a small side table closer he opened the tin box, taking out a small wooden bowl and small cup. Placing it down Snape tapped the side with his wand _. "Aguamenti." He muttered._

Danny looked up as the wizard cast the spell, eyes locked in fascination as water poured gently out of the wand's tip into the bowl. He tensed when Snape placed it down, opening a large square vial filled with a sickly red liquid that looked awfully like blood.

"What is _that?"_ Danny gripped the arms of the chair, nails digging into the fabric when he realized that wizard wanted him to _drink_ that stuff.

Snape sighed, annoyed seeing that the boy was still wary of magical items. But as easy as it would be to just pinch his nose and force him to drink it, he knew that he would need to use a bit of tact. "Right now, you have what appears to be a severe concussion. These," he motioned to the vials. ", are tonics that might help you recover."

"Err wait a minute; _Might_?"

"With your… _condition_ , it's highly possible they won't work at all."

Danny slumped back, blowing a strand of hair out of his face. "Wonderful. So once again my powers mess up my life."

The wizard watched curiously at the annoyed look on the boy's face. "These brews work on Muggles; so, there's still a slight chance they will work on you. They just might not work at full strength."

Danny merely grunted in reply, staring at the fireplace. So, thought Snape as he poured a small amount of the maroon liquid into the cup, the boy doesn't feel comfortable with his ghostly connection. He placed the vial's cork back and held back a chuckle. And why would the boy feel happy with his predicament? He was in a strange way, some variant, complete version of an Inferi. Though no wizard or witchcraft seemed to be the cause of his ghost side, the boy's form was riddled with ideas of Necromancy.

Fascinated by his sudden thoughts he stopped to study the boy. Necromancy was an unknown, almost a failed form of Dark Arts. Of all the forms of magic out there, none was more complex or taboo than necromancy. Many a witch and wizard had tried the art, only to be driven mad by it. It was one of the reasons the Dark Lord was so feared- he was one of the only wizards in all of history to success in the art. Snape had seen it himself, the armies of Inferi that the man had created, the way the Dark Lord used the killing curse without negative effect…

He repressed a shiver, returning back to the boy. It might indeed be a fool's subject, yet here was a perfect triumph of the craft. A boy living, breathing and clearly alive, yet at the same time resurrected from death, stilled connected to the land of the dead like two sides of a coin.

Snape blinked, theories madly running through his mind. Wait, would that mean the boy was a Non-human or at least a sub-form of one? He had stated he had been blasted with some sort of spiritual energy, which must have resulted in his death. And yet it hadn't, instead of creating an ability in him to become a poltergeist. So wouldn't that possibly mean that he couldn't die again like a normal poltergeist couldn't? Or that due to the fact he healed at such an alarming rate, could that mean he could regenerate his own body when it began to degrade, making him-

"What?"

Danny's bunt query jolted Snape out of his thoughts. He had been staring at the boy for too long.

"Nothing. I need you to drink this," he held out the cup up.

No, Snape thought, the Headmaster was right about keeping Danny's existence secret even among the other teachers. This boy was something no one had seen before, let alone believe could exist. Ghost's caused enough controversy within their world without the knowledge that there could be 'Half-ghosts' among them. His powers were frightening, _impossible_. They might be trivial to the boy himself, but even Snape felt wary after watching him take care of the Cerberus with no fear or trouble. The fight itself had seemed nothing but a joke for him, his comments about his lack of physical fighting skills proved that the boy had fought even stronger enemies before. What had he mentioned before? That he had fought ghost kings? Snape dreaded to even think that there existed kings of death in the first place, let alone facing one in combat. No wonder the boy thought of their magic as weak compared to his own powers.

And if the Ministry of Magic learned about the boy, well, it would throw all the laws of Necromancy and spectral principle out the window. There was no telling what would happen.

Little to Snape's surprise Danny didn't take the cup, looking paler at the sight of the liquid. The wizard fought back his irritation and explained. He needed to be patient with him.

"This here is a blood-replenishing potion. Completely harmless. All this will do is recover the blood you lost from your wound. Worse come to worse, you'll just be drinking iron. It _will_ taste bad, copper-like, but the taste will ease off quickly."

"Wound?"

"You have a large graze on the back of your head."

Danny went to touch it but Snape quickly grabbed his wrist. "No. Don't touch it. I'll treat that after you drink this."

Reluctantly Danny took the cup, sniffing the top. It did indeed smell like copper, but he could pick up something else, a bitter-like, almost musty smell. He gulped nervously.

"This…is not just a bottle of blood, is it? Or some weird creatures blood?"

"Just drink it."

"Okay, no way am I drinking a bunch of weird magical blood- "

"It is _not_ blood, it just happens to take on the appearance of blood when it's brewed. Drink it."

He was still nervous about it, even if the wizard was telling the truth. But Danny didn't want to look like a coward. So, taking a deep breath he pinched the bridge of his nose, sculling the liquid down as quickly as possible. It was thick, almost paste-like in his mouth and tasted as bad as it looked. Finally swallowing it he found himself coughing as a burning taste of copper invaded his nose.

While he hacked away Snape went back to the tin box, taking out two thin cloths and reached for another vial, this one a little bottle of neon-blue. Once Danny had stopped he took the cup from his hand, moving the table closer. Dapping the liquid on one of the clothes he went to grab a stool, talking as he went.

"Since I understand you feel uneasy about my alchemy, let me explain. The blue liquid in this vial is Murtlap Essence To put it simply this here is literally a natural anaesthetic. You'll feel a tingle on your wound when I apply it, but it will reduce the pain. Before that, however, I'm going to clean the wound."

"Murtlap? What's that?"

"A marine creature that is found around the coasts of Europe."

"You…don't like, crush it up into a liquid?"

"No, the essence is harvested from the tentacles on its back, it isn't killed in the making."

"Urgh." Danny wrinkled his nose at the thought. "Somehow that doesn't make me feel better."

He placed the stool next to Danny Snape held out the bowl of water. He smirked. "This is just plain ordinary water."

Danny scowled at his dry humour. "Hey! For all I know it could be some weird voodoo water that'll make my hair fall out."

Snape ignored him and edged closer, ringing out the cloth. "Lean forward and tilt your head down."

Grumbling Danny complied, squeezing his eyes tight as a sharp pain came from his neck. Snape went to lift his hair up but froze, concern creasing his face. The boy felt him pause and glanced back up at his frown.

"There is… There is one thing I would like to ask you."

"Yeah?"

Snape hesitated, wondering how to put his words. "This will sting. Possible quite a bit if it's deep. I need to know that you won't lash out at me once I start."

Instead of being offended Danny snorted with laughter, leaning his head back down. "Seriously? I know it's going to sting! I've had stuff like this before you know. Well, maybe not with that Murtlap stuff, but pretty much the same thing."

"Really? Now, why doesn't that surprise me." Snape replied, trying to keep him distracted by talking. He lifted the hair back, seeing it was a deep graze, surrounded by dark purple bruises. Just how hard did that other ghost hit him? And with what?

"Uh, yeah! Like you saw I fight ghosts. Comes with the whole half-ghost thing. But do you think they just like, instantly surrender once they see me? I wish! I've been blasted into walls hundreds of times before so wounds like this are nothing." He winced as Snape started cleaning with the cloth. He hadn't been joking that it was going to sting!

"So, this was caused by you slamming into a wall?" Ah, that explained the bits of stone embedded in the skin. So that she-ghost threw him hard into a wall. But wouldn't he just pass through? Unless he wasn't a ghost at the time or that there were limits to his powers.

"Yep. I, err… got tackled into a wall. Passed out for a bit so a guess it's why it hurt so much."

"You were unconscious? For how long?"

Danny shrugged. "Haven't got a clue."

"You're lucky your condition didn't end up worst. Hits like that to the head can be serious. It's a miracle you're still standing."

"True. But it's not the worst I've gotten." Danny flinched when he felt a pull on his skin, nerves tensing. He knew Snape was just getting him to talk to keep him distracted, so he continued. "T-this one time right, I was fighting this crazy ghost named Skulker, he's this guy who's madly obsessed with hunting other ghosts. Number one ghost-hunter in the zone or something. Anyway, we ended up down at this construction site downtown. Think they were building some sort of office building or was it an apartment complex? Doesn't matter; the main thing was I had to distract him long enough for my friend Tucker to trap him in a thermos-"

"-A _thermos?_ "

"We have these ghost-catching devices back home that my parents made, the Fenton Thermos. Besides their portal, it's one of the only inventions they've made that does what they designed it for. Trust me I know, I've got sucked into a few. Urgh, there terrible to get trapped it, it like feels like all the air's been sucked right out of you and you've been squished down to the size of a tennis ball. But that's not the worst part, that's for the odd groggy feeling you get that takes a while to get over once you're out. Anyway,…what was I talking about before?"

"A fight at a construction site." He dappled more water onto the cloth.

"Ah, right. So, I lured Skulker away to the site and got him fully focused on me, which isn't too hard what with him wanting my pelt as a rug. And Tucker sneaks behind him and sucks him right up."

He sniffed, grumbling. "Course Skulker just _had_ land one last blast on me. Couldn't be happy with the fact I beat him again. The blast flew me right into a bunch of scaffolding. The whole thing ended up collapsing on top of me." Danny grinned back at the man, patting his stomach. "One pipe went right through."

Snape froze as he was about to apply the Murtlap Essence. "You mean to say you got i _mpaled_?"

"Yep. It's not exactly something I want to happen, especially on a school night. I panicked, of course, phased the pipe right out and turned back to normal thinking my injury wouldn't transfer over. The worst thing I could've done. Sam, she's another one of my friends, was screaming at me to turn back before I bled out. Thankfully my healing kicked in and in a few hours, it closed up like nothing had happened."

Danny felt a strange tingle as the Murtlap Essence soothed the wound. Once Snape was sure it was taking effect he threw the cloth into the bowl, heading back to the cabinet.

"You were lucky. Removing items from injuries without proper treatment can be…fatal." Snape wondered if 'fatal' was even the right word for the boy.

"That's true, but thanks to my transforming too early my shirt and jeans were covered in blood. Spent the rest of the night scrubbing them in the bathroom since I couldn't phase the dry stuff out. Of course, Mum noticed it a week later and demanded to know about the brown stains. Just told her I tripped on a paint tin in Tucker's garage..."

He fell silent as he thought about that night. It had been the first time he had truly got badly injured in a ghost fight, only two months after he became a half ghost. Until that night none of them really realized how dangerous all this was for Danny. And Danny himself saw how much of a risk he was putting Sam and Tucker in. He could afford to get hurt and thrown around but those two, they were only human.

He frowned. Why was he thinking of them as humans? He was human himself! At least…still half one. Snape placed the two vials of blue back in its spot, shutting the door with a gentle click. "It seems you've had quite the exciting lifestyle."

"Hmmm."

Seeing the boy was now in no mood to talk he walked over, handing him a small purple vial. "Finally, I need you to take this just before you go to sleep tonight. It is a Potion of Dreamless Sleep, the strongest sedative I have. With this, your body can rest completely. Hopefully, now that I've removed the stones that were stuck in the graze your own healing can start doing its job."

Danny thumbed the label of the bottle vaguely, still lost in his memories. Suddenly he remembered what he had been trying to do before Snape had taken him here. "Dumbledore! I need to warn him about Luna! She could be anywhere by now!"

"I already have informed him about that bothersome ghost." Snape's lip curled up as he recalled how she had down-spoken him. "When we returned to find both of you gone, so we both assumed the two of you ran off to fight somewhere. Let it be known though she won't get far into the castle without the Headmaster knowing. Nor will she escape him the next time."

Danny sighed in relief and slumped back into the chair. Good. At least, for now, he didn't have to worry about her killing Harry. But now there was an even more pressing matter to deal with. "So… what about our turban-wearing friend? What are we going to do about him?"

Snape went to his desk and sat slowly, curling a hand under his chin. With a flick of his wand, the cauldron beside him flared into life, warming up before for his pain reliever. "I spoke about Quirrell to the Headmaster as well. Much to my distaste, he has advised we wait."

" _What!?_ But we know who possessed by Vol-the shade now! You mean Dumbledore doesn't mind that the most powerful dark wizard ever is cruising around the school teaching student!? "

"Do not think it does not bother me too. But until he makes his move out in the open, we are powerless to stop him. Quirrell will deny any accusations against him. And who would believe us! That the terrified, frail Professor who passes out at the mention of a troll is the host to the all-powerful Dark Lord's soul? Though they might believe the words of the Headmaster, none would even want to believe he has returned. It even sounds preposterous to me."

"So…what do we do? Twiddle our thumbs till he kills Harry! There's no way I'm doing that, I didn't spend two mouths waiting around just to let that shade escape!"

Snape stilled. "Potter?"

"Yeah, a friend of mine told me that he's after Harry as well. That's why," Danny juggled the bottle between his hands, nervous. ", I'm here…to stop Vol- the shade from killing that kid. I'm surprised Dumbledore didn't tell you."

"…He failed to mention that little detail."

Danny smiled, recalling the times he had spied on Harry and Ron. Those two always seemed to talk about Snape whenever they weren't talking about Quidditch. Complaining about all the homework he gave them, how he always took points from their house and how he downright hated Harry for what seemed like no reason. Ron even had some particularly colourful words for the wizard.

"Harry talks about you quite a bit, you know."

"Oh, I _bet_ he does."

Danny watched as Snape closed his eyes, anger and what looked like worry crossing his face. He was curious about what the wizard thought of Harry, but he decided that was a question for another time.

Finally, Snape spoke again, seemly to forget Danny's comment. "The Headmaster has instructed me to befriend Quirrell in the meantime, to get him to trust me enough to want my help. He believes due to my past activities this should be simple to gain that trust. Then at least I will be able to learn when he will strike, and the means to stop them."

"Passed activities huh?"

He scowled at the boy, refusing to answer his slip up. Danny leaned forward, waving his hand in the air.

"Hey, I told you all about my life secrets, least you can do is tell me a little about yours."

"I do not wish to comment about my past."

"Think I wanted to talk about my past back at Dumbledore's office? My whole becoming a half-ghost is private stuff." He sat back, calming down. "Even I don't like talking about it."

"Ah yes, your _accident_."

"You sound like you don't believe me."

The wizard sat back, looking over at Danny. "I didn't. Like I said before; I don't trust you. That tale of yours could have been a lie used to justify you remaining at Hogwarts. It wasn't until I saw you fight that Cerberus that I saw you did indeed possess poltergeist magic."

"You saw me transform at the lake though."

"Yes, but then that could have been a spell, a trick to fool everyone around you. In the laws of magic, there are ways to cast illusions onto others. And there was no way I didn't know you cast one upon yourself to deceive us that you possessed a form of a ghost."

"Huh," Danny chuckled, leaning forward on his elbows. "Nice save avoiding my question. You're a sharp one, I'll give you that."

"It was not a "save", I was merely giving you an answer."

"And I'm still waiting on mine."

Snape huffed, glaring at his cauldron. That little rascal, trying to pry into his personal life. And here he was, letting this… child speak to him this way. "… if you must know, I simply was involved with Dark wizards in the past."

"No! You? I would never have guessed, what with all the black creepy robes you wear. I thought you were a saint."

Snape's eyebrow twitched as he held back his rude remark. He wasn't about to stoop to the boy's behaviour.

"…Back to the topic at hand. Once I have his trust, I can find out when they will strike after the stone. Only then can we form a plan to stop Quirrell and in turn trap the Dark Lord before he is free. That is what the Headmaster wishes me to do, you included."

Danny was about to argue at what a waste of time that would be when he remembered Clockwork's words. The Time Master had mentioned that an event had been changed, not created. If this moment was Voldemort going after the stone, Snape was right. They couldn't stop him till it happened. If Danny did anything beforehand, he'll be destroying the time stream even worse than he already had.

That idea reminded him about the other half-ghost below. He groaned running his hand through his hair, cringing as his fingers brush a scab. Time to deal with his next problem.

"Okay then." Danny rose, swaying a little as the blood rushed from his head. "We wait till the villain reveals his master plan. Got it." He grinned down at the wizard. "I guess this makes us even, what with me saving you from Fluffy. I think I'll take your advice about resting though, my head feels like is going to explode. But first I've got another mess to clean up."

"Oh?"

"Doesn't matter." Danny shook the dizziness away. "Thanks anyway, for cleaning my wound. That blue stuff works wonders."

"So now I'm not allowed to know about your business now, am I?"

Danny glared back at the man. "You know, you're reminding me of someone I know. Someone I really, _really_ despise."

Snape leaned forward on his hands, a cold sneer appearing on his face. "Likewise."

Rolling his eyes he stuffed the bottle into his pocket and went ghost, watching the wizard try hard not to show his amazement. "So, while you spy on that Quirrell and become best buddies with him, I'll prepare for the fight! Since it's so obvious from Fluffy you got no skills in real combat. I mean, going against a three-headed dog with a stick? And here was me wondering why you didn't just throw it!"

Before Snape could protest Danny phased through the ground, laughing as he went. With a gentle thud, he landed on the floor below. He had to hand it to him. Sure, that wizard was cold and a bit too grumpy for his liking, but he meant well. Although he might have gone too far with that wand remark. With a finally chuckle he decided to walk back to the portal room, trying to stall for time. As he got closer to the room through his happy mood disappeared.

He needed to see if that Cheesehead had gone back to the Ghost Zone. And if not, he needed to think of a way to get him back in there without getting himself killed. Thanks' to the painkiller his head became clearer, and the fact that Vlad was suddenly here quickly dawned on Danny. It was hard to remind himself that he was back in the past, that the man below him wasn't' really the Vlad he knew, but a younger version of him.

That stumped Danny a bit. He'd never thought about his enemy younger. Obviously, he had to have been a kid at some point, but he always imagined Vlad just being same old, annoying Vlad. Danny never believed the man could wear normal clothes instead of his suits. He had always mocked his own 'daggy' wear, so seeing the older half-ghost in something so casual almost blew his mind. And those bandages on his face… could that mean that the college accident with the portal had just happened? It would explain the weird behaviour he'd showing and how muddled he was with his powers.

Danny slowed down as he descended the steps, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. No, as surprised as he was about meeting his adversary in the past, he wouldn't put it passed Plasmius to be faking it, trying to get his guard down before stabbing him in the back. It would be just like the man to pull one of those old tricks out just to confuse him.

When the wall appeared, he stopped, balling his hands. This time he wasn't going to let this Plasmius get the better of him! He had all the advantages for once, in both knowledge and terrain. He knew the layout of the school better than he did, and Danny wasn't some pushover now. With that Ghostly Wail, he could defeat the other half-ghost in one fell swoop, no number of duplicates from Plasmius would stop it. For once he had a chance, he could win this!

Turning invisible to be safe he floated into the room, ready to blast Plasmius if he charged at him again. But the room was silent and unmoving. And thankfully, empty.

Danny couldn't help but sigh in relief. There wasn't a ghost in the room. That meant, to his disbelief, Plasmius had listened to him for once.

A wave of faintness washed over Danny from holding his powers, and with another sigh, he let down his cover. He was just about to fly through the ceiling when a yelp made him jump, whipping around at the sound. Stunned he watched as Vlad faded into visibility from the corner of the room, just as stunned to see him. Danny couldn't stop his eyes from flashing green, anger boiling within him when he realized Vlad had been hiding from him the whole time.

"Great! Of course, it was just too good to be true that you listened and went back on your own. Why did I even think otherwise!" Danny pointed at him, energy growing around his hand. "Didn't I tell you, Plasmius, to go home and leave me alone. What are you now, deaf to listing to what others ask of you, oh wait; you're always like that!?"

Vlad stared at him, slacked-jawed as he pushed himself up the wall. He gulped, eyes never leaving Danny as he gawked at him like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "I'm not" he cleared his throat when his voice came out thin "-I'm not going back into that hellish place."

For a moment Danny could merely stare down at the man, confused as to why Vlad was acting so timid. Was he trying to trick him? Make him so he could blast him while he was unguarded? He let his energy grow stronger, but not enough to lose control. No way was he being tricked now.

" _Really?_ You're not huh? Well, I've got a different opinion."

Vlad cringed and tore his gaze away from the ghost floating before him, pressing himself as close to the cobble wall as he could. His eyes darted around the room, trying to find a way out other than the glowing portal.

The movement made Danny realize something. Vlad feared him, was terrified of him. The same guy who was his most irritating enemy back at Amity Park, who taunted and mocked him every chance he got. The same half ghost who on many occasions had frightened him with his insane amount of power and skill. Yet here he was acting like Danny was suddenly going to start strangling him.

He faltered for a second, energy fizzing from his hands. But then he remembered Clockwork's mission and everything that was on the line if he failed. That's was it, the damage was done. Vlad knew Phantom way before he should and most likely the future had changed because of it. He was just going to have to deal with the repercussions later and get Vlad out of Hogwarts as fast as he could before it got worse.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but oh yes, _you are!"_

Determined now Danny landed with a thud and marched up to Vlad, causing the man to press himself harder against the wall. While Vlad recoiled away Danny grabbed the front of his sweater, dragging him towards the portal with all his strength.

Vlad struggled against him, digging his feet into the floor and tried to pry Danny's vice-like grip off. The teen rolled his eyes at Vlad's pathetic attempt, getting ready in case he turned into Plasmius at any minute. But by the time they stopped right in front of the portal Vlad hadn't even tried going intangible.

He took a deep breath as he felt Vlad's efforts intensify. It was all Danny needed to know he'd had enough of this mess. And if he meant he had to throw Vlad into the Ghost Zone to get him out of here, then so be it!

"L-Let go of me at once! Stop-"

Just as Danny was about to throw him his arm was abruptly jerked down, almost throwing his balance. Startled he looked back to see what on earth Vlad was trying, only seeing that the man had fallen into the floor, stopping up to his waist.

For a moment, the two just looked at one another, Danny puzzled at why Vlad was acting so weird. Vlad took one glance at his position before his face melted into horror. He slammed his hands down onto the floor, almost like he was worried he was going to sink further. Danny's arm started to twinge from the odd angle and he let go of his sweater, watching curiosity as Vlad tried in vain to pull himself up, his left arm turning invisible in the process.

Seeing that he couldn't lift himself up and now noticing his missing arm Vlad lost it. He glared up at Danny, rage darkening his brow.

"What the hell have you done to me, Devil!?"

Danny raised an eyebrow. Really? Was he seriously blaming him for something he was doing himself? Typical. And calling him a devil? That was low even for Vlad's standards. But he couldn't quite understand something. Why wasn't he turning into Plasmius? It was almost like he couldn't control his own powers-

Ah! So that was it! He grinned and quickly burst into laughter. Vlad stopped his struggling, dumbfounded at Danny's sudden humour. The teen himself couldn't believe it! The other Half ghost was having trouble controlling his powers!? Plasmius, one of the strongest ghosts in the zone couldn't even make himself tangible?

He clutched his aching side and tried to get his breath back. "Oh, man…this is gold! I never imagined you of all people to have power slip ups! I so wish I had a camera for evidence. Oh wait, I do." He reverted and pulled out his phone, chuckling as he passed it from hand to hand. "Better not though, Clockwork would kill me."

"W-what on earth- Do you even hear yourself!? Make this stop at once!"

Amused Danny crouched down to be eye level with the man. "You think I'm doing that? Seriously Vlad, If I wanted to do something to you I'll do something much more… _creative."_

To the teen's surprise, Vlad grabbed the front of his sweater with his invisible hand. Danny tensed, seconds from going ghost. Had he been right all along? Was this a ruse that Plasmius was setting to lure him into a trap?

"I-I don't know what's going on, or how on earth you know my name. But I'm not letting you play me a fool any longer! You're going to tell me right now where I am-," Vlad fell further into the stone and to Danny's disbelief began to hyperventilate, eyes pleading up at the teen. ", W-what's _happening_ t-to me!?"

Realizing the fun was over Danny yanked him up with such an unexpected burst of strength, strength that Vlad wasn't prepared for. With a gasp, he crumpled onto the stone, quickly clutching his legs to find they had returned to normal. Shaking he brought the invisible arm up to his face, watching in anxiety as it gradually returned solid.

While the man freaked out on the floor Danny took a step back, finding the portal at his back. Watching he leaned against the portal's stone frame, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Frowning he pondered what to do in these odd circumstances.

This really wasn't the situation he'd wanted to be in, he just wanted Vlad out of here so he could continue his mission in peace and get this over with. But his curiosity was going through the roof, and it was just too tempting to ignore. And besides, when he thought about it, he'd already mucked up the timeline, what were a few more question going to do?

"Hey, how long have you had your powers?"

Vlad froze, seeming to remember that Danny was in the room still. His breathing calming down a bit. "…P-powers?"

Danny groaned, eyes rolling. "Ugh, Your ghost side! I guessing you haven't had them for long since your powers are out of control. And the bandages." He motioned to them. "You must have got exposed to the ecto radiation a few days ago? A few weeks? Or am I way off? Hey, give me some answers here."

The man touched one of his dressings. "What?" he breathed.

"Oh, come on! The ghost portal? Getting your face blasted with ectoplasm and radiation when your portal turned on? Or did you have a shaving accident."

The man blinked in surprise again. Slowly he got to his knees, making sure his legs had returned to normal. Standing he gazed at Danny, eyes narrowing as he realized something. "How do you know all this? My name, my…accident. What are you? Telepathic?"

"Ha ha," He laughed dryly. "I wish. No, I just…know things, okay. So, um… how long have you've been able to go ghost?" Danny scratched his cheek. Okay, now this was getting awkward. Maybe talking to past Vlad like this wasn't such a good idea.

"'Go ghost'? What…you expect me to believe this rubbish?" He crossed his arms, shivering and glanced around the room. "Where am I? Some sort of prison? Or maybe in your case an asylum."

Danny scowled. "No, you're in a room with a guy who wants his question answered."

That seemed to hit a nerve with Vlad. All fear leaving him he looked down at Danny. "Oh, that's amusing considering every question I've thrown at you so far you've refused to answer yourself. I must have forgotten this was a one-way conversation!"

"Hey; I'm the one actually asking the logic questions. You're the one asking the obvious ones."

" _Logical?_ Your joking? You haven't said anything remotely logical at all!"

"You- fine! You want to know where you are so bad, you're in the lower part of an old castle that's a school for magical people to learn all about spells and stuff."

Vlad's eyebrow raised so high it seemed to disappear into his dressing. "Oh, silly me, I never would have guessed! ...and here was me starting to think the asylum theory was ridiculous."

Danny's eyes flashed green as he gritted his teeth. "Watch it. You wanted to know so I told you. I'm not in the mood to deal with insults tonight, you've already given me a bad enough of a headache as it is."

Normally, Vlad would have kept pushing all of Danny's buttons till they all-out fought, or at least Danny started a fight. However, Vlad immediately backed away from the teen as the room temperature dropped, his scowl vanishing. The sudden change of mood reminded the teen that this wasn't the man he normally bickered with. Sighing he glanced at the portal.

"Whatever. I'm serious about the school thing. But fine, don't tell me about your powers, just tell me where the entrance to your portal is and I'll take you there."

"My…portal?"

"Yes, your stupid portal! You had to have got into the ghost zone somehow."

Vlad's expression wrinkled, looking away from the teen to the aqua swirls. Worry started to fill Danny, surely he knew how he ended up there?

"Come on. You didn't just teleport into the Zone, that's not how it normally works. You had to have come through your portal."

"Normally works…none of this is normal."

"Hey, none of this is a typical day for me too, but do you see me freaking out? No."

Vlad merely looked back at the teen with a strange expression. The next minute he began to laugh, clutching the side of his face. The change annoyed Danny, thinking the man was laughing at him. He crossed his arms, scowling.

"What's so funny?"

"…Ha, the doctors were right; I've gone mad. This all can't be real," he weakly raised his hand, his laughter getting more manic. "This room, that place, even you, it just can't exist! It's all some crazy hallucination, maybe I've become schizophrenic? Or maybe even Bipolar? That's it! I'm insane-"

Danny ambled up and punched him, right in the chest. It wasn't strong enough to hurt him, but it did send him backward, tripping over his legs.

"Is that real enough for you? This isn't some hallucination, this is real Vlad. It's happening right now and you're living it. Now, where is your stupid portal?"

Vlad rubbed his chest and chuckled. "Ha. okay, I'll play along with this. "

"I'm serious Vlad!" Danny snapped.

"I'm not sure how I got into – what did you call it? 'Ghost Zone? Well, I was in my room at the hospital, Ah, I'm probably still there now. "

Danny held back the desire to smack him again, but the mentioning of a hospital room caught his attention. So Vlad had just had his accident, which also meant that judging from the way he was acting, he wasn't used to his powers just yet.

Vlad went on. "Suddenly I felt this strange feeling, like nothing I had ever felt before. Hot, yet at the same time freezing. So I get up like I'd never been bedridden for months and walk to my door."

Wait, did Vlad just say _months?_ Danny fidgeted, mind racing. "Then what?"

The other half ghost laughed, his eyes no longer focused on Danny.

"Then get this; down the hallway was this swirling green mass, the source of the weird feeling. I thought I have to be dreaming this up, some twisted memory of our experiment."

Danny frowned, what was a ghost portal doing in the middle of a hospital? Vlad had to be joking.

"Was it like this one?" he pointed at the door frame and Vlad turned, dully looking up at the portal.

"…Yes, they're about the same color. They all seem to be…"

The teen's jaw dropped. Was he saying that a natural portal just randomly appeared at the hospital where he was! There was no way that was just a fluke. Naturally formed portals where insanely rare, a one in a billion. So for Vlad to just stumble across one like that…It was impossible!

"…without thinking I touched it and the second I did I was sucked in. Next thing I knew I was in that…'Ghost Zone', turning into that _thing._ Then," he gestured at Danny. "All this happened. Heh, this has to be the most realistic disillusion yet. I can literally feel everything-"

"WAIT! Hold up a minute! You're telling me that you just happened to find a ghost portal in the middle of a hospital? That's insane! You don't just find these things randomly. I've never even seen one myself."

"You're absolutely right there; this is insane."

"Not helping here Vlad! Where's it now? The portal?"

"Hmm, I remember turning around. Then it…disappeared, faded away."

"Urgh!" Danny slapped his forehead, regretting it when he felt a sting from his wound. Of course, it had to close! Though it didn't surprise Danny in the least, those types of portals were always unstable in form. But now, he had no way of getting Vlad back.

He tapped his fingers. This was too much of a coincidence. For Vlad to find a portal, entering it only for it to close right after? And what were the chances the portal would open so close to his fight with Luna? It was just too perfect, almost like he was meant to bump into him.

But Danny didn't know any ghosts with the power to create portals, least of all natural ones. Clockwork might, but why on earth would he want him to encounter Vlad? The Master of Time was always going on about the order of the timestream and how it must follow its correct order, so letting the two of them meet in this time period just didn't make any sense.

But it had to be Clockwork. Maybe there's some important reason? It's possible Clockwork saw something that Danny didn't once he confronted Luna. Though he couldn't understand the reasons why the Time Master was the only one he knew who had the power to do so. Oh man, the Observants would be loving this when they found out.

Tomorrow he would head into the ghost zone and find Clockwork. He had to. But for now what he needed most was sleep. He could feel his headache returning and briefly his vision blurred. Not surprising that his concussion was still there since he was doing the complete opposite of what Snape had said.

He yawned, finding that Vlad was watching him, almost like he was waiting for Danny to disappear. As much as the teen hated to admit it, he couldn't leave him here. Right now with his powers acting up and the fact he didn't believe any of this was real, Vlad was a danger to Hogwarts as well as himself. Until he found a way to get him back to this hospital the older half ghost was stuck here.

"Alright." Danny strolled over to Vlad, going ghost. "We're heading up."

"What do you mean-"

Danny grasped his arm and with a jump shot up, taking the terrified man up with him. In seconds they were on the seventh floor, back to the magical room. Immediately Danny let go of him, sending Vlad crashing down on the wooden floor.

Danny dropped down and transformed back, stretching. He threw his gloves off and untangled his scarf, dropping it without a care. Paying no attention to Vlad he stumbled over to his desk, kicking off his shoes as he went. Grabbing some chalk he rubbed a large question mark on the wall with his forearm. Once clean he quickly scribbled "Quirrell POSSESSED", underlining it so hard the chalk snapped in his hand.

Happy with the note he took a deep breath and turned back to Vlad.

"Okay, here's the deal. You're not leaving this room. Understand? This," he pointed around. "is it. Tomorrow I'm going to find a friend to take you back, but until then you're stuck here."

Vlad stopped observing the room and chuckled. "My, this is certainly an exciting dream."

"Is that what you think this is? Because to me, this is a nightmare."

Danny tugged off his sweater, wincing as it seemed to stick to his back. Instead of just dumping it on the floor he draped it over his chair.

"If I find you gone, so help me Vlad I _will_ make this a nightmare for you." He headed to his bed, running a hand through his hair.

"Stay here? What am I to do?"

"I don't know. Sit, read, think about your life choices. Anything. Just stay here. The last thing I need is for students running into you while you're acting more Fruitloop than usual."

Danny took out the bottle Snape had given him, re-reading the bright purple label.

"Dreamless Sleep" huh, better work." He muttered, biting out the cork.

"Students? This is a school?"

"I told you that before, even if you don't believe me."

Without another word, he drank the potion, its favor way too sweet for his taste. He dropped the bottle with a little more force than necessary. Both of them winced when it smashed, glass skidding everywhere. Almost at once Danny's head felt heavy, his stressful day catching up to him. In the corner of his eye, he saw Vlad move behind him, stepping over the shards.

"What did you just drink?"

"None of your business."

Danny collapsed on top of his bed, not even caring to draw the covers. The potion was taking full effect and so quickly that already he found himself falling out of consciousness. Faintly he could hear Vlad speaking to him.

"- you can't just go to sleep and expect me to just sit here and do nothing! I've got questions you haven't answered…Hey, are you even listening-?"

Danny rolled over, drowning out his words. Why couldn't he just leave him alone? He closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep. The last thoughts that left his mind was that tomorrow, he was going to make everything right.


	10. Chapter 10 - Doubts Arise

_**Chapter 10: Doubts Arise**_

* * *

As Danny came to, it seemed only seconds since he had passed out. Yet as he reluctantly opened his eyes he felt a tingling prick in his asleep arm. Stretching slowly, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, feeling his muscles complain from the lack of movement and from the odd angle he had slept in. Twisting into a more comfortable position and a quick glance at his phone confirmed that he had only been asleep for three hours. Groaning at the meager time Danny curled up again and tried to will himself back to sleep. But no matter how long he lay there he found he couldn't doze off again, something in the back of his mind was telling him he was forgetting something. Something important. Finally giving up he sighed in frustration, rolling onto his side to look around the dark room.

He was about to try one last attempt to sleep until he saw that he wasn't alone. He froze in shock, everything that had happened last night returning smashing back into his head. How could he have forgotten all about Vlad? Warily now remembering his archenemy was here, he gradually sat up; trying to make as little noise as possible in the hope Vlad wouldn't realize he was awake yet.

At some point, Vlad had made his way to Danny's desk, where he now sat pouring over the notes that littered the table. Drawers had been opened, and all papers now dumped on the desk into random piles; papers Danny realized with a start were his notes on Hogwarts, Harry, and his mission. He couldn't help feeling annoyed catching him reading his private notes, but why would the man do anything else? The Fruitloop just loved sticking his nose into other people's business for weaknesses, finding out he'd gone through his other personal stuff shouldn't have been a surprise. Whatever Vlad was reading, however, must have been giving him quite the headache, as Danny saw he was clutching his head with his hand, leaning heavily on his elbow in frustration. That at least made Danny feel better.

The idea formed to rush up and snatch the papers out of his hand before he could react, thinking up some choice words to call him for catching him searching his stuff. However just as Danny was about to spring up, he stopped himself, suddenly realizing that making Plasmius mad was probably worst move right now. This was a seriously delicate subject, one that was affecting the timeline.

Crossing his legs Danny watched him, pondering on what he should do next. Last night he had told a lot of stuff to the other half ghost, things that he shouldn't have known about Plasmius yet. Things that clearly Plasmius himself didn't know yet. It had been a huge mistake, one that stupid head wound had caused. Thank God in the confusion he hadn't told him his name or who he was. He could only imagine how angry Vlad would be if he found out he was a Fenton. He probably wouldn't work out Jack was his dad, judging by the timeline, but knowing how Vlad talked about his dad Danny knew the very thought he was related to him would make him enraged enough.

Biting his lip, he remembered he wasn't in the clear yet though. He'd forgotten he had told him his name was Phantom. And not to mention he had shown him multiple times that he was a half ghost too, asking him question about his own powers when Vlad clearly had no idea his powers were the same. No matter how much he kept secret about himself now, him just knowing about Phantom years before Danny was even born would have thrown the whole time stream out of order. Everything was turning into one giant mess.

That was even more of a reason that he needed to find Clockwork as soon as possible. With his time powers, he could easily send Vlad back to where he belonged, even fix the blunder in the timeline before it got worse. Though it begged the question as to why Clockwork hadn't appeared yet to scold him on his slip-up. He was expecting the Time Master to teleport to him and declare he'd just ruined everything, that he'd failed big time and only made his job worst. Yet he had yet to show.

Unless, like he had madly thought last night, Clockwork was the one that sent Vlad to him. Ha, that was insane to even to think of! Not only did that go against everything Clockwork stood for, but he knew how much Danny disliked the older half-ghost! Plasmius would never help him, he'd probably end up making his mission a living hell! Not that he would let Plasmius help him in the first place. He wouldn't trust this man in the same room as Harry, let alone let him near Voldemort! He'd probably end up teaming up with him, double-crossing him to get what he wants.

He frowned at the puzzling thoughts. Well, whatever the reason he planned on finding out and quickly. And once he did know, he was kicking Plasmius out of Hogwarts as fast as he could. Luckily for both, it would be hours till the school started waking up, so that gave him plenty of time to search the ghost zone for Clockwork's lair.

Danny had become so lost in his thoughts that he lost all concentration on the man, so when Vlad abruptly sighed Danny jumped in surprise. The papers tumbled out of his hand, shoulders slumping as he obviously had finally given up with his investigations. At the sight Danny swung his over the bed, ready to jump up and confront the problem head-on; but he froze when Vlad suddenly buried his head in his hands. It was such a defeated pose that it left him feeling somewhat unnerved, unsure now what to do next.

Eventually, Vlad gained his composure. Falling back onto the chair taking a deep breath, pulling himself back together. Slowly he turned his gaze towards Danny, freezing in surprise when he realized that he was no longer asleep. Both stared at each other, neither wanting to speak first. Danny abruptly had no idea what to do, the weight of the situation crashing down on him as he understood one wrong word could muck everything up. Thankfully for him, Vlad dropped his gaze from Danny first, staring listlessly at the floor as he spoke.

"This…is a long dream."

He lightly stepped over the broken bits of glass from the Sleeping Potion. "You still think all of this is in your head?"

"Apparently, No."

Danny walked over, looking down the mess that was now his desk. By the looks of it, Vlad had gone through almost all his stuff, and not just his notes. Books were laid out around the tabletop, some half open and others dumped onto the surrounding floor. The teen found his annoyance returning at the sight of the mess. He had written almost everything about Hogwarts and the wizarding world in them, the books filled with scribbles. His thoughts on Harry and his friends, his plans on stopping Voldemort and information about the ghosts of Hogwarts where all in there. Danny was suddenly glad he hadn't written anything about himself and his family in them.

"Had fun snooping through my stuff?" He crouched down to the floor and began picking up the books.

"None of it, _of this,"_ he gestured faintly to the notes and to Danny. "Can be real. I can't… it's just ridiculous!"

"Hmpf, Thanks." Danny walked to the bookshelf, filling up the gaps. "I already know my life is full of crazy stuff, you don't have to point that out."

Vlad ignored Danny's comment and snorted, running his hand through his hair. "No, ridiculous isn't even the right word for this. _Inexplicable_ is more like it. All this about magic and witches, what nonsense! And… what was that book again?"

He rustled through the mess and pulled out a heavy book, quickly reading the title out loud. ", _The_ _Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts_ "? A guide for Hinkypunks, Grindylows, and Kappa's? Is this some kind of sick joke?" Danny briefly saw a picture of a howling werewolf as Vlad flicked through the pages before he snapped it shut and banged it back onto the table.

"But no, that's not even the best one, Oh no!" He reached for a slim green book and held it up for Danny to see, voice rising in anger and panic. ", " _Moronic Muggles_ ". I like this one. Get this; it's all about political treatise between non-magic folk and wizard-kind for decades. What's best about it is how it goes on and on about how unintelligent and inferior wizards are to us normal, everyday people. Like were some stupid simpleminded race who can't think for themselves!?"

Vlad slammed the book on top of the other with more force than necessary, making Danny flinch. Twisting round to the stunned teen he all but growled. "These supernatural writings take themselves way too seriously to just be some New Age rubbish. And if I didn't just enter that horrendous place and…sink into the floor then I wouldn't have believed a word of it."

"I tried telling you last night Vlad, you wouldn't listen remember?"

Vlad's eyes narrowed. "You said it again! How do you know my name? Who the hell are you, and _what?_ "

Danny sighed, walking over to where he had kicked his shoes earlier. He stepped over the broken glass, nudging them into a pile as he went. He really wasn't in the mood for this. "It's… got to be a lot to take in. But to say it simply; I'm a half ghost, your half ghost and you've ended up in a place that teaches magic to kids. Everything you've just read is a hundred percent true. Heh, you're not going any more insane than you already are."

But Vlad merely laughed at that. "Oh Ho! The boy who claims he's a ghost is telling me I'm not insane? That makes me feel so much better."

Danny scowled and sat on the floor, tying his shoelaces. "This ghost boy is about to find someone to help you. So shut it."

As Danny stood he could literally feel the glare Vlad was giving him. " _Help me?"_

"Yes, even though you don't deserve it, I've can't have you hanging around here. I've got…a friend who can send you back to that hospital you talked about." He glanced at his watch. "I'll be a while. A few hours if I'm lucky."

Vlad stood, not believing a word Danny said. "How do I know you're not double-crossing me? For all, I know your 'friend' of yours is someone I don't want to meet. And frankly, the fact that you kept avoiding my questions doesn't make me trust you one bit."

"I don't need you to trust me Cheesehead! I want you gone so I can have my room back!" Danny stormed off towards the door, going ghost as he went. Opening the door he turned, pointing to the floor. "Stay here."

"Whatever you say, _Phantom._ "

Danny winced at how Vlad spat his ghost name, obviously still not accepting that he really was called that. Hastily Danny slammed the door shut and made his way to the grand staircase, pushing his frustration aside.

Once there he phased straight down, till he entered the room with the ghost portal. Without stopping for a second Danny shot through into the aqua haze and flew off into the zone. He decided just to head straight, hoping to see something familiar to pinpoint where he was.

But as he flew past purple doors and strange blue buildings Danny began to have doubts about his plan. Other than the time with his future self and when Clockwork sent him to Hogwarts, Danny had never been to the lair before directly. All he was going on was a memory, that, and hoping he would just stumble across it. Frowning he pushed away his worries and sped up.

Three hours later Danny still had no clue to what part of the Ghost Zone he was in. Forget about finding Clockwork's lair, he couldn't even find anything that was familiar to him. It suddenly dawned on him that because the portal was in was on the other side of the world, he must be in a whole new part of the Zone. It was even possible he was miles, if not days away from familiar territory.

He stopped, twisting around in a circle to survey his surroundings, the same purple doors and odd buildings floating around him. He gulped, gripping his hair as the panic started to rise with every turn.

If he couldn't find Clockwork, then he had no way of getting rid of Vlad.

"Oh man, I'm screwed…"

He changed his left arm back to human, checking the time. It was just about to turn six in the morning. Soon, the castle would be waking. He needed to get back before that.

With a sigh of defeat he flew back in the direction of the portal. If he couldn't get help from Clockwork, then who else? Dumbledore maybe? He seemed to be quite a powerful wizard and Danny didn't really know how much magic could do. If it could make magical shapeshifting rooms then surely it could teleport people places?

As the portal came into view, Danny was surprised when a large, transparent ghost appeared from Hogwarts's end. Despite his troubles, he couldn't help but smile when the ghost caught sight of him and waved merrily.

"Phantom! A very good morning to you!"

"You too, Friar"

The Fat Friar chuckled as Danny floated to him, tucking his ale mug in the rope of his habit. "It is good to see you're still with us! We were all were beginning to think you had completed your task."

"Why's that?" Danny frowned.

"Why, we tried to find you last night, yet you were in one of your normal haunts!" The Fat Friar shook his head, then smiled. "Sir Nicholas wanted badly to invite you to his Death Day party, mostly I think to give a good word about him to Sir Patrick. The old fool still determined to join that Headless Hunt."

"Ha, that sounds like something he'd do."

The Fat Friar sighed, his double chins wobbling. "Such a shame you couldn't join us. I invited Peeves in the hope he would finally get along with the others. However, I didn't count that the Baron wouldn't show."

Danny cringed, remember that Sir Nichols told that the Baron was the only other ghost who could control the trickster. "Geeze, I bet he had fun."

The little ghost bellowed. "That's is an understatement! The little trickster kept pranking the guests, blowing raspberries nonstop and threating to fill the room with water! Ah, it would have been nice for your presence there. I doubt Peeves wouldn't have bothered us so if a ghost stronger than him was there."

"Sorry." Danny couldn't focus much on the conversation. He was more worried how he was going to ask Dumbledore to help him and dealing with his own problem.

The ghost reached up and gripped his shoulder, making Danny jump. "There is no need to apologize child. It is fine that you couldn't attend, such a party might be boring to you. Besides, there's is always next year."

"Y-yeah." he prayed that there wouldn't be a 'next year'.

"I just had hoped I could have finally got the others to accept Peeves. I've been trying for years, yet none of the others wish to deal with him!"

Danny smiled. "He's a bit of a handle, though."

"That's because he's misunderstood! Of course, Peeves would cause trouble since he is disregarded so. He loves the attention his troublemaking brings. If only the others would see this, we are all deceased in this after all!"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck suddenly uncomfortable with the grim subject and the little ghost blinked, realizing what he had just said.

"Forgive me Phantom. It is easy to forget that you are only half with us."

"I don't mind."

"It's just I cannot understand that if the Hogwarts ghosts can easily accept your halfness, how can they not preach the same with Peeves?"

"Hey, I don't go around throwing chalk at people."

The Fat Friar chuckled. "Good point."

The little ghost floated out into the zone, patting Danny's shoulder as he went. "I won't bore you any longer with my talk. I can see in your eyes there is something you must do."

Danny remembered something when he heard those words. "Could you tell the other ghosts that they can stop looking for the shade?"

"You've found it?"

"Yeah."

The Fat Friar beamed. "Wonderful! I presume you've told the Headmaster of your find?"

"Yes," Danny remembers that Snape had already told Dumbledore about Quirrell, so he wasn't lying that the Headmaster already knew.

"It eases my soul knowing the students are now safe. The others will be too. But does that mean you'll depart from the school soon?"

"Not till the shade's gone for good. But yeah, soon."

The ghost smiled sadly. "Then don't forget to say goodbye before you go eh? A lot of us have grown quite fond of you these past months. Till then, farewell for now."

Danny nodded, watching the ghost disappear into the Zone.

"Sorry Friar, I can't promise that." He muttered softly, returning to the school.

Once he made it to the entrance hall he transformed back, staring at the great doors. Dumbledore was his last option, but he couldn't just barge into his office. The headmaster was a busy man running this school. And now that he knew about Voldemort Danny couldn't believe the wizard would just sit back and do nothing. As much as he wanted to go see him now, he needed to wait till tonight.

Rubbing the back of his neck he debated on whether to keep an eye on Harry today. Nothing ever happened to the kid anyways, he just did the same boring student tasks. What was even the point of watching him every single day? He sighed again. He was starting to get sick of all this waiting and watching. He just wanted this all over so he could go home.

Seeing that it was still early Danny walked up the stairs instead of flying. He couldn't keep abusing his ghost powers like he had, his physical form was just as important. Lost in thought Danny didn't see the figure that suddenly joined him on the stairwell above. Nor did he notice when they turned and saw him, stopping.

"Danny?"

He jumped at the sound of his name, looking up to see a familiar witch above.

"Hermione? What are you doing up this early?"

She reddened softly, hugging a large leather-bound book to her chest. "I was just heading to the library for some quick reading…"

Danny smiled at that. Of course, she would be. After watching Harry's friends for two months he'd seen how dedicated Hermione was to her studies. She was a lot like Jazz in that way. She spent every moment of her free time studying, hand always raised in class. His sister was like that. There had been so many times he'd return home from ghost hunting to sneak into his room, only to find Jazz wide awake buried in her books.

He walked up to her, talking as he went. "So, doing some early-morning homework, right?"

"Yes… I thought I would brush up on Astronomy since it was canceled last night." She fidgeted, not looking at Danny.

"Because of that troll?"

"Yes. You heard about that?"

"More like saw. Everyone was in a panic yelling about some troll breaking into the school."

"It was…exciting…"

She looked at him, looking like she wanted to say something. Danny waited, stuffing his hands in his front pockets. Finally sighing and letting the book drop in her arms she spoke. "Danny, about what I asked you that morning…about how you died, I'm sorry."

Danny smiled again. Man, she still was thinking about that? "It's okay."

"No. I shouldn't have asked. It was a personal question and I was demanding too much from you. Everyone's right, I'm too inquisitive for my own good."

He laughed, raising his hands in a mock defence, not really understanding why she was suddenly apologizing to him. "Seriously, it's not a big deal. You just took me by surprise that's all."

She smiled softly. "So, you're not angry with me?"

"Course not. You kids at this school seem to be nosy by a default! Besides, I told you guys I'm a half ghost, so of course you'd want to know, I should've realized that. If it bothers you that much not knowing, I got electrocuted in a freak portal accident. So, um..."

His words faded as Hermione's eyes widen. "You- were _electrocuted!?_ I, I'm so sorry Danny, if I'd had known that's what happened to you I wouldn't have asked."

"You didn't though, so no harm was done. But really its fine Hermione, it's all in the past now." He shrugged, secretly not wanting to go into the details. So he changed the subject. "Besides, getting shocked is probably a lot nicer than what Sir Nicholas went through. Getting beheaded? Ugh, I heard you still can still see and feel for a while after you're disconnected."

He touched his neck and made a face, making Hermione laugh faintly. "I don't think that's true. Maybe for a few seconds, but I don't think you live long without your body. It's mostly muscle spasms."

"Yeah well, I'm not going to test that. Half-ghost or not I don't think I'd live long without my head. Maybe I should ask Sir Nicholas about it one day? Does he talk much about his death to you students?"

"No, none of the ghosts do."

They were silent for a moment before Danny had enough of the awkwardness and began stepping around her. However, he'd only taken a few steps before she blocked him, using her book like a shield.

"I'm still am curious as to why you're here. You really don't have any reason to haunt here like the other ghosts, since you're not a passed student. And I can tell you're not from Europe at all since your accent is American. I thought you might have come to Hogwarts to learn about another magic school, but Ron and Harry tell me you told them you were a Muggle before you…died. So, well I just wondered..."

Danny regarded her curiously as she strummed the pages of her book through her fingers. What should he tell her? And how much? He looked at his watch, seeing how close it was to breakfast. Other students will be starting to wake up and walk about the hallways soon. He just couldn't afford to be seen after all that had happened.

"I just like this school. Besides, the magic's here pretty amazing." He spoke bluntly and from how Hermione looked away he knew she didn't believe him.

He walked past, heading up to the seventh floor. "See you later then."

"Bye…"

Danny shook his head at how hurt she sounded. He was doing the right thing keeping these kids in the dark. Imagine how panicked Harry would be finding out the wizard who killed his parents was teaching him defensive magic! It was comical at how stupid it sounded. Until the event happened Harry had to know nothing. And after all the muck-ups that happen so far, Danny was determined to make sure it stayed that way.

As he walked upstairs he unexpectedly heard Hermione gasp. "D- _Danny!_ "

He stopped, turning around to see her gaping at him, suddenly pale. Confused at the look he chuckled. "Yeah?"

"Y-your back! It's-,"

Curious as to why Hermione was so freaked out Danny twisted around, only to pale at the sight of his back. His white shirt was covered with a trail of dark red. No wonder last night his sweater stuck to his back when he took it off! The blood from the head graze must have run down his back, leaving a gory mess behind. He mentally cursed himself for not changing his shirt this morning. Dammit, Vlad had mucked him up again!

"You…got into another fight..."

He whipped up, watching the gears in her mind turn. Oh no, she would start connecting dots.

"Hermione." He spoke sharply, making her jump from her thoughts. "Look. Just drop it. Don't even ponder it. You, Ron and Harry, shouldn't get involved in what I'm doing. Just focus on getting your homework done on time."

He gave a small smile that felt pathetic even to him. "Know I just don't want you kids getting hurt."

With that, he went invisible. Hermione yelping in alarm when he suddenly vanished, leaving her alone.

* * *

For the first time since he had arrived at Hogwarts, Danny slacked off on his mission. He just wasn't in the mood to follow Harry around all day, not after all that had happened. Yet he didn't want to spend too much time in his room if Vlad was stuck there. So, after making sure the other Half ghost hadn't destroyed his room he perched himself on the rooftop above, reading. After he got bored with that he dropped it through the roof, watching the clouds before night came.

On and off during the day he checked up on Vlad. Much to his disbelief Vlad was now out-right ignoring him. He had moved himself to the armchair by the fire, eyes closed as he appeared to be deep in thought. That's was what worried Danny the most. If Vlad was thinking when he was most certainly planning something. And whatever it was it couldn't be good.

So, Danny prayed that Dumbledore would have a way to send him back home. But as the sun set over the forest he began to wonder what would happen if he didn't. What if he was stuck with Vlad? The teen doubted he would last the month.

But at least Vlad couldn't control his powers. On one of his hourly checks, Vlad's arm had gone invisible unwillingly. After the old Half ghost glared at the spot for a few minutes it returned, only for his other arm to disappear.

Danny sighed and sat up on the roof, gazing at his hand. As entertaining as it was to watch him struggle, Vlad had glared daggers at him when he laughed. Though the teen knew he shouldn't have laughed when he himself was struggling for control.

These strange cold attacks where new. He grimaced touching his chest, recalling how ice had started crushing his body. He really didn't' know what was normal for a ghost, but he positively knew that his temperature shouldn't drop down so quickly. It wasn't something normal ghosts did. And what worried him the most was that meant something was wrong with his core. But whatever Luna had done to stop it had worked, all that Danny could feel now was a dull ache in his center.

He stood, swaying a little. By now the sun had set over the horizon, the sky a bright orangey-blue. It should be late enough that Dumbledore would have finished with his daily tasks. And fewer chances someone else was talking to him. Going ghost, he floated down the seventh floor, returning to the central staircase. This time he made sure to keep himself unseen. He didn't want a repeat from this morning. However, as he walked down the steps he caught the sound of something below him. Something that sounded like ragged breathing.

He soon found the source. Leaning heavily on the banister was Snape, gripping his leg in pain. Danny appeared and turned back human, noting how Snape didn't even detect the light. He walked calmly down, moving softly so not to alert the wizard.

"You alright Severus? You look a bit pale."

Snape twisted up, and angry snarl on his face. His face didn't soften when he caught sight of Danny.

"Of course, it has to be the ghost boy…"

" _Dan-ny_." He spoke each syllable clearly, a grin appearing on his face. "Man, when are you going to remember it?"

The wizard hissed and tried to stand up straight, only to wince as he leaned too heavily on his wounded leg. "Insolent boy, do you take pleasure in disrespecting your elders?"

"Hey, I just asking if you're okay! Don't get snappy with me."

Snape's glare turned cold. "Oh, how I wish you were a student. Then I could give you the proper punishment you deserve. "

Danny raised an eyebrow. "You'd have to catch me first."

Snape went to walk up the stairs but his leg buckled, sending him tumbling onto the step. Danny instinctively reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back to his feet. But Snape shoved the teen away, hissing again.

"Do not touch me."

Danny silently raised up his hands in peace as Snape lent heavily on the railing, sweat dripping from his forehead. The teen frowned, was the wound getting infected? Who knows what magical creatures could do? For all Danny knew Fluffy could have poisonous claws.

"Severus, your scratch looks like it's getting infected."

"It is nothing." Snape gasped as he stepped forward with the leg, obviously in more pain then he was letting on. Danny sighed and leveled himself with the wizard, bending his shoulder down.

"Come on, lean on me. I'll help you to your office or whatever."

Snape glowered at Danny, clearly debating on whether to accept his offer or keep his pride. Finally, he sighed, grabbing his shoulder. The teen easily took his weight, turning them to head down.

"Okay. Where to?"

"To… the staffroom, it's the closest place with medical supplies. I assume you know where it is?"

Danny nodded, shifting himself so Snape could walk easier. With a quick check to make sure the wizard wasn't about to pass out both made their way down to the ground floor.

* * *

Harry found himself becoming more restless as the afternoon wore on. He was in the common room, waiting for Hermione to finish editing his charms homework. Ron was madly trying to finish his, earning a sour look now and again from the witch. He stared dully out the window watching as heavy rain began hitting the window. Now and again Harry would keep imagining how tomorrows Quidditch match would go.

It was to be his first match, against Slytherin of all houses. Even though his friends kept assuring him that everything would be fine, the thought of him failing fantastically kept appearing in his mind.

If only Snape hadn't taken his _Quidditch Through the Ages_ this morning! It would help ease his mind and nerves reading tips and tricks he could use tomorrow. But of course, Snape just happened to walk by when they had looked suspicious. The Potion's Master just couldn't help in making his life more miserable than it already was. Why did he even hate him in the first place? Harry couldn't remember doing anything to him.

It's all because of this scar, and what it means Harry thought angrily, rubbing his forehead. Suddenly Harry had enough of Snape harassing him. He stood, turning to Ron and Hermione.

"I'm getting my book back."

They both stopped what they were doing and looked at Harry, eyebrows rising high. "Better you than me." They both said together.

Harry smirked and headed towards the portal, a plan forming in his mind. Snape might bully him in class and on the school grounds. But he wouldn't dare in the presence of other teachers. Quickly Harry headed to the staffroom, rehearsing in his mind what he was going to say to Snape.

Once there he knocked, only for his smile to fade when no one answered. He knocked again, listening for anything behind the door. But the door remains closed.

He frowned, his plan vanishing from his mind. Maybe, he thought suddenly, Snape had left the book in there? There had to be a place where all the confiscated items were kept. He was about to push the door open when a muffled laugh sounded behind it. He paused, it sounded…familiar. Slowly Harry pushed the door ajar- only for his jaw to drop at the sight in front of him.

Snape was sitting in a chair, holding his robe above his knees. Harry saw in horror that one of his legs was covered in blood, the skin mangled in deep cuts. Beside him was Filch, handing Snape bandages out of a small metal box.

But what shocked Harry the most was that sitting on top of the table was Danny, his legs swinging as he playfully grinned at Snape.

"Here you are, Professor," muttered Filch, flashing a hateful look at Danny, which the teen merely shrugged off.

Snape began to wash the wound, only to scrunch his face in pain. "Blasted thing!" he gave up on cleaning the wound and grabbed the bandages, wrapping them tightly around his limb. "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?"

Danny sniggered, resting back on his arm. "If you hadn't been so focused on unlocking the door, you might have seen it charging at you."

"Not all of us are graced with the ability to fade from existence."

To Harry's astonishment, Danny stuck his tongue out at Snape. "And not all of us can make magic with a stick."

Filch shifted, obviously uncomfortable with the discussion. He moved away towards the back of the room, Miss Norris following lazily behind. Harry waited for Snape to snap at Danny, to insult him like he did with him. But the wizard merely glared at the teen and went back to his leg.

"That tongue of yours will get you into trouble one day." Snape finished with the bandage and took out his wand, making the blood vanish with a flick.

"I've made it this far, besides Severus, you're the one with the mean tongue. You should hear what the students say behind your back."

Filch returned to the two marching up to Danny, practically spitting on him. "Mind your tongue or I'll cut it out! The nerve of you, speaking to a Professor like this. Why I ought to hang you in the dungeon by your-"

"-Ignore him, Argus," Snape groaned and returned his wand to his pocket. "There's no point wasting your anger on a ghost."

Suddenly the staffroom grew cold. Danny glared across the room to Snape, his eyes now glowing a sickly green. Miss Norris hissed and Filch scooped her up into his arms, backing off in fear. Harry shivered as icy air drifted through the crack of the door.

"Ghost, huh?" Danny replied flatly. While Filch cringed away at the tone Snape held the teen's glare, his eyes narrowing. Harry saw Snape's hand move back to his wand pocket and Danny tensed, posing himself to leap off the table.

Quickly feeling the growing tension of the room, Harry realized that he really shouldn't be seeing this. He edged back, trying to shut the door quietly, but as he pulled it back the hinge creaked ever so softly. He was so sure they couldn't have heard, but to his dismay, Danny whipped around. Harry gasped as a wave of cold washed over him, his breath fogging in the air. The sudden movement caused Snape to turn as well, his face twisted into fury at the sight of him.

"POTTER!"

Harry gulped, opening the door a fraction more. "I just wondered if I could have my book back-"

Snape leaped out of the chair, his wand in his hand. "GET OUT! OUT!"

Danny jumped down from the table and took a step towards him. But Harry didn't want to hang around any longer. He quickly shut the door and bolted away, sprinting up the stairs back to the Gryffindor common room. His mind was racing with what he had just seen.

When he re-joined his friends he quickly sat back down, catching his breath.

Ron leaned forward. "Did you get it? …Wait, What's the matter?"

Harry pulled his armchair closer to them, looking around to make sure none of the other students where listening.

"You'll never guess I saw! I went to the staffroom to ask Snape, easier with all the teachers there. But Snape wasn't the only one there."

"What do you mean?" Hermione frowned, lowering her quill.

"Danny was with him, and Filch."

"Danny?" Both said, huddling closer to Harry.

"What the hell was Danny doing talking to Snape and Filch?" Ron whispered.

"That's what I thought, so I spied on them. Snape was wounded, that's why we saw him limping early. He's got these massive scratches on his leg."

Ron whistled. "Glad to see I was right when I said I hope it hurts."

" _Ron!"_ Hermione hissed.

Harry pushed his glasses up, lowering his voice further when he saw Dean and Seamus looking their way. "They were talking about the three-headed dog from the third floor! And by the sounds of it, both Danny and Snape ran into it."

"What!" Ron gasped "You mean that-"

"Yes. And you know what this means right?" Harry cut in. "Both of them must have tried to get past it on Halloween! That's where Snape was going when we saw him – he must have met up with Danny on the way and gone after whatever it's guarding!" Harry stopped, frowning at a thought.

"And I'd bet my broomstick they let that troll in, to make a diversion!"

Hermione's eyes went wide. "No- they wouldn't. I know Professor Snape's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe. And Danny…no, I can't imagine him trying to steal from Dumbledore either."

"Honestly Hermione, Not everyone's a saint." Ron snorted. "Danny's a ghost. Why wouldn't he try and steal? It would be child's play for him. Besides, think about it, he just pops up at Hogwarts up out of nowhere just when Dumbledore hides something important in the school."

"And remember when we talked to him that morning, after the night with the dog." Harry muttered, everything starting to connect together. "You weren't there Hermione, but Danny told us he had something really important to do, something dangerous. Then that night he fights another ghost. I saw them fighting that night, they were both arguing about something. And Danny attacked her first."

Harry leaned back against the armchair and shivered. "When I spied on Snape and Danny, both started bickering. Danny… he got really angry at Snape. You guys should have seen him," He looked at up his shocked friends. ", Danny was terrifying, all glowing eyes and the room going cold. Even Filch and Miss Norris where petrified of him. Before they saw me those two were about to attack each other. "

"No way" Ron gawked, pushing his homework away. "Danny was going to take on _Snape?"_

Harry nodded. "I know. He was teasing Snape earlier too, and Snape didn't even backhand him."

"Man, I would've loved to see that! Someone standing up to Snape! But, you said they both went to the third floor? Why would they be there together?"

"Bet they've teamed up to steal what the dog's guarding. Snape probably couldn't do it alone so he got Danny-"

"Oh, stop it you two! Do you hear yourselves?" Hermione scowled at them. "I doubt they even know about it! And it's-"

"But they do know about it!" Harry grinned when he found a way to convince her. "Not only did Danny find out about the dog, but we talked about the trapdoor in front of him! He probably was pretending to be asleep so we'd talk about it in front of him. Then when he said he had something to do that morning he went to tell Snape he knew where the hiding spot was!"

Ron nodded, continuing. "So, then they started planning a way to try and steal it! That's why we hadn't seen Danny for two whole months. Maybe he was finding the troll to use as a distraction!"

"-But it backfired," Harry said. "Even with their planning they couldn't get past it and Snape got hurt-"

"That's why they're both angry with each other! They screwed up and started blame one another."

Hermione listened as the two kept listing reasons to how Danny and Snape were working together. Hearing Danny's name she remembered her talk with him today. She didn't believe that the teen could be working with Snape to steal from Professor Dumbledore. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop thinking of the blood on his back. She went back to her homework, tapping her quill gently on the table.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

She bit her lip, she didn't want to fuel their speculations further, but she couldn't let this go.

"Today, I spoke with Danny-"

"You talked to Danny? Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't think much of it! Besides, I wanted to apologize to him. But… he had the blood on the back his shirt. He did get annoyed when I mention it to him." Hermione paused, recalling what he said to her. "He told me we shouldn't get involved, and that he didn't want us getting hurt."

Harry grinned. "That confirms it! Danny must have got injured by the dog as well. We saw he could take it on easily, but maybe he got hurt protecting Snape!"

"I don't know Harry…maybe he just fought that ghost again? We can't just immediately say that both the Professor and Danny are doing something shady. We don't even have any real proof."

Ron shook his head. "Sorry Hermione, but I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape, and Danny's just too suspicious. But then that makes you think. What are they after? What's that dog guarding that's so special that they'd want it?"

They fell into silence, the three of them deep in thought. After a time, they agreed to keep it quiet. Though the boys were sure that Danny and Snape were working together, both knew Hermione was right. They had no evidence that they were.

As the common room emptied they decided to go to bed. After all, it was Harry's big moment Saturday morning. However, sleep refused to come to Harry, his mind buzzing with questions and theories. As the night wore on, Harry tossed and turned, Snape's expression when he saw his and Danny's upsetting green eyes stuck in his mind.


	11. Chapter 11 - Quidditch Hitch

_**Chapter 11: Quidditch Hitch.**_

* * *

"What do you mean you can't!?"

Danny gripped the tabletop tighter, looking across at Dumbledore. The old wizard was peering at him through his half-moon spectacles, watching as panic crossed the boy's face.

"I simply cannot afford to leave the school now that Voldemort is present. And what you're asking for Danny… to apparate all the way to America? I would be putting a great risk to myself and to this Vlad. No, I will not risk such a dangerous task."

"No, No, No! We've got to get him out of the school! There must be something else you can do!"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Floo transportation and porkeys are forbidden on Hogwarts' grounds. As for that matter is international transportation. I'm sorry Danny, but my answer's firm on this."

Danny slumped back into the chair, glaring angrily at the ceiling. With a sigh, Dumbledore saw how distressed the teen had become. It cannot be helped then. The wizard had hoped the teen would be composed enough to talk to him rationally, but now it seemed he had to use it again.

With a quiet flick of his wand, he summoned a mug of hot cocoa. Hovering his hand over the mug he quickly made sure the teen wouldn't see the little vial under his sleeve. Gently, eyes never leaving Danny, he let two drops fall into the mug before calmly withdrawing his hand.

Reaching over he handed it to Danny, who snatched it away and gulped the drink down, coughing when he burnt his tongue. The wizard relaxed when it seemed that he didn't notice.

Veritaserum. A powerful potion that would ensure all that Danny told him was true. Dumbledore had no doubt that the half-ghost was not a danger to his school, yet it was obvious the boy was hiding something. He had used the serum on him before, on the night he had first met him. Just a few drops as he reheated his mug had worked like a charm. Danny had told them all the information they needed without bending the truth or outright lying. If he was hiding important information about Voldemort, the wizard needed to know. It was vital he know, even if that meant using the bottle Severus had given him. And breaking a few laws in the process.

But even so, Dumbledore knew he had to be careful with the questions he asked. He needed to get him to answer naturally like he normally would. If Danny suspected for a second that he was saying things that he shouldn't, then everything Dumbledore was working towards would shatter. Danny would never trust him again.

"It seems you're not on good terms with this Vlad."

Danny exhaled and held out his empty mug. With a chuckle, Dumbledore re-filled it with a tap of his wand. He waited for Danny to speak, watching as the teen seemed to debate his thoughts.

"Vlad's…he's like me. Half-Ghost. But he's unpredictable, not to mention crazy. There's no telling what he might do if he stays here."

Dumbledore leaned forward, linking his hands together. "If you don't mind me asking, are there any others like you?"

Danny sipped again. "Just me and Vlad."

Outwardly Dumbledore smiled. But inside his mind was filled with unease. So there was another like Danny. It had been surprising enough to learn about the existence of a half ghost. But to learn that there were two? It worried him how if these two muggles could become like this, then the possibility of others appearing in the future wasn't unfeasible. Firstly, he needed to know how well these two were connected. He couldn't help start thinking that maybe Danny was right, maybe he should risk the trouble of apparition.

"Hmm, why would you be so determined to send him away if he's the only other like you? Surely it's a good thing he's here."

Danny snorted, placing the mug back on his desk. "Are you kidding? You're only saying that because you don't actually know him like I do. There's nothing good about that Fruitloop being here. Dammit, he always does this! Mucking everything up just when things are going right."

"You don't agree with him?"

"No! He's a creep."

That wasn't good. If the two didn't get along they'd bicker. And if that got worse they'd fight. Which after seeing what solid poltergeists could do would endanger his students. Whenever he could he had watched Danny these past two months, learning quickly that the boy was powerful. Walking through walls, turning invisible in seconds, and the strange ability to make ice appear around him. The boy might not think much about such things, but to the wizarding world, those abilities were ones that many tried years to master. And in most cases only resulted in weak imitations. If Danny could do these things, he had to assume the other could as well.

Dumbledore needed to know why they hated one another and direct it away if he could. He liked having Danny at Hogwarts, for him it was another layer of protection for Harry. Through his watching, he learned that though he had a somewhat sarcastic attitude, the teen was kind-hearted. It was clear to see Danny didn't really want to be here, but for some reason this desire to watch over Harry made him stay. And he worked hard in his task too, watching the boy day in day out even when it showed that he was fed up with it. The wizard admired that kind of determination. But if these two half-ghosts did become more of a danger than Quirrell, he would have no choice but to step in.

He looked at his folded hands, thinking of a way to get the teen to tell him without him suspecting he'd used the serum.

"Why would you call him a creep? Seems quite a harsh term to use."

Danny folded his arms, tapping his foot as he glared. "He's mental, that's why. He wants me to renounce my father to join him _! 'Come join me Daniel, I can teach you all I know,'"_ he mimicked an older voice sarcastically. So, the other half-ghost was older than Danny, did that mean he was more powerful? It would make sense since he wanted to teach the boy.

Danny continued with a scowl. "There's no way I'm ever joining his evil schemes. And then he's got this sick obsession to marry my mom! He just can't get it through his thick skull that she doesn't love him."

Now that surprised Dumbledore. So this Vlad wasn't some random person, he was someone that Danny would have known, or at least his family did. Was it possible that the portal that turned the boy into a half ghost was the same that turned the other? Wherever this portal was, it was turning out to be hazardous.

"Well, that sure sounds like a complicated situation you have yourself in."

"Ha, you have no idea."

Dumbledore smiled and offered to fill the mug again but Danny shook his head, still fuming over the questions. The wizard worried with the way the teen suddenly frowned as if he just realized what he said. Quickly Dumbledore changed the subject to something he had wanted to ask the teen earlier.

"Danny, there is something I've been meaning to ask you. You're not by chance running from anyone, are you?"

The teen blinked at the question, surprised at the sudden change of topic. "No, not that I know of. Why?"

That crossed off one theory he had for him, but did he not know? "I wonder. Have you registered yourself?"

The baffled look from Danny was all the wizard needed, truth potion or not. He sighed, leaning back into his armchair. How to explain this to him?

"Do you know about our Ministry of Magic?"

"Yeah, read about it."

"And judging what I know about you, you live in America, is that correct?"

Danny nodded, fidgeting in his seat. "Is that important?"

"Very much so. You see Danny; just as we here have our Ministry of Magic, America has its own division. Do you know about it?"

"No. Before coming here, I didn't even know magic existed." Danny looked suddenly worried. "'Registered' doesn't exactly sound like it's a nice thing. Wait... Wouldn't that make me a criminal?"

Dumbledore smiled. "You're not a criminal, you're just…unknown to them at this time. Your ghost side lists you in our world as a magical creature, or a spirit in this case. So you would need to register with your Ministry. It's a way that they know you exist and can help you if you run into trouble with muggles."

"Okay. And what if I want to remain unknown?"

"Then it's your own choice. Whether you choose to let them know about you is up to you. However, sooner or later you will have to deal with them. You're balancing between two worlds after all."

Danny laughed. "Great, it was bad enough being stuck between the living world and the Ghost Zone, now I got the magical world to deal with as well."

Dumbledore's interest rose. Ghost Zone? He had mentioned that name in their last talk. Was this some kind of nickname he had for his condition? As much as he wanted to ask he dropped it for another time.

"Well, I won't bore you with a history lesson. Perhaps another time when you don't have such pressing matters?"

Danny nodded, glancing down at his wristwatch. "It is getting late."

The old wizard drew his attention to the time. The boy was right, it was almost twelve o'clock.

"Forgive my lack of assistance. But right now, we have to accept what we have." He smiled to the gloomy teen, handing him a lemon drop. "How about this; you can keep an eye on him and if he proves too difficult for you, come to me. I'll deal with him personally."

Danny did not appear happy with the response, tossing the sweet in his hand. But in the end, he nodded, agreeing that it was all the help the wizard could give.

"If that's the best you can do…" with a sigh Danny stood." Well, I better go tell him the 'good news'."

"Do you want me to come with you as, ah, 'Backup'?"

Danny debated his offer for a moment before shaking his head. "No, this is something I've got to do myself. Thanks for asking though."

Dumbledore didn't say a word as Danny left his office. Nor did he really notice that Danny didn't even open the door. He was deep in thought, running through all the information he had gathered. It was amusing how every time Danny appeared to him, everything changed. First, there was learning that Tom was trying to return to his school. And now he'd learned that there was not one, but two half ghost now running around in it.

He rose silently, heading over to a strange circular bowl that lay hidden in the corner. He brushed his hand over the glassy surface, taking out his wand. With a sigh he placed it against his forehead, grabbing a small glass vial from his pocket as he did. These precious memories must be kept safe.

* * *

Danny walked as slow as he could up the grand staircase, chewing the sourly-sweet candy Dumbledore had given him. Once he got to the seventh floor he stopped, turning to sit heavily on the top stair. Leaning his arms on his knees he groaned, staring down at the dark passageway.

What was he going to say? Dumbledore had refused, and by the looks of it, Clockwork was out of the picture. So what now? The thought of being stuck with his archenemy for god knows how long didn't exactly sit well with him.

He frowned and flopped onto his back, biting hard on the candy. Was he really though? Technically Vlad wasn't his archenemy _yet_. But still, every time Danny looked at the Halfa he expected him to give his famous smug smile and say something snarky.

He tilted his head back, staring at the spot where the room was. Vlad hadn't done any of his evil plans so far. He might be thinking about killing his Dad and marrying his Mom, but he hadn't acted on them. And he didn't know who Danny actually was. He just had to keep telling himself that as long as Vlad didn't learn he was a Fenton, he had no reason to hate him.

Well, that wasn't completely true, Danny chuckled as he remembered. He had punched him twice already. That, and he'd been so bad-tempered around him without any real reason to be. Maybe, for the sake of his mission, he could push aside his hatred for the man.

"Forgive and Forget…" Danny muttered out loud, remembering the words the Fat Friar had told him this morning. Just hearing those words in relation to Vlad made him laugh. There was no way he could just brush over all the jerky things the older Halfa had done to him. Trying to assassinate his father at the college reunion, oh that's no big deal. Making a trap to lure him and his mum out into the Rockies, what a big misunderstanding! Oh! And let's not forget the million-dollar bounty Vlad had put on him, all water under the bridge.

No, he could never forgive his Vlad, the future Vlad. But maybe the one in the past…he could give him a shot.

If only to keep him out of trouble.

With a crack, the candy shattered and Danny stood, brushing the dust off his back. Three times he walked past the wall, muttering under his breath that he needed his room. Finally, when the door appeared he gripped the handle, taking a deep breath to prepare himself.

 _Come on Fenton, you can do this. What's the worst that could happen?_

An image of him and Plasmius blasting at each other appeared in his mind. Okay, so things could get much worse.

Danny opened the door, stepping into the dim room. Quietly he shut it behind him, letting out the breath he'd been holding.

"Vlad, we need to talk."

Silence. Of course, he would still be getting the silent treatment. Had he really expected Vlad to just start talking to him? The man hadn't uttered a word since this morning's argument. Stuffing his hands into his jean pockets he walked towards the armchair.

"Okay, I give up. I'll be completely honest with you now, just like you want. First things first, I got some bad news for you. You'll…have…"

Danny had reached the chair, eyes widening when he saw it empty. Quickly he strengthened his hearing as he looked around the room.

Nothing. Vlad was gone.

He cursed under his breath, his eyes flashing green. "I'm going to kill him… _Fully!_ "

He changed into Phantom, spreading his ghost sense outwards. Other than the faint auras from the Hogwarts ghost's and Peeves, Danny couldn't sense any powerful ghosts around. Meaning Vlad was still annoyingly human.

"Dammit!" he rushed through the wall, skidding to a stop in the hallway. Where the hell would he go? He had no choice, he would just have to search each floor and hope he would bump into him along the way. He couldn't have got that far.

Danny phased his head into a broom cupboard. What was he thinking, Vlad was half-ghost! He could be miles away from Hogwarts if he really wanted too. Or he could have bumped into one of the patrolling teachers. Either one, it wasn't good.

He hastily reached the end of the hallway to find a pair of doors. Ahead of him was a small bridge that led to the Astronomy tower. His best plan was to quickly check there and fly to the other floors. Suddenly he was tempted to head back to Dumbledore's office, searching for him might be quicker with the wizard's help.

However, the moment he phased through the door he couldn't hide his relief at the sight of Vlad. The other Half ghost was standing in the middle of the bridge, staring out at the castle in amazement. Danny remained invisible as he floated over, starting to think of something to say.

Vlad shivered as Danny landed behind him, sitting on the stone wall. Because the night was so cold already Vlad didn't seem to realize he was there. It was weird for the teen, to suddenly have such an upper hand to his enemy. Future Vlad always seemed to know where he was, almost freakishly so. Having him so defenseless made the teen debated on pranking him while his back was turned. But with a sigh, he didn't. That wasn't going to help him if he wanted to try and make peace.

Danny watched soundlessly as Vlad gazed out into the night lost in thought. The teen made himself visible. Time to get this over with.

Vlad literally yelped, twisting around in fright at the voice. When he saw it was Danny he lent back, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"You."

"Me."

With a smile Danny turned back, his white rings blinding in the night. Vlad squinted against the light before he stood up straighter. The scowl that crossed his face was just so Vlad that Danny faltered in his plan, thinking that the man wasn't going to corporate. But the older Halfa simply turned back to the view, resting his elbows heavily on the wall.

"I thought you said that this was a school."

Danny crossed his legs. "It is. I wasn't lying about the magical school thing. It's a place that Witches and Wizards come to learn about… I don't know, casting spells, make potions and stuff."

"Really." He bluntly replied. Though he didn't turn around Danny could see how his shoulders abruptly tensed.

"Yep. Where in Scotland too, by the way."

" _Scotland!?"_ Vlad tilted his head back to the teen, shocked. "I'm in Europe?"

"Yeah."

The older Halfa ran a hand through his short hair, slumping back onto the stone. "Impossible. I can't just appear on the other side of the world! Though… it would explain the castle-" he looked at his wristwatch. "And the time zone change."

"The Ghost Zone doesn't follow the same rules as ours." Danny curiously looked at his own watch. He guessed because he came here by Clockwork's mirror his watch had matched to the time zone automatically. "Especially natural portals. Find the right ways and you can easily travel back and forth. You just got to find them first."

"Ghost zone…" it wasn't a question, and Danny waited for him to continue. Finally, he turned back to the teen, a distrusting frown on his face. "You're being awfully 'talkative', considering how uncooperative you've been to me."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed as he was about to say. "I- 've decided to be honest with you from now on. I admit it okay, I have been a little mean to you."

 _"A little?"_ He hissed. Danny was sure Vlad didn't notice that his eyes where glowing red. "You punched me twice!"

Danny felt his anger return. "Hey! That first time was called for. You freak'in smashed me into a wall! And the second, you were acting all crazy. What the hell was I supposed to do, let you go mad?"

Vlad cringed, but he didn't back down. "So it's all my fault? Oh silly me, I didn't realize that I caused you so much trouble. What with having no idea what on earth is going on!"

"Why are you getting angry with me? I told you from now on I'll be honest with you! Last night was a bombshell finding you in the Zone, of course, I was going to freak out!"

"I have every right to be angry! I have no clue what's going on and instead of telling me, you start spewing this nonsense about ghosts and magic. Then you just storm off!"

"Fine! If you want info so much then tell me, what the hell do you want to know Vlad!"

"Truly? No more lies?"

"Yes!" Danny had no idea why he was getting so defensive. He should just turn around and head back. This was never going to work. Even in the past, they were still fighting with each other! Yet he found he couldn't move.

"Fine." Vlad crossed his arms, glaring at him. "If that's the case, who are you?"

"I'm-"

In horror Danny quickly covered his mouth, muffling out the words. He had just said his name, his _full_ name. Why the did he say that! Unexpectedly a wave of pain entered his head, his mind fogging over. Without his control, his hand began to move away. Quickly he grabbed it with the other as he struggled to stop himself saying his name out loud.

Vlad watched the whole ordeal with eyebrows raised, speechless at the boy's sudden panic. Danny squeezed his eyes shut, seconds from losing control. He needed to do something before he ruined everything! Desperate he went ghost, thinking of flying off as fast as he could. The moment he turned, however, a cold rush ran through him, clearing his mind and the pain. He lurched forward in shock, gripping his knees as he gasped form the strain

What on earth had just happened to him? It was like some unknown force had taken control of his brain. It terrified him how much it had reminded him of Freakshow's orb. It didn't feel _exactly_ like it had when he was under his control, but it still felt like he had to tell the truth no matter what. Whatever had just caused that he didn't like it one bit.

"W-well? Who are you?" Vlad didn't sound all that sure now, worried at the pained look the boy gave him. He gulped, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm Phantom." Good, looks like he was back to normal.

The man went from worry in anger in an instant. "Why did I even think you'd keep your word!"

"I am _Phantom_!" Danny slid off the wall, saying the name with determination. He needed Vlad to trust him if this was going to work.

But the man shook his head as he advanced forward, his eyes burning scarlet. "I'm sick of your games you brat! Why won't you tell me your real name!? I fail to see how important-"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off as Vlad unwillingly went intangible. With a gasp, he sunk through the stone, and unlike before showed no signs of stopping at the waist. Danny immediately saw the danger. Below them wasn't another room, it was a seventh-storey drop to the ground. He knew from all those times falling through his bed that uncontrollable intangibility hurt. There was no doubt that from this height Vlad would die.

Danny dove after him, fazing through the bridge. Quickly he grabbed Vlad's arm, stopping the shocked man's descent by countering his power with his own. They hung for a moment, both somewhat stunned at what had just happened. Vlad was the first to snap out of the shock, beginning to panic at the drop below.

"Stop moving!" Danny tightened his grip as Vlad struggled. If he kept moving like this he'd lose his grip. "Dammit Vlad, _Stop!"_

The older Halfa froze, looking up at Danny as he tried to calm his breathing. Ironically Danny realized he now had Vlad's complete attention. Now was the best time to explain to him without getting any backtalk.

"Look. You need to calm down. Our powers kind of play on our emotions, so getting all angry and stressed is only going to make your power slipups worse. Trust me, I know."

Danny waited for Vlad to say something back, but the man didn't.

"I will," he continued. ", try to tell you as much as I can. But there are some things I can't tell you. and I mean _can't_. if I do, something bad might happen because of it. It's already bad enough!"

Vlad frowned but didn't speak.

"I really hate this as much as you do, but right now you and I are stuck together. So let's, um, try not to waste each other, alright?"

Danny became nervous when still he didn't reply, scowling. Thank god Vlad was having issues with his powers. He didn't really want to face an angry Plasmius right now. When Plasmius got mad, he got serious.

"You're just… going to have to trust me." He hesitated, somewhat amazed he was talking like this to his archenemy. "Because right now I'm the only one here that knows exactly how your feeling. I've already been through it."

The frown disappeared from Vlad's face. Suddenly feeling silly Danny rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. Why did he always have to have such rotten luck? Clockwork's mission was turning out to be the worst.

"Are you-" Vlad finally said, breaking the teen out of thought. "-going to leave me hanging here all night or are you going to pull me up?"

"Oh, right." Embarrassed he held out his other hand. The older Halfa reached for it hastily as Danny glanced up.

"Okay. I'm going to make you completely intangible. Don't want you getting stuck halfway." He looked back down. "Might be good to close your eyes. It's a bit freaky going through stuff if you're not used to it."

Vlad nodded as he shivered from Danny's powers. Seeing the man was ready he floated back up. Letting his intangibility go he waited for Vlad to become solid again, before dropping him to the ground. Landing Danny debated turning back, after what had just happened. Testing it out he transformed, relieved to find himself feeling normal.

"Incredible…" Vlad muttered, looking down at the stone.

Danny couldn't help but grin. "You'll get used to it. It's actually pretty awesome once the abilities settle down."

Vlad just stared back at him, madly thinking. Without warning he grabbed the bandages on his face, ripping them off. The teen watched dumbfounded as he winced when the tape pulled at his skin.

"Well?" Vlad looked warily at him, waiting for the stunned teen to reply.

He looked exactly like his future self, minus a few wrinkles here and there. There was a faint tinge of green on his left cheek, but other than that there was no sign of the ecto-acne. Quickly Danny snapped out of his stunned look and shrugged, crossing his arms.

"Eh, you look normal to me."

Relief washed over the man's face. He scratched his cheek thoughtfully. "So I'm- what did you call it… Half ghost now?"

Danny nodded.

"And these powers that you have, I have them as well?"

"Yeah, you already went ghost back in the Zone, remember? It's the same thing as my ghost side."

A twitch of a smirk crossed his face. "That would be 'Plasmius' correct?"

Danny reddened. He had forgotten how perceptive Vlad was. "W-well, it really doesn't mean anything… I mean, you just reminded me of something- "

Vlad sighed and cut him off. "I guess that's another thing you can't tell me."

The teen looked away, not wanting to answer that. At least he should be happy Vlad had actually listened to him for once. To Danny's surprise, Vlad moved to the wall, before dropping the bandage over the side.

"Hey!" he rushed over, just in time to see the white strips disappear in the dark.

"Hmm?"

"You can't just litter!"

Eyebrows raised Vlad broke into a full smirk. "You're actually upset by that?"

"Uh, yeah! You should have just burnt it or- ah forget it." Danny huffed. They were going to end up arguing again. Vlad gave him a puzzled look but didn't comment back. It took the teen awhile to realize the man probably didn't get why he asked him to burn it. Danny would just summon some ectoplasm to disintegrate it, but that was still a new concept for this Vlad.

"Okay, here's the deal. Remember that 'friend' I was looking for. Well, I couldn't find him. So until I can find a way to get you back, you're stuck here."

"I see." Danny was amazed that he didn't sound angry. He had expected Vlad to be furious to find out that he was trapped at Hogwarts. But the man merely shrugged. "After being bedridden for so long I'd be happy with anything. Even with this… strange vacation."

"Well, this isn't a vacation for me! I've got a mission to do."

"Ah yes, that" keep Harry Potter alive"?"

"W-what? How- _my notes!_ " He completely forgot he had read everything.

"Is that what you call those scribbles? I could barely read them." He gave him a smug look. "But yes, I did read all of your plans, though I didn't believe them at first. Sounded more like some childish gibberish to me."

"You- "Danny felt his hands ball into fists. But he quickly closed his eyes, inhaling. No, Vlad was baiting him, possibly getting back at him for all the remarks he'd made last night. He wasn't about to fall for his cheap tricks.

"Whatever Vlad, think what you want. But the thing is until you get control of your powers- "He mentally cringed at what he was about to say. "- you need to stay near me. So if I need to I can stop you almost becoming a pancake."

Vlad crossed his arms. "Well if that's the case; how do I gain control?"

"Huh?" the reply took him by surprise. "How? Well, Um… I don't really know…"

"You _don't know_?"

"Seriously! It just kind of happens. Like I got into a fight with the Lunch Lady and I just found I could start controlling them."

Vlad's face fell into a skeptical look. " _Lunch Lady?"_

"She's this ghost that got really crazy about the cafeteria menu- ah never mind it doesn't matter! The point is that it took me about a month before I stopped going intangible. So I guess it would be the same for you."

From the look, he got Danny could tell the man wasn't happy with that answer. Truth be told he didn't really know too much about his ghost side. What he learned he got mostly from his parent's lab notes and his ghost fighting experiences. Ironically it was his fights with Plasmius that he learned the most about his powers. It was weird suddenly finding himself in the reversed role. But if Vlad kept asking things about their powers he might start asking dangerous questions, questions that could reveal who Danny was. He needed a way to keep Vlad distracted while he dealt with Harry, but how-

And idea suddenly came to him. Quickly he headed towards the Astrometry tower. "Come on, I got an idea."

"What?"

Danny rolled his eyes, nodding for the man to follow him. Even though Vlad sighed annoyingly, the teen heard him fall into step behind him. Heading down through the dark tower Danny hoped to avoid any teachers patrolling around. After climbing down three flights of the spiraling stairwell the teen stopped, placing his hand against the wall with a frown. Taking a few more steps down Danny tried to remember if this was the right place.

Vlad curiously watched the boy. "What are you- "

Without warning Danny grabbed his arm and pulled him through the wall. As Vlad gasped at the unexpected motion, the teen looked around the moonlit room, making sure that no one was there.

Hogwarts's library was one of the largest Danny had ever seen. Casper High's library was a broom cupboard compared to this monster. It was three floors, the high ceiling walls lined with hundreds if not thousands of books. During the day it was filled with students, the books magically gliding through the air as they were called out and returned to their places.

Sometimes at night he had come here before, randomly browsing to past the time. Almost every kind and topic of the book was here; even versions of books that he had read back at home. Though they were listed as "Muggle studies Reference". Amusing as it was it was nice to read something that didn't move or talk back to you.

While Vlad gawked at the sight in front of him Danny moved towards a large sign on the wall. The wooden board was a map of the library, the names of the categories written in fine golden longhand. Running his finger along the names he memorized the map in his mind.

"Transfiguration… Herbology no…Ah, Magical creatures!"

He followed the group, scanning for the name that he needed. At the end, he finally found "Spirit and Poltergeist". Double checking the spot again he went ghost, rushing up to the second floor.

He knew he'd found the right shelf when he spotted about five transparent books. Grabbing one he flicked through, grinning when on the thin page's words appeared, glowing faintly. Tucking it under his arm he took the other four, balancing them under his chin. Once in place, he flew back down to Vlad.

" _What_ are those?"

Danny grinned. "Books on ghosts or ghostly books, take your pick." Hesitantly Vlad took one and opened the pale volume, eyes widening.

"I figured," Danny let his rings past over him. "That a school for magic people would have a lot more accurate information on ghosts than the modern paranormal stuff that gets published. These books are bound to have stuff in them that can tell us more about our ghost powers."

Danny himself couldn't help feel excited at the thought. Why hadn't he looked for these in the first place! With the information in these books he could learn more about his powers. Maybe there would help him with his duplication or teach him teleportation. And maybe, he could learn what was causing these ice attacks.

"Remarkable, I can't believe…those two were right all along, ghost _truly_ exists…"

Danny cringed. It didn't take much to guess who he was talking about when he mentioned "those two". The teen walked towards the exit, yawning as he went.

"Let's head back, don't know about you but I think I'm going to drop."

"Wait… are you sure we can take these? You're not a student."

Danny snorted. "I'm a "temporary resident", I think that counts. Besides it's not like I'm stealing them, they won't even be leaving the school." _And when did you ever care about rules_? he mentally added.

Vlad gave the library another look before frowning back to the teen. "If you get in trouble because of this, I'm having no part in it."

Danny returned the frown. "Good, I don't want you to have any part of my problems either."

Huffing his hair out of his face he strolled towards the exit, scowling. He heard the man mumbled under his breath before he began to follow.

Climbing up the grand staircase he wondered if by the end of all this, he would still be sane.

* * *

When morning came there was a chill to the school, promising that winter was just around the corner. But the excited buzz pushed away these thoughts as the students filed into the Great Hall, chattering about today's Quidditch match. Predictions were being discussed and the secret bets had all been made the night before, thanks to the Weasley twins.

Harry had made his way to the hall earlier, feeling terrible after an almost sleepless night. Whenever he had finally fallen off, his dreams were filled with nightmares of him becoming the laughingstock of the school. He kept seeing himself failing his team down and having to face his friend's disappointment.

Fining that he couldn't stomach his food Harry had been poking his breakfast for an hour now. Not caring it had grown cold as he kept an eye out for his friends.

Just as he was about to give up on breakfast altogether, a familiar hoot made him look up with a smile. Raising his arm Hedwig flew onto his outstretched hand, a small note tied to her foot. She moved down to settle on his shoulder, one wing stretched out for balance. With a gentle scratch on her cheek Harry unwrapped the parchment, seeing Hagrid's messy writing.

 _"Dear Harry. Good luck with today's match, I'll be cheering you on. Afterwards, we'll have a cup of tea to celebrate your first win. Hagrid."_

Harry's stomach dropped as he read. What if they did lose the game? They'd been practicing for months, and Wood was so sure they would win with their "secret weapon". But Harry knew that going up against the Slytherins wouldn't be trouble-free.

Feeding Hedwig a piece of sausage she woofed it down happily, batting his head affectionately with her wing as she flew off. Harry stuffed the note into his pocket, glumly avoiding the looks he was getting from the other students. Some as they walked past gave him words of encouragement. Others a small smile or thumbs up. All he could do was weakly reply back.

To Harry it seemed like forever until his friends appeared, joining him at the table. Almost at once Hermione was in his case, eying his full plate.

"You've got to eat some breakfast."

He slumped lower in his seat. "Don't want anything."

"Just a bit of toast."

"I'm not hungry."

He was feeling worse by the minute. Now and again he kept glancing at Dean's watch. In one hour's time, he would be walking onto the pitch.

"Harry, you need your strength," Seamus cut in. "Seekers are always the ones who get nobbled by the other team."

"Thanks, Seamus," Harry grumbled. Seamus didn't seem to notice Harry's sarcastic reply.

Hermione glared at the Irish boy before giving Harry a smile. "Don't listen to him Harry, you'll be fine."

"Yeah," Ron spluttered with a full mouth. "You're an ace on a broom. Those Slytherins won't even be able to keep up with you."

Harry just nodded, trying to swallow a tiny piece of toast for Hermione's sake. Almost too soon it was eleven o'clock and the trio joined the steady coward to the Quidditch pitch. As they approached the stands seemed to loom up to him. Already he could hear that the area was full, making his nerves even more jittery.

With a few words of reinforcement and a pat on the back Ron and Hermione left Harry headed to the Gryffindor change rooms. The team was there already, tense as they waited. He went to his usual spot, quickly putting on his scarlet robes. The Weasley twins Fred and George walked over to join him, grinning. At least they seemed calm about the game.

"You alright Harry?" George said, sitting down on the bench.

"Yeah." He tightened his gloves, trying not to show how stressed he was feeling.

"Don't get so worked up!" Fred patted him on the back. "Remember where out there making sure you don't get knock off your broom. It'll be a piece of cake! We'll be partying all night on Butterbeer."

George chuckled, nudging Harry with his elbow. "Lee smuggled a small barrel of Butterbeer at our last Hogsmeade trip. Good thing McGonagall didn't notice it bundled in his sweater."

Harry softly smiled as Wood marched to the center of the change room, Broomstick in hand he took a deep breath.

"Here we go," muttered George.

"Here comes the "big one"." grinned Fred as he sat on the other side of Harry. When Harry gave them a puzzled look the twins laughed. Wood cleared his throat, turning to the team.

"OK men,"

"And woman," Angelina Johnson cut in.

"And woman," Wood nodded. "This is it-"

"The big one." Said Fred.

"The one we've all been waiting for." said George.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred told Harry with a sly grin. "We were on the team last year."

"Shut up you two." Wood crossed his arms as laughter rang through the team. With a sigh he continued. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it."

Harry felt his stomach drop as Wood cast his eyes around the team, lingering longer on him. He didn't need to speak to say that they didn't have a choice to lose.

"Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."

The team rose, heading towards the door. Harry followed silently behind the twins his heart beating madly. The roar of the crowded grew as they came out of a passageway onto the grassy pitch. Harry prayed his legs didn't turn to jelly as he walked across to take his position. Opposite them stood the Slytherin team, looking tall and threatening as they jeered. There Captain Marcus Flint towered them all, looking more like a troll than a boy.

Both teams glared at one another as Madam Hooch walked between them. Her hawk-like eyes scanned the teams, a stern look on her face.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you." Her eyes stayed on Flint longer than them. The sixth-year sneered back, flexing his shoulders as the rest of the team grinned. Harry gulped, his broomstick feeling sweaty in his hand.

A flicker of movement caught the corner of his eye, making him look to a banner in the crowd. There, up high above was his friends holding up a sign, the multi-color words flashing 'Potter for President'. Below the words was a roaring lion, very much like the Gryffindor crest. Harry smiled, suddenly feeling more confident.

"Mount your brooms, please." Madam Hooch raised her silver whistle at the ready, turning to the cheering crowd.

Harry swung his leg over his Nimbus Two Thousand. He began to feel lightheaded with excitement as he readied to spring up.

With a loud blast the teams were up, zipping off to their positions. Harry quickly rose above the game, following Wood's strategy. The plan was simple; Harry was to stay above the game. There he would be safe from attack and able to keep an eye on for the snitch. Quickly looking around him Harry saw Slytherin's Seeker Terence Higgs doing the same, eyes peeking at him now and again.

"- And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor – what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too-"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle as Lee Jordan was told off by Professor McGonagall, who was keeping a close eye as Jorden commentated the game. While Jorden continued with his now humbler commentary, Harry skimmed the sky for any signs of gold. It was turning out harder than he had first thought. The flashes of gold from the Gryffindor's robes tricked his eyes, while in the stands binoculars glinted in the sun.

" – Keeper Bletchley dives – misses – GRYFFINDOR SCORE!"

The crowd roared with cheers, while the Slytherin's groaned as Gryffindor took the first goal. Harry whooped with delight, quickly doing a few loop-the-loops. Now all he needed to do was find that snitch and Gryffindor could win!

He almost dashed off when he caught a flash of gold, only to stop when he saw it was one of the Weasley's watches. Sighing he turned back towards the goal, only to spot a Bludger charging at him. He dodged his head down fast just as Fred shot up, smashing the Bludger towards Flint.

"All right Harry?" Fred yelled out as he whizzed by.

Harry nodded, pushing his glasses back up his nose. That had been close.

" -Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys and Chaser Bell and speeds towards the- wait a moment – was that the Snitch?"

A hush fell over the pitch as Harry followed everyone's gaze. Pucey dropped the Quaffle in surprise, not seeing the flash of gold next to his left ear.

But Harry had. Without hesitation, he dived towards the Snitch, the Slytherin's Seeker hot on his tail. Head to head they hurtled as both teams froze with anticipation. Thanks to his size and his better broomstick Harry was faster, quickly pulling ahead of Higgs. All he could see was the tiny ball ahead. He reached out, the golden ball inches from his fingertips-

WHAM! It was like he'd been hit by a car. Wildly he twirled away, gripping his broomstick for dear life. Boos and angry yells echoed from the coward as Madam Hooch yelled 'Foul!'. Slowing enough Harry regained control to see that it had been Flint who had rammed him. The Slytherin captain remained smug as Madam Hooch yelled angrily at him, calling a free shot for Gryffindor.

To both the Seeker's and the team's dismay, the Snitch was gone.

"So- After that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating – "

"Jordan!"

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul- "

" _Jordan, I'm warning you_ – "

"All right, all right, Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure. So a penalty to Gryffindor."

Harry straightened himself up, pushing the mess of hair out of his face. He'd have to be more careful next time. Wood had warned him that the Slytherin's never play by the rules. But he had not once imagined he would be rammed like that!

He went back up high, circling the pitch as the game continued. Just as he dodged another Bludger his broom gave a lurch. The sudden movement shocked him, making him grip the broomstick tightly with his hands and knees. He blinked, that had certainly been strange.

Again it lurched, causing him to bend back as the Nimbus Two Thousand sloped down. With a jolt, it tilted up again, almost like it was trying to buck him off. Alarmed Harry lent to the left, hoping to fly to the Gryffindor goalpost to tell Wood. It was then to his horror that he realized he couldn't control his broom. It zigzagged up, violently twisting around in the hope he would be thrown off.

No one had noticed Harry's struggle just yet. The game was still going as he frantically held on. Higher and higher they rose, jerking as it went. Abruptly it rolled over, causing Harry to cry out as the world flipped. People began to notice Harry's strange behavior, pointing up as he rolled over and over on his broom.

Mid-roll the broomstick rocked viciously and Harry's grip gave out. He found himself swinging over, clinging to the broom with one hand as screams broke out around him. He tried to reach up to the shuddering broom but stopped when a shiver ran through him.

It was suddenly cold, bitterly cold. His breath misted in the air, fogging up his glasses as he rose higher up. Even though the morning had been chilly, the sun was beating down on his back. There was no way that it could suddenly become that cold.

It could only mean that Danny was nearby.

Harry tried to look around, but he could barely see out of his glasses, and he didn't dare try and wipe them now. This was the same coldness he had felt last night when he spied on Snape and Danny. The same bone-chilling feeling that was starting to make frost appear on his clothes. But why would he be here now? Unless…

Harry's eyes widened in horror. Unless Danny was doing this! He struggled to reach the broom with his left hand, but now the Nimbus Two Thousand was shaking crazily. He could barely hang on.

"We got you!" yelled George as the twins hovered underneath him. They were trying to get closer to Harry, ready to catch him if he fell. But every time they flew forward he kept being twisted away from them.

Harry whipped his head back to the twins. He had to warn them not to come any closer! What if Danny started messing with their brooms as well?

Just as his fingers were about to slip the broom stilled, hovering calmly in the air. Harry didn't wait to see what would happen next. He grabbed it with both hands and heaved himself up, clutching firmly with his knees. As he rubbed his glasses clean he felt the cold fade away, making him quickly scan the sky. Wherever the ghost had disappeared to, Harry has no way of knowing.

The twins flew up closer, still wary. He was about to call out to them when a something shot towards his face, flying straight into his mouth. He gagged as a cold metal hit the back of his throat. Without warning, he shot down between the stunned twins, covering his mouth as he sped to the ground.

He pulled out of his dive just meters from the grass before he tumbled off his broom. Collapsing onto his hands and knees he spat out whatever was in his mouth. For a moment he merely stared at the small gold ball in his palm, before he broke into a grin. He couldn't believe his luck! He stood, waving his arm madly in the air.

"I've got the Snitch!"

It took a few moments for everyone to understand what had just happened. Gryffindor had won.

The school roared, drowning out the shocked yells of the Slytherins. Harry watched as his team flew down to him, laughing as they all tried to hug him at once.

"I can't believe this – But yes! Gryffindor's Seeker Harry Potter has caught the Snitch! That means Gryffindor wins one hundred and seventy points to sixty!"

Harry could barely hear Jordan under his happy teammates as they cheered. Wood rushed up to him, clasping his hand on his shoulders. It almost looked like he was about to cry.

"What do you think you were doing up there, you almost gave me a heart attack with that performance!"

Harry laughed along with the team, pushing aside the thought that he'd nearly fallen a hundred feet to the ground.

Of course, it didn't take long for Flint to start complaining. He and his team landed next to Madam Hooch, roaring accusations.

"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it! That can't be allowed!"

But Madam Hooch was shaking her head with a slight smile. Harry hadn't broken any rules; the catch was acceptable. Flint was still howling as the Gryffindor team headed to their change room, swiftly removing their robes.

"Oh man, they're going to be talking about this one for years!" Fred playfully slapped Harry's back, who was still grinning giddily. They had won. He hadn't let the team down! It was like a dream, and he expected any minute to wake up.

"What was with the crazy moves up there? I thought we were going to be scraping you off the pitch later!" George threw on his sweater, looking puzzled at Harry.

"I… I lost control."

"Really? That's weird. Never heard of something like that happening before."

The twins shared a concerned look. Harry suddenly felt nervous.

"Why?"

"Well," Fred propped his broomstick up against the wall. "Broomsticks don't normally just "lose control" I didn't think brooms could suddenly stop working like that."

"Unless they're enchanted." George nodded. "But that's got to be powerful magic. Almost Dark Art's level."

Harry shuddered. _Or by being manipulated by a ghost_ , he thought. "Maybe it got damaged by Flint?"

"Could be. You should show Madam Hooch in your next Flying lesson. She'll know in a second if it's damaged."

Harry nodded, heading out of the room. With a final cheer he left the team, not before promising he'll be in the common room that night for the party. He wanted to tell Ron and Hermione about his encounter with Danny as soon as possible.

Outside he was greeted with a wave of congratulations, along with the odd death glare from a Slytherin. Hagrid was easy to see above the crowd, towering over them as he waved merrily to Harry. With a smile he pushed his way towards him, happy to see Ron and Hermione already with him, their faces filled with relief.

"Well done Harry!" boomed Hagrid as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Knew yeh win, what with that talent of yers!"

Harry blushed. "Thanks."

He was aware that Ron and Hermione were looking at him with concern. Did they already suspect at what had happened? Sharing a look, the three followed the large man to his house. Now wouldn't be the best time to talk what with everyone around.

Relieved to be out of the crowds they pushed their way into Hagrid's hut. Fang immediately jumped at the sight of them, rushing over to them with drool hanging from his jaws.

"Down Fang! I said down you silly mutt!" Hagrid grabbed his collar before Fang could tackle Ron in slobbery kisses, giving the three time to sit down. The dog decided resting his head on Ron's lap would do, whining happily as the redhead scratched his ears.

"Now, fer some tea." The man rubbed his hands together, heading over to a pot by the fire. Harry rested his elbows on the table, turning to his friends.

"I guess you saw me almost fall off my broomstick."

They both nodded, Ron, leaned forward eagerly. "It was Snape, Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering under his breath. He wouldn't take his eyes off you."

Harry blinked stunned. "What?" Had Snape been doing it? But he had thought it was Danny.

Hagrid came over with the pot of tea, starting to fill their cups. "Rubbish, why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

The trio shared a look. Was it okay to tell Hagrid about what they knew? Harry decided they should, after all he trusted Hagrid.

"I found out something about him. He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Hallowe'en. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Hagrid dropped the teapot, the black liquid spilling onto the floor. Fang barked happily and went to investigate the mess.

"How do you know about Fluffy?"

" _Fluffy?"_ all three of them said at once. Had that thing a name?

"Yeah, he's mine. Bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the- "

"Yes?" Harry asked eagerly, the trio leaning forward.

"Now, don't ask me anymore. That's top secret, that is"

"But Snape's trying to _steal_ it!" Ron exclaimed.

Hagrid snorted. "Rubbish! Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothing' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry? I know a jinx when I see one Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact at all times, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!" Hermione cried. Ron nodded, happy to see that she had changed her mind about the teacher.

But Hagrid was having no more of this. "I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong! I don't know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn't try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh- yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh."

He glanced at them in turn. "It's dangerous! You forget that dog, a' you forget what it's guardin'. That's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel- "

"Aha!" Harry said, stand up. "So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid looked like he was about to explode as the trio grinned cheekily at him. He went to pick up the pot, grumbling as he bent down.

With a nod the three stood, heading towards the door before the man could get up. When they reached the door they heard him curse, calling out to them.

"I'm telling yeh, forget about that dog and that name!"

"Thanks for the tea Hagrid!" Harry called as he closed the door. They ran up the slope up to the castle, hoping the man wouldn't come thundering after them. At the top of the hill, they halted to catch their breath.

"Nicolas Flamel…that name sounds familiar." Harry panted, pushing his messy hair back.

"He must be an important wizard to be working together with Professor Dumbledore." Hermione stood straight, peering at Harry through her hair. "Are you okay Harry? You gave us quite a fright."

"Yeah, was it really Snape though?"

"Hermione saw him casting some jinx through Hagrid's binoculars." Ron grinned. "She went and set fire to his cloak to distract him."

"You did what!?" Harry couldn't believe it; Hermione had set fire to a teacher! It was never like her to break the rules.

She blushed. "Well, you were in danger! I couldn't just sit by and watch you get killed."

They all smiled together until Harry frowned. "Actually, I was surprised about Snape when you told me. When my broom lost control, Danny was there."

" _Danny?"_ Ron jumped up. "Wait. You think Danny was the one making your broom bolt around?"

"Yes. I…felt him nearby, that same coldness that I felt last night. When my broomstick stopped shaking Danny left."

Ron scowled. " So they really are working together! I bet they both were cursing your broom! or maybe Snape was controlling Danny somehow- "

"I think we should go to Professor Dumbledore."

The boys froze and turned to her, shocked. " Go to Dumbledore? Are you serious?"

"Yes. Hagrid's right, this is getting dangerous. If Danny really was up there trying to kill you Harry, then we got to tell him about it."

"Are you mental Hermione!" Ron cried angrily. "He's a ghost! I don't think he'll be too happy if we rat him out. You saw how easily he took on that dog. Do you think we've got a chance, because if you know any spells that can take out a ghost I'd want to know! Besides…" Ron glanced around them nervously. "For all, we know he could be watching us right now."

"Ron's right. And remember what he said to you yesterday, that he didn't want us getting involved because we'd get hurt? Maybe he was threatening you not to tell anyone!"

"I don't… he wouldn't have…" Hermione faltered, but they could see she was starting to believe them.

Harry began to head up the pebbled path. "We've got to keep this secret. First, we need to find out who's this Nicolas Flamel is. Then we can find a way to stop Danny and Snape."

The other two nodded, following Harry up the path. The happy mood of today's win all but gone.


	12. Chapter 12 - Serpent Is My Second Name

_**Chapter 12: Serpent Is My Second Name.**_

* * *

Over time the buzz from the first Quidditch match of the season, and Harry's remarkable win faded as the school break loomed closer. November seemed to rush away until the only talk that filled the halls was of last-minute homework. Those who had not been wise were suddenly faced with mountains of banked-up work and with Christmas coming ever closer most ended up huddled in the library; trying to finish as much as they could before the break.

Like the other students, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had begun spending most of their free time in the library, fenced by piles of books and parchment as they worked. On the weekend they arrive at the crack of dawn, staying late into the even until Madam Pince would shoo them out. But unlike the others the trio was not there for study, they were there for different reasons. After Hagrid's slip up on Nicholas Flamel, they had searched every book they could find hoping to glimpse his name across the pages. But to their dismay, he wasn't in any of them. Hermione was so sure that he would be listed as a famous wizard, after all he was friends with Dumbledore, one of the most powerful wizards in all of wizarding history. He had to be somewhere in here, even if just was a single sentence. Hermione was sure of it.

Like any normal Saturday, Harry was in the library with Ron, trying to multitask his potions homework with search through _Hogwarts, a history_. Yet like with every other book that he had searched, he was turning up fruitless in both tasks.

"He's not in here either," grumbled Ron, snapping _Notable Magical Names of Our Time_ closed. Placing the book on their growing reject pile he grabbed the next heavy volume. Just a few page-flips later Ron groaned, getting more frustrated with their hunting. "Maybe it's time we ask Madam Pince? I bet she could find his name in a second in this mess."

Harry sighed as he struggled to explain all the uses of Goosegrass in potion-making. "You know we can't do that," He repeated what Hermione had told him the moment they started their searching. "She might know that Dumbledore's hiding something in the school for Flamel. We can't risk any of the Professors finding out were looking for Flamel. If they find out, Snape will definitely find out."

"But we don't have to say it's for personal research! We… we could say Professor Binns mentioned him in one of his boring lectures the other day! How Binns rambles on it wouldn't be unbelievable. And we would be done with all this boring stuff."

As much as he wanted too, Harry shook his head in reply. It wasn't worth taking the chance in case Snape found out what they were doing. He hated to think what the potion master would do if he learned about how much they knew of his scheme. He'd already tried to kill him at the Quidditch match if his suspicions were confirmed; Harry didn't think they could beat him.

He tried again at his essay, giving up when he realized it was pointless. Might as well accept the five points from their house now than suffer from his potions homework. Rolling the parchment carefully up he placed it with the other undone essays. Focusing now on _Hogwarts, a_ _history_ fully he gave Ron a smile.

"We've just got to keep searching."

"Yeah, and by the time we do find out who Flamel is, Snape and Danny will be far away with whatever's hidden under that monster dog."

They both knew deep down Ron was right. They were wasting time randomly browsing through all these books, without any reference. Hogwarts library was filled with hundreds, if not thousands of books on every subject thinkable, from magical to a muggle. It would take them more than their entire schooling years to read every single one. But right now, they didn't have a choice. Their only hope was that Harry remembered where he'd heard that name from, and soon.

When the history book was finished without success Harry added it to the pile, the tower was even beginning to wobble. Out of nowhere, Hermione appeared at their table, arms piled high with more thick dusty volumes. Gasping under their weight she dumped them onto the tabletop, the books thudding loudly. Brushing the dust from her hand she looked down at the boys, a disproving scowl crossing her face at the set-aside homework.

"Have you two even started your essays yet?"

Both ignored her comment, Ron snorting in amusement as he grabbed the top book from Hermione's pile.

"Honestly! How do you even hope to pass if you don't do the work!" her lips pursed as she glared down at them like a scolding parent. "You should have been almost done with them by now."

" _Done by now!?"_ Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Hermione, our essays are six thousand words long! They're going to take weeks to finish!"

"That's no excuse. I have already finished all four three days ago! If you just put the effort in as well, you'll be finished in no time!"

"Course you have, because this stuff is just too easy for a know-it-all like you."

Harry was about to cut in before Ron ended up upsetting her again, but Hermione seemed to push aside the comment herself. She sat down beside them, pushing the pile of books aside to create a shield from prying eyes.

"Anyway, even though you don't deserve it I'll help you two later since you are searching. There's something I've got to tell you."

"Is it about Flamel?" Harry whispered, both boys bending their heads closer together.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I still can't seem to find anything about him… it's weird though," frowning she pushed a curl out of her face, staring at their reject pile. "he should be in something, even just a mentioned next to Dumbledore. But he's not within any of the famous wizard's articles or lists. That means he might be unknown to the main wizarding community, or an unfamiliar study field."

"So," Harry muttered. "Flamel might not even be in any of these books at all?"

"It is possible…"

Her words made Ron groan, running his hand through his hair. "So we might be doing this all for nothing!?"

"We don't know that yet, he might be famous in a different field than Dumbledore altogether." Hermione sighed, sharing their frustration. "I've gotten off track. What I really wanted to tell you two is that earlier I remembered something I forgot to look up weeks ago, we've been so busy searching about Flamel we forgot to look up information about ghosts! So just now I was speaking to Madam Pince, mostly about irrelevant things like the school's archive system- "

"Oh get to the point Hermione!" hissed Ron. "just tell us what you got!"

She huffed but continued slowly. "If you must know, I was small-talking to her so I could casually ask her if the library had any books that were about spirits, mostly poltergeists. First years don't study things like that till at least fourth year, so I needed to calmly breach the subject without her getting suspicious of me! Anyway, the moment I asked she got so red-faced that I thought she was about to scream at me."

The boys blinked back their surprise. "Why would she do that? The school all knows she's a bit crazy about her books, but that's strange even for her."

"That's what I first thought too. However, Madam Pince started ranting off that all the main volumes on spirits had disappeared weeks ago! Five volumes to be exact. She started yelling that whoever had taken them without her permission she would have expelled in a second, not before she personally dealt with them. Gave everyone a fright, especially when she started waving her wand around."

"Danny." Harry and Ron both said in unison. There was no one else who would dare take out books without having signed permission from Madam Pince. And the Quidditch match had been three weeks ago, the timing fits perfectly. Hermione looked pained when they mention when the boys further push suspicion on Danny, but she couldn't help nod in agreement.

"Yes… I think Danny might have taken them. I mean, be turning invisible would certainly help. He could have done it in the middle of the day and no one would have known."

"Dammit, He must have known we'd try to find some way to defeat him. So, he took our only source of information! Great, what are we going to do now?" Ron exclaimed loudly, causing Madam Pince to glare their way.

"Maybe…" Hermione bit her lip, twirling her quill between her fingers. "It's possible he did."

"You seriously still think Danny's innocent?" Harry whispered back. He couldn't believe after all that had happened she still thought the ghost teen wasn't working with Snape.

"Oh, I don't know! After talking to him back in the stairway, I just can't see him helping Snape steal from Dumbledore. I agreed that Snape tried to hurt you, Harry, I'm not defending him anymore. But Danny… he didn't seem evil when we talked, just a bit too intense. Maybe he really is here just because of that other ghost? Danny obviously got into another fight that night, so maybe we're thinking too much into it. I mean we don't… we don't really know what ghosts actually do."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you saw him in the staff room. And the way he looked like he was about to lunge at Snape! And he admitted that both went together to the third corridor that night. You can't overlook that Hermione."

"But that doesn't make any sense either!" she debated softly. "Why would they be arguing with each other if they were both working together on the same goal? Maybe they did go to Fluffy on Halloween, but what if it was just a coincidence! Danny looked like he got badly wounded and we know it couldn't have been Fluffy that hurt him, because we saw him easily he fought Fluffy the night he _saved_ us, remember? It's possible he just bumped into Snape after another ghost fight, and that he helped Snape when he saw his leg was hurt. It's also possible Danny doesn't even know Snape's after what's hidden under the school!"

"They probably were bickering about who'd get it." Ron whispered to Harry, leaving the young witch bristling." Whatever's down that trap door must be super valuable if Dumbledore wanted to hide it close to him. Could be that they both want to use it for different things and that they're getting tense because the plan with the troll failed."

"Did you two even listen to what I just said!"

Harry nodded at Ron, looking sadly back Hermione. " I know you're defending him, but Danny's definitely a part of this. And I know he was helping when Snape was trying to knock me off my broomstick. He was right there, even if I couldn't see him. It got so cold when I fell off my broom, just like when he caught me spying on them."

Hermione fell silent at that, obviously not wanting to continue the subject. But Harry knew sooner or later she would see that he and Ron were right. It was only a matter of time before Danny did something that showed that he was partners with Snape in the scheme. They needed to find a way to stop him, just like they needed to find out what Snape was after.

"Would there be any other books about ghosts here?"

"Maybe… Like with Flamel there might only be a few mentions of it in other books. There could be something on spirits or Flamel in the restricted section. But we can't get in there without a permission note. And I doubt a professor would just give one to us first years for personal study."

"So, we have to find another way to get information."

Hermione bit her lip again but didn't speak, returning to her work. For now, it seemed they were truly stuck in their investigations. While the others carried on Harry began to think of another way they could get information. He remembered that spell Dumbledore had used on the other ghost, but he couldn't ask the Headmaster about it; it would leave too many questions. Not only that it would tell the Headmaster that Harry had watched the fight. And he doubted any of the Hogwarts ghosts would want to share knowledge on defeating another ghost.

Besides, Harry thought as he gathered his homework together, Sir Nicholas had been there with Danny when the other ghost showed up. So they obviously were on good terms with each other. And if Danny knew Sir Nicholas, then the other ghosts of Hogwarts must have bumped into Danny one point. That meant he might be friends with all the others as well. If the ghosts realized that they were trying to find a way to stop the ghost teen, they might tell Danny. No, the best bet would be to ask Hagrid about it. The man had told Harry that he knew a lot about magical creatures, so there was a chance he might know a way to stop Danny. If ghost even fell into that category.

Knowing it was pointless to stay he stood, tucking his parchments and Quill tightly under his arm. "I'm going to ask Hagrid about ghosts. He might know something that could help us."

"I'll come with you." Ron quickly rose, jumping at any chance to ditch his homework. "I think I'll be sick if I have to look through another one of these dreary books."

Hermione only nodded, eyes never leaving her work. But the look on her face told the boys she wasn't happy about asking Hagrid for help. Shrugging the two boys made their way out of the library, not without showing Madam Pince that they weren't trying to steal any of her books.

With Christmas on the way the halls were beginning to be filled with decorations. Floating candles had been added to the almost even hallway, and the sweet smell of nutmeg seemed to be permeant in the air. Even small Christmas trees had been placed by the doors, yet they hadn't been decorated quite yet.

Harry couldn't help the excitement build every time he saw these small changes. This would be the first time in his life that he was celebrating the holiday away from the Dursleys. No more would he spend Christmas dinner hidden away in his cupboard. And to make the holiday even better Ron had said he and his family would be staying at Hogwarts this year since his parents were going to visit his older brother in Romania. For once he might actually enjoy himself.

The moment the boys left the warmth of the entrance hall they were hit with a chill. It had not yet started snowing, but the ground was beginning to be covered in a cold frost. And the heavy grey clouds hinted that snow wasn't too far away. Shivering they wrapped their arms arounds themselves, quickly making their way down the path.

"Do we really need to go to Hagrid's?" Ron shivered, his breath misting instantly. They were now heading carefully down the slope. Their feet slipping on grass and now and again they had to grab each other before they tumbled down.

"If there's anyone that knows about strange mythical creatures, it's him. At least he might know the name of that spell Dumbledore shot the other one with."

"That's the one that can blow a hole right through a ghost, right?"

"Yes."

Ron chuckled. "Cool as that would be to know, I a don't think that's a first-year level spell. It's probably in the restricted section along with Flamel." He sighed, drawing his robe closer. "Well, let's hurry because I can't feel my toes anymore."

Harry laughed. "That makes two of us."

When Hagrid's small hut finally came into view the boys quickened their step. The house looked inviting with the steady trail of smoke from Its chimney. And the thought of some hot tea also sounded like heaven in the cold. However, the boys froze when they heard a large splash, followed by the unmistakable sound of laughter.

"What was that?" Ron whipped around, trying to pinpoint the noise.

"Trouble," Harry said bluntly. He had spotted three figures standing at the bank of the Black Lake, and it didn't take him long to figure out who it was.

Malfoy, along with his bodyguard friends Crabbe and Goyle were cackling along with him. Next to them, the lake rippled before another boy sputtered to the surface. They swam towards the shallows, coughing the water from their lungs. The Slytherins only laughed harder at the sight, Goyle pointing to obviously say something cruel.

Ron edged closer. "Malfoy," He spat the boy's name darkly. "What's he up to- Wait, isn't that?"

Harry's eyes widen when he recognized the boy struggling to rise in the lake.

 _"Neville!"_

Swiftly the two boys rushed down the slope, heading to their friends' rescue. Malfoy must have heard their approach as he turned towards them, his smirk only growing larger at the sight of his two favorite targets.

"Oh, if it isn't Potter and Weasley." He laughed and turned to Neville. "Guess you are lucky after all, Longbottom."

Harry and Ron splashed into the shallows, placing themselves between the bullies. The water was freezing on their legs, and already Neville was trembling from his wet clothes.

"Stop it Malfoy," Ron growled as Harry helped the boy back onto his feet. Neville clung to him, scanning the dark water.

"Trevor!" He gasped. "They threw Trevor in the lake! I've got to find him! or Gran… Gran's will kill me!"

"We were just putting that fat thing back where it belonged. Practically flew out of my hands." Malfoy smugly crossed his arms as his friends chuckled. "It's not my fault Longbottom's got clumsy feet."

"You pushed him and you know it!" Ron spat, making Harry worry that he might start a fight with him. Though he didn't care to give Malfoy what he rightly deserved, the Slytherin picked Crabbe and Goyle for a reason. If they did start brawling, the Gryffindor's wouldn't win.

Malfoy sneered back. "There's no proof that I pushed him, Weasley."

"Oh? I think being an annoying git is more than enough proof!"

Harry moved to his friend's side when the Slytherins tensed, their smiles vanishing into dark looks. A cough from the drowned boy reminded him that they needed to get Neville dry before he got sick.

"Just drop it." Harry gripped his friends' shoulder, earning a baffled look from Ron.

Malfoy seemed to love it that Harry didn't want to fight. "Look who's acting so high and mighty! Think because you got lucky at one Quidditch match that you're so great now?"

Ever since Gryffindor's win against Slytherin, Malfoy's teasing had only gotten worse. Every chance he got he would pick on the team, mostly focusing on Harry. What made him even worse was when Malfoy noticed that no one actually laughed back at his remarks. Even the other Slytherins had been impressed that Harry had held onto his bucking broom. So, he began going back to his typical, annoying ways.

"Whatever Malfoy." Bluntly Harry stared at the boy, trying to show how little he cared for his words. But the blond haired boy wasn't backing down so easily.

"I guess you must love all the attention Potter, and you too Weasley. Must be nice for once to be friends with someone famous. Maybe people will start giving you and your family handouts."

Harry tightened his grip on Ron's sweater as he sprung forward. " Let me go, Harry! I'm going to finally wipe that smile off his spoiled little face!"

"Don't Ron. That's just what he wants you to do!"

"I don't' care."

Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward as Malfoy snorted. "Oh please do Weasley, I'll- "

"TREVOR!" Everyone jumped when Neville suddenly yelled out. Out of the dark water, a large wart covered toad jumped into the boy's outstretched hands. He clutched the toad to his chest as it croaked softly, almost seeming content if that was possible. The sudden appearance of the toad made the Slytherins howl with laughter, and Malfoy began his next verbal attack.

"You know Potter, I bet that toad would be a better on a broom that you. Who knows? Maybe in the next match, they'll replace you with it."

Harry remained silent. He knew the boy was trying to bait him, and he wasn't about to let Malfoy win with it. But his lack of response seemed to encourage him further.

"Though this Christmas break, I guess you'll have plenty of time to practice. After all, you don't have a family that wants's you, don't you Potter?"

Harry felt his heart quicken, his anger building. Malfoy edged closer, knowing he'd hit his mark.

"Of course, you could go live in that pigsty of a house Weasley calls a house. I'm sure they could squeeze you in somewhere."

"That's IT!" Ron snarled as his ears turned red. Ripping out of Harry's grip he jumped at the Slytherins without hesitation. Crabbe and Goyle raised their fists and Harry reached for his wand.

But to everyone's surprise, just as Ron was about to punch the blond-haired boy, a purple shield appeared in front of him, blocking his path. The redhead bounced off it, falling back on his backside into the cold water. Nobody moved as all six of them tried to work out what had happened. Harry thought that maybe Malfoy had cast some sort of spell, but the boy's face was just as stunned.

"Didn't your parent's ever tell you, violence never solves anything?"

They all jumped when a voice seemed to echo around them. The shield faded, and before Harry could speak a figure materialized out of nowhere, right behind the three Slytherins. Slowly, the three turned around, faces turning stark white at the sight.

Harry couldn't believe it. It was the other ghost, the one that had fought Danny months ago. Neville squeaked in terror and Ron hurried to his feet, rushing back to Harry's side. The female ghost abruptly raised her hands up, breaking into a vicious fanged grin.

"BOO!"

The Slytherins screamed. In a tumble of limbs, they bolted back towards the castle with an amazing burst of speed. The ghost watched them run before sighing, hand on her hip.

"Tsk, Typical."

Harry felt Neville's trembling hand on his arm, and for a moment like the Slytherins, the three boys prepared to run as fast as they could. Harry remembered what Danny had told him about this ghost, and the memory of that night came back to his mind. But a sudden idea came to him and he gently removed Neville's hand, stepping forward. Danny had said that this ghost was evil, but after all that had happened, maybe that was a lie?

"Y-You're the ghost who fought Danny, right?"

 _"Harry!?"_ shrilled Ron in horror, neither of the other boys could believe Harry wanted to talk to it! The ghost turned her pupil-less gaze to Harry, eyebrow-raising.

"Oh? finally a kid with backbone!" she smiled, this time her fangs hidden. "Your correct kiddo."

Harry blinked, though his heart was racing in fear, she actually answered him! The confident building he stood straighter, taking a deep breath. "Why were you two fighting?"

The ghost tilted her head, regarding him. Harry paled, suddenly worried he'd made a big mistake. Ron seemed to think so too and began edging around, back onto the bank, Neville following close at his heels. But the ghost laughed, raising her palms up.

"Easy there kids, I ain't going to hurt you! I might look freaky, but I'm just your everyday old Casper." She smirked. "Well, that might not be completely true. But I'm not about to blast you. Let me prove it."

To Ron and Neville's horror she walked over to them, and before they could run, touched their shoulders. With a shiver they gasped when the water dropped off them, falling into a puddle at their feet. With a chuckle, the ghost removed her hands.

"One of the best things about being a ghost is the intangibility. Wonderful for stuff like this."

The two boys touched their robes. "W-wow…" Ron sputtered. "they're dry!"

She chuckled again before looking at Harry. "You might want to get out of the water. I doubt you want to spend your Christmas with a cold."

"Oh..." with a start Harry splashed to the bank. He jumped when he felt a strange, cold tingle as the water drop not off him, but through him. Looking at the ghost he couldn't help but feel excited at a thought. Maybe, she could tell them how to defeat Danny! After all she had fought him. But Danny's words about running crept back into his mind. Yet she didn't seem all that bad. But then, so had Danny.

She gasped suddenly, stepping back from him. "Goodness where are my manners! You don't even know who I am, and sure in hell Danny didn't tell you."

"No, he didn't. He…actually said we should stay away from you."

The ghost scowled, looking at the castle. "Course' he would, the little troublemaker." Shaking her head, she surprised the boys when she unexpectedly bowed. "Well Harry Potter, it's an honor to finally meet you face to face. The name's Lucrezia," looking back up at the speechless boys she smiled. "but please, I'd prefer it if you called me Luna, everybody does."

"You know me?" Harry said, stunned.

"Why of course! Who doesn't in the magical world know about Harry Potter, vanquisher of the Dark Lord. Even in the world of the dead, you're quite the celebrity." Luna broke into a frown. "…Indeed."

Harry flushed with embarrassment, noting Ron and Neville's stares. He was never going to get used to the praise and fame he got from his past. Without meaning to he touched his scar. "It's alright- I'm not really that special."

"Oh, but you are! Very much so." Breaking the bow Luna crossed her arms. "Anyways, you ask why I was fighting the little Halfa?"

He nodded, curious at the name she called him.

"Simple. I was trying to stop him."

"Stop him?" Ron spoke to the ghost for the first time. He was still nervous like Harry, but so far the ghost didn't seem like it was going to attack them. "Why were you doing that?"

"Hmm," She tapped a finger on her arm. "I'm guessing you kids know why Danny's here right? Well, obviously I know too. Ever since he arrived at Hogwarts I've been trying to stop the Halfa before he and his sneaky associate succeed in their plans."

Harry and Ron stilled. Could it be that had they been right all along? "You mean Danny really is after what's hidden under the school?"

"Yep. Why'd else would he be heard, right? Hidden within the school is something tremendously powerful, something that in the wrong hands could be catastrophic! Once I found out Danny was sent here to steal it along with Snape, I knew I had to protect it. For both the wizarding and ghost's worlds sake."

The boys shared a look. So it really was true, Danny and Snape really were trying to steal from Dumbledore!

"What _is_ hidden under the school?" Harry asked the ghost hopefully, but Luna pretended to zip her mouth.

"Sorry kiddo, that's top-secret. Don't want to spill Flamel's private stuff now."

 _"Flamel!_ You know who Nickolas Flamel is!?" Both the boy's rushed up, all but forgetting she was a ghost. Finally, there was someone else that knew about Flamel. This was their chance to find out who this wizard really was.

"Well, yeah. Flamel was the one who asked me to eye out on the 'item'. When he learned that someone tried stealing it at Gringotts, he asked me to do him a favor." She winced, rubbing her ears. "didn't know it was going to be this bloody painful though. Can still hear ringing in my ears!"

"Can you tell us who he is! We've been looking for his name non-stop, but nothing's come up!"

Luna gave them a soft smile. "Sorry, but Flamel's a good friend. I'm not about to break my word, even for you Harry. Though, Flamel's pretty famous. Shouldn't be too hard to find out."

"But we have tried! There's nothing!" Harry felt uncomfortable at how desperate he sounded, but this name had been bugging him for weeks, he needed to know. But the ghost only shook her head. Feeling his anger rise Harry tried something else.

"Well, can you tell us how to stop a ghost instead?"

Luna sputtered in surprise. "You kids wanna know how to _stop a ghost_?"

They nodded. "Danny's tried to stop us a few times, even tried throwing me off my broom! We need to know how to protect ourselves, but he's taken all the information about ghosts! But you…you've fought him before, so you've got to know how!"

She frowned, shifting nervously. "I don't- I'm not really comfortable with the idea of tellin' humans how to stop us. After all, I'm a ghost! It's like telling your enemy how to stop yourself!"

She caught their faces and sighed. "Look. ghosts have weaknesses, yes, but different ghosts have got different weak spots! Halfa's… well I can't really say what would work since they're a little… altered. If I tell ya something that could end up hurt me, it might not hurt Danny, you follow?"

"But there's still a chance it might work right?" Ron questioned, Harry, nodded in agreement.

"True but," she gave them a strange look. "Just because I dislike the little idoit; doesn't mean I want him dead. There might be another ghost's out there that wouldn't hesitate to kill a Halfa, but I'm not one of them. Besides, I've already ticked off Danny's mentor, don't want to put another reason to be in his bad books."

"Danny's… mentor?" Harry queried.

"Yeah. Did you boys really think Danny was here just because he wanted to? He's doing this for his mentor, and you don't want to get on that man's bad side!" She seemed to huff. "Danny's pretty special due to his 'condition', and even though he's got tons of enemies, he's also got some powerful allies. You kids might tick off a couple of ghosts if you mess with him."

Neville gulped, still silently watching with terror. Ron's eyes narrowed. "You mean he's special because he's a half-ghost?"

Luna chuckled almost darkly. "Never underestimate one of the dead kiddos. Especially an irregular one. They're crafty."

"Then that's why you should help us!" Ron seemed furious that the ghost wasn't helping. Harry noticed that she suddenly seemed uncomfortable as if she didn't want to discuss it further. However, just when Harry was about to say she didn't need to she replied to Ron.

"Look kid. It's not normal for someone to be only half-dead. The wizarding world is full of crazy junk, but that's easily one of the peculiar ones." Shaking her head Luna surprised them when she floated in the air, sitting cross-legged. "even us ghosts don't really know what to think of them. No… I'm gonna stay firmly in my decision. You kids can find out how to beat a ghost elsewhere. I'm not betraying my kind, even if he's only half."

"What!? But aren't you two enemies! What would it matter if you told us how?"

"Hey, I got standards kid. Even I've got a heart. Well, I remember what it's like having a heart. But you get the idea."

"But! - "

"It's okay Ron, drop it." Harry cut his surprised friend off, giving an apologetic smile to the ghost. "I'm sorry that I asked you that. It… it was a sensitive question and I understand why you don't want to answer. I guess we're just a little stressed about how little we know. Thank you though, for telling us what you can."

The ghost stared back dumbfounded as Harry pulled his friends along, heading back up the hill. He knew Ron was going to be angry that they didn't get anything. But Harry didn't want to push the ghost into a topic she didn't want to talk about. He was sure no ghost would like to talk about ways that could hurt them. No matter. They would just have to find another way-

"Harry wait."

The three looked back at the ghost. Neville gripped Harry's robe again as Luna walked up to them. Once there she placed her hands on her hips, scowling.

"Your too innocent for your own good, you know that right?" not waiting for him to reply she sighed. "Alright, I'm still not telling ya, but I hate seeing you so upset. So, how about this;" She dug into her pocket, taking out a small object. "Here, take this."

Interested, Harry held out his hand as Luna dropped a small black whistle into his palm. Tied to a matching string the whistle felt strange, and rolling it in his hand confirmed it. The whistle wasn't made of metal, it was like it was made in a soft, warm rubber. Even the string was made of the same material.

"Err, thank you?" he didn't really know what to make of it.

Luna grinned. "That isn't a toy Harry. That whistle's _special._ You blow that, and no matter where you are or I am, I'll come to you."

Harry's eyes widened as he looked closer at the whistle. Even Ron peered down at it with wonder.

"So, if you feel in danger or Danny tries something, you call me. It might not be a spell to deflect ghosts, but you can be at ease knowing you got yourself a ghostly ally!"

"…Thank you," he found himself astonished. "But, it this really alright with you? I don't- "

"I've got a bone to pick with that kid, so I don't care. It would ease my mind knowing I have a way to quickly get to you if something does happen. After all, it's going to be near impossible for me to talk to you like this soon. It's a miracle I can now."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry couldn't help a feeling a worry creep into his voice. The way Luna said that… it didn't sound good. The ghost grabbed the collar of her jacket, a puzzled frown covering her face.

"Danny's been watching you like a hawk for months. Morning, noon and night. Thankfully the arrival of the other Halfa has him side-tracked enough that I can make my move." She glanced around. "if Danny catches me hanging around you he'd kick my ar- I mean behind." Luna blushed a shade of blue and stuffed her hands into her pockets. "You just keep that whistle close, alright?"

He paled at the thought. Had Danny been watching him? Suddenly he recalled all those times when in Hogwarts he had suddenly felt cold. How many of those times had that been Danny spying on him? He clutched the whistle tightly, swiftly feeling happy that he had it. However, to everyone surprise Neville finally spoke, picking up something that went right over the other boy's heads.

"Other Halfa"?" he squeaked behind Harry. Luna looked for a moment at the timid boy, before nodding.

"Yep. it was a fluke that we bumped into him in the Ghost Zone. Just my luck when I was fighting Danny on Halloween we bumped into the other one. I high-tailed it out of there, but I know that the other ones now hiding in Hogwarts as well. So you kids stay away if you see anyone else with Danny. _Especially_ if it's another ghost like me. The older ones got a bothersome personality you don't want to mess with." She scowled darkly up at the castle.

"Is the other one dangerous?" Harry was beginning to feel more anxious by the second. Suddenly Hermione's idea of going to Dumbledore didn't seem all that silly.

"Hm, maybe not at the moment. Those two always like to bump heads with each other, so I doubt right now you've got anything to worry about. They're not really "team players"if you get my drift. Though, the older ones way more erratic than Danny." Reaching up she put a cold, strangely damp hand on his shoulder. " Just call. Alright?"

Harry nodded, placing the whistle in his robe pocket. Luna gave him a soft squeeze and nodded back, before turning to float back down the hill. Over her shoulder, she bid them a quick farewell, before disappearing into the Lake.

"You're crazy, you know that Harry?" Ron muttered, running a hand through his red hair. "Why did you speak to it?"

"I'm happy I did. Look what we found out!" He shuddered from a sudden coldness. Was it merely the winter air or an invisible ghost? With a final look at the lake, he sighed. "Come on, let's head back."

* * *

The moment they head return to the Gryffindor common room Neville had parted ways. The boy had quickly told them he wanted nothing more to do with this ghost business. And with a quick apologize he had rushed up to their dorm without another word. Harry wasn't worried about Neville. If he had the choice, he would want nothing to do with this either. But he didn't have a choice, for some reason Snape and Danny wanted him dead.

When Hermione had joined them in front of the fire, she had been absolutely horrified to learn they had spoken to that ghost. After repeatedly telling them how foolish they had been, Harry and Ron had shared what Luna had told them. Unlike them, however, Hermione didn't believe a word of it.

She was determined there was something they were missing, that something didn't feel right about the whole situation. Though she had been curious about how the ghost was connected to Flamel and this other Half-ghost, she had demanded Harry go to Dumbledore at once and show him the whistle. For all they knew the object could be made of Dark magic, and might end up hurting him.

Harry was twirling the strange whistle in his hand now as he lay in bed. It still was oddly warm hours later. He was tempted to test it, but he suspected the ghost wouldn't be happy to be summoned without a reason. Even though Hermione obviously had a distrust for the ghost, Harry couldn't help feeling relieved that Luna had offered to help him. If Danny really was spying on him, it would be nice to have a backup to call upon if something did happen again.

With one final twirl, he sighed, grabbing the string in his hands. Looping the whistle around his neck he hid it under his shirt. For a second, Harry thought the whistle hummed.


	13. Chapter 13 - Rumors In The Dark

_**Chapter 13 – Rumours in the dark.**_

* * *

With a start Danny woke, the latest nightmare slowly fading from his mind. He stared up at the stone ceiling, holding back a yawn as he quickly thought of random things to push away the images stuck in his head. Why he still was having these nightmares of his evil self after all this time, he didn't know. All he knew was that now they were becoming more of a bore than a scary dream to him, one that he was starting to get sick of.

Knowing if he stayed in bed he would just drop off again, Danny unwillingly kicked off the covers, slapping the sides of his face to fully wake him up. Pulling himself up, he quickly searched the messy floor for his sweater. It had tangled itself around a pile of books, and as he grabbed the sleeve it sent the tower tumbling down, making even more of a mess that didn't have the heart to clean up.

The woolen thing had become more for show than warmth this past month, as the school had descended into a bitter coldness. This coldness had made him fear that these ice powers of his would suddenly go out of control. He had thought the winter would make these ice spells worst, but to his surprise, the cold seemed to make it better. In fact, the icy chill that everyone was complaining about Danny didn't even feel, instead, the castle itself was starting to become way to too warm for him.

He tugged the sweater on, dragging himself out of bed with a huff. Stepping over the fallen books Danny phased passed the curtain that now divided his space, combing his fingers through his hair in an attempt to flatten it. The magic room had changed since the night of the bridge fiasco, rearranging itself into a bigger chamber. Danny hated it, the change a clear reminder that he now was unwillingly trapped with his arch enemy. But like with everything that was going wrong with this mission, he'd found that ignoring the issue was better than dealing with the trouble it would cause.

Out of habit, he followed the now morning routine almost to the letter; walk across the living space, now with the added glare at the curtain across the room, just to make sure that it hadn't moved. Then he passed through the little door, down the steep steps and into the boiling kitchens below. There, just off to the side by the fireplace, was the tray of food that the elves now left for him every morning and evening.

While the small elves had seemed timid and weak to him, they weren't fools. And it didn't take them long to realize someone unseen was sneaking into the kitchens every morning and night to steal food from them. Though Danny had tried to be cautious in what he took so as not to alert them, the little elves were sharp. One day after being at Hogwarts for a month, Danny had walked in to find a tray waiting for him near the wall with a note; _"Please take, and return."_ Since then the routine continued, the elves still curiously watched as Danny took the tray, turning it invisible as he went. Of course, the arrival of Vlad had forced him to talk to the elves, causing a bit of a stir that morning. However, once the elves saw Danny wasn't a real threat to them, they became quite welcoming, especially when he thanked them for leaving food out and praising there cooking. That made the little elves work even harder for his approval, much to his embarrassment.

Like every morning now he phased through the wall, shivering as his core swelled in a cold ache at the sudden heat. The elves closest to him parted, as they all were in the mad morning rush to get the food to the students above. He dodged the flying pots and pans, weaving through the crowd of elves to the fireplace. Once he took the tray he headed back the wall, using a little of his ghost powers to avoid some air-born spoons. Quickly he returned to the magic room, eyeing the curtain once again just to be safe. Since the desk was now covered in papers from his notes, he'd been forced to use the small coffee table near the fireplace, due to it being the only other table in the room. Placing the tray down he shivered at the chill in his chest grew, frost appearing on the front of his sweater.

"Hey, Room... could you like, kill it with the fire, please?"

In repose, the roaring fireplace dulled down to low ember, making Danny smile with a salute to no one. "Thanks."

Sitting down on the rugged floor, Danny swiftly poured himself a cup of coffee, inhaling the pleasant, caffeine smell that he was finding himself becoming hooked to. He sighed, knowing that same smell would bring out the older half ghost. And just like on cue, Danny heard the curtain pull across. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the man approach, trying like he did every morning to read Vlad. But just like always, Vlad was completely, utterly unreadable to him. He sauntered over, cold eyes scanning the table. Danny tried to read some small sign of emotion, but nothing displayed on the man's calm face as he made a beeline for the coffee. It made him wondered how on earth the future Vlad did it; reading him so well it was like he could read his mind. Nothing ever seemed to go passed the older half ghost, he'd always took one look at him and knew exactly what was on his mind. The only thing that Danny read on Vlad's face was that the man looked exhausted. That was it. Hiding behind his coffee mug he tried again to study him, trying to read his thoughts.

For a second their eyes meet. Danny tensed, waiting for anything unusual.

Vlad quickly looked away, grabbing a mug. "Morning."

"…Yeah."

And that was it. Vlad retreated to the plush armchair furthest away, placing the mug on the arm while taking one of the ghostly books. Danny continued to watch him, making a start on his breakfast. It was like this every morning now, maybe the odd exchange of words here and there. But since the night on the bridge, Vlad had become more and more distant. There had been questions. After Danny's promise to answer all his questions the best he could, Vlad had of course. But to Danny's surprise, his questions had been…limited. In fact, the more questions he answered, the more withdrawn Vlad had become. Now, it was rare for the man to hold even a decent conversation.

It unnerved Danny. Was Vlad plotting something? Or had he already thought of something and was just waiting for the right moment to strike. Wait till his back was turned and then blast him. He didn't know, and that was what bothered him the most. He'd expected some form escape attempts, even a fight here and there. But the man seemed oddly calm about the hold being trapped in a magical school. And Danny didn't believe it for a second that Vlad would just accept all this that easily.

Shallowing a forkful of scrambled eggs Danny eyed the ghostly book in Vlad's hand. The half-ghost seemed to be lost in it, deep in concentration. "Is it interesting?"

"Huh?" Vlad started at his sudden question, blinking down at him liked he'd forgotten he was there.

Danny pointed with his fork. "The ghostly books. Are they interesting?"

"Oh. Their…puzzling."

"Puzzling?"

The man frowned, shifting his position as he held out the book for Danny to take. Touching the ghostly paper, he shivered at the cool feeling, a wisp of mist exhaling as he looked down at the transparent pages. To his surprise, he found that instead of words that he'd seen that night, he was looking at a mass of symbols instead. They were scratchy, almost unstable lines that shimmered and shifted on the paper, so much so that it hurt his eyes as they glowed gold.

"How on earth can you read this?"

"I can't."

Vlad held out his hand and took the book back, placing it carefully on his lap like it was some fragile, dangerous thing that would explode at the faintest touch. "But… the odd thing is, sometimes I think I can. Like the symbols changing briefly into words that I can make out. It's fascinating."

"So, all this time you've just been staring at a bunch of squiggles?"

"I'm deciphering it." The man replied sharply, a flicking of annoyance crossing his face. "And what I can decode _is_ interesting. It's also a perfect way for me to pass time."

Danny rolled his eyes, wishing he'd never asked. "Whatever. I was just asking in case there was anything good. And F.Y.I., the reason why you can sometimes read it is because you're a half ghost. You can decipher all you like, but if you just turned ghost, you'd be able to read them with no trouble." He returned to his breakfast as Vlad continued to stare dully down at the book, going back to ignoring him. Both fell back into silence, before Vlad took a deep, hesitate breath.

"I've been…thinking."

"Oh no," Danny smirked, earning him an angry glare. However, even though outwardly he smirked, inwardly he became nervous. In a way, he'd been lucky the man hadn't wanted to talk about much these past weeks. And the way that Vlad paused, clearly hesitate in his question, Danny knew that whatever the man had to say, it couldn't be good. Gently Danny reached for his powers, keeping them at the ready just in case.

"…I've been thinking about this whole mess I'm in. All of it," He gestured to the room, taking the coffee mug in his hands. "and, after thinking how… utterly impossible this all is, I've come to two most likely theories of how I came to be in this predicament."

"Okay?" Danny folded his leg underneath him, curious now to see where this was heading.

Vlad looked away from him, finding the fireplace easier to talk to than Danny's glaring face. "One; like I thought at first when I arrived here, that this is still some insanely realistic hallucination, that for some reason I cannot distinguish reality. Or… two; and this is the more likely theory, the more I think about it. That… that my body is still locked in a coma."

At first, Danny didn't quite know what he was suggesting, confused as for how on earth that a coma could be the most likely theory. But when he realized what Vlad was implying, a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "You seriously think you're in a coma? That all of this is just some giant dream?"

The older half ghost turned back down to him, dead serious. "Yes."

It was too much. Danny laughed whole-heartily, the laughter bursting out of his lungs so hard they hurt and almost caused him to cough. "Come on, you're joking, right? There's no way this is just a dream!"

"It's the most plausible thing, actually." Seeing that he wasn't taking him seriously, Vlad scoffed, looking down at him on the floor. "Do you even know what a coma is?"

"Err, isn't it like your asleep for a really long time- "

"No. Being comatose doesn't mean your 'asleep'. It means you cannot wake up within normal means. It means your body is entirely unresponsive. That until you are woken up by the right methods your body barely functions! And do you know how it takes you to recover from being comatose?"

Danny shrugged, taking enough bite from his plate knowing that whatever he said, Vlad would answer for him.

" _Years!_ Normally it can take months for a person to recover from a mere few days of comatose. And yet I was comatose for six months!" He looked rattled, pointing at his chest. "There is no way I could recover like… like this after being under for so long. I shouldn't be able to stand, to move. I shouldn't be able to talk! If medical science is anything to go by I should be either barely conscious or dead! And yet... yet here I am. It's absolutely not possible that I can be awake and functioning this perfectly after being comatose for so long."

Danny couldn't help feeling delighted at watching Vlad freak out, it was something he could recall when future Vlad peeved him off when he returned to his time. It was also amusing to find that the older half ghost was indeed just as Fruitloopish in the past as his future self was.

"Okay," Danny retorted, folding his hand under his chin. "So… Let's say for a stupid second that you really are still trapped in a coma right now. If you really are still in a coma, how come all of this feels real. Like, each day's passing normally and everything feels physically real to you. Then how on earth can this be a dream, huh?"

Vlad frowned in reply, finger tapping on the ceramic mug. "I've heard it is possible to experience incredibly realties while dreaming. Especially while in a comatose state, due to the deeper state of unconscious. I've even read of people's entire lives changing, dreaming up that they know professions, whole languages, even new personalities, and talents that before they fell into a coma they didn't even know! It's possible, in fact, the most likely thing, that this is the same issue. It would explain the odd phenomenon's that are happening around me and the blatant breaking of physics."

"Huh, how you know all that?"

"I've studied it. Well, read articles on the topic. Medical science was only something minor that I studied as an elective, I more preferred genetic biology and theory than the immense medical field. But it does have its advantages."

Danny was surprised that the man was still chatting for this long, after long days getting nothing from him it was a sudden change. But the things that he was talking about, it was making Danny's head reel form the information.

"All this stuff you've studied made you think you're still in a coma?"

"Not think; _know_."

"So, you just happened to learn all this coma stuff as what, an 'elective'? where'd you get that, college?"

The older half ghost rolled his eyes with a snort. "Of course, where else?"

"Sorry I asked," Danny grunted back, taking a long drink of coffee. "But… What's all that great knowledge got to do to prove you're in a coma? In my opinion, -not that you'll care away- it seems to me that it's your ghosts healing powers kicked in, waking you up earlier and curing this recovery time. Our healing powers are pretty awesome like that; it's one of the of the perks of being a half ghost."

"I'm not this half ghost."

Danny froze, eyebrows shooting up as Vlad scowled at him. "What?"

" _It's ridiculous!_ You are stating that I'm this… this half ghost thing you've created. The concept of a ghost in the physical world on its own doesn't make any sense, let along this "half ghost" term you call yourself. It's an impossible thing out of all that's happened. You can't just have ghost powers!"

"Uh, sorry to disappoint you, but you _are_ a half ghost."

"It is impossible! And if there's anyone that knows that, it's me! An Ectoplasmic element is a highly dense energy-driven form; a mass of energy that has taken on a physical, high-copper matter. Not only is it highly dense and unstable, it also happens to be extremely toxic to living things, that's how I ended up in a coma in the first place! The element is unpredictable and unbalanced, something that hasn't even been studied accurately. Even touching the stuff when I was studying it was listed as a massive risk, a tiny drop on the skin could be enough to burn through into the bloodstream like a poison. And that is what happened, only double the quantity. Yet here I am, someone that was practically coated in the stuff, and yet seemly unaffected to its effects? It's beyond impossible."

Danny watched speechless, trying to work out what the hell the older man was thinking. The rush of information, the sheer amount of stuff that the man was spewing at him confused him to no end. And yet the speech didn't surprise him in the least, fully knowing that Vlad had, just like his own parents, studied ghosts in the past. It would make sense that he knew a lot about ectoplasm.

"Okay; so, you're not a half ghost, fine. But tell me this! How can you explain all the ghostly things happening to you lately? The invisibility, the stuff falling from you, falling into the floor, that ghost book sitting in your lap? Sorry to break it to you, but that stuff doesn't just happen randomly." To prove his point he smugly went ghost, breathing out as the cold chill encased him. " See? Care to explain this then with your science knowledge?"

Vlad glared back, thumbing the book cover as he glowered. "It's… it's just left-over ectoplasm in my system. It'll pass in time, once the matter fully courses through my bloodstream. I can already tell it's happening since these… _episodes_ are occurring less. As for you, well, if my theory's right and this is obviously nothing more than a dream; then you nothing than a fabrication of my subconscious."

"So, your saying I'm not real." He couldn't hide the grin anymore.

Vlad once again gave him his cold, hard answer. "Yes."

The laughter came again, bubbling out of his chest as it strangely echoed around the room from his ghost form. "I think you're giving yourself too much credit there."

"You say that, but you'll be surprised what the mind can conjure up, especially when under massive amounts of stress."

"I'm stressing you out?"

"Immensely."

Danny chuckled, turning back to normal to finish his breakfast. "Whatever floats your boat. If I'm stressing you out that much, why don't you just leave then?"

It seemed to the older man that such a thing was funny, as he snickered, leaning back with his coffee in hand. "You make it sound like it's so easy. Leave you say? How? I have nothing with me, no papers on identification or even the basic personal belongings. Even if I left this place, how on earth would I get home? I wouldn't be able to just waltz onto a plane without someone pointing those things out to the authorities. Most likely I'd be thrown in jail."

"Um, so? Just sneak into the plane."

" _Sneak in!"_ Vlad laughed. "Sneak in he says! Don't you understand how stupid that sounds!"

"It's not stupid! You can just… I don't know, turn ghost and hide in the luggage part of the plane, or just remain invisible the whole time. It's not hard."

"Of course, you'll say that. What with your delusions and all. Besides," He shook his head, looking down at Danny with a challenging smirk. "I'm surprised that my jailer would want me to leave in the first place."

It caused Danny to scowl darkly, sending the man a threatening look back. "I'm not holding you here against your will. If you want to go then fine, go. I'd show you the way out of this school and you can take your crazy shenanigans elsewhere. In fact, I'd prefer you to leave. I'm having enough trouble with my mission without having to babysit you too."

"Ah yes, your mission. More proof to me that this is all nothing more than a dream."

"Oh yeah?" Danny's eyebrow curled, curious. "How's that, detective?"

He leaned forward smuggle, nodding as he went. "That there is an impossible thing, that you, a mere twelve-year-old kid is actually- "

"- _Fifteen!_ "

"Fifteen. That you would be here all alone, far from home to this 'school', to do this mission you've set yourself. Why? Why would you come here to protect a child that you barely know? Unless you're a runaway or have some strong motives too, you couldn't be here without someone back at home raising an alarm. You have your own school, family, things that someone your age couldn't just up and leave without complications. Do your parents even know that you're here?"

Danny flushed, remembering that Dumbledore had asked him the same thing. "Of-of course they do!"

"Really, that doesn't sound all that convincing."

"Y-you think that I'd be here without my parents knowing? Sure, Mum and Dad are seriously clueless about the whole ghost side thing, but…but- "

Vlad only smiled back and with a jolt, Danny panicked, abruptly standing up with a rattle of cutlery. He realized with horror that the older half ghost was slowly weaving information out of him, getting him to reveal who he was without Vlad having to lift a finger, just like his future self did. And suddenly he understood that he was deadly close in talking about his parents, something that with the timeline he just couldn't afford to slip up on. Pushing himself always from the little table Danny made his way to find his shoes, knowing that it was time to get out of here.

"Look, you can think your still in a coma; think whatever the hell you want! But I'm not telling you anything about myself or my personal life. That's private, and none of your business. And if you can't help but stick your nose into another person's business, then I'd advise you to _get out!_ "

Vlad stiffened, hand gripping the armchair. "I was only implying- "

" _Then don't imply_!" Danny snapped, stuffing on his shoes, fuming.

Whether this man was just crazy, Danny wasn't about to risk everything. He had other things to worry about. Lunching to his feet, he stomped off to the door, going ghost as he went. Swiftly he phased out into the empty hallway, shooting up through the roof into the clear, morning air. Once out, with a short double-check to make sure he wasn't visible- he flew the where the main entrance was, landing softly on the sloping roof. After a few deep breaths, he felt himself calming down. It was a miracle that he was still sane after being stuck with his archenemy for so long.

With a sigh he sat on the edge, legs dangling off the step drop. He was getting bored of this, the endless waiting for something, anything to happen. Ever since Halloween he had thought something would have happened, either with Luna or Voldemort. Yet to his surprise, neither had done anything. It was bugging him to no end. And now, as the months rolled by, Danny was beginning to wonder just how long he was going to have to wait till something _did_ happen. He was itching for action, for anything that wasn't waiting. And to make it worse, Harry did nothing new, nothing dangerous or out of the ordinary that he could see. Other than the scare the kid had given him at the game, Harry just did the usual, boring magical student stuff. Now, Danny found himself barely watching the kid, knowing full that that useless the shade decided to break all his cover and run rampaged through the school, nothing was going to happen to him.

Then, of course, there was Luna. He'd expected her to show, but the crazy ghost hadn't shown herself since Halloween. Which lead to him becoming even more irritated. It angered him how at her mercy he was, having to wait for her to make some sort of move before he could act. A part of him wanted to find her, defeat her and show that Voldemort who's boss. But Clockwork was stopping him. What would the old Time Ghost think if he mucked up the timeline even more? He'd told him that he had to wait for this 'event', and until that happened he couldn't rush into fighting the shade. But… he couldn't just sit here and do nothing!

Groaning in frustration, Danny searched the school grounds from his vantage point, noticing the odd patch of snow here and there. The Black lake now had a faint sheen to it, like the surface was slowly freezing over. All signs that winter was slowly on its way. Even the school itself had fallen into the icy chill, from his spying Danny had noticed the lessons were warmed by constant fireplaces, the students shivering as they madly wrote their notes before their ink hardened. Though the drop in temperature hadn't dampened the student's spirits for the coming Christmas holidays. There was this buzz around the school; less talk of the mountains of homework and more about hearty holiday dinners and exciting plans for the break. A mass of enthusiasm that Danny didn't share.

It started to snow, light droplets of cold that this time he did feel. Curious now, Danny took off one of his white gloves, staring down at the greenish tinge on his skin. A single snowflake drifted onto his palm. A strange tingle coursed down his spine and pulling back his hand he saw that the flakes hadn't melted at all. Instead, the flake seemed to grow, crystals sparkling in his palm as its shards seemed to spread larger, the cold running down his arm. It was now like the cold now clung to him instead of trying to turn him into an ice statue like before. He couldn't help but feel energized at the touch of snow on his skin, his ghost core itching to do… _something_ as the winter air seeped into his lungs, tempting him to see what this newfound power could do. It plain and simple freaking him out.

With a reluctant sigh, he crushed the snow in his fingers, brushing the mist from his hand as a trail of mist escaped his lips, this time not ghost related. No way was this the time to test these new weird abilities, not when there was so much on the line. Knowing his past luck when it came to his powers, he'd probably end up accidentally hurting himself or even worse, freezing over the school and everyone in it. Right now, the main thing was that it seemed to be easing with the cold. For the moment, he was going to accept his luck and with any luck when he got back to Amity he and his friend could figure something out. He hoped.

Suddenly, a loud creaking noise echoed from below, startling Danny enough to turn invisible. Underneath him, the great doors opened, and with it a stream of student strolled in a rumble of conversation. In a long line the group of older students began to make their way down the slope, towards the forest. He watched them, pondering why such a large group was heading out into the trees, especially on a weekend. But soon a small group of teachers joined them, disappearing into the group to stop any troublemakers. Annoyingly Danny spied the teacher with the purple turban, talking quite happily to some of the senior kids. Of course, he got to have fun and enjoy being evil, instead of being bored to death.

The gloomy thoughts suddenly made him long to leave the castle. It was the weekend, Harry and his friends spent the whole day cooped up in the library. And the shade was heading out with the students, so he knew Harry was safe today. But… This wasn't some vacation he could relax about, this was a serious, end-of-the-world mission! But also, he was getting so tired of doing nothing! Maybe he… maybe he could go searching for Luna? Find her hiding spot and deal with one menace before the time event. It made sense, didn't it? Clockwork never said he couldn't defeat the one who'd mucked up time before the event, so why not?

As the last stragglers disappeared in the dense pine trees, Danny made up his mind. Just once, he was going to leave Harry to his own devices. He would follow the students, and in the process, hunt for Luna. It wasn't like he was abandoning his mission, he was just… taking a different approach. Sliding off the roof he flew off into the direction of the trees. Keeping low, he remained unseen, differing above the well-trodden path. Gliding through the pines he held back, floating noiselessly behind the dawdlers.

Without warning the trees parted, revealing a large clearing was a village, which sat nestled in the woods. At the sight of it, Danny recalled Sir Nicholas mentioning an all-wizarding village outside the school, but he'd all but forgotten it. So, the students were heading to the village, now it made sense as to why so many would trek out into the cold. Using one of the last pines as a shield, Danny obverse the place, debating whether it was safe to walk out into the clearing himself.

The town was a small, something that seemed odd after living in the castle for so long, the buildings knitted close together, almost joined. There was an old magical feeling to the town that he could feel, maybe it was the fact that Danny knew only wizards and witches lived there. But it just looked like something that should be on the back of a postcard. With the patches of snow that shone out in bright patches of white from the gap in the pines, it almost looked like it was in a spotlight. It was busy, Danny saw plainly, the little laneways filled with people dressed in long robes, both students and adults alike.

But just like with the food hall, most of the students who'd come were in casual, only some dutifully wearing their school robes. However even though it meant he could blend into the crowd, he knew after the food hall he'd still need to be careful. And with the students so captivated by the joy of being away from school, unless he did something stupid, Danny believed he was safe to explore.

Turning back with a flash of white, Danny stuffed his hand in his pockets and strolled over to the building beyond trying to look as casual as possible. He caught up with the stragglers easily, and without hesitation, without fear, merged himself with them. He waited to be caught out, for someone to raise the alarm when they realized that he wasn't one of them. But it seemed luck was on his side today, and as a group they entered the town, pasting a large sign ladled "Hogsmeade" as they went.

Danny almost stopped in dumbfounded once inside the village, lost in the sight before him. While the town looked normal on the outside, inside the street it was far more. Odd shop names headed the doors with moving symbols, funny looking people dressed in long coats and tall witches' hats strolled by, merrily greeting the students and friends. The place was alive in a different kind of way, one that Danny couldn't quite place it. Maybe it was the oil-lit lights that dotted the shops, maybe it was the owls that were flying everywhere, or maybe it was the rake that was sweeping leaves on its own. There was definitely something wonderful about this place.

Trying to act like he'd been here before, Danny found himself walking past the shops, peering into the windows curiously as he went by. He didn't want to linger too long, fearing one of the students might recognize him, but one shop caught his eye. It was packed with students, so much so some were pushing each other just to get through the door. But the shop's window display was what Danny found most interesting. It had to be a candy store, for the window was filled with the weirdest looking candies that Danny had ever seen. But that wasn't why he was so mesmerized with the window display, it was the fact that in the center, themed in a Christmas style, there where candy figures moving so realistic, it blew his mind. The figures move so real, no strings or gears that Danny could see were holding them in place, dancing around so fluidly on their own. He watched them closely, stooping down to look at them closer. So fascinated with the display he not noticing the figure move noiseless behind him.

"Why, I didn't think I would be seeing you here, of all places."

Danny yelped in surprise, twisting round to come face to face with the cat lady. He hadn't even heard her approach, let alone sense her right behind him. If it wasn't for his ghost sense he would have sworn she was a ghost. She stood their arms folded into her sleeves against the cold, her usual green robes now lined with soft, grey fur. But her stern look peering through her glasses was still, annoying, the same.

Quickly Danny checked to see whether anyone was watching, grateful no one seemed to care about the two of them. "Would you like, _not_ freak me out, please?"

"I apologize," but even as she said that a small smile twitched the corner of her mouth. "But you just seemed so delighted in Honeydews display, that I couldn't help myself."

He flushed, embarrassed to be caught looking at something so childish. "I… it's not every day you see a bunch of dancing candies. Normally they stay still."

"It's simply charms at its finest, with a dash of transfiguration throw into the mix." Waving away the comment like it was something everyone should know, the smile faded from her lips a serious frown replacing it. "What _are_ you doing here? Albus informed me that you were remaining in Hogwarts. I never thought to see you out of it."

"I'm taking a break. You know, seeing the sights that this place has got to offer. It's not every day in my life that I get to see a magical village up close. I want to enjoy it while I'm here."

The witch's eyebrow arched, smiling in amusement. "A break, you?"

"Yep."

"Strange. I never pinned you as someone who would 'take a break' from a task. Especially after spotting you watching Potter like you do. Break's didn't seem to be in your schedule."

He froze, staring up at the witch in shock. How on earth could she have known he'd been spying on Harry when he'd been invisible? "You… saw me watching Harry?"

"I know you've been to most of my first-year classes. Hopefully, you pick up something out of them."

"I don't know about that." Danny laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. Normally he'd hide up in the rafters of the classrooms, watching Harry from them. Most of the time he didn't even listen to the classes, but when he did, it usually gave him a headache. "Your class is pretty hard to grasp compared to the others. Fun to watch though."

"Indeed, they can be. But you didn't tell me why you're here now. Potter couldn't be here, and if he is, goodness knows he'll be in trouble when he gets back to Hogwarts!"

"No, he's not skipping school! I'm just… exploring the grounds more. I've never been to a magical town before. Couldn't help checking it out at least once."

The cat lady titled her head to one side, peering down in amusement from her glasses. "You know, you're a terrible liar."

Danny's shoulders slumped. "That bad, huh?"

"Let's just say some of my students could get a degree for professionally lying."

He signed, stuffing his hand back into his pockets in defeat. Looks like he really wasn't cut out for this mission. "Fine, you got me. Truth is… I'm kind of tired of babysitting Harry all the time. It's getting lame just waiting for Vol- Ah sorry, the shade to make his move when it's clear he's more happy playing teacher than taking over the world. So… I think it's best I focus on Luna than Harry for a while, you know? I mean, she hasn't shown herself since Halloween, so either she's thinking of a plan with the shade or she's got something else up her sleeve. And I don't plan on waiting anymore to find out."

"Luna?"

"The other ghost. You know, from the lake that night with I got my butt kicked, the one that the Headmaster blasted a hole clean through?"

The witch paused, swiftly concerned as she recalled that night. And from the look, she sent him, Danny gauge that she also recalled how he'd been flat on his back, barely conscious with the said-ghost pinning him down. "You aren't planning on fighting her again, are you?"

"Yep," He replyed smugly, now proud to say it out loud. It felt good stating it out loud. "It's time I start getting serious and take the fight to her! Don't worry, ghost hunting is my specialty, I'll be fine."

With a nod of farewell, he passed the witch, quickly strolling away feeling as determined as ever. However, he didn't get far until he realized that the cat lady was walking beside him, falling into step with his rhythm.

"Um," He frowned, thinking of a polite way to say it. "I'll prefer it if you didn't come with me."

"Don't be ridiculous! Even with your powers, the thought of letting you run off to fight with that ghost goes against everything I morally stand for! What if you get yourself seriously hurt again? Or get yourself killed? I would never be able to sleep soundly again knowing I sent you to your death when I could have helped you."

"You really don't- "

" _I do._ I understand from your point of view I appear nothing more than some old professor. But I am more than formable in a fight. Don't just underestimate our magic because of your own. Besides, you need my help, whether you care to admit it or not."

"I seriously don't. I know what I'm doing."

"Really?" she peered down at him, this time she really did smile, fully. "Have you ever been to Hogsmeade before?"

"No."

"So, do you know where to look for your ghost? The hidden places that your enemy could be hiding away in? Or do you even know the surrounding forests, the hidden valleys or the underground caves that are dotted everywhere?"

"...I get what you're saying."

"Exactly."

Danny sighed, looking about the busy streets, the students, and the shops. It was true, without her knowledge he'd probably be here all day. But he didn't need her help, but then, this was the woman who'd summoned rope out of thin air. "Okay then. Where should I look first?"

The witch smiled, folding her hands neatly in front. "I can name quite a few places. However, I believe we should first ask some of the locals if they have seen anything… odd these past months. Your ghost sounds like something who would be easy to spot. And from what I recall from the glow, she would be very easy to spot at night. Maybe one of the villagers or game hunters around these parts has seen her in the forest?"

"No dice," Danny said bluntly. "I'm not telling anyone else about my mission. Telling you, Severus and the Headmaster was bad enough. Any more and I'd seriously be in trouble."

"You're not going to tell them your mission, don't be silly! We're just going ask if anything strange has happened, anything at all. I can come up with an alibi for you, that way the locals won't expect a thing. But it will allow you to gather some information before heading blindly out."

"Fine. Where are we going?"

"To the perfect place for anyone to gain information." She stopped in front of the largest building in the street, having guided Danny there without him even realizing. He squinted up at the dusty looking place, glancing at the hanging sign by the door.

"'The Three Broomsticks'… this is a pub, isn't it?"

"Yes. The place where the villagers come to relax and spend their free time; the perfect place for rumors to spared. And if anyone knows about anything that happens at Hogsmeade, it's Madame Rosmerta."

He frowned back at her, suddenly nervous when through the frosted windows he could see how busy it was. "Can I go in there? Like, actually go in there? I am a minor by the way and it seems a bit weird for a teacher wanting a minor to go into a pub."

The witch laughed, gripping the handle with a smirk. "As long as you don't drink anything, it's fine by my rules."

She entered with a swirl of her cloak, and cautiously Danny followed, shutting out the cold with him. Inside the place was practically hazy, filled with smoke from both the fireplace and the customers. There was a hum of conversation that rumbled through the rafters, muffed from the wooden interior and the heavy, faded rugs on the floor. It was warm, too warm, and he shivered, his core complaining from the sudden warmth. The cat lady however entered with old confident, walking up to greet some of the patrons leaning heavily at the bar. It was clear to Danny she'd been here before, maybe even as a regular. The way everyone seemed to know her made Danny feel even more out of place, and he shuffled his feet, trying to find a spot to hide in.

But before he could decide where to put himself, there was a loud clacking of heels from his right. He hadn't even noticed the stairs beside him, and thundering down its steps dashed a woman, shooting passed him in a twirl of multi-colored robes, making a beeline for the bar.

"Minerva, dear!"

The cat lady turned away from the patrons, beaming at the sight of the woman rushing towards her. They embraced as old friends. "Rosmerta, it's been too long, how's the old place holding?"

"Long? You could say that again! I was starting to think you'd left us for good! The place is a busy as ever, now that the colds biting at their toes! Hold on dear; _Fergus!_ Get over here and see who's here, your old mug."

From behind the rows of gleaming glasses came a huge build of a man, a curled mustache sitting perfectly curled on his lips. He pushed his way to the edge of the bar, leaning over to clasp the witch's hand. "Well bless me heart, Minerva! How you've been girl, still teaching those mongrels up in the old place?"

"Of course, you know me; nothing could keep me from that place."

They all chuckled merrily. Danny debated whether to turn and leave while the witch was distracted. He was just about to when the cat lady turned back to him, warmly signaling him over. "Danny, come here and meet Madam Rosmerta,"

For a moment he froze, heart quickening as he became aware that suddenly he was the center of attention. Eyes turned his way, peering curiously as he stood awkwardly by the door. Even the customers nearest to him seemed to suddenly notice he was there. He almost turned at left, suddenly thinking that this was the dumbest idea to involve others with his ghost hunting. But when the witch only waved for him to come over, and not wanting to look to out of place in front of so many people, he saw he was trapped. Nervously he slunk over to the group, surprise when the cat lady gently laid a comforting hand on his shoulder nodding to the woman.

"Rosmerta, Fergus, I'll like to introduce you to Danny; he's joining us here at Hogwarts this year as part of the exchange program with IIvermorny."

 _Huh?_ Danny frowned up at the witch in puzzlement, startled. But whatever the witch had said, the others seemed to know what she was talking about. Understanding covered their faces as the cheerful woman, this Rosmerta, held out a thin hand for him to shake. "Well I'll be damned; haven't seen a student form IIvermorny in years! Madam Rosmerta's the name. Owner of this old, proud shack here. And this man here's Fergus; man's been here as longer than I."

Danny took the hand, smiling weakly. "Nice to meet you-"

Before he could ask what on earth was this IIvermorny everyone was talking about, the barman leaned heavy over the bench, heaving his heavy frame over enough to bend in close to him, face painfully close. "I got to ask, as I darn well might not get another chance, but… IIvermorny or Hogwarts?"

"Err…" He noticed that some of the other patrons tilted their ears towards them, waiting for his response. Danny had no idea why on earth such a thing even was, and nervous he shot a quickly glance at the witch, sweating when she merely looked back at him. "…Hogwarts?"

The man boomed with laughter, palming the surface as the people nearby nodded in approval. "See there, the lad's got it right!" The ones at the bar agreed in approval, leaving Danny more and more confused as to what he'd just agreed to. Whatever it was, it seemed to have placed him in the good books.

The cat lady seemed pleased with his answer as well, continuing with the lie like she'd rehearsed it days before. "too true, I say. That's why dear Danny has joined us this year due to IIvermorny's more; Ah, _strict_ teaching mentions, as you all know. It was quite a hassle to arrange, but Albus insists it would be nice for the students to learn of other places beside Hogwarts. And when our Headmaster makes us his mind, well, he won't stop to its done."

"So, you don't like all the rules at IIvermorny, eh? Can't say I blame you." Madam Rosmerta said playfully, winking at Danny.

Before he could respond, the witch cut in, gently pushing him back with her shoulder grip. "It's more that the school doesn't teach the right curriculum. Due to they're, well, narrow curriculum format, he's come to us in the hope to widen his studies. See, IIvermorny just don't teach Care for Magical Creatures, something that, as you all know, we teach quite broadly here at Hogwarts. Danny wishes to specialize in his final years on the topic, practically in the study of spectral entities."

The mention of ghosts snapped Danny out of his confusion, fuming that the cat Lady would even mention that he was interested in ghosts. Wasn't part of the plan _not_ to reveal that he was looking for ghosts. However, the witch seemed to ignore his furious glare and smiled at the adults, trying to hold onto the lie if he himself wasn't going to follow.

The barman nodded his head approvability, oblivious to the concept that Danny wasn't happy about the subject. "Well, if sprites are your thing, lad, then you picked the perfect place to study them! Why, doesn't Hogwarts have the largest assembly of spirits in all of Europe?"

"Darn right you are! And no other school got the right to say otherwise." Madam Rosmerta's winked at Danny, moving ever unconformity closer to him. "So, Danny, what do you think of Hogwarts so far, of our ghosts? Or are you frightened just looking at them!"

Despite the ruse, even though he was still angry with the teacher, he couldn't stop the smile from playing on his lips. Oh, if only she knew. "I think they're wonderful, actually. The mostly friendly ghosts I've ever met."

"You've met many then?"

"You'll be surprised, back home, we've got tones of them." He humors faulted at their curious looks, looking back at the witch for support, she seemed this time to sense his uneasy, gives his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"What were you going to ask them, Danny?" The cat lady nodded to the two, sending a soft message that this was the time to ask for Luna. Or, try and tell them about his mission without going into detail. Taking a deep breath he tried to follow along with the witch's lie.

"Err, well… Okay, this might sound a little stupid but… is there… any ghosts that live here, in the village? I- I kind of what to know for… my studies."

Both the barman and the woman shared a look, "Well kid," Fergus said while grabbing an empty tankard from one of the patrons, "Not many ghosts leave Hogwarts, not the best place for them with the living. But this place is the hub of this town, course' a few rumors pop up here and there, you can imagine. But I ain't one for gossip, prefer to keep my nose out of another people's business, despite want you might think of a barman. What about you, Rose, you know something?"

"Only little about strange happens about this town of late. Odd noises, usual things like that. Course there's the dead animals popping up randomly, now that's something to worry about. The boys would know more about it than I."

The witch perked up. "Those two still work here?"

"Course!" The woman bellowed. "Couldn't kick the lazy bums out of here if I wanted to, good for nothings barely do a day of work, but they always got an ear out for gossip, those two, when they're not drinking on the job."

She jerked her thumb back at the man, who bent around the bar, leaning out towards a side door. " _DUNCAN! TAM!"_ he roared, making Danny flinch. "Get in here. _Now!"_

Around the frame of the door, two sheepish heads popped around, both looking guilty. "What'd want, Fergus?" One of the men asked, grinning wide behind large, heavy glasses. "We ain't doing nothing."

"I know you're not doing nothing! Get over here you layabouts before I curse you both out the door!"

Shrugging, the two sauntered over, hands deep in the pockets of their aprons. Both were young, at least at what Danny could tell. One was covered with freckles, hair as red as Ron's and with a broad, heavy frame that reminded him of Dash's. The other was taller, lankier, with deep shadows behind his glasses. At the sight of the Cat lady they laughed, shaking her outstretch hand.

"Professor, it's been ages!" The red-head exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Good to see your still here, Duncan. And Tam, have you even been sleeping? Don't tell me you're still doing all-nighters."

The other one, Tam, chuckled, scratching his check. "Sorry Professor."

"Sorry won't cut it if you make yourself sick." She scolded, tutting him grumpily, but there was a faint shimming of worry in her eyes.

The pair nodded polity at Madam Rosmerta, clearly nervous under her piercing stare. "We seriously were workin', Madam."

The woman waved them off without a care, obviously not believing a word of it. "That's not what I call you for. You boys heard any odd rumors around town lately? Anything odd that my customers might have told you about that I wouldn't know?"

"Eh?' Both looked surprised at the question, not expecting that for once they weren't in trouble. "What do you mean, rumors?"

"For the lad," Fergus nodded, finding putting Danny back into focus, as the two looked down at him for the first time. "He's an exchange student. What's to know if anything strange been happening around here of late. You boys know anything?"

"Hmm," The skinny one pondered, glancing at his friend. "What do you think Dunk? Know anything good?"

"Don't know Tam, an awful lot happens around this village. So much I doubt we'd have the time to explain it all, might take us all day if we have to work around our chores. Goodness knows we could be here all night!"

"All right!" The woman scowled, shooing the two away. " _Ten_ minutes. And after that I expect you two to work _double!"_

"Yes Madam!" Both reply together, heading back towards the side door. The redhead turned back, gesturing Danny to follow them. For a moment he panicked, and in some childish way, he didn't want to leave the witch and follow the two strangers. However, he also wanted information, and at the thought of looking childish in front of everyone grinding his gears. What was there to be even afraid of? With a nod to the witch, he strolled over to the door, thanking Fergus for lifting the counter so he could have processed into behind the bar. Passing through the door, Danny found himself in watch looked like a kitchen mixed with a cellar. It was tiny compared to the Hogwarts kitchens, pots and pans hanging from the roof. Ducking under some partially long spoons he found a small nook in the corner, a roundtable pushed into the space.

"Welcome to our office, kid." The red hair one laugh, gesturing to the table like it was the grandest thing around. Peering down at the table, Danny spotted the remains of a card game, little piles of coin line next to each other in neat rows. He chuckled, so they really weren't working after all. Without warning he darker hair one whipped out his wand so fast that Danny didn't even have time to react, flicking it rapidly so that the cards reform back into a pile, the card game vanishing.

"Hey! We were in the middle of that!"

"Only cuz you were winning," The other grumbled, turning to Danny with an uncomfortable wince. "Err, you didn't see that, alright?"

"Alright." Danny smiled nervously back, trying hard not the stare at the wand in his hand. The guy, Tam, sighed with relief, pushing out a stool for Danny. "Thanks kid, you've no idea how much trouble we'd be in. Come on, take a seat."

Polity Danny sat on the edge, tense while the other two grabbed stools to join him. Suddenly both were way too close, almost bumping shoulder to shoulder with him. "Now," The red-head said, leaning forward on his knees. "Before we get into the juicy stuff, introductions. I'm Duncan."

"Tam," the other nodded, picking up the coin stakes closest to him.

"Or, if you want to be posh and proper about it, it's little old Thomas O'Deirdre, little- "

"Hey! You would like it if I call you by your middle name, Un- "

"Alright, alright Tam! Don't you dare," Duncan blushed, quickly sending a kick under the table. Both then turned to Danny eyebrows raised expectedly.

"…Danny."

"Danny, nice to meet you. So… you want to know about all the strange happens here eh? Anything in particular you want to know? Because I tell ya, it's a small town, but lots happen in the shadows." Tam pocket half of the coins, Duncan quickly grabbing the rest before they went. The question made Danny frowned, thinking of a way to somehow hide the fact that he was looking for a ghost, but still ask them. The cat lady had lied so easily, she'd made it look like child's play. When he found no way to hide the fact he was looking for a ghost, he crossed his arms onto of the table, pulling on a serious expression.

"I want to know if there's been any sighting of ghosts around here. Not at the school; around town or in the surrounding forests."

The guys paused, looking at him curiously with new eyes. "Ghosts eh… don't think any of the locals spotted any ghosts lately. They don't seem to come down from the school much."

"What about ghosts like Peeves, solid ones?"

"Like that little devil?" Barked Duncan, snapping his knee. "Nothing like that would dare come close to the village. If it did, the Ministry would be out here in a second to get rid of it."

Suppressing a shiver, he tried again. "What about anything weird happening in the woods?"

Tam frowned, tapped his finger on the wood. "What about the dead animals around here, Dunk? Could be something ghostly about that? I mean suddenly all these animal corpses just start showing up."

"Nah," Duncan scoffed, "Don't think so. Ain't known any ghost that'll do that. Maybe a Vampire den? Or maybe that wolf pack from the forbidden forest moved down again."

"Wait what?" his attention picking up, Danny leaned in closer, all but forgetting how close together they were. "What do you mean 'could be vampires?'"

"Well, see, lately around town, some of the hunters have been finding dead animals in the woods, more than they usually do. But the thing is, they ain't been killed by the likes of a normal predator. We got plenty of wolves and magical creatures living in these woods, but these bodies… the guys have told us that all their bloods gone. Like their life's been sucked clean out of them. That's why it's probably a vampire den or something."

"Don't be stupid!" Tam laughed jeeringly, pocking his friend. "Vampires don't drink from animals! If they did, we wouldn't' have to worry about them hunting us! They drink from people, and there ain't been no dead bodies found."

"Not yet."

"You think whatever it is gonna start killing them village folk? Whatever it is isn't coming close to the village, it's smart, staying hidden from sight, that's for sure."

Duncan laughed, pulling out a pipe from his pocket. "I'm telling you, it's a vampire den for sure. Or maybe some old hag doing dark magic. Hell, could even be some shade or banshee hanging out in the woods. But whatever it is, I'd rather not think of it. And it should know it's got what's coming to it if it comes out of those woods."

The word 'shade' jolted Danny liked he'd been zapped. "Shade," he whispered, fear sinking into his gut. "Could it… could it be a shade?"

Tam shuddered, sharing his horror. "I darn well hope not. Thinkin' of a shade haunting these woods gives me the creeps. I'd move two seconds flat it there was. Not even Fergus's Fire whiskey a could keep me here!"

"Darn right!" The two agreed together, but in his minds Danny's mind was whirling. Was Voldemort attacking animals in the forest, draining their blood? Now that he thought about it, he'd never really watched out for Qurriel, only Harry. Other than the times that the two had crossed paths, he didn't really know what the crazy teacher and the possessing shade did. Now, in a weird twist, he realized that in his search for Luna, he might instead find his shade. "Why do you think it could be a shade? I mean… I don't really know what this shade thing is," He quickly added the last part in, hoping that it would make the guys explain more to him. "Why it so bad if a shade's is hanging around in the woods?"

"Well kid," Tam moved closer to him, elbows touching in the cramped space. "Shades are like Dementors… you know about Dementors, right?"

When Danny shook his head, the two laughed, "IIvermorny," they said in union, rolling their eyes. "Okay, there's no point in explaining it all, and we ain't some Professor that knows it all. You'd probably learn about them sometime in the future if your studying at Hogwarts. But basically, a Dementor is like… a spirit that drains the happiness from you."

He frowned, confused and Duncan continuing from his partner. "When you're around one, you feel cold, like ice cold, and they literally suck the happiness clear out ya. If they do it long enough, they suck the soul right out."

"Like a kiss." Tam chuckled, puckering his lips.

Duncan nodded. "A Dementor's Kiss… A kiss of death."

"So," Danny asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "A Shade is like these Dementors, they drain your soul."

"Yes and no. See, while a Dementor drains the happiness out of you. A shade does something different. And in one way, there ten times worse than any Dementor."

"Why?"

"Well… and this is all rumors, mind. No one actually knows the true about shades. Instead of feeding on some emotion, they literately feed of your life, your soul. They don't have a soul, or life for that matter, so they crave it from the living, hunting them down and sucking the life out of them, restoring their own life."

"That's not the best part," Duncan cut in with a wicked grin, leaning forward dropping his voice into a hollowed whisper. "I heard this tale once, from one of the regulars about this wizard a few years back. Way up in the north, there is the valley, right, deeper and darker and filled with more wicked things than our forbidden forest every could. There is this magic community that lived on the edge of it, right. And in this place, there were odd sightings of a figure in the night."

"...here we go…" Tam grumbled, sighing sadly as he began to shuffle the deck of cards.

"Its dead true, I tell ya! The locals claimed if you headed out deep into the valley, the silhouette of a man, dressed in rags and as wild as a hippogriff lived there. Then, one day, a stranger came to town, this puffy old lecturer or something without a practical brain cell in his head. Goes telling them he's investigating legends for a book. Locals warn him course. 'Don't go out there in the dead of night' but naturally, the idiot ignores them and heads out into the valley,"

Duncan grinned, taking one last deep puff of his pipe before with a flick of his wand lit it again. After a puff, he continued. "Course, next morning the wizard runs out of the forest, yelling strange delusions of a figure made of smoke, eyes burning red and the flesh rotting from its skull. The community ignores him, knowing that the fool brought it on himself. Then, the next night, a horrid shriek runs through the local inn. So, bloodcurdling it's said that the innkeeper's cat died right there of fright, dropped dead on the floor. The innkeeper and his wife rush up there to the stranger's room, but it's too late."

When Duncan saw that Danny was capitated by his tale he smirked, blowing a smoke ring into the air. "Know what they saw?"

"What?" Danny whispered back, both excited and horrified at the same time.

"The stranger was dead as can be, lying on the ground where'd he'll fallen. But here's the thing; he didn't have a single fatal wound on him. All that was clear to see was that he was clutching his heart, eyes almost popping out of his skull; the man had died from pure terror. All that the innkeeper could find of the shade was the open window and two little drops of black ooze on the still. Nothing else. The shade had broken into the room and had killed the man with a single shriek. Didn't had to had to do anything else, the moment the sound had hit his ears, bam! dead as a doornail."

"Quit it Dunk," Tam grumbled, dealing out the cards for the two of them. "You're going to give the kid nightmares"

Blushing at Duncan's laughter, Danny's mind was reeling from the information he'd just got. "So, wait, this shade killed the guy from just screaming at him?"

"That's right, or so the tale goes. No one's ever seen a shade a lived to tell about it. Unlike the Dementors, a Shade lives off your fear, increase it, radiates it so bad that the mere touch from one would stop your heart in a blink."

"If you believe stuff like that, Dunk here loves his horror stories."

"Admit it, you're just as scared of stuff like that." Duncan rose, heading over to one of the barrels in the far corner, grabbing a glass as he went.

Tam bristled, nudging Danny's arm as he whispered closer. "He says that, but throw him into a room with a Bogart and he'd be spitting chips, fools got the guts of a guppy, that one."

"What's that!?"

"Nothin' though," He nodded to Danny. "Whether it's a vampire, a shade or some Hag, whatever killing the animal's round here's worrying the locals. Hear Fergus talking about sending an owl to the Ministry about it. Get some Aurors on the job before it gets out of hand."

"Do you know where the animals are dying?" Danny asked, hoping for a starting point.

"Everywhere out in the forest. Doesn't seem like the thing as a spot for its hunting, but it never gets close to town."

"Oh…" with a sigh, Danny realized that if it was Voldemort attacking animals outside the school, then he didn't have a starting point to look. But Luna, Luna was far more important right now. "What about places were a shade could hide, or ghosts? Anywhere around here that you think could have one?"

"Still interested in that? Ah well…" Tam hummed, taking his hand of cards, shielding them as Duncan tried to peek at them as he returned. "I guess there's the Shrieking Shack, the best place for a ghost."

"The Shrieking Shack! Now that's a place you should check out, kid! The number one haunted spot in all of Britain! No ones goes near the place, not after the noises that used to come out of that house. Gah, still get the odd nightmare over it. Even the Hogwarts Ghosts don't go near that place, and their ghosts!"

"A haunted shack?" Now that was interesting, even more so that the ghosts in the school didn't like going near it. It sounded like the perfect spot for Luna to hide. "Where is it?"

"Just outside of town, you can't miss it-"

" _Hey, you two!"_ Suddenly Madam Rosmerta poked her head around the doorframe, glaring at the two guys. " _Ten minutes is up!_ Got that _Duncan_."

Duncan spurted mid-month of whatever dark liquid he was drinking, Tam hiding the cards in his hands. "Yes, Madam." They both muttered, jumping up.

At seeing the Cat lady move behind the woman, Danny stood, thanking the two for their help. "Thanks, I liked the story, Duncan. And I'll go check that place out."

Tam grinned, shaking Danny's hand with a firm grip. "Glad we could help, kid. Just don't chicken out when you see it!"

Smiling at his own joke, Danny left the kitchen, thanking the woman and barman as he made straight to the door. He had hoped to sneak out without her following him, however he was wishing too much. As he opened the door to the icy chill, he heard the witch approach behind him.

"Well, did you find what you were looking for?"

Pausing, Danny couldn't help but grin back.

"Yeah, The Shrieking Shack."

And with a mischievous smile, he stepped out into the cold, the witch trailing uncertainly behind him.

* * *

 **AN: Finally, this chapter's finished! I do apologize for the massive year delay; 2017 has been a _very_ bad year for me. Long story short; I ended up having a massive health scare earlier this year. I'm only just starting to feel better in myself enough to sit down and get this story back on track. I found over this year I was planning the plot in my head and reading other fanfictions and novels more than to make matters worse this chapter alone ended up having three rewrites in the past two months, (damn you number 13!) Thankfully, I now have a very clear picture where I what the story to go, and it's ending.**

 **I just want to also say a huge thank you to the reviews that I got but didn't end up replying too. Also to all of you readers who've Faved, Followed and Reviewed this story, and to the readers who haven't; yet still read my story, thank you so much for your support. I know I don't say it enough in my Author notes, but I seriously do mean it; Thank You.**

 **And Finally; I _will_ be finishing this story, it just might take me awhile to do so. I'm hoping to start updating these chapters monthly at least, fortnightly and best. Either way, the next chapter will definitely be out before Christmas, so see you then.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Shady Tidings

_**Chapter 14: Shady Tidings**_

* * *

The Shrieking Shack lay nestled just outside the village, hidden away in the dense undergrowth. The forest that surrounded the small shack seemed to help hide the decrepit place, darkening the sky to cast it into shadows. Whether it was the bordered-up windows, it's rotting wooden frame, or maybe it was the peeling, patchy paintwork, there was a dark, gloomy presence to this place. It was a stark contrast to the cheery, quaint village that was Hogsmeade. Unlike the rest of the town, something screamed danger and beware to any that dared approach it. It's rumors and tales of a ferocious ghost haunting the house were justified, due to the blood-curdling screams that had come from the place many years ago. Though the shack had fallen silent, many of the locals dreaded approaching the place, for the fear that they would awake whatever was within.

Which of course, made it a perfect dare spot.

On this once such wintery day, Colin Fletchley was about to test his bravery against the Shrieking Shack. As fifth year Gryffindor, he had a lot to prove to his fellow housemates, practically to the young six-year Ravenclaw who had dared him that very morning. Colin walked away from the eager group, pausing once he made it to the fallen over picket fence. Before him rose the Shrieking Shack, a looming shadow that made his heart quicken at the very sight of it.

What are you waiting for Fletchley!" Sung out the Ravenclaw, Celia Merrickson, earning a giggle from her supporters. He whipped back, spotting his sneering Gryffindor's buddies and the girls. They thought that he was scared, a chicken, that was clear to see. Merrickson grinned back, flicking her raven hair back behind her shoulder. "You're not scared, are you?"

He flushed, he wasn't some coward! "Course not!" he bellowed, taking out his wand. "I'm not scared of some old ghost! And if it does show up, I'll show it!"

His housemates cheered him on, Celia rolling her eyes unimpressed with his act. With a puff of his chest, Colin stepped over the collapsing fence, marching up the muddy path to the steps. But the closer he got, the less confident he became. The legends of this shack came back to him, the rumors that the professors had told them of a gruesome murder happening within the place resurfaced. Even Nearly-headless Nick shivered when talking about the shack, stating it was not a good place to go. And he was a ghost! If he was scared, what hope in hell did he have?

The steps were suddenly there in front of him, daring him to climb them. He paused at those steps, shuddering as a feeling of dread descended on him.

"Are you going to touch the door or what?"

He gulped, putting on a brave face as he turned back to the watching crowd. "Got to give you some suspense, or this wouldn't be fun!"

It earned him a laugh from the girls. But when Colin turned back to the place, his stomach sunk to the floor. What if… what if it really _was_ haunted by some murderous ghost?

Taking a small footstep onto the creaking steps, he made his way onto the porch, wand held little higher. Underneath his feet the floorboards of the pouch crack and groaned, complaining from the sudden, unfamiliar weight. And there it was. The front door. Peeling and rotting in front of him in a foul smell. Colin gulped again, trembling when the air abruptly dropped, a chill settling on his skin.

He froze, his legs turned to jelly. There was an aura about that door that made his heart quicken, the air was dropping colder and colder by the second, or was it just his imagination? With a deep breath, he held out a trembling hand. He'd just touch it and run. That's all. His left hand reached for the wood, hand beginning to shake so bad he couldn't stop it. Gritting his teeth, he shuffled forwards, fingers inches from the wood.

He did it. Three, tiny taps, so soft that even he barely heard them. But at least his witnesses saw him touch the door. There was a loud applause behind him, and he imagined the thwarted look on that know-it-all's face. A low sigh escaped his lips, not realizing he'd been holding his breath. He'd did it! He'd touched-

-Something suddenly shot out of the door, grabbing his wrist so fast he didn't have time to think. A bitter coldness hit Colin, so cold that it felt like his very blood was freezing over. His breath misted in front of him. Blinking back his shock he finally gained enough sense to look down at what was holding him. It was a hand; a glowing, pale hand was sticking out of the door. _Through_ the door.

Before Colin could react, he felt himself being pulled in. He slammed against the wood, his grip losing on his wand as it clattered to the floor. Panic gripped him, tugging back against the grip with all his might. He heard a cry of alarm from his friend, but it was then in horror that Colin realized something; his own arm was sinking through the door. He shrieked, thrashing madly away, trying to pull himself from the vice-like grip. Finally, he was able to twist around, shoes squeaking for grip on the floorboards. With all his strength, he wrenched himself away from the door, crawling back to the safety of the stairs. The arm followed him, and Colin turned in fear to watch what emerged from the door.

A body half-phased through the door, glowing and translucent. Burning, sickly green eyes blazed down at him. They locked onto him, rooting him to the spot, freezing him in place. The ghost grinned wickedly back, it's hand suddenly covered in a burst of green flames.

" _G-g-g-g-gh- GHOST!_ " if it was possible for one to jump out of one's skin, Colin certainly did then. With a scream, he sprung up, all but tumbling down the old steps. Without stopping, without turning back, he dashed off to his friends, they too now bolting back towards the safety of the village. Half tripping over the picket fence he sprinted into the trees- and ran right into the backs of his friends.

They all gasped in terror, trying to keep their footing as they gripped each enough to stay standing. Colin gripped them, still shaken by what had just occurred. But at the sight of the stern, familiar emerald witch before him made his heart sink further.

" _P-Professor McGonagall!_ Th-Th- There's a-a!" all of them chorused together, spewing out their words together in a jumbled mess. The Professor glared down at them, not at all pleased to find them far from the village, and here of all places. Colin pushed passed his friends, eyes wide. "It was a ghost, Professor! At the Shrieking shack- "

"Pardon me, but did you just say the _Shrieking Shack,_ Mr. Fletchley?"

The students fell into dead silence, all now remembering that the place was supposed to be forbidden to them. They all knew that no matter how they looked at it, they were in deep trouble.

"It's not what you think, Professor- "Celia started, to everyone's amazed trying to sweeten the situation, but the witch cut her short before she could finish.

"I know perfectly well what's going on here, Miss Merrickson. Don't you all know why this place is strictly off-limits to students in the first place? And to think you would clearly ignore such warnings…"

"Wait. Professor! -"

"-Please- "

"-I have every right excuse to take points from all of you!"

Knowing that it wouldn't be just his friends who would be disappointed, but the entire school when they realized how many house points were gone, Colin stepped in front. Even though he'd run away with his tail between his legs, he saw this as a good way to regain some of his lost pride.

"Oh, please Professor, it was my idea- "

"That's enough." She sighed, pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. The students quivered, an icy, bitter cold seemed to befall them. Colin was reminded of the ghost just now, quickly looking behind him in fear it was there lurking there in waiting.

She looked back down at them, masked anger crossing her brow. "While dealing punishment to all of you would be the right course of action as your teacher, I have enough to worry about today than some lost points. And frankly, I'm sick of Slytherin winning the cup. All of you; leave this place _now_ and don't let me catch you here again!"

They all nodded guiltily, scrambling passed the witch and back through the trees as fast as they could. However, even after everything that had happened, Celia was still quick to point out Colin's failure. It made him bristle, knowing full well his housemates were never going to let him live this down for the rest of the schooling year.

"Hey, I _did_ touch the door! I didn't see you running to help me when that ghost showed up!"

"As if I'd get tangled with some ghost, and besides, we all could see you shivering in your cloak from the fence! Face it Fletchley; you were scared even before you touched that door!"

Colin ears burned and was about to retort something foul back when he suddenly felt like a bucket of ice had been dump on top of his head. He could have sworn a hand touched his shoulder. Trembling, not wanting to stay here another minute or show how terrified he was, he pushed in front of the group, sticking out his lip stubbornly.

"Whatever. Let's just head back somewhere warm."

The group trudged off dully, none of them noticing the teen ghost that appeared out of thin air behind them. Danny smirked as he watched the kids vanished off into the pines, drifting lazily back to where the witch stood, arms crossed.

"What... _On come on,_ how could I _not_ scare them! That kid was partially begging for it."

The Cat lady snorted back, unamused by Danny's playful grin. "You know full well you shouldn't have done that. If Fletchley hadn't been so afraid, there's no telling what kind of spell he might have cast upon you. However…" She chuckled, a rare smile crossing her face. "It was… _entertaining_ to watch."

"See, I knew you thought it was funny." He floated back down to the ground with a soft thud, turning back in a burst of light. "Oh, by the way, that kid dropped this." He held up the wand that the kid had dropped in fright, curious to see one up close. It didn't look all that special to him; just a stick with a slight bend in the handle, odd cravings on the wood like it been chipped away. To him, it wasn't what he'd thought an all-powerful magical tool would look like. Indeed, instead of feeling powerful at the thought of holding it, he just felt stupid holding a stick.

"Fletchley's wand! Honestly, after all those defence against the dark arts classes, he still ended up losing it… thank you, I'll give it back later once the humility sets in."

Danny handed the wand to her, turning his attention back the building behind him. "So that's the famous Shrieking Shack… It fits the bill for the haunted house label. Old, depressing, and way too creepy. No wonder those guys were frightened of it." Closing his eyes, he focused briefly on his powers, sending out his ghost sense for even the smallest hint of a ghost in the area. Although he already knew the answer.

"Yes well; fun and games are over." She replied authority, adjusting her fur collar tighter. "Now is the time to focus on the task at hand. And prepare to encounter that ghost- "

"-Sorry to disappoint you, but there are no ghosts here."

He felt, more than saw her halt in surprise. "No ghost? How do you know?"

Opening his eyes he grinned sheepishly back. "Let's just call it my half-ghost intuition. But anyway, even if Luna isn't here right now, it doesn't mean she _hasn't_ been here. I still want to check the place out and make sure it's all clear."

With that Danny headed up the muddy path, stepping over the picket fence carefully so as not the catch his sneakers. Quickly, without any hesitation, unlike the boy, he walked up the old creaky steps with hands stuffed in pockets. Surveying the pouch, he tried to spot for anything unusual he'd missed in his prank, but besides the new cracks he'd caused in the wooden door, nothing really seemed to point out 'ghost'.

"No luck with the front entrance; now for the inside." He turned back to the witch, amazed to find her hovering at the foot of the stairs, a nervous look knitted on her brow. Her wand was now firmly in her hand, raised and at the ready.

"Wait… you're not scared of this place too…are you?"

Her lips from a hard line. "Scared is not the proper word. Now concerned; that would be the correct term to how I feel about this place."

"What's to be concerned about? It's an abandoned house."

"You don't know it's history like I do."

"History?"

"It isn't called the 'Shrieking' shack for no reason. Every month, about twenty-five years ago, this place summoned the most awful sounds. The screaming and howling was awful, and would go for hours throughout the night."

"Ah," He nodded, looking back at the tightly bordered windows. If a malevolent ghost really had hung out at this place long ago, it seemed it had done the typical, 'beware' act to the locals.

"In any case," The witch tutted, rising her wand higher as she joined him on the porch, wincing at the decaying smell. "We must proceed with caution. Whether your ghost is here or not, something else might be lurking in there. We must enter carefully."

Danny blew his fringe out of his face, bored. If anything dangerous was in there; he'll just blast it. "Sure, if that's what you want to do. Anyway, take my hand."

She jolted with astonishment as he offered an outstretched hand. " _Pardon?"_

"I don't feel like kicking down the door, and unless you know any spells that'll let us walk through, I can just phase us through it in two second's flat. All I need is for you to just hold onto me, and I can pass us through without any property damage."

The Cat lady laughed away his hand, stepping past him. "Please, all we need to do is unlock the door. _Alohomora!_ " she swished her wand in a graceful manner, taking the door handle in the other hand. " See Danny, no need for- "

But the door didn't budge.

"That's strange… _Alohomora!_ " she flicked her wand again, but still, the door refused to move. He watched with an eyebrow raised, entertained as the witch became more and more frustrated.

"Um, does that usually happen?"

She huffed in irritation, twisting the handle as hard as she could. "This _should_ work. There's no way such a door is enchanted. Why on earth would it be?"

Curious himself, Danny try turning the handle and found that not only did the door not budge, but the handle didn't as well. It didn't even twist or jiggle in his hand. Now that was odd, normally a lock door's handle should move, even just a tiny bit. At least, from his experience of breaking and entering, it should. And yet this one didn't even rattle when he pushed it. Fascinated, he summoned up his ghostly strength into his hand, and gave the doorknob a hard twist-

-and snapped the entire knob from the door.

The witch gasped back at the hole now in the frame. "Merlin's Beard, what do you think you're doing!?"

"It's fake." He stated, holding up the broken handle for her to see. Instead of the metal lock, the handle was carved into the very wood. No wonder the Cat lady couldn't unlock the door, the whole thing wasn't real! "See. It isn't a door at all, it's just craved into the wood to look like it. This front door was never meant to be used, it just looks like the entryway."

She merely stared dumbfounded at the handled in his hand, Danny suddenly remembering something. "Oh wait, did I say, _"without property damage_?" What I meant to say was without _some_ property damage."

He dropped the handle, the thing tapping loudly to the floor. "Whelp looks like we're going along with plan A."

"Good grief… _Reparo_ ," with a sharp flick of her wrist, her wand glowed softly, the handle flew back into place. In seconds, the doorknob was mended back in place. Any sign that Danny had broken it was all but gone, the cracks fading into nothing. As he curiously tested it, the witch eyed the door, puzzled.

"Why would the door be fake? I would never have thought- why would you build a house without a proper door in the first place? It just doesn't make any sense."

"Well, it's clear whoever built this place didn't what anyone coming in. Good thing I'm here though," he held out his hand again, summoning his intangibility.

She turned her attention back to him, looking down at his outstretched palm. Realizing that she had no other choice in the matter she returned her wand back to her pocket. With a slight pause, she took the offered hand, Danny gripping it firmly, touching the door with the other.

"You might want to close your eyes for this. Walking through stuff can be frightening if you're not used to it."

She nodded, laughing like what he said had been some kind of joke. Danny waited to see if she was ready, then passed them into the shack. Her hand shivered in his as he phased them both into the gloom, letting go to let the witch know they were done. With a fluttered blink, she looked about in wonder, turning back to the solid wall they had just walked through.

"…Incredible," she whispered, touching the door to check if it really was real. "Absolutely extraordinary!"

He blushed in embarrassment, twisting around to the dark room in front of him. It was just as decrepit on the inside as it was on the outside. The place was filled heavily with dust and cobwebs, so thick it was hard to breathe in the grime. The bordered windows, caked in dirt and years of dirt had turned yellow, casting the dim hall in an eerie, milky light. Crumbled pieces of wallpaper and leaves coated the floor, the walls covered in peeling paper and large slash marks. The smell was foul from the mold, though Danny found it far better than Sir Nicholas's tower room.

 _"Lumos,"_ The witch spoke behind him, a sudden white light shone from the tip of her wand, illuminating their way.

"Thanks," He muttered, slicing his way through the cobwebs blocking their path. Clearing a route for them to proceed, Danny entered the closest room; its door seemed to have been ripped off the hinges long ago.

It was clear to him something long ago had rampaged here. The small amounts of furniture that dotted the space had been torn apart piece by piece. Broken shards of wood littered the floor, along with yellowed wallpaper that had been torn from the walls, just like the hall. Everywhere that Danny could see, there was damage, heavy gashes and claw marks covered every inch of the room. Bite marks on what little remained. Whatever creature had been here before, it certainly had done a number on this place.

"Good Heavens," whispered the witch, following him into the space. "I imagine it to be bad, but not this bad."

Danny bent down and touched one of the long claw marks, tracing it. The grooves were filled with dust, leaving a black smudge on his with his finger. "Whatever was here before, they're not here now. These marks are old." He stood, brushing the grime off onto his jeans. "You said about twenty-five years ago the sounds were happening, hear anything else after that?"

"No. One year it just stopped. No one dared to even investigate." Stepping over the remains of a chair, she hovered the light closer to the marks. Studying them she brushed the dust away, placing her own hand to match the grooves. "The creature that did this was big, most likely the size of a human. See how the lines match close to the layout of my hand? It means that they had a wide, flat foot." She then frowned, pushing down her hand harder, dragging it alone. "There are five lines. Four long straight lines, one further out and jagged. Thicker than the others."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that this creature had a thumb, Danny. Which limits the beast down to but a few things, if it was not a ghost."

The witch stood quickly, eyes scanning the room taut. Her posture changed; a stern, fighting attitude as she strained her hearing. "What?" He muttered back.

Turning slowly, she locked him in an apprehensive stare. "Werewolf."

" _Seriously!?"_

"Yes. Of course, there are other creatures it could be, but they don't live this far north. A werewolf would be the most likely cause. And it would explain the monthly episodes, now that I think about it." With a flick, the light from her wand grew stronger, her stance shifting to the side as she gazed around the room. "If the werewolf is still inside, it will be in its human form. But a bite from one would still be problematic. We must be vigilant."

As she returned to the gloomy hallway, Danny followed eagerly. "So, wait; living werewolves actually do exist? Like are we talking about the same-turning into a wolf on a full moon type of werewolf? That's so cool!"

The Cat lady gasped back, shooting a harsh glare his way. " _It is not cool!_ It is a crippling and tormenting affliction that haunts a wizard or witch for the rest of their lives! Don't joke about such things."

"Okay, Okay; I get it. But like, it's like something out of a horror story. You got to understand before I came here I thought only ghosts were the freakiest things out there. I didn't even know you guys existed before, so finding out that there are other magical beings out there with weird powers is kind of hard for me to believe."

They entered what used to be the kitchen, but didn't stay long from the horrid stench of mold and rot coming from it. "I understand for a Muggle like yourself that the sound of werewolves might be… _enthralling_ , however, Lycanthropy isn't something that should be taken lightly. Unlike your abilities, a person inflicted with the curse of the werewolf cannot control their transformations. And when they do transform, they are hell-bent on biting ever human they encounter."

"Oh," with the lower level checked for any hint and coming up negative, they made their way up the creaky steps, walking carefully over the holes in the floorboards. "I guess being a werewolf is just as back as the stories make it out to be, huh?"

"Indeed," the witch retorted softly, the pair entering the main bedroom. Unlike the other rooms, some of the future was still intact, if barely. A grand four-post bed lay decaying in the corner, along with a half-collapsed wardrobe beside it.

Danny strolled out into the middle of the room, footsteps grinding from his weight. "This is the last room, right? Doesn't look like there's any sign- "

The next second his foot cracked through the floorboards, jolting him forward violently. Before either he or the witch could react, Danny found himself plummeting down back into the hallway below. Thankfully for him the fall wasn't terrible, he'd fallen much further in his ghost hunting. But still, he landed with a heavy thud on his front, scraping his chin in the progress. He hissed through his teeth as his jaw jarred, freezing as his body was hit with a quick, stinging pain as he bit his tongue. As quickly it came, it went.

" _Urgh_ … Great job Fenton, real heroic, that was…"

Pushing himself up onto his knees he heard the witch swiftly rush down the stairs. With a flurry of her emerald silk robes, she knelt down next to him.

"Good heavens, are you alright?"

"Ah, terrific," He grunted as his chin throbbed, touching the tender spot with a hiss. "All I need now is for the whole shack to fall down on top of me; then this day will be perfect."

The Cat lady sighed, whether from relief or frustration, he didn't know. With a rustle, she pointed the tip of her wand at his chin, so close it took him by surprise. " _Episkey_ ," she exhaled, moving the wand in a long, graceful flick. He felt a sudden tingle run along his jaw, feeling an odd tug of his skin followed by a cooling relief. The stinging faded, and gently he prodded the spot, only to find it smooth and restored.

"Wow, okay… That was awesome. Was that the spell you were about to use on me that night?"

"No," standing slowly, she brushed the dust off her cloak, coughing as it swirled back up into the air. "I was going to remove the stains on your shirt, not heal the cracked ribs. The injuries you had that night were far worse than a sore chin. _Episkey_ is a basic healing spell, one of the few I know."

"Huh. Thanks, but you didn't need to do that. Give it a few minutes and it would have been gone."

An eyebrow curled, the witch looked at him peculiarly. "I know. You- "Abruptly she coughed, covering her mouth in the fit to protect it from the filthy air. "In- in any case, it's clear that your ghost is not here. And as much I know as you would like to continue searching, I think it's best if we retreat into fresh air."

Dejected, Danny realized that she was right. Luna wasn't here, and if she had, still hadn't stayed long enough to leave tracks. It had been the perfect place for a ghost to hide. But maybe it had been a little too perfect. Even though he'd hoped to find her here, deep down he knew it wouldn't be that easy to find his enemy. Nothing about this mission was turning up 'easy'.

"Your right… there's no point wasting time here."

Without another word, Danny returned them back out into the clear, cold air. Both of them inhaled, now suddenly grasping how bad the shacks stale air really was. Though they hadn't been inside long, a dark cover of cloud had enclosed the sky, threating to snow. The forest now seemed larger, gloomier, and Danny realized that his next best idea was to check the woods for anything. If that didn't take him months to do so.

"Great… Of course, things can't be that simple…"

"Your disappointed that she wasn't there?"

He glared back, abruptly finding himself quaking in anger. "Urgh, _of course!_ That was the whole point of going in there! But no, I should have known from the beginning that Luna wouldn't hide in the most obvious place in the whole woods. That would be too easy, now wouldn't it! Just like with everything with this stupid mission!"

His emotions bubbled, and quickly without thinking he punched the fake door in frustration. Instead of the thing cracking from the force like he'd thought would happen, ice suddenly exploded from his fist, covering the door and his hand in the solid mass. It startled him more than the witch, the icy chill quivering down his spine. With a hard wretched he yanked his hand out of the stuff, shards of ice clicking to the ground. As quickly as the ice episode had come, it faded away, leaving his head spinning.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with me?" Danny gritted through chatting teeth, glaring down at his hand. He'd though with winter coming these things had stopped. But now it just decided to come back? He just didn't get it!

"Are... are you alright?"

" _I'm fine! -_ Sorry, I'm fine…" shaking head he tried to brush it off like it was nothing. "Just some ghost problems, nothing to worry about. Once I'm home I'll get it sorted."

She didn't look convinced, eyeing the melting ice warily. But thankfully for Danny, she seemed to drop the subject, turned back towards the woods. "Anyways… so your enemy isn't in the Shrieking Shack. Honestly, out of all the places outside of the school, I cannot think of anywhere else a ghost might hide. Do you have any ideas, Danny?"

He frowned, rubbing his chest, not missing that the witch pulled her cloak closer to her. "Some. I mean, I've got to search the woods for her. Maybe her hiding spot is deep in the woods, where no one goes. Or…maybe the lake?" Now that he mentioned the lake, something clicked. Luna could control water; wouldn't that mean the best spot for her to hide was in the Black Lake? The more he thought about it; the more sense it made.

"Urgh, duh! The Black Lake! That would be the perfect place for her to have a base. Why the hell didn't I think of that in the first place! It's murky, dangerous and full of hazardous creatures that I've been avoiding since coming here. Naturally, it would be the perfect place for a weird ghost to live."

"Really? Why is that?"

Danny jumped, forgetting that the witch was still here.

"Err well. Ghosts… ghosts; I mean, they like having a lair. It's something that they do; have a place they own that they don't like others intruding. Kind of like a safe house. I thought… maybe that Luna might have some kind of lair around the school. Like in this place. But… but Luna isn't here permanently. She's out of town, like me. She wouldn't have set up a permeant lair. Or at least, I don't think so."

"A Lair?"

He groaned, uncomfortable with the questions. Of course, she wouldn't know anything about ghosts. People generally thought that they were all mindless spooks and that was the normal people. He turned to her, rubbing the back of his neck. "All ghosts have some kind of lair. Like… like Peeves. Peeves lives in the school all the time, so it counts as _his_ lair. Even if everyone thinks that he doesn't own the school, Peeve's himself does. So he won't stand intruders and protects the place. Because it's his home, get it? "

The witch looked at him curiously, brushing some cobwebs that had settled on her shoulder. "Ah, so when you're talking about ghosts, you're also referring to creatures like Peeves?"

" _Err, what?"_

"Poltergeists." She sighed, seeing his irritated face. "We don't call beings like Peeves "ghosts" but Poltergeists. In fact, I would call your "ghost form" a Poltergeist, not a ghost."

"Oh really. What're the differences?"

The question made her smile a little, folding her hands neatly in her sleeves. "Let me explain; To the wizarding community, were refer to ghosts as the being like our dear house ghosts; beings that are mere echoes of the person. When a person refuses to move on, what remains is a transparent form of their living self. They are nothing more than whispers of what they were before. Now poltergeists are completely different to that of a ghost, due to being a solid mass. We know that they are made up of pure ectoplasm, but unlike a ghost that is created by a departed soul, a poltergeist is created from the ectoplasm itself: ectoplasm that has become corporeal. That's why the community doesn't refer to them as ghosts, we believe that they are their own sub-species, a species made from pure ectoplasm taken form. And while there are still debates whether they too are made from a departed soul, they are classed differently due to being very formidable."

"Urgh, you sound just like Plasmius…" Danny growled, ignoring the curious look in gained him, he stomped down the steps, walking out onto the muddy path. "Call us what you what. But I think I've got more experience than your entire "wizarding community"." Turning back, he glared at the witch, challenging her to say otherwise. Instead, he found her staring blankly at him.

"What?"

"It's just, sometimes I forget that you're still just a teenager. It's hard to remember that when talking to you."

"Oh geeze, thanks."

She laughed, shaking head. "I don't mean that in a disrespectful way. Most of my senior students would be petrified at facing a poltergeist in combat. And some of them are almost fully-trained graduates! But you barely even care about such things; they're trivial to you. It amazes me still how you speak about such things without concern."

It was his turn to the laugh. "Well, that's what being _me_ is all about. I don't have time to be 'scared' or 'petrified' when I've got a ghost trying to waste me."

Stuffing his hand casually into his pockets, he turned back towards the town, trying to locate the sun through the clouds. Using it he tried to pinpoint the direction of where the Black Lake was, trying to picture a map in his mind of the school. Taking a guess, he headed south of the shack, hearing the witch follow instep behind him.

"You think you understand more than a seasoned scholar, do you?"

" _Yeah!_ I've been to the Ghost Zone personally! I think that give me more credits than some old wizard who's never even _met_ a ghost!"

"The Ghost zone?"

"It's like… a place where ghosts live? It's totally different from here. Earth. There's no gravity at all, and it's green from all the ecto-energy in the atmosphere."

"Does that mean, in a way, it's the afterlife?"

He shrugged, not really knowing if the Ghost zone really was the afterlife or just some weird dimension connected to theirs. It would take far too long to explain to the witch, not the mention he didn't want to tell too much about ghosts to her. She might be a magical witch herself, but he had no idea if what he told her she'll tell others about. Stepping into the shadowy forest he trudged through the dead, wet leaves, praying that the Cat lady would just leave him alone.

"Another thing. Before you said that poltergeists have lairs and that Peeves treats our school as his; which from experience I can completely understand. But what I cannot understand is if Hogwarts is his lair, how has he allowed you into it, like you said earlier? Do polter- _ghosts_ , form pacts with each other when entering other ghost's lairs?"

The question staggered Danny, he himself not really knowing the answer. "Um… I suppose Peeve could sense I'm a strong ghost. Weak ghosts don't normally like to start fights with stronger ghosts if they can help it, though that won't stop them trying." He rubbed his chest, feeling the cold underneath. "Peeves probably sensed how strong my ghost core is, along with the fact I'm a half-ghost to boot. We agreed not to fight as long as Peeves leaves me alone, and the same with me to him. Lucky for me he's more spineless than some. Some ghost _really_ hates others intruding on their turfs."

He signed, slowing down so he could walk side by side with the witch, seeing he wasn't getting rid of her. "Back home, my town's always being attacked by ghosts due to the portal there. While I think most of the ghosts just what to make my life miserable, I think a good chunk of them what to take over the town because of that portal. Since they're always yelling about taking over the world. That's why most of my time is spent fighting them and kicking them back into the Zone. So, I guess… in a way… you could say my lair's my house if that makes any sense."

"It does. That was the portal you mentioned that night, the one that turned you into a half-ghost?"

"Yeah." He frowned, recalling that night in the Headmaster's office. Now that he thought about it, he really had blabbed his secrets out. That was strange, why had he done that?

"Do ghosts usually invade other lairs to take them over?"

"…Suppose. Though from what I've seen most ghosts have full control of their lairs. I've just been unlucky enough that some have managed to get a good knockout on me. Plasmius's got a portal at his house too, but no ghost would dare try and take it from him unless they've got a death wish."

"Plasmius?"

Danny faltered, suddenly realizing that only the Headmaster knew about the other half ghost. "Oh, that right, you don't know. Vlad's another half ghost like me. Actually, he's…never mind. His mansions is kind of like his lair, I guess, with a portal. But he makes deals with other ghosts and partners up with them instead of making them his enemies like I always end up doing. If any ghost does try and intrude on his house, he'd wasted them in no time flat. Unlike me, who can sometimes barely send them back."

"You would never enter his house?"

He howled with laughter. " _Me?_ If he caught me snooping around in his house, he'd ring my neck! The odd times I had entered that place was either I was invited in or he'd tricked me there. I'll never try and enter that place on my own. Plasmius is way too powerful, and not to mention Fruitloopish to even try."

He noted her concern, the worry that crossed her face at how carefree sounded about the whole thing. But he shrugged it off. Of course, the witch wouldn't understand his now normal way of life. It was a life filled with ghost fights and running from ghost hunters. To her it sounded like nothing that she had ever experienced herself. As they walked through the forest side by side, it dawned on him that she wasn't asking to riddle out secrets from him, or be meddlesome. She just wanted to know more about him; about his life living with his powers. It dawned on him to her, he was something she thought never could exist. And that before he came to Hogwarts, the concepts of ghosts were completely unknown. Or at least, misunderstood. He thought sombrely for a second, before continuing.

"I guess… my life sounds crazy to you and dangerous. But seriously, it's all fine. I heal quickly, so any injuries I get go away lightning fast. I'm used to fighting hand to hand all the time now, hunting ghosts is more of a boring chore than something dreadful back at home. This mission just like them, expect it's dragging out big time. In the end, I'll fight Luna, defeat that shade and I'll go home to fight the next ghost. It's as simple as that."

"Even so, you're so young."

The comment tugged on a nerve. "I didn't choose to have these powers, you know. I would ditch them in a second if I could if it meant going from freak back to geek."

They fell into a long silence, walking through the dense pine trees. Danny breathed at the awkward tension, realizing he was being a jerk. "Sorry. I just haven't had anyone to talk with for a while."

"I can see that. What with you being so far from home, our way of life must seem strange to you too. I must apologize though for being so prying. Your right; your life to me does sound unreal. Yet I find myself more and more curious to learn more about you, due to your life being so unfamiliar. To learn from others, that is what I find most interesting, and your life sounds certainly exciting."

"I guess…' he muttered back, unsure if he still liked her interest in his powers. "But you got to understand too that you guys are one of the few people that know about my powers. I'm still getting used to talking about it to adults; and actually, getting a good response back."

"You didn't think I'd liked your powers?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "You've got no idea."

Finding that he didn't would to drag out this topic, Danny took the lead, stepping over the tangle of roots and leaves lighting, stepping around the puddles of melted snow that hadn't hit sunlight. Throughout the walk he kept his eyes glued to the surrounding forest, trying to spot or sense anything that was different on the way to the lake. But the deeper they walked into the woods, the more he is stopping looking for a ghost and more for a shade. It _was_ possible that weird teacher could be out here, recalling seeing him this morning. If that shade was sucking the life out of animals in the woods, it would mean that he might have to leave that teacher to do so. If that was true, it might be the perfect moment to stop him before the time event. Or all least learn how to fight him in advance.

Although, as Danny jumped over a large root, making sure the witch could clear it, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to chase after the shade now. He kept forgetting this wasn't just a simple mission; it involved time. If he defeated the shade before Harry met him, would that muck up time? He couldn't see how, but he knew from experience with the CAT test that one tiny thing could change the course of history. Change it for the worst.

The question was, should he risk it?

But the longer they walked, the less Danny thought they'd find him in the first place. The forest was just too huge. Forgetting about the shade and searching the Black Lake should be the number one thing. The best thing.

He paused, turning back the witch. "You sure you want to follow me? I can do this on my own, you know."

"And get yourself hurt again, absolutely not!" with a gasp she stopped to catch her breath, sweeping away his comment with a wave. "Besides, I haven't done something like this in years."

"What? You don't go for long walks through the woods often?"

"Something adventurous! And no, I don't go walking in the wood often either."

He was about to retort back, but a loud crack stopped him in his tracks, a branch cracking off into the distance. Whipping around Danny scanned the trees, tense and alert for any sign of an adversary. The Cat lady saw his rapid change, hand curling around her hidden wand.

"What's wrong?"

"I think…something's out there." He stepped forward toward where he'd heard the snapping. A rustle sounded, dirt leaves crunching under something heavy. He was just about to go ghost, ready to blast whatever it was in case it was that teacher when a head popped out from behind one of the tree trunks. Ever nerve he had went taut as the creature emerged slowly from behind the tree, and unexpectedly Danny found himself god-smacked at the enormous thing before him.

He'd never seen a wild wolf before. The closest he'd ever been to one was at the zoo back home, but the wolf before him was nothing like the thin, scruffy wolves that lounged around all day. This one was massive, it's head as tall as his chest. It's coat thick, fluffy and dotted with greys, browns and white of all different shades. It stood with pride, whole frame standing strong. It held the air of a hunter, a predator and that it wasn't afraid of him at all, half-ghost or not. But what freaked him out the most was its eyes. They were locked onto him, burning yellow, which paralyzed him to the spot.

Behind him, he heard the witch sigh with relief. "Ah, it's a wolf."

 _"Just a wolf!"_ He shrilled, not daring to take his eyes off the creature mere meters away. "Oh good, glad to know that someone's not bothered about the giant killer wolf that's just popped out of nowhere!"

She chuckled back moving to his side, back into view. "It must be from our resident pack. Don't worry Danny, it won't hurt you."

" _Really?_ Because those guys at the pub said these wolves weren't friendly."

"What utter rubbish! At Hogwarts, it is us professors who start the rumors about dangerous wolves in the Forbidden Forest. It's a perfect way to keep the students out of it. But our wolves are not killers, certainly not. In all the time that they've lived here, they have never attacked anyone. In fact, they are very intellectual, beautiful creatures. More so than your average wolf- "

To their surprise; and to Danny's horror, the wolf began to move towards them. It gradually stepped out into the clearing, one giant paw testing the ground before the other. Its eyes never left his as it sniffed the air, testing. All to quickly it was before him, it's wet nose inches from his. He was hit with its overpowering smell, a burnt, heavy musk that stank of earth and wet-dog.

" _Don't. Move_." Breathed the witch, backing slightly off with her wand out. "It looks as if it's only investigating, but don't startle it! You mustn't let it bite you, not even a little. There's a possibility it might be carrying the Lycanthropy curse."

" _What!?_ " he gulped, it's muzzle getting uncomfortably close to his chin. The wolf snuffed the air, a rumble issuing its jaws with eyes unblinking. Danny found himself rooted to the spot, unsure what on earth he should do next. With two small steps it was right there in front of his face, it's cold snout brushing his skin. He didn't even dare turn his head to see if the witch was still there behind him, or whether she was freaking out like he was. With a gruff, small grunt, it suddenly tucked its muzzle right under his chin, wet muzzle brushing the exposed skin of his neck.

His nerves snapped, losing all his confidence when he remembered what the Cat lady had just said. He darted back, burning white rings zapping around his waist. In seconds he was in his ghost form, arms up at the ready.

"Okay Wolf, that's a little too close for…err, comfort?"

Danny expected the wolf to jump back in fright at the burst of blinding light or at least snarl back at his ghost form. Instead, it did neither; merely watching him with ear pitched forward, crooking its head to the side in interest.

"Um," he stole a quick glance at the witch, who seemed just as baffled as him. "Shouldn't this guy be like, running away now?"

"How odd," the witch murmured back, stowing her wand back into its pocket. "It appears to not be afraid of you."

"Isn't that a bad thing- _Hey!_ " while he'd been distracted with the witch, the wolf had snuck back to him, pushing its muzzle hard against his chest, so unexpected he almost fell backwards. It sniffed the spot loudly like it was trying to work out were the white rings had come from. He was about to shove its head away when it froze him again with a piercing, yellow stare. All too uncomfortably it's jaw was back to his face. Danny saw the wolf shiver, it's fur rippling as a muscle twitch from the chill he was admitting. Its lips parted slightly, a low growl rumbling from its throat.

"Hey, t-there… nice Wolfy, no need to get- "

He stopped short with a long, slimy tongue licked his cheek, bringing with a rotting stench that he didn't want to think about.

"Oh thank heavens. I was worried for a moment."

" _You_ were worried!" Danny gasped when he had the chance through the onslaught. "You're not the one who's got an oversize wolf clinging to you- _okay stop it!"_

With all his strength, he rammed the muzzle away with his hand, stopping the slobbery attack on his face. The wolf didn't stop though, transferring the licks to his gloved-fingers instead.

"And by the way," he grumbled back at her," What did you mean it's got the Lycanthropy curse? You're staying it could turn me into a werewolf if it bites me?"

"It's only a theory," She moved in closer but paused when the wolf glued its eyes onto her. "The pack are the offspring of two werewolves. Though whether they carry the curse in their bite, no one knows for sure. They don't actively hunt out humans like werewolves do; so, there's a likelihood that they completely harmless."

"Oh wonderful, that makes me feel so much better." He grabbed his fingers away from its grasp, happy that it finally stopped it's licking with a whine.

"But the fact that they're the offspring of a werewolf pair is why they are… _unusual_ from that of a normal wolf. Hagrid used to tell me he believed they have the mind of a human, trapped in a wolf's body."

"Well, it might be as smart as a human, but it sure doesn't have the breath of one!" he cringed at the mess on his face, phasing the drool away.

A chorus of howls sounded off from the woods, all three freezing to listen. The wolf tilted its head to the side, paying attention to the jumbled cries and barks that echoed through the trees. It raised its own head in reply, sending a low, throat yowl back that made both Danny and the witch jump. The other howls quieted at the response, the woods returning to muffled silence as the echoes died away. With one, final look back at Danny, the wolf turned and stalked off, heading slowly back the way it came.

Danny let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, grinning back at the witch. "You got to admit; that was pretty cool, right?"

" _Uff!"_

A low sharp bark sounded, Danny, turning back around to the trees. The wolf was still there, poised at the bush it had appeared from. It made the noise again, pointing it's muzzled to the trees beyond before it twisted back to look at him.

"I think… it wants you to follow it." The witch whispered.

"I think your right." Danny breathed, watching the wolf repeat the same movement again. It was an odd thing, a wolf trying to get him to follow it and it made him wonder if it was wise to do so. But then what was the alternative? Follow a smart wolf see where it wanted to take him or go spend a few hours swimming around in a freezing, murky lake?

It didn't take him look to make up his mind.

He turned back to normal, stuffing his hands back into his warm pockets he strolled up to the wolf, glancing at her as he went. "You come, lady?"

Eyebrow crooked in amusement she chortled, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "What's this? You actually want me to come with you?"

"You're going to follow me anyways, so I might as well be civil about it."

She joined him as the wolf padded off, this time smiling warmly. "Your right there. And please, I prefer if you called me Minerva, lady makes me feel old."

He nodded, quickly catching up the wolf. Together they made their way through the dense forest, the ground became harder to travel as it rose and fell in small mounds. However, the wolf always waited for them if they got too far, barking to let them know where to go. The sight made Danny grin, he couldn't wait to tell Sam and Tuck about this when he got back. Sam was going to flip when he told her he'd been licked by a real wild wolf. He still felt a little giddy about it.

But as they traveled further into the dark trees, the wolf's demeanor change. He begun to stalk lower to the ground, hackles raised and tail held low. When they suddenly can into a large clearing, the sky opening to reveal a snow-dotted meadow, the wolf stopped short. If growled loudly, jaws pulling back to expose wicked, white fangs. Danny stilled, catching sight of something in the distance.

In the middle of the clearing was a deer, what looked like a stag, clearly lying dead on its side. Even though it was still a way of, he could just make out that its body was disarrayed, limbs sticking out at odd angles. Something felt wrong, something about the way it lay, that set his nerves on edge. Maybe it was the way the wolf was suddenly acting, or how as it stepped slowly towards it, a deep, low growl rumbling in its throat grew louder. Danny heard the witch catch up to them, inhaling at the sight of the deer.

"Something wrong," Danny muttered, stepping towards the deer for a closer look. He moved out into the clearing, finding his breath quickening in dread as the stag came closer into sight. But he hadn't even made it halfway before the wolf cut him off, using its body to block the dead stag from his view. The snapped viciously, nudging him away with a mix of a snarl and a whimper. The abrupt behavior from the wolf, mixed with the tales of dead animals showing up in the woods all clicked together like some demented puzzled. And suddenly Danny knew why the wolf wanted to take him here.

"Shade," Danny stated, the wolf snarling louder.

"What did you say?" uttered the witch as he turned towards her, fear suddenly dripping from her voice.

"Voldemort's been here."

It was like he had slapped her, the disgust and horror crossed her face at the mere mention of his name alarmed him. And yet he couldn't help it; the thought that the shade could be this close made him feel animated. It might not be Luna that he'd found, but the shade was the next best thing. Ignoring the witch's disturbed expression, he turned the wolf, reaching out to touch its shaggy shoulder. The snarls stopped, watching him as he leaned closer.

"Um… Hey wolf, can you follow it? The shade?"

It whined, conflicted at what he asked it. It licked its jaws nervously, shifting from paw to paw as it looked between him and the deer. But Danny knew that the wolf could understand him, knew that like the witch said, it was smart. It gave him an edgy growl before springing off into the woods at a surprising speed. He grinned, his excitement at a potential fight growing with every passing second. "Going ghost," he laughed, white rings passing around his body.

" _Danny wait!_ -" the witch cried after him, but it was too late; he shot after the wolf, dismissing her warning. Now this is what he wanted, finally, he was going to show this shade what he was made of. The wolf yipped at him when he flew up beside it, seemly unfazed by the glowing ghost beside him. It moved skilfully passed the tree trunks and roots, lightly sprinting deeper and deeper into the woods without a sound, like it was a ghost itself. Quickly it dashed right, leaping over a small, shimmering stream. The wolf followed along its bank, Danny easily keeping up with its pace.

As they looped around the bend of the stream it suddenly stopped, Danny almost flying into it. Tucked some ways off from the stream, hidden among a small clump of brambles was a cave; so small it was barely visible in the ground. The wolf whimpered timidly, dashing around in fright.

Danny pushed himself passed the skittish wolf, shoving the brambles away to peer down into the black hole beyond.

"In there?" The question earning him a quick bark, it almost appearing to nod. Danny beamed back, floating over the entrance of the cave. "Thanks."

He was about to drop down when he felt a pull on his hazmat suit. Twisting around he found that the wolf had grabbed onto his suit with its jaws, tugging softy with a whine. For a moment he paused, uncertain if he really should go down into the cave with the shade. But thoughts of the chance of going home pushed all doubts away. Phasing out of the wolf's grasp he laughed, flexing his fingers.

"It's okay wolf, this is my job. What's one old shade got against me anyhow?"

It looked back distressed, ears pressed flat against its skull.

Ignoring the wolf, he ducked inside the cave, creating a small ball of green light in his hand. Slowing he made his way deeper into the cavern, the space widening the deeper he went. The further he drifted, the more eager he became, his own powers itching to kick into gear. Though the story those two at the pub had told him reminded him to be careful when dealing with a shade; the only thought he had right now was he could end this mission. It might not be the event that Clockwork had told him about, but if he stopped Voldemort now, defeated him now, that would mean everything would be over, right? Luna would fail, not having an evil wizard kill of Harry. It would be a mission success. Wouldn't it?

He paused as the cave abruptly cut off into two pathways, one on the left was small and narrow, twisting downwards. The other way still as wide as the current pathway. Danny hesitated, wondering which pathway to take. He, of course, could try both, but the shade could dash away if he chooses the wrong one. He was about to choose the one on the right when a glint shined from the left, catching his eye. Investigating, he found that there were deep gashes in the stone, tiny drops of still-wet blood catching his glowing green light. S, this was the way it had gone.

Dropped down into the passageway he ducked underneath it. He could just fly down and cut through the stone, but he was starting to feel nervous about using too much of his powers. What if the shade could somehow sense him using them? So, to play it safe he stayed solid, bending down lower as the ceiling sloped closer to the floor.

He huffed, annoyed how far the cold passage actually went. Soon he was crawling on his belly, almost crushed to both sides the stone. It was becoming more and more tempting just to phase through, and he was inches from doing so when he paused, swearing that he heard something.

A small pitter-patter reached his ears. He stilled, holding his breath to listen in on the sound that was coming closer and closer. Strange, it was almost like the noise was coming from behind him-

Twisting to look back, he readied to kick back at whatever was coming up behind him. But he suddenly saw that he couldn't turn around, too wedged into the passage. Something touched his leg, and every hair on the back of his neck stood on end. Was it a rat, a snake? Or was it the shade, sneaking up to attack from behind?

Suddenly through the gap between his hip and the cave wall a small head squeezed through. It was a cat, a cat with a pair of rings around its eyes. Blinking the dust away it yowled back, clearly furious to see him.

"Cat lady!" Danny gasped, relief filling him. "Dammit, you scared me half to death!"

She wiggled through the space, scowling at him when she shivered from the cold of his ghost body.

"I know I know! But this could be my only chance to defeat Voldemort outside of the school! I can't just let this chance slide!"

The grey cat hissed back, a grumble rumbling from her throat. With one paw she jabbed back the way they'd come.

"No way I'm I am going back now! You can if you want, but there's no way I'm not going back till I've checked this place out." He twisted in the cramped space, now having to worry about not squishing the cat. "I've got this!"

She yowled back louder, poking him in the cheek.

"It isn't even your business what I do," he snapped, glaring down at her. "this is exactly why I didn't want you to come in the first place. This is my fight, not yours!"

She seemed like she was going the argue back. But suddenly the cat complete froze, fur bristling as she stared passed, Danny. He too froze from the look, feeling his own hairs prickle as an abruptly, sickly feeling hit his gut. Something… something seriously wasn't right. Even though deep down he didn't want to look, he turned to peer down the dark passway; only to come face to face with a pair of burning red eyes.

At first, Danny didn't react, it was like the eyes were just floating on their own. However soon he realized that what was in front of him was a being made of black, smoke-like mist. The eyes moved closer, and in the light that Danny emitted revealed that the smoke was taking the form of a face, an evil, sunken face. His breath caught in his throat, finally that he couldn't move.

"Vo- _Voldemort?"_

The shade hissed back, edging closer, blocking his path. The cat lady hissed back, back arched and fur puffed out as she trying to shuffle back. But Danny realized that they were stuck in the tight space together. The shade slithered closer, smoky skeletal-like hands strapping on the dirt. Danny grabbed the witch, pulling both of them away. But now that he was facing the shade in person, he was suddenly having second thoughts about the whole thing, the thought of using his powers all but vanishing from his brain. The air around the shade screamed danger, the whole thing reeking of terror. It was like just looking at the thing melted all of his plans away.

"H-Hey, _um_ , no need to get-"

Before he could continue the shade screamed, hollow and viscous it bellowed, a scream that rocked Danny right down to his core. It was all he needed to know that if he was going to fight this thing; it had to be in the open. Quickly he scooped the cat to his chest, making both of them intangible so he could twist around. Rapidly he shot back down the narrow passage, well aware that the shade was following him. Once back to the widen cave, he ducked, felling the shade zoomed passed his head. The smoke touched him, his ghost powers responded with a wave of icy, fearful chill that ran down his spine. As quickly as the shade had come; it was gone, dashing to the entrance of the cave.

Gritting his teeth Danny bolted after it, blasting out of the cave, past the terrified wolf and back out into the woods. He spotted the misty figure through the gloom and he chased after it, but as the trees thin and the village came back into view; the shade suddenly vanished. It was gone.

At the edge of town, he stopped, breathing heavy with sweat dripping from his forehead. Where the hell had it gone? It couldn't have headed into the village, could it? Surely someone would have seen a smoky mass fly down the main street. But there were no cries or screams of alarm to be heard.

He'd all but forgotten about the cat lady in his arms, she herself stunned about the whole event that had just occurred. Danny was trying to find some small sign of the shade, but nothing was around besides the faint sound of voices and laughter drifted in the air. Seeing it was safe he turned back to normal before anyone spotted his glowing form. He followed the line of buildings, following a long stone wall in the hope the shade had done the same. When he rounded the corner though, he became livid at the sight ahead of him.

Some ways off, perched calmly on a stone bench, was the teacher with the turban. He sat unmoving, almost looking like he was asleep with his eyes closed. Danny quickly put two and two together, anger boiling so violently within that it made ice frost the wall beside him. There he was, the darn teacher who was one of the main individuals wreaking his mission. Built up fury from months of waiting from nothing pooled over and before even he knew it he was marching over to the teacher. The cat lady wiggled in his arms, seeing the danger that he was putting himself in. But Danny didn't stop, he'd had enough of this!

" _You!"_ he roared, all but throwing the cat to the ground. The purple-robed wizard jumped with such a high-pitched squeak, eyes almost bulging out of his head as he jumped up.

Danny marched over to him, leaving frosted footprints behind. "How dare you come here with that shade!"

The professor gasped, twisting around to see if anyone was nearly, but luckily for them the students and the locals had safely retreated inside form the cold. He twisted back from the main road, the petrified, quaking look fading away to an annoyed scowl. He didn't notice the cat sneaking behind Danny, nor when she slunk under the bench.

"Well, well, I assume your that half-freak I was told about. Mind your tone, it would be unwise to blab about such things in public."

Danny was outraged, he balled his hands and glared at the man, eyes blazing green. "Yeah I am! And this half-freak is seriously deciding whether to smash your face into the ground, you and that stupid turban!" he was about the grab the man by his robes, but a sudden, foul, sour smell emitting from the turban stopped him short.

The wizards chuckled back, hands folded loosely in front at the sight of Danny choke. "You really _are_ naïve, and even more so than I imagined. So, you've bothered to seek me to only make childish threats; how charming. Luckily, I've come prepared." He pointed to his turban, the source of the foul stench. Whatever was in there, it made Danny what to throw up.

"It's going take more than some nasty smelling hat to stop me from defeating you. You're lucky after the Fluffy thing I haven't come after you sooner!"

The man laughed, moving closer. It took all of Danny's strength not to back away. "You're saying you want to fight me? Then by all means boy, go ahead." He sniggered again, crossing his arms tighter, his expression openly daring Danny to stay true with his threats. "I'm sure you'll get far at it. I can envision it now. Poor S-s-hutter-ing L-little Professor Q-Quirrell attacked by a malevolent ghost. I'm sure that would go well. Not for _you,_ of course, you'd be very much dead. But by all means, go ahead _Phantom_ , I'll even give you the first shot."

Danny quivered in rage, hand flicking with ecto-flame that it burned at his skin. But he wasn't stupid; he knew he was being baited. They both stared each other down, till it became clear he wasn't about to do anything.

"Wise choice," nodded the wizard, turning to stroll away towards the main street. "Listen to this boy, stay out of my way. You'll do well not in interfere with my master's plans. For nothing and nobody is going to stop me getting the stone. Not even you." With that the man strolled away, leaving Danny shaking, seconds from going ghost.

"Y-yeah? Well, listen to this! You can act all high and mighty if you want, but there's no way in hell I'm letting you get that stone, you got that! Next time we met, I'm totally showing you and that stupid shade of yours who's boss!"

The only reply he got was a mad, loud laugh the wizard bellowed out, disappearing behind the building. He was left enraged, ready to follow him and show him who really was the coward here. But when out of the corner of his eye he saw the cat jump up onto the seat, peering up at him with narrow eyes, he remembered that he wasn't quite alone.

"You saw the shade! That guy's been letting Voldemort run loose killing animals round here. That seriously can't be overlooked, right?"

The cat chuffed, looking away and he rolled his eyes. " _Come on!_ You can't tell me that you don't what to try taking that man down too, he's possessed by an evil shade roaming about the school. He's trying to kill Harry! Isn't it best that we take him down now before he gets the chance!"

The witch turned back to her human form, sitting lightly on the stone bench. She looked flustered, hair falling out of her tight-knit bun. "It's not that simple. Even if I want to stop him now, there is a reason why we can't. Just like Albus says; we can't let He-who-must-not-be-named know that we know he's within the school. They might not care that you know of their plan, but if they learn that the Headmaster does, they will run. And then we might never stop them."

With a groan, Danny tugged at his hair. "But that doesn't make any sense! I should have stopped him now- "

"If you had, I would have immediately stopped you."

" _What?_ -"

"Danny please listen; what he said _was right_." She stood up quickly, gripping both his shoulders. "If you had attacked him now, everyone in the village would have heard the commotion. And what would the villagers see? They'd see a poltergeist attacking one of the school's Professors. It won't matter how much you try to explain to them that Quirrell is evil, that the Dark Lord is within him, they will only see it that you attacked him. They won't listen to you, Danny."

"But that wouldn't be true- "

"It doesn't matter if it's true or not, no one would believe you! And you know what would happen, Danny? It would bring Aurors after you. That ghost you're looking for and the Dark Lord would become the least of your problems. The Ministry would hunt you down. Not even Albus would be able to protect you."

Danny scowled back, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He understood what the witch was saying, but didn't she get how important this was? "Then if that happened I'll just tell them all about the shade and Harry. I'd even tell them I'm a half-ghost if it meant it'll save Harry and the worlds life."

She shook her head. Quickly she looked around to make sure they were still alone, before muttering in a low tone. "You mustn't tell anyone else about your powers, absolutely not, do you understand? Telling Aurors, telling anyone about your powers would only make your situation worse! Don't you comprehend the gravity of your powers? The very idea of a half-ghost existing opens up a can of worms no one knew even existed! If people learned about you, not only would people fear you, but the Ministry will absolutely hunt you down. They wouldn't allow you, a Muggle with magical powers walk freely around with the risk that you'll expose the wizarding community to the world. Please, I'm saying this to warn you, not to harm you. You must be very, very careful."

He looked up at her from his bangs, searching her concerned face. "I'll be fine. I know how to hide my powers. Geeze, I've been doing it all year." All the talk of his powers being bad, about how he'd failed to do really anything that day drove deep on his nerves. Why couldn't, just for once, everything just go right. And now he had the witch lecturing him about how careful he needed to be with his ghost powers? It was such a crummy day

Danny didn't what to be out here anymore. It was clear the shade and its host thought he'd be a walk in the park, well, maybe it was time to prove them wrong. He needed to think of some sort of plan… he just didn't know what yet. But being out here wasn't going to help him. And right now, fighting Luna was the last thing he wanted to do, knowing he'd probably just end up flat on his face.

"I understand your frustration, I do- "

"Whatever," Danny grunted back, shrugging off her grasp. He didn't care if that sound harsh. "I'm done for the day. I'm tired, hungry and have to check up on Harry quick to make sure he hasn't blown himself up." With a sigh, he turned away to make a start back to the school, giving the cat lady a small wave before he rounded the corner.

"Danny wait- "she called out, but he quickly turned invisible.

The witch didn't try to follow him this time, which this time he was deeply thankful about. But as he walked down the now quiet street, his mind was working madly. Whatever it was, that Quirrell and his stupid shade, they were going to regret messing with him. Making his way up the dirt path back through the forest, Danny came to one conclusion;

It was time to get dead serious.

* * *

 **AN: Yes. I decided to make Voldemort a little more…** _ **more**_ **in my story. Simply because I believed that Danny kinda was dismissing his power level and also the fact that right now, Danny could easily defeat Quirrell if he really wanted to. (I mean come on, Danny is very overpowered when putting him next to some of Harry Potter's magic) So, I used what you see at the end of the movie with a mash of the canon mythos lore and came up with a 'shade'. Apologizes for the later-than-promised chapter, I had to rewrite some of the scenes in this one. Mainly the wolf scene, which at first was a little hesitant to add, but then I realized that the Hogwarts Wolves never actually show up in the books, but are mentioned quite a bit early in the series.**


End file.
